Star Wars: El Ultimo Shinobi-Jedi
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: La Galaxia corre peligro debido a un guerra sin fin entre los Jedis y los Siths y para equilibrar el balance de toda la galaxia, un hombre que ha estado oculto por mas de un milenio decide despertar de su largo letargo y comenzar con su deber como guardián de la galaxia...Esta es la Historia de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el Ultimo Shinobi-Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: El Ultimo Shinobi-Jedi

Prologo

En una galaxia no muy lejana.

Planeta: Tierra

Sector 12 cerca del borde exterior de la galaxia

En un lugar lejano en las naciones elementales

10 de octubre

Año 1035 ABY

Nos encontramos en un planeta alejado de una guerra civil galáctica entre la antigua república galáctica contra el imperio Sith, una guerra eterna entre ambas facciones que han dejado secuelas por toda la galaxia desde planetas como Corsuant, Naboo, Aldebaran, Krant, Tatoine, Kasshydick, Felucia, Mustafar y otros planetas de menor importancia en el borde exterior de la galaxia

Mientras que los Jedis y los Siths libraban su encarnizaba batalla, en otro lugar en el borde exterior del sector 12 un planeta llamado Tierra, un lugar donde hay vida y civilización donde también al igual que los Jedis y Siths se encarnizo otra cruenta batalla

Pero esta batalla no era de motivos ni religioso, culturales, políticos o territoriales, sino personales entre ambos beligerantes que eran los dos sujetos que seguían luchando en esta cruenta lucha que tenían pendiente.

Nos encontramos en el punto de clímax de una batalla decisiva y definitiva entre los únicos shinobis que aún quedaban en pie y decidieron tomar esta última batalla para terminar de siglos de odio y de interminables guerras, se encontraban los descendientes de los hijos de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, mejor conocido como Rikudo Sennin, se encontraban el descendiente de Indra y Ashura.

En un frente en la estatua del fundador del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha, se encontraba el Ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha, donde toda su ropa ya estaba destruida, no traía su espada la Chokuto, y se veía que ya estaban en las ultimas, lo más detallado en él era su ojo izquierdo aún tenía el doujutsu dado por el propio Hagoromo para detener de una vez por todas a Madara, Zetsu y Kaguya, pero aun sufrir la maldición del odio y quería destruir a todos desde los kages, su antigua aldea y a todos los que usaban chakra y comenzar su propia ''Revolución'' pero alguien se interponía en su camino.

En el otro lado en la estatua del Usuario del Mokuton y Shodaime Hokage Hashimara Senju. Se encontraba el hijo del difunto Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y segunda Jinchruiki Kushina Uzumaki, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto donde toda su ropa que solo tenía una camisa de cota de malla, unos pantalones naranja con negro ya rotos y su banda de konoha atada en la frente estaba en pésimas condiciones tras enfrentarse ante enemigos de gran potencial y peligro como Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, el propio Juubi, el surgimiento de la Princesa Kaguya Otsutsuki y de la nuevamente traición de su Amigo Sasuke Uchiha., él tiene que parar en seco a su mejor amigo, y su última opción ya no es hablando o que reaccione, si no…..matarlo para que termine los siglos de odio y guerras que han marcado a este mundo.

Todo había comenzado luego de concluir la más sangrienta cuarta guerra mundial shinobi donde las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis junto con la alianza de los samuráis y de aldeas y países pequeños se enfrentaron ante la organización criminal más peligrosa llamada Akatsuki donde le habían declarado la guerra a las aldeas por tener a los dos últimos jinchurikis, el hermano del Yondaime Raikage, Killer Bee y el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

La guerra fue bastante cruel y cruda ya que a los primeros días en la guerra había perdido a más de 100,000 shinobis mientras que Akatsuki habían perdido a la mayoría de los shinobis resucitados, y cientos de miles de Zetsus blancos, y para empeorar las cosas se empeoraron las cosas cuando la contienda se alargó tras la llegada de los Jinchurikis resucitados y el fundador del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Aunque aumento de muertos en parte de la gran alianza shinobi se logró vencer a todos los jinchurikis resucitados gracias a la intervención indirecta de Sasuke Uchiha y de itachi uchiha que lograron detener al cerebro del edo tensei, Kabuto Yakushi pero también se agudizo más las cosas cuando madara logro de alguna una manera quedarse en ese mundo junto con su marioneta Obito donde puso en serios problemas a la gran alianza donde habían perdido grandes shinobis y valientes hombres y mujeres que dieron sus vidas para salvar al mundo shinobi.

En el punto más agitado donde sasuke y su antiguo mentor y equipo se aliaron a la gran alianza la balanza se inclinó en la de la gran alianza donde al parecer ya estaban por gana si no fuera por el Juubi que se había convertido en el árbol de Shinju liquidando a la mitad de los shinobis….por un lado pudieron vencer a Obito en so forma de jinchuriki pero por el otro lado Madara ha sido revivido al mundo de los vivos robando los poderes de óbito obteniendo ambos rinnegan, el poder del sabio de Hashirama y el de todos los bijuus para sí mismo convirtiéndose en el nuevo Jinchuriki del Juubi y casi matando a Sasuke y Naruto en el proceso.

Cuando los demás shinobis daban apoyo y dando tiempo para que naruto y sasuke se salvaran de la muerte estos fueron ayudados por intervención divida gracias al Sabio de los seis caminos o mejor conocido como Hagoromo Otsutsuki donde este les otorgo los poderes ocultos de sus hijos en sus descendientes, para Sasuke por Indra, el Rinnesharingan en su ojo izquierdo y por Naruto el Senjutsu de Ashura y el completo dominio de los elementos a su disposición.

Y nuevamente la balanza se equilibraba para el bando de la gran alianza shinobi donde estaban poniendo en serios problemas a Madara y a su ''creación'' zetsu negro donde estos ambos decidieron activar su arma definitiva donde el Uchiha le abrió un tercer Ojo revelando el RinneSharingan rojo y mirando directamente a la luna activando la fase final de su siniestro plan…El Tsukuyomi infinito ha comenzado

Donde la luna reflejo el Rinnesharingan haciendo que todo el mundo cayera en un mundo de ilusiones a excepciones de los Edos Kages, y del equipo 7 que fueron salvados por Sasuke que lo cubrió por su Susanno evitando un trágico final donde vieron desde adentro en cómo eran envueltos todos los shinobis sucumbidos por el genjutsus uniéndose al Árbol de Shinju Absorbiendo su chakra.

Madara al ver que ellos seguían a con vida, este trato de eliminarlos de una vez por todas pero de pronto sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho revelando que la parte oscura de Zetsu lo había apuñalado traicionando a Madara shockeando a todos al ver la traición inesperada de Zetsu donde este le revelo que no era la creación de Madara sino el tercer Hijo bastardo de la Diosa Conejo y la primera usuaria del Chakra Kaguya Ootsutsuki donde este manipulo y cambio toda la historia del mundo de los shinobis en especial el de los uchihas donde cambio la historia del Clan Uchiha y donde altero la inscripción de la tabla Nakano. Todo el fin de resucitar a su querida madre y dominar el mundo tal como quería la princesa Otsutsuki.

Y con ello esa vil criatura tomo el cuerpo del Uchiha modificando de una manera drástica donde el equipo 7 sintió gracias a Naruto y Sasuke que la gran masa de lo que fe una vez el fundador del clan Uchiha y que poco a poco se transformaba en la temida Diosa Conejo, Kaguya Otsutsuki donde veía al equipo 7 o cualquier tipo de amenaza como escoria y los ataco con mucha agresividad y a matar.

Y nuevamente la batalla se reactivó donde el equipo 7 unido junto con el aliado inesperado de Obito fueron teletransportado a uno de varios universos creados por el Kamui de Obito donde se enfrentaron a Kaguya y aunque fue una dura enemiga, pudieron flanquearla con las habilidades de los bijuus en Naruto, el Susanno de Sasuke, y el sacrificio de Obito al proteger a Naruto y a Kakashi. Y ante la furia de Naruto capturo a la parte oscura de Zetsu inmovilizando y con un excelente trabajo en equipo donde Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi pudieron poner en Jaque a Kaguya sellándola de nuevo en una nueva luna obligando a ella a escupir a los 9 bijuus y al cuerpo de madara al suelo, mientras que se creaba una nueva luna naruto se aseguraba para que eso nunca se repitiera, lanzo a Zetsu Negro a la luna para que esta vez estuviera unido con su madre para siempre en la Luna.

Y con ayuda de Hagoromo y de todos los Kages que hayan existido desde los 4 Hokages, 3 Raikages, 4 Mizukages, 4 Kazekages y 2 Tsuchikages sellaron la luna y de que una vez Kaguya Otsutsuki para que jamás pudiera regresar. Y ante aquello Hashirama se despedía de su amigo Madara antes de que partiera del mundo de una vez mientras eso sucedía Minato que aún tiene la oportunidad de despedirse de su hijo le dio un feliz cumpleaños donde hoy exactamente Naruto cumplia 17 años de edad.

Al ver que había concluido con su parte Hagoromo y todo los Kages se retiraban al más allá dejando solo al equipo 7 donde nuevamente Sasuke con una mirada Sombría le declaraba su Revolución e exterminar a todo los shinobis, Kunoichis y toda la clase ninja existente y con ello puso en un Genjutsu a Sakura mientras que Naruto dejaba inconsciente a Kakashi, sabiendo que les faltaba un asunto pendiente entre ellos.

Y con ello se alejaban del lugar dejando el campo de batalla hasta cierto lugar donde habían dejado las cosas inconclusas entre ambos oponentes.

Al valle del fin

Y bueno lo demás….ya sabe cómo fue el enfrentamiento entre ambos rivales a muerte.

Y eso nos lleva al punto del Clímax en este momento.

-Este es el final del camino Sasuke, Ríndete y yo te apoyare a que tu condena no sea la pena de muerte-Dijo Naruto totalmente ensangrentado por batallar de manera intensa a Sasuke y este le miraba con una mirada vacía y fría.

-Lo siento Dobe pero debo continuar con mi revolución y tú no estás en mis planes de mi nuevo mundo sin shinobis-Dijo Sasuke desquiciado y este comenzó a reunir el chakra que le quedaba disponible en su interior y este al reunir el chakra canalizando su elemento Raiton en su mano izquierda que comenzaba a tomar un color morado oscuro y su sonido fue cada vez más como una cuchilla eléctrica a todo motor y este al reunir todo el chakra comenzó a vomitar sangre en su boca.

-Si es lo que has decidido también lo siento Sasuke, pero para que haya paz en el mundo, debo ó Naruto y al igual que Sasuke el rubio también en su mano derecha creaba con el chakra que le quedaba una esfera hecha de chakra puro y este era de un color blanco no naranja, y al igual que Sasuke este también comenzó a vomitar sangre y comenzar a tambalearse por las heridas y el agotamiento extremo.

\- (¡Gaki! Sé que poco te conozco de ti, pero sé que eres capaz de derrotar a ese uchiha y si te lo tienes que llevártelo a la tumba, yo te apoyo en ello Gaki)-Pensó Kurama del chakra Ying y naruto con un asentimiento sigue en lo suyo.

\- (gracias Kurama y no te preocupes, esta vez no titubeare) Ya no hay marcha atrás Sasuke-Dijo naruto de manera seria mientras se colocaba posición al ver su Rasengan ya completo.

-Espero que estés listo para reunirte con tu familia Dobe- Respondió Sasuke y este salió disparado hacia el rubio y este también reacciono corriendo a dirección del uchiha.

-El que se reunirá con tus amigos serás tú Sasuke- Respondió Naruto también de manera más agresiva y tanto Naruto y Sasuke con sus técnicas listas para matarse ambos estaban a un centímetro del punto de impacto.

De pronto todo el lugar se sumergió en un silencio absoluto…

-RASENGAN (Esfera Espiral) /CHIDORI (Millar de Pájaros)- Guitaron al unísono tanto sasuke y naruto chocando ambas técnicas donde ambos liberando una tremenda energía de gran proporción creando una onda expansiva y haz de luz destruyendo todo el lugar y de lo que fue una vez el valle del fin destruyendo la cascada y ambas estatuas de Hashirama y Madara y todo rastro de vida que había en el valle del fin.

Luego…reino el silencio….

Varias horas después luego de la batalla

Todo el lugar llamado el Valle del Fin junto con sus monumentales estatuas de piedras de los fundadores de Konoha, su Cascada y el bosque la rodeaba todo se ha extinguido a excepción de una porción de tierra donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto muy mal heridos de muerte

Por Sasuke este había perdido el brazo izquierdo por la consecuencia del Rasengan más potente que ha saboreado, todo su cuerpo esta magullado, roto desde fracturas internas y externas, todo le dolía y su ropa este hecho en harapos, y se notaba que le estaba costado respirar y respiraba de manera más dificultosa por las heridas provocadas por el chidori de Sasuke y peor aún por el gasto excesivo de todo su chakra robado y suyo.

Mientras que por Naruto este aun a pesar de que cuenta con sus brazos intactos, el daño es considerable no por decir masivo en su cuerpo al ver que el brazo derecho de Naruto está sumamente dañado con fracturas internas y una hemorragia que peligra tanto el brazo y su vida y en cuanto a su cuerpo al igual que Sasuke tiene muchas heridas internas y externas, laceraciones, fracturas, al igual que su ropa que le quedaba está hecha en harapos, solamente le conservaba sus pantalones negro con naranja, una camiseta de cota de malla y sus sandalias negras.

Era un completo milagro o de pura suerte de que ambos shinobis aun siguieran con vida luego de esta batalla tan cruenta que ambos ex amigos decidieron acabar con sus diferencias.

Naruto apenas sobreviviendo a sus heridas casi mortales, este respirando de manera profunda y agitada por tanta energía que ha consumido en su último encentro con Sasuke, ahora se está debatiendo si matarlo ahora que tiene la oportunidad de poner fin a su locura o en su último intento en volverlo a tratar en razón y poder sacar a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito y que volverá a konoha en paz.

Sasuke al ver a su ''compañero'' despierto lo miro con su ojo izquierdo de su preciado Rinnegan viendo que estaba en peor estado que él, trato de levantarse, pero con un gesto de dolor ni pudo alzar la cabeza debido a muchas heridas que tiene en su cuerpo y peor aún que se está muriendo por su brazo izquierdo amputado.

\- (Naruto es tu momento de acabar de una vez por todas con el Uchiha, con el caerá su maldad de una vez por todas)-Dijo Kurama a su compañero rubio y este con mucho dolor sabía que era una oportunidad única de poner fin al Uchiha que había aceptado su oscuridad.

\- (Ya losé Kurama…es solo que, si lo mato, no podremos disipar a los demás bijuus y los del Tsukuyomi infinito, aunque odie admitirlo aun necesito que este con vida…arghhh se acaba el tiempo)-Pensó Naruto con frustración también con un gesto de dolor, pero a excepción del uchiha, el rubio se levantó con mucho dolor del suelo miro fijamente a Sasuke que lo seguía mirando de manera desafiante.

-Y ahora que…Dobe…así que quieres terminar lo que muchos no pudieron…hehehe…aun eres un…débil…que no podrás matarme…tu eres débil de corazón…lo harás lo típico de siempre…perdonarme y ver que me den un indulto por los crímenes que cometí y que todo se vuela a repetir…-Dijo entrecortado Sasuke con burla sabiendo que Naruto no mataría ni a una mosca y sabiendo que era blando a la hora de asesinar, estaba seguro que lo salvaría.

Pero lo que no sabía Sasuke, era que Naruto comenzaba a perder su razón de salvar a su amigo caído y aceptar la realidad de las cosas, como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio.

Naruto vio entre los escombros, la espada de Sasuke rota pero aun con la hoja filosa para darle un último uso al arma del uchiha.

Sasuke al notar la mirada sombría de Naruto este se comenzó a sentir una emoción que solamente la pudo sentir la primera vez que sintió la muerte en persona y ese momento fue cuando su hermano mayor Itachi extermino a todo su clan en una noche.

-…Pero que…NO NO NO…espera Dobe…No Puedes matarme…SOY UN UCHIHA…NO LO SABES…MI DESTINO ES CUMPLIR EL ASCENSO DE LOS UCHIHAS…NO LO HAGAS…TE LO SUPIBLO. YA NUNCA VOLVERE A HACERLO…POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO ME…ARGHHHHHHHHHH-Grito Sasuke aterrado al ver la mirada sombría y fría de Naruto clavando el torso del uchiha con su propia Chokuto rota.

Sasuke nunca se esperó que el Dobe lo asesinara de manera sanguinaria, y sintió un hilo de sangre en su boca escupiendo mucha sangre mientras que su vista se apagaba.

-Maldito seas…debo haberte matado…maldita seas la hora que te conocí…Naruto…-Dijo Sasuke en su último suspiro maldiciendo al rubio y este le ignoro sabiendo que Sasuke había caído en lo más bajo como persona

La ya no tenía salvación alguna, incluso cuando este trataba de aparentar que se había ''redimido''.

Ahora si de manera definitiva el Clan Uchiha había desparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-ahh..ahhhh lo siento Itachi….hay cosas que debo romper y es en eliminar a Sasuke…él ya estaba condenado a traicionarlos y seguir la voluntad de odio hasta el final-Se dijo así mismo el rubio mirando al riachuelo que hay en el lugar destruido.

\- (sé que fue cruel lo que acabas de hacer, pero fue necesario Naruto, este uchiha nunca fue de confiar y hay algunas veces que debes tomar la iniciativa en eliminar amenazas potenciales para proteger los que más quieres)-Dijo Kurama tratando de justificar su acto de asesinato hacia Sasuke.

-Lose…ahora sé cómo se sintieron los demás cuando tratan de asesinar a alguien que fue importante y ahora que se ha vuelto peligroso y tienes la responsabilidad en darle fin. -Dijo Naruto a Kurama sabiendo que como Shinobi, asesinar a enemigos peligrosos era primordial para cualquier objetivo.

\- (y antes de que recaigas de nuevo, hay una diferencia entre tú y los demás…los demás asesinan por motivos egoístas y personales, mientras que tú lo haces por el bien de los demás antes que lo tuyo es por ello que no debes sentirte mal)-Dijo Kurama a Naruto recalcando en su motivo de darle fin al uchiha que se volvió una amenaza para el mundo shinobi.

-Gracias por el apoyo Kurama…ahhh nunca pensé que así terminaría, el final de una guerra donde nadie puede disfrutar de esta era de paz que se le ha brindado….ahh…me hubiera gustado hacer un último intento den disipar el tsukuyomi infinito o en liberar a tus hermanos Kurama….aunque me muera, quiero…irme tranquilo de esta vida al haber hecho todo lo que estuviera a mis manos…-Dijo Naruto sentándose al suelo sintiendo cada vez con menos fuerza y sentirse mucho 8más frio a lo cual Kurama se alarmo mucho

\- (Hey Naruto no te rindas ahora, has pasado por muchas cosas y en que ahora este aceptando tu final)-Dijo Kurama sumamente preocupado por su inquilino en ver que este fallecía a pesar de los intentos de curarlo con su chakra.

-Hehh…ya lo veo muy difícil, con Oba-Chan en el tsukuyomi infinito y Sakura-Chan inconsciente por el genjutsu de Sasuke, veo muy pocas posibilidades en que sobrevivía-Dijo con sinceridad el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- (Vamos Naruto aun puedes sobrevivir a esto, sé que apenas te conozco, pero has luchado con uñas y dientes para salir adelante y no permitiré en que tires la toalla)-Dijo Kurama decidido hasta las últimas consecuencias en salvarlo.

-Y no será necesario que lo hagas Kurama…ahora nuevamente me toca a mí resolver todo el desastre que hizo el descendiente de Indra-Dijo una voz omnipotente pero serena a lo cual solo Kurama y Naruto sabían quién era esa voz profunda.

Y detrás de un moribundo Naruto se encontraba el propio Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido como el Rikudo Sennin con una expresión seria típica de él.

-Como siempre llegas en el momento menos indicado posible Hagoromo-Dijo Kurama con cierto enojo a su creador en ver que todavia sigue aquí en este mundo.

-Lose y nuevamente he cometido el mismo error, tal parecer que el precio de la paz mundial es la aniquilación total entre las aldeas shinobis y la lucha eterna entre mis descendientes que están destinado a matarse mutuamente…mira Kurama solo vengo a deshacer el Tsukuyomi infinito, en liberar a los demás atrapados en sus prisiones de roca y por ultimo mi última deuda con el joven Naruto-Dijo Hagoromo tranquilizando al otro Kurama que respoldo con un gruñido.

\- (Solo espero que todo salga bien…por esta ocasión por favor)-Pidió Kurama ya que todas las situaciones que se ha metido hagoromo ha sido un desastre y tal ejemplo fue darle al Uchiha al Rinnesharingan y solo el senjutsu de rikudo sennin en Naruto.

Mientras que Hagoromo se manteia callado miro fijamente a las 9 esferas flotantes que tenía atrapados a los demás bijuus cayeron al suelo revelando a los bijuus aun desorientados luego de que Sasuke los controlara por su Rinnesharingan para obtener más de su chakra para sus propios fines siniestros.

Entre ellos están Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki y la otra mitad de Kurama aun recuperados luego de que el Uchiha robara parte de su chakra en su batalla final con Naruto.

-Bien estamos libres nuevamente del Uchiha-Dijo Son Goku de manera tranquila pero furioso por el uchiha de cabellera azabache

-Arrgh sabía que no era de fiar ese mocoso Uchiha, como siempre le das la mínima oportunidad de poder, este lo usara para sus propis fines-Dijo Kurama a un molesto en que lo controlara por un Uchiha corrompido-Comento un enfadado Kurama (La otra mitad) por ser controlado nuevamente por un Uchiha.

-Y al parecer tu chico y el uchiha hizo mucho caos por este lugar-Dijo Gyuuki al ver el valle del fin totalmente destruido.

-Y yo crea que era el más destructivo, cada vez más me sorprende tu jinchuriki Kurama-Dijo Shukaku sorprendido al ver todo ese caos.

-Y yo pensé que tras la caída de Madara y Kaguya tendríamos a la esperada paz, pero veo que estos es un conflicto sin fin-Dijo Isobu de manera realista al ver la situación que se notó la batalla final.

-y al parecer el chico aguanto mucho castigo sobre esta batalla, me sorprende que aún sigue con vida-Dijo Matatabi al ver la peor condición en que se encuentra Naruto.

Hagoromo al ver que sus hijos e hijas seguían discutiendo lo acontecido por la batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke y las consecuencias que hubo en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

-Niños/as, sé que quieren respuestas ante toda esta situación que se me ha ido de las manos…en primera termino la guerra, dos…hoy termina el linaje de mi descendiente de Indra y del Clan Uchiha y, por último, que el descendiente de Ashura está por morir en unos minutos-Dijo Hagoromo con voz grave llamando la atención de los Bijuus y de Naruto que este abría un poco los ojos al escuchar la voz del sabio.

-Así que todo termina ahora…dime Hagoromo, ¿Cómo arreglaras todo este caos que has provocado gracias a los descendientes y en todas estas infinitas batallas que se han dado los shinobis por generaciones y generaciones? Y te lo dijo ya que Naruto fue el más perjudicado de todos en este conflicto de intereses y guerras personales…lo único que quiere es descansar en paz, y ni así se lo merece-Dijo Kurama con enojo a hagoromo en todo lo que ha hecho durante siglos y siglos en su búsqueda de la paz y el equilibrio de este mundo, y aparte de que el defendía a su compañero por todo lo que ha sufrido

Y al parecer no solo Kurama sino también los demás están apoyando la opinión de su hermano mayor hasta el propio Shukaku que la mayoría de las veces estaba desacuerdo, esta vez está de su lado.

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí, arreglar todo lo que he arruinado…Naruto morirá si no recibe atención médica y aunque libere a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito, las probabilidades en que un ninja medico como lo es la joven Sakura o la Hokage Tsunade, son nulas…la última opción es que Naruto este sellado en una capsula de tiempo en este lugar y que el pasar del tiempo se recupere de sus secuelas.

\- ¿Y nosotros que entramos para que el chico este bien? -Pregunto Gyuuki de manera tranquila a su creador ver si tiene algo planeado para salvar al chico.

-La única opción que veo para el bien de todos tanto el de ustedes mis hijos y el de joven Naruto…que estén sellados dentro del chico. Y antes de que me reclamen…primero ustedes ya estarán reunidos los nueve unidos, segundos, ya no serán usados como armas vivientes para las aldeas shinobis cosa que repudian, tercero, con todos ustedes unidos mantendrán con vida a Nartuo en su sueño eterno inducido mientras que se recupera-Respondió Hagoromo con tono serio a lo cual los bijuus y el rubio se quedaron callados, en especial los bijuus al ver que nuevamente estarían sellados pero esta vez estarían con alguien quien los vieran como seres Vivos que como armas vivientes o de energía ilimitada, y más que se quitaban encima la amenaza de las aldeas ninjas que querían sus poderes para fines bélicos y políticos, era mejor estar con Naruto que al estar atados a las aldeas.

Pero por Naruto esto no le gustaba, ya que había luchado con uñas y dientes en liberar a los bijuus y bríndales la ansiada libertad que ellos querían con todo su derecho.

-Eso no lo acepto…No acepto en que estén sellados nuevamente, ustedes han deseado su libertad y no permitiré que pierdan esta oportunidad-Trato de defenderse Naruto para que no sellaran a los bijuus en el, pero al parecer alguien lo estaba mirando y era el otro Kurama.

-Naruto, sé que has luchado por nosotros y aprecio que nos hallas dado la libertad, pero solamente te diré por única vez…Mientras que seas tú Gaki-No me importa si vuelvo a estar dentro de ti por toda la eternidad, estamos en las buenas y en las malas y nos apoyaremos-Dijo con Firmeza Kurama a Naruto totalmente sorprendido en que Kurama aceptara sin dudarlo estar dentro de él, y al parecer no solo el

-También no me importaría estar sellado Gaki-Dijo Shukaku junto con Isobu, Son Goku, Chomei y Gyuuki aceptando también la determinación de su hermano mayor.

-También no me importaría estar dentro de ti Naruto, será interesante conocerte-Dijo Matatabi siendo respaldada por Kokuo y Saiken al ser Bijuus Femeninas.

Naruto al ver que los nueve Bijuus aceptaron sin rechistar la idea de sellarlo en él, solamente pudo suspirar mientras se acostaba en el suelo debido a su condición que seguía debilitándolo.

-Bien Naruto prepárate para sellar a los nueve bijuus dentro de ti nuevamente-Dijo Hagoromo preparando un par de sellos mientras que este se concentraba.

Naruto solamente asintió en silencio viendo que cada Bijuu desde Shukaku a Kurama fue sellado dentro de él sintiéndose algo incómodo al principio, pero luego se acostumbró al sentir un gran peso debido a la energía emanaba por los nueve bijuus ya dentro de él.

-Tranquilo Naruto es común sentirse sobrecargado de chakra uno se acostumbra al tal poder, y esta última sacudida es debido que los dos Kuramas el Yin y Yang se volvieron a unir nuevamente-Dijo Hagoromo tranquilizando a Naruto cosa que tuvo efecto en él.

Ya luego de haberlo sellado, Naruto aún muy debilitado a pesar de que los nueve bijuus lo estaban curando lo más que podían aún estaba en peligro de morir, el sabio decidió hablar con el rubio.

-Bien Naruto, ya estás listo para esto-Pregunto Hagoromo al rubio y este asintió a lo que le vendría después.

-Sí, pero antes…quiero pedirle un último favor-Pidió Naruto al sabio alzando un poco la ceja por pedirle un último pedido.

Pero al haber salvado el mundo shinobi, y todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante estos 17 años, era lo menos que podría cumplirle este pedido.

-Si están en mis limites, Adelante Naruto que favor quieres que te haga-Respondio/Pregunto Hagoromo al rubio y este dio una pequeña sonrisa en el

-Quiero dejar un mensaje de despedida a todos, a los de Konoha, a los Kages y conocidos y desconocidos para irme con la frente en alto-Respondió Naruto a Hagoromo sorprendiendo por tal favor, pensó que le diera el rinnegan, los jutsus de su familia o algo, pero un mensaje de despedida, eso no se lo esperaba.

Pero Hagoromo se había comprometido en cumplirle este último deseo.

-Muy bien y creo saber el cómo será tu mensaje de despedida-Dijo Hagoromo reuniendo un poco de chakra que aún había en el aire y le tomo algunos segundos para que creara una flor algo que le extraño al rubio

-Una flor de chakra? -Pregunto un poco extrañado Naruto al escuchar esta dichosa flor.

-…Flor de tiempo…Veras Naruto, como sabrás no hay tiempo para hacer un sello de mensaje, asi que una flor de chakra es lo más rápido para transmitir tu mensaje de despedida y en cuanto a lo que es esta flor. La flor del tiempo es un cristal en forma de flor que puede, con ayuda del chakra, mostrar imágenes del pasado. Mientras más chakra se emplee en esta flor, mayor será el tiempo que permitirá retroceder en la visión del pasado, y al emplear el chakra en esta flor, aparece desde su punta una esfera brillante de la cual luego aparece una especie de holograma que permite a los usuarios de esta flor ver el pasado que en algún momento grabó la flor. Luego de usarla, esta toma una apariencia distinta, como si estuviera marchita-Explico de manera detallada Hagoromo la función y el porqué de una Flor de tiempo hecha de Chakra.

-Ya veo, bueno será mejor que use la flor antes que sea demasiado tarde-Dijo Naruto sintiendo cada vez más débil a lo cual Hagoromo le dio la flor de tiempo en las manos del rubio.

-Bien, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario para dejar tu mensaje de despedida Naruto-Dijo Hagoromo, dejando un poco de espacio para que transmitiera el mensaje.

-En eso estoy, no me tardare-Dijo Naruto tocando la punta de la flor transmitiendo el chackra que aún le queda en sus sistemas haciendo que el mensaje fuera un poco más largo para dar su mensaje de despida a todos sus amigos, compañeros, camaradas y conocidos de todas las aldeas que ha conocido en su travesía.

5 minutos después

Luego de haber dejado a Naruto que transmitiera el mensaje de despedida, Naruto le pidió a Hagoromo que la escondiera en una parte del valle del fin para que algún conocido suyo lo encontrara luego de que se calmaran la situación después de la guerra a l cual el sabio asintió a la petición del rubio.

-Ya este hecho joven Naruto, ya llego tu hora de descansar en paz y lamento por todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar y espero que en tu próxima aventura tengas una vida mucho mejor-Dijo Hagoromo en tono de disculpa hacia Naruto que solamente asintió con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-No se preocupe Viejo Hagoromo…gracias por todo su apoyo que me deposito en mí en la búsqueda de la paz mundial, aunque se logró con muchos sacrificios, se hizo lo imposible-Dijo Naruto que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir se iba bien con la frente en alto al haber cumplido parte de su cometido.

-Bueno naruto para comenzar necesito que estés en meditación profunda para que tu proceso del sueño inducido sea más efectivo-Ordeno Hagoromo a Naruto asintiendo y este se acostó al suelo en modo de meditación cerrando sus ojos y meditar. Y en eso Hagoromo le toca la frente del rubio y este cae profundamente dormido para que este durmiera por un largo tiempo indefinido

Ya una vez que Hagoromo puso a Naruto en un coma inducido, el sabio decidió poner el plan de inmediato.

-Bien primer paso…Doton: Daichidōkaku- (Elemento Tierra: Gran Movimiento del Núcleo de la Tierra)-Exclamo Hagoromo al golpear ambas manos al suelo provocando que donde esta Naruto ya dormido y el propio sabio comenzara a hundirse en un gran agujero en la tierra.

Ya luego de examinar que están a una buena distancia debajo suyo el viejo ootsutsuki decidió continuar con el proceso del sueño eterno del rubio.

-Segundo Paso, Doton: Iwa no dōmu- (Elemento Tierra: Domo de Roca)-Dijo Hagoromo creando alrededor del lugar una gran Cúpula de roca solida encerrando dentro de Naruto durmiendo.

Ya al ver que el domo de roca ya fue hecho, este le toco con su palma de sus manos impregnando en toda la cúpula con chakra para que mantuviera con vida a Naruto y que se solidificara la edificación.

-Ya está…Tercer paso…Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu- (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de la Cascada)-Dijo Hagoromo creando un gran torrente de agua en el agujero donde lo estaba cubriendo por completo el hoyo y asi ocultar lo mejor que se pudiera para que los demás no pudieran buscar a Naruto.

Ya una vez que el lugar ya fue oculto por parte del sabio vio que el lugar seguía de destructivo tras el combate entre sus descendientes vio que no necesitaba más mejoras para no llamar mucho la atención, y vio que ya con eso estará a salvo Naruto y sus hijos por un largo tiempo.

-…Bien ahora el último paso…Mugen Tsukuyomi: Kai-(Tsukuyomi Infinito: Liberación-Dijo Hagoromo con un sello de sus manos liberando a todos los habitantes que fueron atrapados por el Tsukuyomi infinito de Madara y Kaguya nuevamente.

Ya una vez visto al cielo, Hagoromo dio una sonrisa triste en el lugar que había ocultado Naruto, dio mucha tristeza en ver que él tenía un próspero futuro luego de la cuarta guerra, desde cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, ser reconocido por todos, el de tener una familia y convertirse en una leyenda.

Solamente está deseando que cuando este se despierte, tuviera una nueva oportunidad para que disfrute de su nueva vida.

-Con ello me despido para siempre mundo shinobi…ahora pueden vivir una nueva era de paz-Dijo Hagoromo desapareciendo del lugar dejando el lugar del valle del fin aun destruido junto con las estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha y el cuerpo del Uchiha tirados en el lugar.

Y con ello se dio el fin de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y con el comienzo de una nueva era.

Muy bien con eso termina el prólogo.

Bueno aquí otro nuevo fic de que un amigo mio me reto hacerlo este fic, aunque al principio tenía mis dudas ya que llegaba un largo tiempo sin ver star wars, tuve que verlo de nuevo en las vacaciones para actualizarme desde ver Rogue One, Los últimos jedis y ver temporadas de the clone wars y Rebelds ya me siento un poco preparado.

Bueno como lo vieron en el prólogo se verá a Naruto que será el último shinobi con vida que aun mantiene a los 9 bijuus que tienen sellados en él, y sé que me van a críticas que debería haber puesto junto a Hinata u otros shinobis que sean usuarios de la fuerza, pero veo que eso se alargaría si agrego a otros mas

Y aparte, dudo de que el planeta tierra sobreviva a una invasión de la Federación de Comercio, los Separatistas, el Imperio Galáctico o peor aún con la Primera Orden. Así que por eso de mi decisión que Naruto sea el último shinobi sensible de la fuerza.

Y tal como vieron el estará presente en el cannon de star wars, es decir estará antes del episodio 1 de la amenaza fantasma y de algunos acontecimientos en el mundo de Star Wars

En primera Naruto será un Jedi Gris, no estará de acuerdo con el Consejo Jedi pero desconfía sobre el senador Palpatine por obvias razones. El solo quiere mantener paz a la república, aunque no esté de acuerdo con el consejo jedi, no quiere decir que acuda a su ayuda en situaciones de emergencias.

Ahora las preguntas

¿Qué tipo de cristal debe tener Naruto?

¿Qué tipo de sable de luz debe tener Naruto, el Normal, el doble o de cruz con guarda?

¿Merece que Naruto esté en el consejo Jedi o que este de manera independiente?

¿Cuáles personas debe salvar naruto en el cannon de Star Wars?

¿y le parecería bien si naruto fuera un Cazarecompensas?

¿Debe tener su propia legión de Clones o quieren que este en un escuadrón de comando de clones?

Ya en cuanto a la situación de las parejas, este sigue en discusión todavia ya que está definido y no será NaruHarem como todos piensan, y sé que quieran verlo con Padme Amidala, Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Sabine, Leia o con Rey pero ninguna de ellas serán. Pero aun están a tiempo en reconsiderar si Naruto tenga pareja única o Naru Harem, eso ya depende en como vean si es considerable, como dije le viene mejor la pareja única, pero ya veremos en los reviews.

Más adelante se sabrá quien será la elegida, asi que todos con calma.

Aparte del cannon y legends, usare algunos elementos de algunos videojuegos para complementar el fic ya sea battlefront II, Battlegrounds, Republic Commando, The Old Republic y Revenge of the Siths y muchos mas.

Y antes de que me cuelgen vivo, nose preocuen compañeros y compañeras, aunque escribi este fic, se pensaran que estoy dejando aun lado los otros fics que tengo y tranquilos sean, mientras termine este fic, estoy avanznado con 4 fics escribiendo al mismo tiempo, para que vean que tambien estoy al tanto de mis fics ehhh.

Y antes de irme, se tenia planeado subir este fic en mi dia de cumpleaños, el 27 de agosto pero ahora que estoy en practicas y con materias complicadas como Economia y Literatura, me fui forzado a subirlo y poder continuar on los otros capítulos que estoy escribiendo, asi que todos tranquilos ehh, y ahora luego de subirlo estare tanto escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y escribiendo hasta mis limites los demás capítulos, y le estoy agradecido por la confianza que me deposito Ricardo Orozco en que me diera la oportunidad en darme su idea para convetirla en este nuevo fic.

Bueno amigos este será un prólogo ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Star Wars y espero que sea el agrado de todos y ver qué tal le va me adelantare para el siguiente capitulo que espero sorprenderlos

Bueno ahora si sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

El Fin de una era y el regreso del Ultimo Shinobi.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...

 **-1000 años después de la última gran guerra mundial Shinobi-**

 **-Mientras tanto en un planeta del lejano del borde exterior (Planeta Tierra)-**

Nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde se suscitó una de las batallas más encarnizadas, largas y cuentas que se ha vivido en este planeta, ahora este lugar solamente hay ruido por parte de la madre Naturaleza que atreves de los siglos, ha estado reclamando todo el lugar que se había dañado luego de la última gran guerra.

En este lugar que una vez fue el valle del fin, ya solamente había una gran laguna rodeada de un frondosos bosque denso donde se podría ver que hay aun vida debido a la cantidad de animales que aun la habitan, desde Ciervos, Osos, Lobos, Perros, Gatos, Aves, serpientes, sapos, insectos y demás peces.

Lo que una vez estaban erguidos las estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha, han desparecido de la faz de la tierra sin rastro alguno y todo rastro de lo que una vez hubo una gran batalla, se han borrado atreves de los siglos.

Pero lo que nadie sabe que debajo de la laguna de una cascada se encontraba aun intacta la capsula de tiempo de una cúpula de Roca donde aún sigue en estado de animación suspendida, cierto shinobi rubio que ha estado durmiendo por más de un mileno

Durante más de Mil Años luego de la batalla final que tuvo contra su ex mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto al borde de la muerte fue forzado a asesinar al que consideraba su hermano luego de que este último había caído de manera definitiva a la oscuridad, viendo que ya no había salvación alguna por parte del Uchiha, Naruto tomo la decisión de acabar con su vida de una vez y para siempre poniendo fin a la maldición del odio por parte de los Uchiha y poner fin de manera definitiva la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi

Aunque se logró lo imposible que fue en derrotar a Madara, Obito, Kaguya, Zetsu y Sasuke, el costo fue demasiado alto para Naruto y para la gran alianza shinobi ya que Naruto había eliminado al único usuario que tenía el Rinnegan para disipar el Tsukuyomi Infinito que había atrapado a casi todos los seres humanos en este planeta, y el solo tuvo que luchar ante Sasuke ya que Sakura quedo incapacitada luego de que el Uchiha le pusiera un Genjutsu mientras que Kakashi cayo inconsciente luego de un enorme excesivo gasto de chakra.

Luego de poner fin a la maldad de Sasuke, Naruto estaba esperando que la muerte le reclamara su alma ya que las heridas provocadas y el excesivo gasto de chakra lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte, sino fuera por la intervención oportuna de Hagoromo que este último tendría que recomponer las cosas que había hecho tanto sus descendientes (Naruto y Sasuke) y el de su madre (Kaguya) y demás personajes que provocaron tal catástrofe.

Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, ya que en esta capsula hecha de roca con impregnación de chakra aun estables en la capsula habían sellado al vacío a un Naruto que seguía durmiendo en pose de meditación, aun con su ropa hecha en jirones y semidestruida.

Lo más sorprendente era que a pesar de llevar más de mil años durmiendo en esta capsula de tiempo, aún mantenía la apariencia de un joven adolescente de unos 17 años de edad, de manera cronológica, ya tiene 1017 años, pero de manera Biológica, aún conservan los 17 años.

Mientras que Naruto seguía en su sueño eterno inducido por Hagoromo Ootsutsuki en su capsula de tiempo debajo de la laguna, aunque pareciera ser que seguía en su animación suspendida en su pose de meditación, de manera interna, mas específicos en su mente que al parecer no estaba tan dormida, estaba haciendo de mayor provecho durante estos mil años.

 **-Inicio del Flashback-**

 **-En el subconsciente de Naruto-**

Mientras que, de manera externa, el cuerpo de Naruto seguía meditando en su largo trance de su sueño, en su subconsciente, el rubio ha estado aprovechando entrenando con varios, mejor dicho, muchos maestros que estuvieron en el subconsciente de Naruto durante todos estos siglos.

En los primeros siglos, entreno de manera extrema con los nueve bijuus, desde el aumento de su repertorio de jutsus de cada uno de los bijuus fue complicado, desde el Fuuton y Jiton de Shukaku, Katon con Matatabi, Suiton y Genjutsu con Isobu, Yoton con Son Goku, Futton con Kokuo, Raiton con Gyuuki. Con Saiken y Choumei manejaron mejor con otros elementos suyos como el Ácido por Saiken y el polvo de escamas por Choumei, aunque también aprovecho para entrenar con Gyuuki con su Tinta.

Mientras que con Kurama, ahora que tiene su otra mitad del Ying fue nuevamente complicado entrenar ahora con el Kurama completo donde entrenando nuevamente con varas ramas desde Nninjutsu elemental, Taijutsu, Senjutsu, Control de Chakra pero lo más primordial fue manejar con el Genjutsu ahora que cuenta con el Ying de Kurama para crear Ilusiones, cosa que antes le hiciera imposible en hacer genjutsus, aunque aún cuenta por parte de si la inmunidad a las ilusiones por suerte para el rubio, y pudo crear algunos Genjutsus que le pudo enseñar los Bijuus reforzando esa Rama que la tenía débil.

Aunque por algunos siglos que estuvo entrenando con los Bijuus, no fueron los únicos maestros que entreno con Naruto, ya que durante siglos después, algunas personas que ya están en el mas allá, decidieron ayudar en el nuevo entrenamiento a Naruto mientras este está en coma.

Desde siglos después de que entreno con los Bijuus, Naruto recibió la visita inesperada de varios personajes que nunca pensó que vería nuevamente, desde sus padres Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, su padrino Jiraiya Sennin, Haku Yuki de Kiri, Itachi Uchiha y su amigo Shisui Uchiha, y otros menos esperados como los tres hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi al igual que la esposa de Mito y primera Jinchuriki de Kurama, Mito Uzumaki junto con otros Kages que los vio en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi

Desde el Sandaime Raikage A, el Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu, el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, el Sandaime y Yondaime Kazekage Rasa.

Ya con estos últimos comenzaron a entrenar en varias ramas que por un lado era fuerte y por el otro era su debilidad, y vaya que Naruto aprendió todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese sueño profundo

Desde el manejo del Fuinjutsu y ninjutsu medico por Mito Uzumaki, el Mokuton y Senjutsu de Hashirama, el Fuinjutsu, Suiton, y el ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo de Tobirama, y el manejo de los 5 elementos y el manejo del bojutsu por parte de Hiruzen sarutobi. En otros ámbitos entreno con Haku con el manejo del Hyoton, Jiraiya nuevamente con el control de chakra, senjutsu y en Taijutsu ahora de manera más profunda y amplía su entrenamiento con el Gamma sennin. Y los Genjutsus, y Katon por Itachi y Shisui, en especial este último que le pudo entrenar el perfeccionamiento del Sunshin de Shisui.

Ya con los demás Kages desde el Sandaime Raikage pudo mejorar ampliamente con el Raiton, el Suiton y Genjutsu por Yagura, el Jinton del Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu y los Variantes del Jiton del Sandaime y Yondaime Kazekage, desde la Arena de Hierro y el Polvo Dorado.

Ya con esos últimos entrenamientos, Naruto estuvo entrenando con dichos maestros perfeccionándolos hasta el último detalle, haciéndolos un habilidoso Shinobi mucho más poderoso que todos los kages juntos o inclusive al propio Rikudo Sennin.

Pero lo que naruto ni los bijuus sabían que en ese tiempo que han estado entrenando en su subconsciente del rubio, pensando que eran meses o años, en realidad habían pasados siglos y siglos que Naruto estuvo entrenando en su mente, mientras seguía en su sueño profundo dentro de esa capsula de tiempo que lo puso Hagoromo por su bien de él y para la galaxia.

 **-Fin de Flashblack-**

Todo iba de manera normal durante todo este tiempo que ha estado durmiendo…hasta que de pronto, este comenzó a emitir de su cuerpo aun quieto una energía de color azul resplandeciente, y que él ni siquiera lo supera, pequeñas piedritas alrededor suyo comenzaron a levitar alrededor suyo al igual que de manera meticulosa el agua que hay en la cúpula se comenzó también la levitar creándose pequeñas burbujas,

Todo el lugar donde las piedritas, guijarros, agua y aire comenzó a levitarse sin razón alguna mientras que el cuerpo del rubio aun meditando comenzó a brillar con más potente y este sin provocación alguna comenzó a emitir pulso de lo que pareciera ser su chakra que se arremolino a su alrededor como un torbellino.

Toda esa energía llena de energía oscura, y lumínica llego a un punto fulminante donde el remolino se expandió para luego implosionar alrededor suyo penetrando la cúpula con un gran estruendo, que por suerte que el Rubio no se despertó.

Pero no sabe lo que había hecho cuando este inconscientemente libero una nueva energía que ha estado durmiente por siglos…una energía que solo pocos tienen en su ser.

El momento era ahora. Toda la Galaxia desde los sectores del borde exterior, medio e interno, los Jedis, Siths, y cualquiera que odia sentir la fuerza, estaban a punto de recibir la gran campanada. Del despertar de la Fuerza.

Desde cierto jedi de baja estatura de color verde, que estaba en una reunión del alto consejo jedi, hasta dos ciertos jedis que estaban navegando con dos chicas mandalorianas en una misión de protección a ellas.

Desde el planeta remoto de Hypori del otro borde exterior de la galaxia se encontraban cierto grupo de Siths, desde cierto un anciano Muun, un adulto mayor humano y un joven Zabrak de tez rojo con negro, sintieron esa presencia abrumadora de la fuerza que los hicieron sentirse intimidados ante tal fuerza.

En otros planetas remotos como en Mortis con cierta familia real, en Dathmonir con las Hermanas de la noche hasta los hermanos Nocturnos, incluso en sectas de fuerza menores a lo largo de la galaxia y personas sensitivas de la fuerza, en general a todos los lideres sensitivos sensibles a la fuerza, sintieron el despertar de este nuevo usuario de la fuerza

Es hora de que un nuevo guardián de la fuerza que había estado en silencio dentro de su capsula, comenzara a rugir. Es hora de poner balance a la galaxia, y todos verán lo que Naruto Uzumaki puede hacer en esta Galaxia.

Y con eso, Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la cuarta guerra y el salvador del mundo, se dio conocer a cada planeta, cada sistema estelar, cada sector y cada galaxia al permitir que su presencia, su poder y su mismo ser rugieran fuertemente. Lo dejo rugir como un poderoso Dragón Krayt atreves de la fuerza misma y sacudiendo a la misma Galaxia hasta sus cimientos.

El despertar de la fuerza…ha comenzado.

 **-Mientras tanto en la órbita del borde exterior de la Galaxia-**

En una misión que apenas que había comenzado tan solo unos meses atrás, el maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn de 57 años y su padawan Obi Wan Kenobi de 22 años junto con sus asistentes y las personas que tenía que protegerán eran la Duquesa Satine Kryze de unos 20 años una importante pacifista del sistema de Mandalore, junto con su hermana menor, una guerrera Mandaloriana Bo-Katan Kryze de 16 años de edad, los cuatro se encontraban dentro de una Fragata c70 de la Republica Galáctica de color blanco con Azul, con los colores del sistema de Mandalore.

La misión consta de proteger a la duquesa de mandalore de extremista mandalorianos que no aceptaban a una pacifista que cambiara su cultura guerrera, los mandalorianos debían sentirse orgullosos de su cultura guerrera y bélica.

Es por ello que Satine acudió del auxilio al senado de la república, en especial a la Orden Jedi, ya que el senado como de costumbre llena de burócratas corruptos y de ineptos, en especial el supremo canciller Valorum que tiene poco poder en el Senado Galáctico.

La duquesa al ver que el Senando no haría nada para salvarla, recurrió a la Orden Jedi con la aprobación del Canciller Valorum que a pesar del poco poder que tiene, logro la aprobación de que la Orden Jedi aceptaran el cargo de esta misión sumamente importante

Ya que la Duquesa representa el futuro de una revolución pacifista del Sistema de Mandalore donde quiere establecer un cambio positivo a su pueblo en que olvide su pasado sangriento y guerrero, algo que los clanes mandalorianos no aceptaban para nada la propuesta de la Duquesa.

Ante esta situación tan problemática, la orden Jedi mando a dos jedis como escoltas y guardaespaldas a la duquesa mientras establecía las bases de un nuevo mandalore pacifista.

Y eso ello a lo que nos lleva esta situación.

Tanto el maestro Jedi y su Padawan habían sentido la fuerte presencia de la fuerza tan fuerte que habían sido abrumados, tanto poder del lado luminoso y oscuro que se sintieron muy golpeados, en especial alguien muy experimentado como el maestro Qui Gonn Jinn y se habían sentido golpeados por tal fuerza de tal poder.

-Maestro… ¿qué es…esta presencia? -Pregunto un aturdido Obi Wan Kenobi que estaba de Rodillas respirando profundamente y se veía pálido a lo que notaron la Duquesa y su hermana preocupadas por la condición del Padawan.

Era como si una estampida de Furiosos Rancors le estuvieran pisoteando su espalda o peor aún de un ataque de un Dragon Krayt ¿Cómo demonios alguien pudiera existir un poder tan temible y tan poderoso ¿que solamente lo había sentido con el maestro Yoda y con el maestro Dooku y Mace Windu cuando se mostraban serios.

-Honestamente mi querido Padawan…tampoco no lose. Nunca antes había sentido una presencia como esta y los que se le acerca más o menos son las de mi maestro Dooku y el maestro Yoda-respondió también algo aturdido que también está sudando en su frente, pero este logro mantener la compostura y no doblegar con esta presencia de la fuerza.

-esa presencia no sé cómo describirlo es tanto a la vez pacifico, armónico, pero a la vez oscuro y destructivo…será la de un Jedi oscuro o un Jedi Gris? -Pregunto nuevamente Obi Wan levantándose con la ayuda del a duquesa y de la guerrera mandaloriana.

-Lo dudo mucho que sea uno oscuro, si fuera uno asi, la presencia hubiera sido llena de odio, ira y poder, esta presencia es más neutral entre la luz y la oscuridad-Respondió nuevamente Qui Gonn ya un poco recuperado del primer golpe de esa fuerza que los había golpeado a su padawan y a él.

Por suerte, la Duquesa Satine y su hermana Bo-Katan al no ser usuarias sensitivas de la fuerza, no sintieron tanto el impacto de esta fuerza, pero al ver como estaban sus guardianes aturdidos, seguro que esto se había afectado.

\- ¿ahora que hacemos maestro Qui Gonn? -Pregunto de manera seria la Duquesa Satine al maestro Jedi que este se ponía de pie ya mejor de su condición.

-Bien, escuchen bien todos, no sé a dónde nos adentraremos, pero presiento algo sobre esa fuerza como si nos pidiera que fuéramos a buscarlo en una parte de este sistema del borde Exterior con su permiso duquesa Satine por el bien de su seguridad y el de su hermana Bo-Katan, nos dirigiremos hacia la señal que está emitiendo esta fuerza abrumadora-Ordeno de manera seria a todos los involucrados viendo que el maestro jedi se atreviera a entrar a un lugar desconocido

-No quiero cuestionarlo maestro, pero tenemos una misión de protección hacia la Duquesa y su hermana, no podremos exponerlas hacia lo desconocido-Cuestiono, pero manteniendo el respeto Obi Wan hacia su maestro Qui Gonn ya que, a pesar sobre ese suceso, aún tienen una misión de suma importancia que es la protección de la Duquesa de Mandalore.

-Sé que es importante la misión, pero velo de ese este punto de Vista Obi-Wan, no nos estamos desviando completamente de la misión de proteger a la Duquesa Satine y su hermana Bo-Katan de los Clanes Mandalorianes que se oponen a las leyes pacifistas de Satine, también este despertar nos han llamado y no sabemos si no fuimos los únicos que recibimos esa Fluctuación de la fuerza, y hay miles de panetas y usuarios sensibles a la fuerza que podrían…..utilizarlo para su beneficio es por ello que me atrevo a ir a ese lugar para encontrarlo-Respondió de manera explícita hacia su padawan y a las chicas de Mandalore donde las dos chicas asintieron a la petición del maestro Jedi, pero Obi-Wan todavía tiene dudas.

-Lo entiendo maestro, pero aun así es demasiado arriesgado por parte de la duquesa Satine-cuestiono nuevamente Obi-Wan ya que adentrarse a un lugar sin una ubicación exacta, y si buscaban al responsable de la fluctuación de la fuerza y era hostil hacia ellos, sería un suicidio para esta misión.

-Obi-Wan, comprendo tu preocupación, que tienes hacia nosotras y a tu maestro, pero debes tener fe en que está haciendo lo correcto para todos y te lo pregunto a ti ¿Tu que harías en su lugar? -Digo la duquesa Satine a su guardaespaldas y compañero mirando directamente al padawan que eso lo había callado al ver que ella tiene razón en que él también hubiera tomado la misma decisión que había tomado su maestro.

Viendo que Obi-Wan finalmente acepto la petición del maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn, tanto Satine, Bo-Katan y Qui Gonn sonrieron de complicidad en ver que Kenobi aceptara ir a investigar sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar unos pitidos en el puesto de piloto de la Fragata de la república y de ahí un guardia real de Mandalore que vestia con la vestimenta de color azul oscuro con una armadura ligera con un caso con visera y una lanza como su arma principal aparecía ante los cuatro involucrados,

-Perdone por molestarlos milady y caballeros Jedis pero hay una señal de comunicación por parte de Corcsuant…es por parte del templo Jedi-Dijo el guardia mandaloriano avisando a las hermanas Kryze pero en especial a los caballeros Jedis que les llamo la atención que recibieran una llamada por parte de la orden Jedi.

Era bastante inusual que el consejo Jedi los llamaran en plena misión, aunque por parte de Qui Gonn tenía el presentimiento de porque los llamarían de inmediato.

-Gracias por avisarnos guardia, iremos de inmediato-Dijo de manera suave Bo-Katan hacia el guardián y este asintió viendo a su puesto como copiloto.

De ahí tanto la duquesa Satine junto a su hermana fueron hacia la sala de la nave dirigidos por el maestro Jedi que sabría que tendrían una larga platica con el consejo Jedi

Mientras que Obi Wan Kenobi solamente suspiraba y caminando en silencio a excepción del siguiente pensamiento del padawan.

\- (Tengo un mal presentimiento de la fuerza)-Pensó Obi Wan siguiendo el camino de su maestro y de la duquesa.

Tan solo sería el principio de muchos presentimientos para el padawan Obi Wan Kenobi

 **-Mientras tanto en Corcsuant-**

 **-En el Templo Jedi-**

 **-Varios minutos antes del despertar de la fuerza de Naruto-**

El templo jedi era digno de contemplar en Corusant, junto con la sala del Senado de la Republica y su avanzada ciudad que se sentían orgullosos de ser la metrópolis más avanzada de toda la galaxia, el templo representa el faro de luz para muchos en el plante y un lugar donde la Orden Jedi lo llaman su Hogar. Era un símbolo de Justica para aquellos que conocían a los jedis y les encantaban tomar el solo en sus presencias. Los pilares de la estructura del templo y fueron diseñados para aprovechar el Lado Luminoso de la fuerza para deleitar a los Jedi en su poder. Para enfocar sus mentes, fortalecer su cuerpo para entender mejor la Fuerza y para comprender mejor a la Galaxia en su conjunto. Un lugar de luz, sabiduría y comprensión de la Galaxia, este ha sido su cede natal desde los orígenes de la antigua república, hace más de tres mil años, los jedis han sido sus guardianes de toda la galaxia circundante.

Solo que ahora, el Templo Jedi y los jedis que están en su interio no se sentían centrados en sus propios dominios, sea entrenando, meditando o descansando debido a lo que recientemente sucedió con la Fluctuación de la fuerza.

Desde los Iniciados, Padawans, Caballeros, Maestros y otros más como los cuerpos de servicios de Jedis como Agricultores, Sanadores, Educadores/Bibliotecarios, Exploradores (estos últimos cuatro eran Padawans que fallaban las pruebas para graduarse como Caballeros Jedis) estaban inquietos, abrumados, y sumamente alterados por lo que acaban de sentir sobre esa explosión de fluctuación de la fuerza que los había golpeado fuertemente.

Para los más jóvenes como los iniciados y padawans, los golpeo fuertemente, mientras que algunos caballeros y los maestros más experimentados, pudieron soportar mejor el golpe, pero aun así si los altero.

Y en lo más alto del templo jedi, se encuentran 11 de los 12 miembros más respetados y altamente capacitados en la orden Jedi.

Made Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Yarael Poof, Even Piell, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis estaban reunidos en sus respectivos sillones acolchados discutiend lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanto poder tan abrumador, tanto lado luminoso y oscuro están mezclados en esta fluctuación de la fuerza? -Dijo el maestro Yarael Poof con tono de preocupación hacia sus camaradas jedis que estos algunos asintieron a la preocupación del maestro Jedi.

-La única posibilidad en que alguien tuviera tal poder, sea un Jedi Oscuro, o en el peor de los casos…que los Siths regresaron-Comento con un tono sombrío el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi aun recordando que se supone ue los Siths se ''extinguieron'' hace más de un Milenio ganándose el asentimiento de otros jedis

A lo sumo, los jedis trataban al aspecto con Jedis seducidos por las artes oscuras, Jedis Oscuros o Jedis traidores que buscan beneficios mas egoístas.

Pero que un Sith que existiera…eso era imposible.

Pero había algunos jedis como Shaak-Ti o Kit Fisto que notaron la ausencia de un Jedi particular.

\- ¿Y el maestro Yoda? -Pregunto la maestra Shaak-Ti hacia sus compañeros Jedis que no vieron al gran maestro Jedi en el templo Jedi.

Y justamente que el maestro Windi iba a responder, en las compuertas aparecía el pequeño maestro Yedi caminando hacia su silla con una expresión serena a lo cual llamo la atención de sus compañeros as cercanos como Ki-Ali-Mundi o Mace Windu

-Maestro Yoda, ¿se encuentra bien? -Pregunto el maestro Plo Koon hacia Yoda y este asintió.

-Lo estoy, no debe preocuparse hm-Respondió con tranquilidad el maestro Yoda hacia los demás viendo que el maestro Yoda no fue afectado.

Viendo que todos seguían callados y todavía muy pensativos por lo que acaba de suceder, el maestro Yoda decidió caminar al centro de la sala nuevamente llamando la atención de todos por tal acción de él.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde fue la fluctuación? -Pregunto de manera directa Yoda hacia sus compañeros que solos pocos pudieron localizar.

-Creo que, al Noreste, en el Sistema de Mandalore, donde están el maestro Jedi, Qui Gonn Jinn junto con su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi en su misión de protección de la Duquesa Satine-Respondió el maestro Mace Windu a Yoda donde este cerro los ojos con un ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo…la fuerza me ha llamado, la Fuerza lo ha hecho hmm-Dijo Yoda hacia todos donde la mayoría se sorprendió de que Yoda se atreviera ir hacia la fluctuación de la fuerza.

-Con todo respeto maestro Yoda, sería peligroso si va solo a ese lugar, no sabemos si esa fluctuación sea del lado luminoso o del lado oscuro de la fuerza, creo que debería llevarnos a uno de nosotros-Comento con sumo respeto el maestro Windu a Yoda ya que le preocupa el reciente interés de Yoda en investigar de ese acontecimiento nada usual.

-No será necesario maestro Windu, ya he preparado una nave, tan solo les aviso que ire de viaje de investigación en donde están los Jedi Jinn y Kenobi-Respondio nuevamente Yoda con suma tranquilidad a sus compañeros que, aunque preocupados si el maestro había visto Visiones, como cierto maestro Jedi llamado Sifo Dyas

-Si es así, le deseamos éxito en su búsqueda Maestro Yoda…que la fuerza le acompañe-Dijo el maestro Windu en tono de respeto a Yoda donde este asintió a su compañero más íntimo.

-igualmente, que la fuerza los acompañe siempre-Dijo Yoda a todos en el consejo Jedi donde este camino, tranquilamente hacia la salida del consejo jedi dejando a todos aun discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido.

 **-Varios minutos después-**

 **-Ya en el presente-**

 **-En el hangar de naves del templo Jedi-**

Nuevamente en el hangar principal de naves estelares, transportes y demás vehículos necesarios para cualquier tipo de misión, se encontraba el gran maestro Yoda dirigiéndose hacia su transporte que se trata del reciente Nave estelar de transporte pequeño YT-1760 de construcción de la corporación de ingenieros Corelian.

Por suerte Yoda lo pudo acceder gracias a que tuvo buenas relaciones con los Corelianos, y comúnmente era su nave personal por parte de Yoda.

\- (La fuerza es intensa…me pregunto si él será el hmm)-Pensó para sí mismo Yoda todavía recordando la fluctuación que recibió hace unos minutos atrás mientras estaba meditando en un salón privado y toda esa fluctuación de la fuerza, fue tanta que estaba comparado con la suya y la de algunos aprendices que tuvo en el pasado.

Pero aún se preguntaba si ese despertar estaría del lado luminoso o del oscuro, solo esperaba que ellos llegaran a tiempo para averiguar y descubrir mas respuestas sobre ese hecho.

Y justamente que iba a a subir a la nave, el maestro Yoda se detuvo en pleno camino cerrando ojos para sentir una presencia que esta oculta en unas cajas metálicas en el hangar.

-Veo que quieres acompañarme en esta misión…no es así Caballero Siri Tachi-Dijo el maestro Yoda con una risita hacia la responsable que vio que el maestro yoda lo había descubierto revelando la identidad que siguió al maestro Yoda.

Y detrás de la caja aparecía una joven mujer de unos 20 años, de cabellera rubia larga que le llega a los hombros, de tez caucásica, ojos azules y porta la vestimenta de los caballero jedi pero versión femenina de un color blanco crema y su fiel sable de luz en su cinturón.

-Perdone por seguirlo maestro Yoda, pero al igual que maestro Windu, estamos algo preocupados en que vaya solo a investigar sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza-Respondió la ex padawan de Adi Gallia avergonzada por haber espiado al maestro jedi en su reunión del consejo.

-Descuida Siri en tu derecho de opinar, y tus instintos nunca te fallan hmm-Dijo Yoda tranquilizando a Siri que dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Yo quiero ofrecerme como su copiloto en su búsqueda ahora que soy caballero Jedi quiero ayudarlo-Se había ofrecido de manera voluntaria la rubia hacia el maestro Yedi que comenzaba a tararear si aceptar a la recién caballero jedi en su misión solitaria.

Viendo por un lado positivo, es una de los mejores pilotos que tiene la Orden Jedi junto con Plo Koon, Kit Fist y otros padawans con habilidades natas de pilotaje. Por el otro lado Negativo seria que esa sería la primera misión oficial por parte de Siri en solitario.

Ya que hace unos días había logrado pasar las pruebas para ascender de rango como Caballero Jedi que en realidad eran como 5 pruebas necesarias para que Siri apruebe, y se había ganado con todos los derechos y fue ascendida con todos los honores en el consejo Jedi que su propia maestra le corto su Colita de caballo, símbolo estándar de los Padawan Jedi.

Ahora que ella es una caballero Jedi, ya podría ser más independiente en recibir misiones solitarias o en misiones en equipo con otros grupos de jedis.

Y eso es lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación un tanto particular para yoda y Siri.

-Hm si tu ir, es por decisión tuya, ¿verdad? -Pregunto nuevamente Yoda ver si Siri está dispuesta ir con el hacia el lugar desconocido.

-Estoy dispuesta, sé que la fuerza me acompañara a donde quiera que vaya-Respondió con voz determinada Siri segura de que quiere acompañar al maestro Yoda en su búsqueda.

Yoda cerrando los ojos y notando que sus palabras son sinceras y seguras, vio que había algo más que quería la rubia, pero decidió que la fuerza lo siguiera hacia donde la senda lo siguiera.

-Ir por donde la fuerza te guie, puedes ir-Finalizo el maestro Yoda ya con los ojos abiertos con una sonrisa cálida por parte del maestro Jedi que alegro de manera interna la rubia.

Ya que esa sería su primera misión ahora como Caballero Jedi y aparte de que en el camino podría ver a cierta persona que todavía siente algo por él y de manera viceversa.

\- (Solo espérame Obi-Wan y veras todo lo que he progresado para poder decirte lo que siento)-Pensó con un rubor leve por parte de la rubia en que podría ver nuevamente a su compañero Jedi en su misión asignada por parte del maestro Qui Gonn.

-Bien, vamos Siri, la fuerza nos llama hacia el borde exterior-Dijo el maestro Yoda invitando a Siri a subirse al YT-1760.

Ya una vez dentro de la nave, el maestro Yoda y la caballero Jedi Siri Tachi estaban en la cabina del piloto donde había un Astrodroide mecánico R2-R4 (un astrodroide mecánico verde con blanco).

-R2-R4, comunícame con la Fragata de la republica donde están el maestro Qui Gonn y su padawan-Pidio el maestro Jedi a su droide donde hizo unos pitidos en señal de asentimiento donde este se acercó a una compuerta donde se puso en contacto de manera online hacia la Fragata de la republica donde le tomo algunos minutos tratando de encontrar la transmisión y sin problema alguno y cerca del maestro Yoda y la caballero Jedi Siri vio que el holograma que tiene integrado la Nave aparecieran ciertos personajes que eran muy notorios para ambos Jedis

En su forma holográfica aparecían desde el maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn, su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi junto con la Duquesa Satine Kryze y su hermana Bo-Katan Kryze.

-Maestro Yoda ¿a qué le debemos su llamada? -Pregunto el maestro Qui Gonn de manera respetuosa al maestro Yoda donde este con tan solo mirándolo supo lo que quería.

-Maestro Qui Gonn, estoy aquí para investigar sobre la fluctuación de la fuerza hmm-Respondio de manera serena, pero notaba la mirada del maestro Yoda que puso nervioso al padawan Obi-Wan causándole una pequeña risita por parte de Siri.

\- (Ya me lo imaginaba que eso sucedería)-Pensó con cierto cansancio en ver que las cosas se irían complicando, y más cuando vio nuevamente a su amiga…digo Compañera Jedi.

El maestro Yoda notando la mirada un tanto nerviosa, dirigió su mirada a la del padawan.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Obi-Wan?, ¿nervioso te noto? -Pregunto con simpleza el maestro Yoda a Kenobi donde solamente negaba a la pregunta del maestro Yedi que ahora era la Duquesa Satine era la que se reía del comportamiento poco usual del Jedi.

-No, no maestro Yoda, solo un poco sorprendido en que se halla contactado con nosotros-Respondió Obi-Wan tratando de aliviar los nervios ante sus maestros que ambos estaban riéndose por la naturaleza un tanto inocente por parte de Obi-Wan que le dio leves sonrojos por parte de Siri y de la Duquesa Satine.

-Comprendo y estate tranquilo Obi Wan, junto con Siri, les ayudaremos en la búsqueda de la fluctuación de la fuerza-Dijo el maestro Yoda que impresiono mucho a los involucrados ya que no se esperaba que el maestro Yoda los acompañaran,

Eso no se ven todos los días, ya que, por lo usual, el maestro Yoda siempre está en Corcusant meditando en el templo Jedi.

-Maestro Qui Gonn le vendría bien estacionarse en un planeta afiliado de la república y según su ubicación actual, tardaremos como 3 días para llegar hacia ustedes-Recomendó ahora la caballero Jedi Siri Tachi al maestro Qui Gonn que este medito la recomendación de la compañera de Obi Wan.

-Veo que tus habilidades como Piloto y cartógrafa te han servido muy bien Siri-Comento Obi-Wan a su compañera que este se alegró por el cumplido dado por Kenobi, a lo cual noto la duquesa causando un pequeño ceño fruncido en la duquesa.

-Sera lo mejor, tomaremos en cuenta la recomendación Siri. Maestro Yoda, estaremos cerca de un planeta estacionario para restablecernos y esperar a su llegada-Dijo Qui Gonn al maestro Yoda y a Siri donde estos dos asintieron a la respuesta del maestro Jedi.

-Excelente decisión, que la fuerza los acompañen-Dijo el maestro Yoda despidiéndose de Qui Gonn y Obi Wan, donde estos dos últimos junto a las hermanas Kryze se despidieron del maestro Jedi con respeto para luego terminar la transmisión de la llamada.

 **-De regreso en la Fragata de la Republica-**

Ya una vez terminado la llamada por parte de los involucrados, Qui Gonn se dirige hacia la cabina del piloto donde estaban esperando órdenes.

-Piloto, ¿Cuál es el planeta más cercano para aterrizar? -Pregunto en tono de orden Qui Gonn al piloto mandaloriano donde este reviso en el ordenador de la nave viendo opciones.

-La opción más viable es ir la Luna de Hanoon, está cerca de Krant, es un lugar donde se puede restablecer suministros-Respondió el piloto al maestro Jedi que era una buena opción y está a un par de horas de viaje en la fragata.

-Muy bien pues vayamos a Hannon lo más pronto posible-Dijo Qui Gonn al piloto donde él y su copiloto asintieron a la orden dada del maestro Jedi y comenzaron a dirigir hacia el sur donde estaría la luna llamado Hanoon.

Una vez que comenzaron a viajar, Qui Gonn fue a ver a su padawan Obi Wan donde estaba esperándolo a su maestro.

\- ¿Y las hermanas Kryze de Mandalore? -Pregunto Qui Gonn a Obi-Wan por la Ausencia de las chicas en esta sala.

-La duquesa Satine fue a su habitación para descansar y en cuanto a Bo-Katan fue a entrenar en la sala de entrenamiento-Respondió Obi-Wan sobre el paradero de las chicas a lo cual Qui Gonn asintió.

-Bien, todavía falta un largo recorrido, asi que es mejor que descansemos mientras podamos-Recomendó Qui Gonn a su aprendiz cosa que asintió aliviado que era lo que más necesitaban todos, incluso el propio Qui Gon Jinn.

-Yo lo sigo maestro-Dijo Obi-Wan acompañando a su maestro a una habitación donde podrían descansar luego de un día bastante interesante para ambos Jedi.

 **-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Satine Kryze-**

Nuevamente en la habitación donde se encontraba la Duquesa Satine Kryze estaba acostada en la cama donde seguía pensando en cómo ayudar a su pueblo en que dejara su legado sangriento y que comenzara un nuevo comienzo como un pueblo pacífico afiliado a la república, no era que odiaba la guerra, sino que ya había visto mucho sufrimiento y muerte, y ella estaría dispuesta por luchar por un nuevo Mandalore, un nuevo comienzo para esta era.

Aunque también en sus pensamientos todavía seguía pensando en su guardaespaldas Jedi que lo ha estado cuidando desde hace tiempo, y ambos habían compartido una sólida amistad entre ambos, aunque por publico aparentaba ser solo su guardián, ya en privado eran amigos, algo prohibido por parte del código Jedi y por parte de su Status como Duquesa de Mandalore, pero eso no les importaban mucho tanto para Satine y Obi-Wan ya que ellos todavía se ven como buenos que se apoyaban mutuamente.

Aunque había algo que le causaba cierto enojo por parte de la rubia era que noto la mirada de la otra Jedi que acompaño al maestro Yoda, y notar la mirada que le daba a Kenobi, le daba muy malos presentimientos por parte de ella, pensando si había algo entre la caballero jedi y Obi-Wan, solo esperaba que solamente fueran compañeros o amigos nada mas eso, eso esperaba por parte de LA Duquesa de Mandalore.

 **-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Obi-Wan Kenobi-**

Ahora en otra sección de la fragata, en la habitación que compartía con su maestro, estaba Kenobi con los mismo pensamientos tanto en la misión, la fluctuación de la fuerza que había sentido hace unas horas y por último, el mensaje de Yoda junto con Siri Tachi, esta última todavía tiene muy buenos recuerdos y en la amistad que habían forjado ellos como iniciados padawan y de ahí padawans, era la única amiga que había tenido cuando estaban en el templo Jedi y en las misiones cooperativas que tuvo con ella, y para ser sincero, le gusta la compañía de la rubia.

Aunque el Código Jedi le prohibía la amistad, los lazos y el amor, estos dos habían hecho una promesa donde estos seguirían con su amistad, aunque el código no le permitiera, pero eso sí, aun le eran leales a la orden Jedi y querían cumplir con su objetivo que es ser los mejores Jedi que hayan existido en la galaxia.

Era una promesa que no rompería Obi-Wan ahora que Siri es Caballero Jedi, tendría que esforzarse para ascender y estar parejos.

\- (Ya estoy esperando para verte nuevamente Siri, espero superarte esta vez)-Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa por parte del Padawan donde este cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Bien otro dia mas en la órbita de la galaxia, asi era la vida de un Jedi.

 **-Varios días después-**

Pasaron los días donde nuevamente en la Fragata de la Republica seguían esperando la llegada del Maestro Yoda y del caballero Jedi Siri Tachi en la nueva misión asignada por parte del maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi luego de que sintieron por toda la galaxia ese despertar de la Fluctuación de la Fuerza ubicando en una zona desconocida del Borde Exterior

En estos días que estuvieron esperando al maestro Yoda y su compañera Jedi, tanto Obi Wan y Qui Gonn continuaron entrenando con el sable de luz y sus estilos de combate y en el manejo de la fuerza y claro por parte de Obi Wan, perfeccionando su estilo de combate de su sable de luz mientras que con Qui Gonn este metido durante estos días continuando sintiendo la presencia de esa fluctuación.

Mientras que, por el otro lado, la duquesa Satine seguía viendo transmisiones de cómo estaba la situación en su región natal de Mandalore donde la situación todavía continuaba de ser más tensa debido a los clanes Mandalorinanos que no aceptaban las leyes pacificas de Satine y más cuando su país estaba en una crisis financiera y social, donde la mayoría continuaba siendo fiel a su legado bélico y otros aceptando un nuevo mandalore pacifico. Y por último por parte de la guerrera mandaloriana y hermana de la duquesa Satine, Bo-Katana continuaba entrenado con su rutina utilizando sus pistolas blaster y otras armas, aunque quiere mucho a su hermana y la protegerá, todavía tiene aferrado su legado bélico que ella se siente orgullosa de ser. Como toda guerrera eso no la debilitaría para nada, sino se fortalecería más para ser una digna guerrera de mandalore.

por suerte para los jedis y las chicas de Mandalore gracias a la recomendación por parte de los pilotos encontraron un planeta tranquilo donde es afiliada a la república, pero contaba con pocas fuerzas militares y son pacíficos sus habitantes de dicho planeta, a lo cual no tendrían problemas de esperar la llegada del maestro Yoda y de Siri Tachi.

Luego del tercer día, como se previó por Siri, la Nave YT-1760, llego desde el híperespacio luego de tomar por un atajo por cortesía por Siri, el maestro Yoda junto con su droide R2R4 pudo localizar mejor la zona quese habían instalado en la Luna de Hanoon,

Ahora que habían salido del hiperespacio, el maestro Yoda pudo ver desde la distancia la fragata de la república en un puesto de aterrizaje donde sintió las presencias de los jedis y de las mandalorianas, dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio en ver que ellos estan bien a lo cual noto también Siri en ver que Obi-Wan también está a salvo.

-Prepárate Siri, ya estamos por aterrizar en la pista, contacta con la torre de puesto para autorizar nuestra llegada-Ordeno el maestro Yoda a Siri donde esta asintió tomando unos auriculares para comunicarse con la torre de control de este planeta.

\- ¡Aquí el Republic YT!, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en su puerto espacial-Pidió Siri en tono de orden a la torre de control mientras era transmitida su orden con ayuda del astrodroide de Yoda.

Luego de esperar unos minutos esperando una respuesta rápida por parte de la Torre de control del puerto espacial, enseguida les llego el comunicado para los Jedi.

-Torre de contro, tiene Luz Verde para aterrizar en esta sección y bienvenido a Hanoon-Respondió el controlador de la torre de control dando aprobación a los Jedis y estos al instante descendieron de la nave aterrizando a lado de la Fragata de la Republica donde ya estaban afuera los jedis junto con las chicas mandalorianas y los pilotos de dicha Nave.

-Listo maestro Yoda, ya estamos listo para aterrizar-Dijo Siri con una sonrisa al maestro Yedi que este le devolvió el gesto a la rubia

-Excelente Siri, siendo tu primera misión, y lo haces bien, debes sentirte orgullosa-Elogio el maestro Yoda a Siri que también sonreía en ver que Yoda le había brindado la oportunidad en esta misión especial.

Luego de aterrizar cerca de la fragata de la república, habían abierto la compuerta de la nave descendiendo ambos Jedis para ver nuevamente al maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn, a su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, la Duquesa Satine, la guerrera Mandaloriana Bo-Katan y los pilotos mandalorianos.

Al ver la llegada del maestro Yoda, todos incluyendo Qui Gonn Jinn se inclinaron con sumo respeto hacia el antiguo gran maestro Yedi Yoda donde este les pidió de favor que se levantaran.

-Me alegra que la fuerza los acompañara en toda su misión hmm-Dijo Yoda a los Jedis que estos asintieron en silencio ya que a pesar de lo ocurrido aún tienen una misión por cumplir.

-También nos alegra de verlo nuevamente maestro Yoda, e igualmente Padawan Siri-Dijo Qui Gonn Jinn también saludando a la Rubia donde esta se rio un poco al ver que no estaba enterado de su ascenso.

-De hecho, maestro Qui Gonn, ahora soy una caballero Jedi, hace unos días logre superar las pruebas necesarias para ascender de rango, es por ello que decidi acompañar al maestro Yoda en esta misión-Dijo Siri de manera tranquila al maestro Jedi que en verdad se sorprendió por el ascenso de la compañera de Obiwan.

Mientras que este último este en verdad se sorprendió que su amiga hallara ascendido rápidamente, ahora tendría que darse prisa para superarla, para estar igualados, y por el otro se alegraba ver a Siri aquí.

Pero no todo era felicidad, ya que cierta duquesa de Mandalore tiene la mirada un tanto celosa hacia la caballero Jedi viendo que eran parecidas, solo de status diferentes, mientras que Bo-Katan, esta mira a su hermana de manera sonriente en ver su hermana celosa de la Jedi.

Nose esperaba que ella se pusiera celosa, por lo común, su hermana es estoica y seria, pero cuando está cerca de Obi-Wan Kenobi su personalidad cambiar a una más amable y profesional.

-Esto si fue una sorpresa, en verdad tu maestra te ha enseñado bien-Comento Qui Gonn con una sonrisa que esta también le devolvió la sonrisa al maestro Jedi.

-Me enseño bien la Maestra Adi Gallia todo lo que pudo y ahora quiero superarme para un día ser una maestra Jedi como ella-Comento la rubia a Qui Gonn pero también lo dijo de manera indirecta a Obi-Wan que capto el mensaje marcando una pequeña sonrisa en el Padawan.

Viendo que aún tenían los mismos sueños que se habían planteado.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera comentar más sobre esa conversación, el maestro Yoda con su pequeño bastón golpeo el suelo para llamar la atención de todos.

-Lamento si los interrumpo, pero es hora de irnos-Dijo el maestro Yoda en tono de orden a los jedis y los mandalorianos viendo que llego la hora de ir hacia lo desconocido

-Maestro Yoda, cree que en su nave cabremos todos nosotros-Pregunto de manera respetuosa Bo-Katan al maestro Jedi viendo la nave de Corelian que se ve un poco pequeña comparando con la Fragata de la Republica.

-Tranquila que la nave todos caben, incluso los dos pilotos, por si quieren ir-Respondió el maestro Yoda para el alivio de la duquesa al ver que mientras más, estarían más seguros.

\- ¿y qué haremos con la Fragata de la república, no podremos dejarla abandonada en el puerto espacial, llamara la atención de los enemigos de la duquesa-Pregunto ahora Obi-Wan preocupado porque con esa movida llamaría la atención de los enemigos de la duquesa incluso de los propios Jedis.

Y antes de que la duquesa pudiera responderle, ambos pilotos/guardianes de la duquesa se les adelantaron.

-Mi compañero y yo podremos tomar la Fragata e ir a coruscant para así desviarlos de la atención de los enemigos de la duquesa Satine-Respondió uno de los pilotos de la duquesa que le preocupo por la seguridad de sus pilotos.

Pero con un fuerte apretón en el hombro por parte de su hermana, le dio la mirada que todo estaría bien para ellos, ellos harían su deber.

-Muy bien, tienen mi autorización para tomar la fragata, nosotros iremos con el maestro Yoda, y una vez que termine esta misión, regresaremos a coruscant lo más pronto posible-Dijo la Duquesa Satine a sus pilotos despidiéndose con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Gracias milady, espero que su misión sea un éxito-Dijo el copiloto también despidiéndose de la duquesa.

Y tanto los jedis y los pilotos de mandalore se despidieron tomando cada uno de las Naves. Mientras que los pilotos y guardias de la duquesa se retiraban hacia el oeste a coruscant, mientras que la nave de Yoda esta última nuevamente pidiendo la autorización de la torre de control para despejar hacia el borde exterior.

Estos últimos le dieron nuevamente luz verde y con ello la Nave despejo ahora con nuevos integrantes de la YT-1760.

YA en la cabina se encontraban los maestros Jedi, Yoda y Qui Gonn Jinn junto la caballero Jedi Siri Tachi y el Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi contemplando un mapa estelar por cortesía de R2R4.

-Bueno maestro, lo último que pude sentir de la fluctuación de la fuerza fue en este lugar cerca del borde exterior no muy lejos de aquí hmm…por aquí-Recomendó el maestro Qui Gonn apuntando a una masa de estrellas donde el maestro Yoda y los demás Jedis contemplaron, pero vieron algo que les preocupaba.

Este lugar no había nada, ni registros sobre ese lugar.

\- ¿estás seguro en su instinto esta correcta maestro? Aquí no hay datos sobre ese lugar que sintió-Pregunto Obi-Wan un tanto preocupado por los instintos de su maestro que la mayoría de las veces tiene.

-Odio decirlo, pero Kenobi tiene razón, no hay registros en nuestra base de datos sobre ese lugar-Comento también preocupada Siri por la ubicación que dio Qui Gonn.

Pero al parecer el maestro Yoda cerro los ojos y pudo sentir la presencia de esa fructuacion aun activa luego del pasar de los días.

-Está en lo correcto Maestro Qui Gonn, ir a esa dirección debemos-Dijo Yoda igual el apuntando la dirección señalada dada por el maestro Yedi.

Esto le sorprendió mucho a Kenobi y a Tachi por ver que Yoda cree en la corazonada de Qui Gonn. Como eso era posible detectar un lugar que para todos no existe.

\- ¿Cómo saben que ahí es ese lugar donde se desato ese despertar de la fuerza maestro? -Pregunto Obi-Wan queriendo saber cómo sus maestros saben que ahí es ese lugar, y al igual que el también Siri que opinaba igual.

-Cierren los ojos, y dejen que la fuerza los guíe-Dijo el maestro Yoda invitando a Siri y Obi-Wan a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse guiar con la fuerza.

Y ambos asintieron mientras cerraban los ojos, dejando todo en blanco en sus sentidos y sintieron lo mismo que sus maestros y presintieron que esa fluctuación de la fuerza era mucho más fuerte en la ubicación exacta que dio Qui Gonn y Yoda.

\- ¿Logran sentirlo? -Pregunto de manera inocente Yoda a los jedis mientras que Qui Gonn sonrió en ver que su aprendiz poco a poco iba aprendiendo.

-Si logro sentir la fuerza en ese lugar-Respondió Kenobi mientras abría los ojos ahora mucho más claros al sentir la fuerza.

-Yo igual, logre ubicar su presencia en ese lugar-También respondió Siri abriendo los ojos sorprendida al sentir la presencia de esa fuerza tan poderosa.

Ya una vez ubicado ese lugar en el mapa, estelar, ambos Jedis con la ayuda de R2R4 trazaron la siguiente ruta donde la nave siguió ese camino y dando otro salto al Hiperespacio hacia ese lugar

 **-1 hora después-**

 **-En el sector 12 del sistema del borde exterior-**

 **-A unos kilómetros del Planeta Tierra-**

En este sector completamente abandonado, solitario donde se ubica un planeta de color azul y verde junto con un satélite lunar y una estrella de gran tamaño parecido a los Soles Solares que tiene en cada planeta de la galaxia.

Al ver que este lugar estaba la mayor presencia de la fluctuación de la fuerza, los Jedis junto con las chicas de Mandalore decidieron explorar hacia ese planeta sin saber lo que se encontrarían

Nuevamente en la Nave, el maestro Qui Gonn había pedido a todos, incluyendo a la Duquesa Satine y a su hermana Bo-Katan para una plática antes de que aterrizaran este planeta desconocido.

-Muy bien todos, antes de aterrizar, les quiero dejar en claro que entraremos a un planeta sin registro o datos algunos en nuestra base de datos, no sabemos con qué nos toparemos en este planeta si está habitado o no o que peligro estaremos expuestos, es por ello que estén preparados para cualquier situación, no los quiero preocupar, pero creo que entramos a un territorio-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a todos de manera seria que era muy raro en el

Pero vio que les hablo de manera muy sincera sin saber que peligroso se encontrarían

Y sin más tanto Obi-Wan, Yoda, Siri, Satine y Bo-Katan asintieron a la precaución dada del maestro Jedi.

Ya una vez dado las ultimas indicaciones, ahora los Jedis junto con los demás se prepararon para aterrizar donde la Nave entro en la troposfera de su capa entrando de manera directa hacia la estratosfera donde vio un lugar de aterrizaje natural cerca de un bosque profundo donde pudo ver que este lugar no había habitantes cercas.

Pero si una gran biodiversidad tan diversa que todos los involucrados incluyendo al maestro Yoda quedaron fascinados y asombrados por este planeta.

 **-Ya en un lugar cerca del País de Fuego-**

Ya una vez que aterrizaron sin problema alguno en el planeta, notaron que este lugar se puede respirar sin peligro alguno de que queden asfixiados, se abrieron las compuertas de la Nave donde el primero en pisar fueron los maestros Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn y Yoda de manera serena examinando el bosque para luego seguir junto con Siri y Obi Wan escoltando a las chicas de Mandalore que también descendieron con algunas armas por si las dudas.

No lo podían creer lo que veían todos, este lugar está lleno de vida animal y vegetal que sería un lugar perfecto para que alguien pudiera vivir en paz, como demonios las bases de datos que tienen no puedan tener dicha información sobre este lugar

O no exploraron bien este lugar, o sus datos fueron borrados de manera accidental o intencional.

Para algunos como Obi-Wan, Siri o Yoda este lugar les recuerda mucho a sus hogares ya que tienen cierto parecido debido a su biodiversidad muy amplia, pero otros como Qui Gonn o como Satine y Bo-Katan, estaban en el paraíso.

Y antes de que otros pudieran contemplar más sobre este lugar, nuevamente el despertar de la fuerza se hizo cada vez más fuerte donde los maestros sintieron de golpe esa fluctuación, pero para Obi-Wan y Siri fue como un golpe en el estómago que casi se sentían mareados por esa fuerza.

-Obi-Wan, puedes sentir su ubicación-Ordeno su maestro Qui Gonn a su aprendiz Padawan y este presintió la fuerza hacia el norte de su ubicación actual.

-Por el norte, a unos cuantos metros de nuestra ubicación-Respondio con rapidez Obi-Wan a su maestro que se había ganado la mirada de aprobación de Qui Gonn y de Yoda.

-Buena afirmación Obi-Wan, hay que ir ahora-Dijo Yoda a todos y estos asintieron comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte

No deberían preocuparse por la nave ya que el astrodroide se quedó cuidando el lugar por si las dudas aparecieran.

En fin, a lo que vamos, luego de caminar por algunos minutos, luego de caminar por este tupido y extenso bosque con ayuda de los Jedis pudieron localizar con más precisión hacia el lugar ubicado por los Jedis que sería la fluctuación de la fuerza.

Y en ello habían parado de caminar ya que se habían topado con una Laguna de un agua cristalina donde daban un grandioso lugar para descansar.

-Obi-Wan, estas seguro que aquí es ese lugar que sentiste-Pregunto un tanto incrédula la duquesa al ver solo la laguna rodeada por el bosque de robles pensando que se había confundido.

-Sí, es aquí en este lugar-Respondió con seriedad Obi-Wan sintiendo cada vez mucho más fuerte la presencia.

\- ¿En dónde está exactamente? -´Pregunto ahora Bo-Katan a los Jedis ya que no podía ver qué lugar estaba dicha fluctuación de la fuerza.

-Debajo de la laguna-Respondió ahora Siri con una expresión también sería como la de Obi-Wan.

Tanto Qui Gonn y Yoda se miraron y miraron al padawan Kenobi y la caballero Tachi y asintieron que es lo que había que hacer.

Y los 4 al unísono cerraron sus ojos con una mano sintieron la fuerza encerrada en una cúpula de roca donde estaba dicho usuario de la fuerza.

Y sin decir nada hacia las chicas, comenzaron a usar la fuerza para evitar lo que había dentro y se notaba que la cúpula era muy pesada debido a la sudoración en sus rostros por parte de ambos jedis preocupando a Satine y Bo por tal esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaban ejerciendo.

Les tomo algunos minutos para que esta cúpula ascendiera luego de estar mucho tiempo debajo de la laguna y con sumo cuidado los cuatro Jedis aun levitando la cúpula la descendieron su sensibilidad hacia el suelo donde por fin pudieron descansar luego de ese esfuerzo sobrenatural que habían hecho los yedis.

Eso por parte de Obi-Wan y Siri que, si los había dejado exhaustos, pero para Qui Gonn y Yoda les afecto casi poco, caminaron hacia la cúpula donde vio que cerca de esa capsula vio que las piedritas del lugar levitando.

Y con ello confirmaron todas sus teorías para los jedis sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza que los había despertado a todos.

Solo faltaba ver quien era ese usuario sensitivo de la fuerza.

Yoda puso su mano en la cúpula y pudo sentir una presencia que está usando de manera accidental una fuerza monstruosa que estaba levitando todas esas piedritas.

Y con una mirada de Yoda a Qui Gonn supo lo que había que hacer.

Ambos maestros activaron sus sables de luz mostrando un verde esmeralda/Jade, y comenzaron a penetrar la cúpula de roca abriéndola en forma de cuadrado en una sección de la roca.

Y con un empuje de la fuerza hacia la parte cortada pudieron notar ya de una vez quien era ese usuario quien había liberado toda esa energía.

Y lo que vieron los sorprendieron.

En frente de sus ojos, estaba un joven adolescente de unos 17 años de edad de cabellera rubia dorada de tez clara sentado en pose de meditación mientras este comenzaba a liberar más energía en su interior de su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza que antes

Ahora comenzaba a levitar y desconstruir la cúpula donde las cientos de rocas que había en la cúpula estaban rodeando al cuerpo de Naruto en una manera defensiva, a lo cual Obi-Wan, Siri junto con Satine y Bo-Katan tomaron medidas defensivas en caso que los atacara.

Pero súbitamente Yoda con solo una mano detuvo todas las piedras que estaban levitando de manera defensiva en el cuerpo del rubio y poco a poco las rocas descendieron de manera lenta y cuidadosa notando que ya no representan un peligro por parte del joven rubio (Naruto).

Tanto Yoda, Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Siri, Satine y Bo-Katan se acercaron con sumo cuidado en donde estaba Naruto ahora que su energía de Chakra y Fuerza hallara disminuido a su estado Base para el alivio de todos en ver que este chico ya no representa una amenaza.

\- (La Fuerza esta intensa en el…)-Pensó el maestro Yoda sintiendo la fuerza sobre el rubio y vaya que se sorprendió mucho era mucho más alto que la de muchos maestros Jedis que ha entrenado en toda su vida.

\- (Este chico puede ser el…sin duda fue una buena idea buscarlo)-Pensó Qui Gonn al ver que este cihco puede ser ''el'' el de la profecía que había escuchado en sus enseñanzas de su maestro.

\- (No siento ninguna maldad en él, pero su fuerza es muy fuerte, mucho más que la del maestro Yoda)-Pensó Siri de manera analítica pero todavía sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

\- (No me esperaba que este chico fuera un usuario de la fuerza, será interesante conocerlo)-Pensó Obi-Wan al ver que el chico fuera el responsable sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza, aunque tiene la curiosidad en saber cómo sería el cuándo este despertara.

Mientras que la Duquesa satine quedo un tanto sorprendida en que este chico estuviera oculto debajo de esa laguna, pero la mayor sorpresa se llevó su hermanita.

\- (Vaya se ve muy joven, aunque debo admitir que es apuesto)-Pensó Bo-Katan con un leve sonrojo al ver lo apuesto que era ese chico, pero llamaba la atención en que estuviera debajo de ese lago meditando, como salgo lo hubieran puesto a dormir.

Mientras que los Jedis y las chicas mandalorianas continuaban observando al cuerpo aún con vida del rubio, este último dentro de su mente sucedía algo muy importante.

-en el subconsciente de Naruto-

Nuevamente con cierto junchuriki que continuaba entrenando ahora con los Bijuus luego de que poco a poco sus maestros se iban despidiendo del rubio de a uno a la vez. Solamente estaban sus compañeros bijuus que estaba mirando al rubio de una manera preocupante que llamo la atención de Naruto

Que era poco usual la expresión dada de sus compañeros.

-Naruto, lamento interrumpirte, pero es hora que despiertes-Dijo Kurama a su jinchuriki que alzo una ceja con estas palabras que le dijo su compañero zorruno.

\- ¿A qué te refieres que me despierte? -Pregunto Naruto a Kurama, pensando que él seguía despierto, o eso pensaba.

-Es hora de volver al mundo real-Respondió Kurama finalizando la conversación donde ahora todos los bjuus comenzaban a desaparecer dejando solo a Naruto.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, comenzó a brillar el lugar que estaba en su mente para luego sentirse mucho más adolorido y entumido sintiendo un ambiente mucho más tenso y turbio.

-De regreso al planeta tierra-

Naruto por primera vez luego de más de un siglo durmiendo en su sueño eterno inducido por Hagoromo vio a unas extrañas personas vestidas con tipo de ropa con túnicas (Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan y Siri) y armadura (Satine y Bo-Katan) y a una criatura verde enana (Yoda).

Ante tal sorpresa que se llevó Naruto, se sentido muy cansado y agotado que solamente pudo cerrar los ojos para luego colapsar del cansancio

Y antes de que pudiera caer de manera brutal al suelo, Yoda y Qui Gonn usando la fuerza evito que este cayera para luego descender al suelo con suma fineza.

-Bueno al parecer esta era el usuario que estábamos buscando-Comento Qui Gonn acercándose al cuero inconsciente del rubio notando que veía heridas y fatiga extrema en él.

-Sí, ese chico, la fuerza es muy intensa en él, debemos ir a corscuant cuanto antes-Dijo el maestro Yoda a los demás causando una leve preocupación que irían tan pronto a la capital de la galaxia y aparte de que el chico iría al consejo Jedi sería una mala idea

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, había una flor particular que había llamado la atención para Obi-Wan y Siri y fueron a verla ya que nunca habían visto esta flor particular en cualquier planeta.

-Maestro, hay una flor extraña en este lugar, es bastante raro-Dijo Obi Wan observando detenidamente la flor.

-Si tampoco nunca la había visto, y además siento que esta emanando una fuerte energía muy parecida al a fuerza-También comento Siri también analizando al ver la Flor extraña que eso también llamaba la atención para los maestros Jedis y las chicas mandalorianas.

Obi-Wan curioso en quien era esa flor toco la punta de la Flor y esta se abrió de sus pétalos revelando una versión similar a un holograma mostrando a un ser humanoide de tez griasesca, ojos morados anillados con dos cuernos y vestido con una yukata blanca con detalles bordeados de color negro y un báculo.

 _-Naruto en caso de que estés despierto, me alegro que haya vivido por todo este tiempo que has estado durmiendo, pero lamento informarte de que la era Shinobi ha capturado a su final durante estos mil años_. -Informo el sujeto con expresión seria que puso tenso a todos por decir que este chico se llama Naruto y en que la era que habitaba había terminado en un final

\- ¿Pero ¿quién es ese sujeto? -Dijo Qui Gonn sintiendo que algo se acercaba, algo mucho más poder y con más fuerza que la del muchacho que esta inconsciente a su lado.

Y tal como el presentimiento del maestro Jedi serían acertado, un ser se había presentado de manera espectral como un ser de la fuerza.

-Veo que les tomo mucho tiempo en sentir mi presencia-Respondió el sujeto ante todos llevándose un gran exaltación y susto que a todos.

desde Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Siris desenfundando sus Sables de luz mostrando sus hojas de color Verde, Azul y Morado, mientras que Satine y Bo-Katan sacaban sus pistolas blaster apuntando al ente que se habia apareció

pero Yoda este de manera tranquila les pidió a todos que no los atacaran y este sin miedo alguno se le acerco a unos metros hacia el ente que lo miraba.

-Siento algo muy fuerte en ti, ¿tú eres un ser de la fuerza? -Pregunto Yoda al sujeto que este mostro una pequeña sonrisa en ver que alguien estuviera dispuesto hablar de manera diplomática.

-Exacto, Soy Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, antiguo dios Shinobi en este mundo, y a su lado que los ha estado guiando durante todo este tiempo se llama Naruto Uzumaki, el ultimo Shinobi con vida en el Planeta Tierra-Dijo Hagoromo presentándose tanto el propio Hagoromo y ahora Naruto que se llevó el Pipe Bomb a todos los involucrados.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Pero antes los reviews**_

 _ **Lucas . brito. 90834**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y claro que lo continuare, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Adrix-25 (x2)**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te gusten las opciones que propuse, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más, y en cuanto al sable de luz con agarre invertido, es más del estilo de Starkiller no dijo que se vea mal sino un tanto incomodo sabiendo cómo será el estilo de naruto, pero se me hizo interesante que tenga una padawan, no me lo había planteado. Y claro que continuare con los escuadrones de clones, seguro te sorprenderás.**_

 _ **GDS. DragonGodSlayer**_

 _ **Claro que lo continuare y gracia por el review me alegro que te guste y tomare en cuenta las respuestas que me has dado son muy buenas, aunque todavia me planteo lo de Grievous aunque sigo buscándole una alternativa, si alteraría en cuanto al trama de the Clone Wars. Pero descuida ya le estoy buscando remplazo, al igual tomare en cuenta que tome como General de un Sector. Y gracias por las opciones del harem y de pareja única y bueno espero que te gusten las demás sorpresas.**_

 _ **CHRISTOFELD**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tomare en cuenta la opción, tu descuida sobre los comandos de los clones**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por e review, me alegro que te guste este nuevo Fic, y estoy tomando las opciones que me has propuesto, y bueno espero poder sorprenderte en ese capítulo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y gracias por contestar las preguntas, ya hize el conteo y tomare la mayoría de las opciones que me has dado, y bueno espero seguir sorprendidote mas.**_

 _ **Alfedro203**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review amigo en verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme con este fic, y espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas que me he propuesto a cumplir y he tomado las respuestas que me has dado y bueno espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo amigo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gusté, y ya tomé en consideración las respuestas contestadas.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y me alegro que te guste, y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo que seguro te encantara.**_

 _ **dlmauricio19**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y ya tomé en consideración las respuestas y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Joanthan**_

 _ **Buenas amigo en verdad muchas gracias por el review y me alegra saber que sea uno de tus favoritos y bueno tengo un soundtrack que quedaría muy bien para la escena donde Naruto va al sueño eterno en la cúpula de roca, y esta seria.**_ _ **Star Wars Episode 3 - A New Hope And End Credits #15 – OST.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si sé que a muchos querían ver el NaruHina o ver otros shinobis en el mundo, pero he decidió hacer que Naruto sea el último shinobi con vida, pero alégrate que no estará solo ya que lo acompañaran los Bijuus y cierto Otsutsuki en su nueva travesia ahora como Jedi. Y gracias por las respuestas, ya las tomare en consideración, y bueno espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo bro.**_

 _ **Anonimo (X2)**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y ya tomé en consideración las respuestas y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo, seguro te gustara.**_

 _ **Brandon631**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review me alegro que te guste el fic, y gracias por las respuestas dadas al capítulo las tomare en consideración y bueno espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo que seguro te encantara.**_

Ufff disculpen por la tardanza, pero desde que actualice con 3 capítulos las cosas por aquí se han puesto interesantes y tensas por acá.

Desde donde comienzo…desde prácticas en la universidad, materias problemáticas como economía, pero ahora ando en una situación sumamente tensa lo que es una huelga, que aquí hace unos días estallo en la universidad, y no sé cuándo regresare a las clases, me imagino que va para largo.

Pero bueno volviendo al capítulo como vieron, Naruto será el último Shinobi en existencia en la tierra, y bueno al igual que pudo aprovechar en entrenar en este tiempo que estuvo con algunas personas que conoció en la era pasada.

Al igual que fue el despertar que provoco todo un caos en la galaxia para los seres sensitivos de la fuerza fue un gran golpe de esa fluctuación de la fuerza. Y para la suerte de Naruto fue encontrado primero por los Jedis, en este caso serían Qui Gonn, Obi Wan y más adelante Yoda y Siri Tachi.

Y bueno ya se pudo ver un primer encuentro entre Naruto y los Jedis, en el próximo capítulo se revelarán varias preguntas desde la desaparición y el final de la era de los shinobis. Que le deparare el destino para Naruto ahora que es el último shinobi en su planeta.

Y bueno antes de irme a las preguntas de hoy.

 **¿Podrá Naruto estar en la Orden Jedi a pesar de que el código lo prohibida por su edad?**

 **¿Quién sería su maestro Jedi en caso que lo aceptaran?**

 **¿y en caso contrario, cuál sería su siguiente parada para Naruto?**

 **¿Cuál sería su siguiente aventura luego de su despertar luego de un milenio durmiendo?**

 **¿les gustaría si Naruto tuviera una Invocación de un animal?**

Bueno antes de despedirme luego de subir este capitulo comenzare con el próximo, asi que tranquilos todos ya que andaré ocupado.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

**Una dura revelación y el inicio del camino Jedi**

 _Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración del capítulo anterior_

 _Hay un error mío en poner a Siri Tachi como Caballero Jedi, el termino que debí poner es Dama Jedi, ese es el termino mejor conocido por parte de las Jedi femeninas que ascienden el rango de Caballero y Dama Jedi._

 _ **Una vez aclarado ese error, que comience el show.**_

 **-De regreso en el planeta Tierra-**

 **-En el valle del fin-**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en el planeta tierra donde se está situando un hecho sin precedente alguno.

Ya que en plena presencia de los Jedis y de las mandalorianas estaban mirando frente a frente, a un Dios…el dios de los shinobis en este planeta tierra.

Y para el propio Ootsutsuki también estaba un tanto sorprendido en ver vida luego de más de un milenio si ver seres humanos en este planeta deshabitado luego de la última vez que estuvo por aquí…fue en ese día oscuro que nunca podría olvidar.

Para el propio maestro Yoda seguía sereno como siempre, pero está sumamente sorprendido al sentir tal poder y divinidad en este sujeto que a pesar de que se mostraba intimidante como si fuera un espectro de la fuerza, este mostraba sereno y pacífico.

\- (Una deidad…interesante hmm)-Pensó en sus pensamientos el maestro Yoda viendo a Hagoromo.

\- (Eso me recuerda mucho a mi aventura por la antigua orden de los Whills)-Pensó con cierto asombro el maestro Qui Gonn al sentir la presencia de divinidad de Hagoromo era muy parecida a la de los antiguos miembros de dicha orden usuaria de la fuerza.

\- (De entre todas las cosas que me he topado, está la supera en creces)-Pensó el padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi sumamente sorprendido y sin palabras ya que estaba mirando en primera persona a un ser divino.

\- (Nunca me esperé en toparme con un ser divino, ni en mis tiempos como padawan tuve la oportunidad de estar en dicho momento)-pensó también sorprendida la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi al igual que su compañero sentimental, también nunca había presenciado ante una deidad.

Mientras que las hermanas Kryze estas habían guardado sus armas blaster al ver que Yoda les había pedido en que no atacaran a la presencia de la deidad, aun así se sentían intimidadas y nerviosas al ver tal deidad, incluso para Bo-Katan que se está preparando para ser una guerrera mandaloriana, se sentía muy pequeña al estar en frente de Hagoromo.

Hagoromo al ver que Naruto se encuentra todavía inconsciente y ver que todavía hay algunas heridas que le pasaron facturas tras la guerra mundial shinobi de hace más de un milenio.

Pero vio que el Jedi que había sujetado al rubio vio que estaría bien en las manos de esos sujetos.

-Así que eres una deidad… ¿de qué tipo? -Pregunto el maestro Yoda de manera simple, pero sin perder el respeto hacia Hagoromo.

Y este al ver que quería respuestas, no tendría nada que perder al responderles.

-Soy el dios de los shinobis…bueno era su deidad desde hace mucho tiempo-Respondió con cierto aire de nostalgia por parte del Ootsutsuki cosa que captó la atención de los maestros Jedis al ver que algo había pasado en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en este planeta?, y ¿quién es el Muchacho? -Pregunto de manera respetuosa Qui Gonn a Hagoromo que le dirigió la mirada al maestro Jedi.

Hagoromo les pidió que se sentaran a todos, incluso Qui Gonn que lo seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo.

-Muy bien, antes de que comience a narrar toda la historia, quisiera saber sus nombres por favor extranjeros-Pidió de manera Humilde el Ootsutsuki a los Jedis y estos asintieron a la petición de la Deidad.

-Por supuesto, soy Yoda, Gran maestro Jedi-Se presentó Yoda ante Hagoromo con una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Soy Qui Gon Jinn, maestro de la Orden Jedi-Se presentó de manera formal Qui Gonn ante la deidad.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan de la orden Jedi-También se presentó el padawan de Qui Gonn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siri Tachi, Dama Jedi de la orden Jedi-Dijo Siri ante Hagoromo también haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la Deidad.

-Encantado en conocerlo Hagoromo, soy la Duquesa Satine Kryze-Dijo la rubia mandaloriana también presentándose en tono respetuoso.

-Mucho gusto Hagoromo, soy Bo-Katan Kryze, hermana de Satine-Dijo la pelirroja Mandaloriana a Hagoromo también con una pequeña reverencia.

Ya una vez que todos se habían presentados ahora Hagoromo decidió comenzar su historia

-Muy bien ahora me toca mi parte, pero antes de comenzar, les quiero aclarar que esto será muy explícito lo que les contare, sé que muchos se quedaran sorprendidos que puedan creer que esto será fantasioso y poco realistas, pero créanme, todo eso será verdad-Advirtió Hagoromo de manera muy seria y directa a todos y estos asintieron lo que les iban a contar.

Sin nada más que decir comenzó la historia.

-Hace más de mil años, o creo más en este planeta llamado Tierra, existían en esa época la Raza de los Seres humanos, y como he visto, nuestra civilización, digamos que se aisló sobre esta galaxia, ya que ahí vivíamos una época oscura y sangrienta llamada, La era Shinobi…una era donde predominaban los Shinobis que era unos extraordinarios guerreros habilidosos de manera física y en el manejo llamado Chakra….fue una época donde se vivió crueles batallas sin fin entre clanes distintos, hasta que hubo un pequeño periodo de paz para reorganizar en este mundo formando las grandes aldeas shinobis, que a pesar de ese gran avance para la humanidad, todavía se vivió muchas guerras entre distintas aldeas por motivos de territorios, poder y de supremacía….se podría decir que vivimos en una época bárbara y sangrienta, y si lo fue…..es ahí donde comienza la historia del Joven Naruto, es uno de los últimos descendientes de mi hijo Ashura Ootsutsuki, un joven que no ha tenido una mejor vida que se pueda vivir, vivir sin familia, donde se vivió desde el principio un mundo Blanco y negro, donde tuvo que sobresalir ante la situación, les puedo asegurar que ese chico fue toda una proeza en este mundo, logro lo imposible en salvar pueblos, aldeas, derrotar incontables enemigos y romper las barreras de lo imposible, es ahí donde demostró toda su valía en la última gran guerra mundial shinobi donde se unieron todas las aldeas shinobis contra una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki quería destruir todo este mundo bajo la filosofía de una Falsa Paz de orden mundial, el joven Uzumaki aunque en un principio trataron de evitar que luchara en la guerra para protegerlo, este lo rechazo y fue al frente de la batalla para luchar codo a codo con sus camaradas shinobis es ahí donde todo se complicó ya que los enemigos sacaros sus mejores ases para acabar con la gran alianza, y lo habían hecho si no fuera porque el Joven Naruto logro superar a cada enemigo superado impuesta ante los enemigos, y los días, fueron crueles para ambos bandos, ya que las pérdidas fueron incalculables para todos, y cada vez la guerra estaba llegando a un punto muerto…...-Fue lo que estuvo explicando Hagoromo pero de alguna manera se detuvo causando que se preocuapran los Jedis.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Hagoromo? ¿Pesar de los recuerdos? -Pregunto Yoda viendo al sabio Ootsutuski que tiene los ojos entrecerrados y este asintió

-Si un poco, los recuerdos son un poco dolorosos al recordar todo el daño que provocaron mis otros descendentes de Indra (Indra, Madara, Obito y Sasuke) y sobre todo de mi Madre Kaguya, pero estaré bien-Respondió Hagoromo con una leve sonrisa a lo cual Yoda asintió ante el bienestar de la Deidad.

Ya una vez que recupero aire y el pesar de los recuerdos, dolorosos del pasado. Hagoromo decidio continuar narrando con la historia para los Jedis.

-…el punto muerto fue cuando luego de que los enemigos lograran su cometido de activar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, puso a casi todo el mundo en una ilusión de una falsa paz para poder esclavizarlos más adelante, aunque para la desgracia para ellos, Naruto junto con pocos que no fueron afectados por el Tsukuyomi Infinito lograron derrocar a mi Madre junto al bastardo de mi ''hermano'' Zetsu que fueron los Arquitectos de todo estos males en este mundo…..fue ahí donde comenzó otra encarnizada batalla entre ambos bandos, donde los sacrificios fueron notables, pero se logró los frutos de todo esfuerzo alguno en sellar tanto a mi madre y al bastardo de mi hermano poniendo fin a la maldad de ellos…..pero las cosas no acabaron así…ya que luego de sellar a mi madre Kaguya, uno de los descendientes de mi hijo Indra, ya totalmente corrompido por la oscuridad y de la Maldición del Odio de los Uchihas, hizo de las suyas creando una nueva revolución en contra de todos los shinobis para su gloria y supremacía Uchiha, y solamente una persona puede detener toda maldad-Continuo Hagoromo con la otra historia causando gran emoción en como estuvieron las cosas en este tiempo de planeta y vaya que este planeta fue uno de los más hostiles y crueles, mucho más como Mandalore, Korriban o incluso más como en Corurscant, vaya que sí estuvo aislada de todos.

-me imagino que el joven Naruto fue clave en poner fin una vez a la maldad de su descendiente-Pregunto de manera directa Qui Gonn a Hagoromo y este asintió a la pregunta.

-Exacto Maestro Jedi, Naruto fue clave en esta última batalla ante lo que una vez fue su Mejor Amigo llamado Sasuke Uchiha y decidieron combatir por última vez en el lugar que estan pisando ahora llamado el Valle del Fin, un lugar Irónico donde todos mis descendientes elegían este lugar para acabar con sus diferencias con una batalla a muerte donde solamente la victoria de uno equilibraría la balanza para toda el planeta y contra viento y marea ante lo imposible y pudo acabar con la última gran amenaza que represento en este mundo, pero tuvo que hacer el ultimo sacrificio…que fue matar lo que una vez fue su mejor amigo-Fue lo que dijo Hagoromo a todos dejando todos sin habla por todo lo que escucharon, en como ese muchacho logro lo imposible en poner fin a una guerra, en detener a la organización criminal y a todos los enemigos que se les pusieron en frente y sobrevivir ante eso, eso si ya no se ven esos guerreros en esa época.

Pero notaron la expresión un tanto nostálgica y triste en la de Hagoromo que para los Jedis y las Mandalorianas notaron en la Deidad, viendo que todavía le sigue pesando esos dolorosos recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué más sucedió, luego de que acabo con la guerra y el porqué Naruto sigue aquí en esta época si ha pasado por más de un milenio? -Pregunto ahora el Padawan Obi-Wan a Hagoromo y ahora este vio que está más interesado en que fue de Naruto y él porque

Hagoromo dio un pequeño suspiro ya que supo que tendría que revelar una dura verdad para Naruto pero creo que los Jedis y las Mandalorianas entenderán muy bien sobre todo lo que le paso al rubio.

\- ¿Notaron la otra Flor del tiempo que tocaron hace unos minutos atrás? -Pregunto el Ootsutsuki a los demás y estos asintieron a la pregunta de la Deidad.

-Si lo hicimos señor Hagoromo, vimos su mensaje que era dirigido sea para Naruto o para nosotros-Respondió la Dama Jedi Siri a Hagoromo y este señalo a un árbol de roble particular-

-En este árbol, hay otra Flor de tiempo, recógela, y vean con sus propios ojos lo que dejo atrás Naruto al finalizar la guerra-Dijo Hagormo a los Jedis y los que tomaron la iniciativa fueron Siri y Obi-Wan que fueron por la Flor.

Y ambos jedis, fueron a buscarla que estaba en la parte detrás del Roble mostrando la flor de tiempo que ha estado en perfecto estado, y con sumo cuidado Siri la tomo de su raíz y se la llevó consigo con ayuda de Obi-Wan fueron hacia donde están los maestros Jedis y Hagoromo hablando mientras que las chicas Mandalorianas cuidaban de un rubio inconsiente.

Ya una vez que Siri y Obi-Wan llegaron Hagoromo les pidió que la plantaran en donde estaba los Jedis cosa que asintieron y lograron plantar la flor de tiempo.

-Ahora, podrán saber lo que ocurrió después, y ustedes solo véanlo y verán lo que tuvo que pasar el joven Naruto al finalizar la guerra-Dijo Hagoromo de manera muy seria a los Jedis y las Mandalorianas y estos asintieron al comentario del Ootsutsuki.

Yoda se le acerco a la flor del tiempo y toco su punta con su mano y esta se abrió de sus pétalos revelando en forma de un holograma mostrando a un Naruto sumamente herido de muerte que se notaba las heridas de la guerra y de su último encuentro contra Sasuke

- _Si alguien está viendo este mensaje…quiero decirles que la guerra ya ha finalizado, se logró lo imposible en derrotar a Akatsuki, mientras estaban afectados por el Tsukuyomi Infinito, el responsable no solo fue Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, sino los arquitectos de todo eso fue Zetsu quien decidió traicionar a Madara y revelar su siniestro Plan de revivivr a la Diosa Conejo Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Madre del Sabio de los seis Caminos. Planeaba controlarlos para ser nuevos zetsus y conquistar el mundo, de alguna manera muy extraña los Edo-Kages fueron inmunes al Genjutsu y solamente Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi junto con Obito y yo fuimos de los pocos que nos protegimos del tsukuyomi infinito nos enfrentamos a Kaguya que en verdad fue un dolor de cabeza del principio a Fin luego de que asesinara a Obito en un último sacrificio por parte de él, tanto Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y yo el equipo 7 logramos vencerla y sellarla en una nueva luna, junto con el escurridizo Zetsu que quería escapar. Luego de que los Kages junto con Rikudou lograra sellar la nueva Luna, los Edo-Kages junto con el Sabio se despidieron de nosotros…pero me temo que ese no fue el fin de la guerra, sino el punto de quiebre entre Sasuke y yo. Ya que este decidió mostrar sus verdaderos Colores al traicionarlos y revelar sus planes de ''Revolución'' donde este quería asesinar a todos y volver la Gloria de los Uchihas, es algo que no debía permitir para nada. Y aunque me odien, Lucha por última vez contra Sasuke, y logre quitarle su vida y evitar que su maldad hiciera más daño a este planeta…..y si se están preguntando en donde están los Bijuus, me temo que estos se quedaron en la dimensión donde luchamos contra Kaguya, en mi opinión fue la mejor decisión en que ellos estén en este lugar para evitar nuevamente guerras a futuro…..y si me están viendo alguien de Konoha, yo asesine a Sasuke Uchiha, que ya apestaba a maldad pura, que no cambiaría su forma de ser, es más estaba esperando la mínima oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, así que me di la responsabilidad de poner fin a su vida. Y si buscaban su Rinnegan y Sharingan no se emocionen demasiado ya que los destruir…..ahh..ahhh en verdad lamento que no estuviera aquí para estar con ustedes amigos míos, en verdad los voy a extrañar a todos…en verdad lo siento mucho si no pude cumplir algunas promesas que me he propuesto, pero me puedo irme tranquilo ya que logre lo imposible en el sueño que he estado persiguiendo….la paz en esta nueva era…mi momento ha llegado…..adiós a todos y que disfruten de este nuevo comienzo_ -Fue lo que dijo Naruto en su último mensaje mientras este se despedía dejando ver que el Holograma de la Flor se apagaba y volvía a encerrar sus delicados pétalos a su forma Original dejando todos a los involucrados sumamente sorprendidos y anonadados de lo que acaban de ver.

Para Yoda el gran maestro de la Orden Jedi acaba de ver la vida de alguien quien vivió el infierno en la tierra, en donde demostró que pudo vencer ante toda adversidad que se le aproximo y se sorprendió mucho en que no callera en el lado oscuro y que supo superarlo todo eso le daba material para convertirse en un gran Jedi, tiene ese presentimiento por parte de Yoda.

Mientras que por Qui Gon Jinn, este se mostraba sereno, pero en su interior seguía anonadado de lo que acaba de ver, ese chico podría ser ''el'', por todo lo que tuvo que pasar podría ser el ''Elegido'' de la profecía de los Jedis, podría ser el, ya que por todo lo que pudo saber de él, ese chico puede convertirse en un poderoso Jedi que podría superarlo a él y a muchos extraordinarios Jedis como su maestro Dooku, Mace Windu o incluso más al maestro Yoda.

Por Obi-Wan aunque el código Jedi, le prohibiera sentirse empático ante las emociones, no podría sentirse mal por lo que vio la vida del joven Rubio, una vida bastante dura la que vivió en una época llena de guerras y muertes, cualquiera hubiera caído al lado oscuro o caído en una oscuridad sin retorno, para su opinión merece ser un Jedi con esas cualidades natas en él, sería un gran Jedi.

Por la Dama Jedi Siri aunque ya fuera una Dama, no podría sentirse mal por lo que vivió Naruto, esto si es una inquebrantable voluntad en el para no caer en la oscuridad y ver que tiene todo para ser un Jedi y aparte de lo hábil y poderoso que fue en su época como un Shinobi, y ahora no se imaginaba como seria si fuera un Jedi, seguro estaría a la par de muchos maestros Jedis en la Orden.

Mientras que las hermanas Kryze estas si comenzaron a sollozar, nunca habían visto a un ser que pueda soportar mucho dolor tanto físico y emocional, y vivir para contarlo, ni siquiera en su mundo que era un mundo mucho más civilizado, era similar comparando por la crueldad de la guerra que marcaba de por vida a los guerreros, pero vieron la determinación y el espíritu inquebrantable de ese chico y les recordó mucho a un cierto Jedi Mandaloriano con las mismas características sobre de Naruto.

Hagoromo al ver todas las expresiones de los Jedis y las Mandalorianas, vio que estaban sumamente sorprendidos sobre lo que acaban de ver, y le marco una pequeña sonrisa en ver que ahora si comprenderían bien la situación que esta el joven Naruto en esta nueva época.

Ante eso, el que se le adelanto fue el Padawan, Obi-Wan que tenía una duda.

-Disculpe señor Hagoromo, quisiera preguntarle algo que tengo-Dijo Obi-Wan a Hagoromo que solamente asintió.

-Adelante, puedes decírmelo-Dijo Hagoromo al padawan para que le preguntara.

\- ¿Cómo logro Naruto vencer su oscuridad, que para muchos le sería imposible vencerla? -Pregunto el padawan a Hagoromo llamando mucho la atención de los presentes incluso para sus maestros que también se habían preguntado su pregunta

Como logro vencer su odio y evitar que lo consumiera en la oscuridad.

Y para el Ootsutsuki le marco una pequeña Sonrisa en ver en que notaron lo que quería que supieran, ya que notaron que solamente Naruto eran de los pocos que podrían vencer la oscuridad y el odio que pueden consumir a cualquier desprevenido seria consumido.

-Bueno eso es una buena pregunta Padawan Kenobi. Después del comienzo de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, Naruto junto a otro shinobi fueron escondidos en una Isla al Noroeste en una Isla Móvil llamada Isla Tortuga, donde Naruto junto a su maestro temporal (Killer Bee) entrenaron un lugar llamado la Cascada de la verdad donde cada uno de los shinobis se enfrentaba su contraparte oscura que sería lo más ruin y oscuro que pudo haberse convertido Naruto, pero en vez de duro entrenamiento, dedicación y una fuerte voluntad inquebrantable de nunca darse por vencido, fue lo que logro vencer a su propia oscuridad y poder superar al siguiente nivel de su poder-Respondió Hagoromo a Obi-Wan y a los presentes explicándole en como el rubio logro vencer a su oscuridad aceptándola que estaba dentro sé si, pero logro vencerla con trabajo pero logrando que muy pocos pudieron y era controlar la oscuridad para que uno no se pudiera corromper con ella.

Ya con ello para muchos Jedis como Qui Gonn o Yoda, lograr controlar lo más oscuro de su ser era muy difícil de hacer y solamente los más habilidosos y experimentados Jedis pudieron hacer tal Proeza como ellos dos o en el caso del maestro Mace Windu o Plo Koon.

Ante eso tanto Yoda y Qui Gonn ya tenían algo en mente para el joven Uzumaki y lo tenían bien definido.

Definitivamente, ese chico tendría que ser un Jedi ya que, con esas cualidades, habilidades y actitudes, tenían todo lo necesario para ser un Jedi, solamente estaba lo inconveniente con su edad. En su edad Biológica tiene 17 años, ya una edad muy ''vieja'' para la Orden Jedi, tendrían que buscar una solución para este problema.

Ahora que lo recordaban, tanto Hagoromo recuerda que el rubio todavía no estaba en muy buenas condiciones ya que sus heridas y su condición no eran las favorables, así que se dirigió hacia la mirada de los Jedis.

-Disculpen por preguntarles, pero tendrán a un médico para que sanen el cuerpo del joven Naruto-Pregunto el sabio a los Jedis, y solamente Yoda asintió a la pregunta de Hagoromo.

-Por supuesto, droide medico tenemos-Respondió Yoda con simpleza a lo cual el sabio le dio un suspiro de alivio.

Ante esto Yoda se le acercó al Padawan de Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan y le hizo señas a Siri para que se acercaran a ambos Jedis.

-Obi-Wan, Siri, en la nave hay un droide Medico instalado en la Nave, actívenlo junto con un tanque Bacta y tráiganmelo hasta aquí-Ordeno Yoda a los Jedis y estos sin dudarlo asintieron y fueron corriendo hacia la Nave YT-1760

Mientras que los Jedis iban por los equipos médicos, dejando solo a los maestros Jedis y las chicas mandalorianas junto con la Deidad.

Viendo que no había más preguntas, ahora el que quería respuestas era Hagoromo.

-Ahora que me han preguntado sobre Naruto, Shinobis y de este mundo, ahora quiero preguntarles yo a ustedes. Sobre los Jedis, sobre esta galaxia y saber más de su historia-Pregunto ahora más interesado el Ootsutsuki a los Jedis y estos asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, con gusto les darían las respuestas a Hagoromo.

 **-Mientras tanto con Obi-Wan y Siri-**

Nuevamente con la pareja de Jedis, estos corrían hacia plataforma de la nave de Yoda donde tendrían que buscar al Droide médico y el tanque de Bacta para meter al rubio dentro para que se pudiera recuperar lo más pronto posible.

Aunque la cercanía de ambos Jedis había sentido algo notorio y tenso ya que, desde hace tiempo, habían forjado una sólida Amistad entre Obi-Wan y Siri Tachi cuando entrenaban en el Templo Jedi en Corcusant desde sus tiempos como Iniciados Padawan a Padawan, siempre se han llevado muy bien ambos, aunque esa amistad de poco a poco se convertía en un sentimiento mucho más afectivo, por parte de ambos.

Obi-Wan ya ha tenido pocas experiencias en el amor, pero no de las mejores, ya que su primera interacción con una chica, murió en un confrontamiento, la segunda fue con una chica de otra misión, esa termino en términos de amistad, pero le seguía pesando para Kenobi, hasta que cuando sintió algo por Siri, se convirtió ya un sentimiento mucho más afectivo.

Y no solo el, sino que también Siri, también había sentido algo mucho más con Obi-Wan ya que desde que lo conoció en el templo Jedi, al principio era arrogante, confiado y arriesgado cuando entrenaba, pero vio que, si se preocupaban por los demás, y estaría dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, más que la suya, eso hablan bien por parte de Tachi, y más cuando estos dos entrenaban juntos.

Aunque el Código Jedi le prohibieran forjar lazos afectivos, por lo peligroso que podria ser por ser uno de los detonantes para estar en el Lado oscuro de la fuerza, estos dos sabían que no harian ningún daño al estar juntos, pero claro de manera muy discreta su relación.

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo Obi-Wan-Dijo la Dama Jedi a Kenobi con una linda sonrisa por parte de la rubia que sonrojo un poco a Kenobi,

-También me alegra de verte de nuevo Siri y vaya quien lo diría, ya obtuviste tu rango de Dama Jedi, como me hubiera gustado verte en la ceremonia-Dijo Obi-Wan sonriendo a Siri que provoco también se sonrojara por el comentario del Padawan.

Ella también le hubiera gustado ver a Kenobi en la ceremonia, sino fuera por la misión que se interpuso en dicho momento.

-Sí, fue una larga iniciación donde tuve que pasar las pruebas, fueron complicadas, pero con un poco de Fe en la fuerza logre ascender, también espero que logres tu ascenso como Caballero Jedi-Dijo Siri alentando a Kenobi en tomar las pruebas Jedi para ser un caballero Jedi.

-Ya quisiera tomarlas, pero ahora tengo que completar esta misión en Mandalore, y con ello poder aceder a las pruebas, estoy seguro que el maestro Qui Gonn podrá enseñarme para superarlas-Dijo Obi-Wan a su compañera Jedi también queriendo ser caballero y poder estar con ella en misiones sean en solitarias o en equipo.

Pero algo tenía pendiente por parte de la Dama Jedi, y era esa …Chica mandaloriana que le atraía a Kenobi.

-Dime algo Kenobi, ¿Quién esa esa ''mujer'' quien estas protegiendo? -Pregunto con un tono frio por parte de Tachi a Kenobi que sintió un frio en su columna al ver la mirada fría de la Rubia al pobre Obi-Wan que no había visto esta mirada de ella desde que unas Doncellas trataron de coquetear con Kenobi en una misión rutinaria en Coruscant.

-Es solo una amiga, la duquesa Satine es solo una amiga ya que nos involucramos en la misión de Mandalore con el maestro Qui Gonn y yo, es por eso que nos relacionamos en forma amistosa-Se excusó rápidamente Kenobi con un tono nervioso ya que no quería provocar más celos en Siri.

\- ¿Estás seguro que solamente es una ''amiga''? -Pregunto nuevamente ahora una mirada fría por parte de la Dama Jedi que seguía más intimidando a Kenobi que estaba sudando frio.

-Sí, sí solo es una amiga, recuerda que ella es una duquesa y no creo que me vea más que solo una amistad-Respondió nuevamente Obi-Wan ya nervioso al ver la mirada de su compañera diciendo la verdad en su relación amistosa con la Duquesa Satine.

Siri viendo lo nervioso que se puso Kenobi no podía negar que se veía adorable al verlo nervioso, y solamente quería probar si en verdad había algo entre la duquesa y Kenobi, aunque este le dijera que no hubiera nada entre ellos, tenía el presentimiento que hay algo más que amigos.

Pero por ahora lo dejaría, ya que no quería llamar la atención de la Duquesa.

-Bien...si es solo tu amiga, está bien solamente no quiero que te lastimen y te haga sufrir, lo que más me importa junto con el Código Jedi es nuestro bienestar de ambos-Dijo Siri a Kenobi dejando en claro que aún le importa a el de manera sentimental.

-Vale, y te agradezco que estés preocupada si la Duquesa Satine me hiera, pero tengo Fe en que no será como las demás de la realeza, ella es especial-Dijo Obi-Wan todavía con esperanza en que la duquesa fuera alguien diferente que las demás de la nobleza a lo cual Siri solamente suspiro viendo que Obi-Wan puede ser un tanto inocente.

-Solo queda esperar y ver como son los verdaderos colores de la duquesa-Dijo Siri tomando una nota mental en vigilar a la Duquesa y ver si en verdad había sentimientos con su compañero Jedi, y juzgaría después.

Ya una vez que encontraron al Droide Medico TB-2, un droide de la republica especializado para la Medicina de emergencias.

\- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar jóvenes Jedis? -Pregunto de manera monótona el droide Medico de manera servicial a los Jedis.

-Necesitamos de un tanque Bacta y de sus servicios Droide Medico TB-2, tenemos a un joven rubio herido con traumatismo y heridas internas-Respondió Siri al Droide que capto la orden de la Jedi

-Enseguida les ayudo, pero necesito de su ayuda para cargar el Tanque Bacta-Dijo el Droide Medico a los Jedis y estos asintieron a la petición dada del Droide y ayudaron a empujar un tanque individual de bacta, por suerte no era pesada y con la ayuda del droide pudieron llevársela hacia el lugar en donde se encuentran los demás Jedis junto con la Deidad.

 **-Mientras tanto con los maestros Jedi y Hagoromo-**

De regreso con los maestros Jedis junto con las chicas Mandalianas y con Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, estos primeros con Yoda y Qui Gonn les estuvieron contando al dios del Ninshoo Hagoromo todo lo sobre diferentes mundos donde habitan cientos de miles de seres vivos de miles de especies de vida, lo que son los Jedis y Siths, en como los Jedis son los guardianes de la Galaxia en todos los sistemas para proteger el bien ante sus peores enemigos, los Siths que eran la contraparte oscura y siniestra junto con varias cosas que han sucedido, desde la caída de la antigua república, las guerras mandalorianas, la guerra civil Jedi, la séptima batalla de Russan donde fueron extinguidos la orden de los Siths, y el periodo de la paz en la Republica, todo lo que oia por parte del Ootsutsuki estaba muy impresionado en cómo el mundo o mejor dicho el universo siempre estaba en crecimiento y vaya que no se esperaba que existiera mucho más allá que el planeta tierra, tan solo imaginar que hay mucho por donde descubrir, es cosa de difícil de creer para la Deidad, que esperaba que Naruto tomara esa oportunidad de conocer nuevos mundos y quien sabe quizás mucho más para convertirse en un Jedi.

Sería lo mejor para el ultimo shinobi.

Mientras con las hermanas Kryze estas dos, aunque pudieron oír sobre las historias de los Jedis, también les preocupaban en especial por cierta Pelirroja que estaba cuidando al joven shinobi rubio que le había agarrado cierto cariño, algo que se le hizo muy extraña por parte de Satine ya que conocía muy bien a su hermana menor y esta era muy seca con los demás chicos sea de mandalore que trataron de salir con ella, pero al estar con el rubio esta era otra Bo-Katan mucho más atenta y amable.

Pero todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que notaron las presencias de los Jedis que fueron a la nave del gran maestro Jedi luego de algunos minutos.

Una vez terminado su conversación entre maestro Jedi y el Ootsutsuki notaron las presencias de los dos Jedis que habían llegado junto con el Droide Medico y el Tanque Bacta, listo para poner al joven uzumaki dentro del tanque para su Rehabilitación intensiva.

-Bien ahora que tenemos el equipo necesario, Obi-Wan, Siri preparen el tanque de bacta para poner a Naruto dentro del tanque Bacta-Ordeno Qui Gonn a su padawan y a la Dama Jedi y estos asintieron a la orden

-Enseguida-Dijeron al unisonó el dúo de Jedis, mientras que Obi-Wan usaba la fuerza para levitar al cuerpo del rubio para ponerlo dentro del tanque, mientras que con Siri con ayuda del Droide Medico, activo el tanque donde comenzó a llenar el tanque con una especie de fluido liquido llamado Bacta, y en ello Obi-Wan le colocaba una máscara de respiración para el rubio y para la suerte no opuso resistencia alguna y la pudo colocar en su rostro.

Ya una vez sumergido dentro del tanque de bacta ya Naruto se estaba estabilizando, eso según las pantallas que monitoreaban su condición.

-TB-2 ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo le tomara recuperarse por completo el muchacho? -Pregunto Qui Gonn al Droide Medico que seguía inspeccionando los monitores y viendo que la condición del rubio seguía critica, pero estable

-Según su condición que se encuentra, calculo entre 2 semanas mínimo o un mes entero como Máximo para que el paciente se recupere-Respondió el Droide Medico de manera profesional a los Jedis que notaron con tan solo mirarse que estarían por un largo tiempo en este planeta.

Yoda viendo que estaría por un breve tiempo en este lugar, decidió poner manos a la obra para comenzar con su trabajo y con ello miro nuevamente a la Deidad.

\- ¿Podemos estar, velar la salud del chico debemos? -Pregunto de manera directa Yoda a la Deidad de los Shinobis y este asintió.

-Adelante, de todos modos, este planeta esta deshabitado, de toda civilización, pueden estar el tiempo necesario para que se recupere el joven naruto-Respondió Hagoromo mientras observaba como el Bacta comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco las heridas del rubio, aunque eso le tomaría mucho tiempo necesario para que este al 100%.

Al ver que estarían por un largo tiempo indefinido, Yoda decidió meditar cerca del largo, mientras que Qui Gon miraba a su padawan.

-Obi-Wan, mientras esperamos para que el chico este en óptimas condiciones hay que continuar con tu entrenamiento, Duquesa Satine, y Bo-Katan si gustan pueden explorar por el lugar, pero no se alejen del perímetro de lugar-Ordeno el maestro Qui Gonn a su padawan que este asintió a la orden de su maestro mientras que las hermanas Kryze también asintieron y estas fueron a explorar en las cercanías del lago para no aburrirse en el tiempo que estarían aquí.

-Si maestro/Si maestro Qui Gon-Dijeron al unísono tanto Obi-Wan y las hermanas Kryze y tanto Kenobi su puso al frente de su maestro esperando siguientes indicaciones, mientras que las hermanas mandalorianas estas exploraban cerca del lago sin alejarse del perímetro.

Qui Gonn noto que Siri quería hacer algo y viendo que ahora tiene el Rango de Dama Jedi, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda para Kenobi ya que para serle sincero su aprendiz ya está listo para las pruebas Jedi.

-Siri si tienes tiempo, podrías ayudarme a entrenar con Obi-Wan en su entrenamiento-Pregunto Qui Gonn con una ligera sonrisa en el maestro Jedi que le causo que se alegrara a Siri y poniendo un poco más nervioso a Obi-Wanl al estar muy cerca de su compañera

Solamente estaba rezando que su maestro no supiera de su relación íntima con Siri, sino tendría muchos problemas con el Consejo Jedi.

-Por supuesto que si Maestro Qui Gonn estaré con gusto para ayudar a Obi-Wan, solamente espero que siga a mi ritmo-Respondió Siri con una sonrisa retadora a Kenobi que este también le devolvió el gesto a su compañera.

-Prepárate Siri porque esta vez lograre superarte, no importa cuánto me derribes, me volveré mucho más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar-Dijo Kenobi con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos que les dio gusto a Qui Gonn, Siri

y desde lejos la Duquesa Satine también lo pudo notar y le alegro saber que este se tomaba enserio su entrenamiento.

\- (Te deseo éxito en tu entrenamiento mi adorable Guardián)-Pensó la Duquesa Satine con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mandaloriana que lo noto su hermana menor Bo-Katan.

Mientras que los Jedis hacían sus actividades para pasar el tiempo en ese tiempo que estarían en la tierra, Hagoromo viendo que no había nada más que hacer se le acerco a un Yoda que seguía meditando con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlo Maestro Yoda? -Pregunto Hagoromo a Yoda que abrió uno de sus ojos y con un leve asentimiento acepto el acompañamiento del sabio.

-Adelante, meditar nos vendrá bien-Dijo-Respondió Yoda volviendo a cerrar sus ojos volviendo a meditar de manera más profunda.

Y al igual que Yoda, Hagoromo tomo en pose de meditación y cerrando los ojos comenzó a meditar de manera más profunda y relajada tal como la de Yoda

Mientras que todos estaban haciendo sus actividades, Hagoromo todavía seguía pensando en Naruto y que es lo que le depararía en un futuro no muy lejano con los Jedis.

\- (Espero y que todo salga bien)-Pensó el Ootstustuki sintiendo la entidad del rubio todavía en recuperación dentro del tanque de Bacta.

Eso sería unas semanas interesantes para los Jedis.

 **-Mientras tanto en el sistema de planetario de Muunlist-**

 **-Cerca de los territorios del Borde Exterior en la parte suroeste del borde de la Galaxia-**

 **-En una parte de la ciudad de Harnaidan-**

En un planeta sumamente fértil de vida, nos encontramos en una de las ciudades Cosmopolitan más clásicas de toda la galaxia llamado Hernaidann. Una ciudad con estilo moderno, pero con edificios al estilo clásico-victoriano donde sus edificaciones están hechas de piedra, mármol y granito, de grandes edificios que estarían a la par del propio Corscusant, ahí ese lugar natal del Clan Intergalactico, uno de los Gremios más ricos de toda la galaxia, junto con la Federación de Comercio y otras empresas internacionales de gran poder y que también es hogar de los Muuns.

Pero nos dirigimos hacia un sector de la ciudad donde dentro de uno de sus edificios se encontraban ciertos Siths que seguían entrenando en sus artes oscuras.

Se podrían ver destellos de luces rojo carmesí con un gran estruendo como si dos sables lucharan, y se podrían ver a un humano de la mediana edad (Sidious) junto con un joven adulto Zabrak Darthominiano de tez rojiza con tatuajes negros en todo su cuerpo con unos cuernos en su cabeza. (Maul) Ambos siths están entrenando ante la mirada analítica de un Muun ya muy demarcado por la edad y solamente se podía ver su rostro porque lo cubría con su larga túnica negra.

-Maestro ¿tenemos que investigar sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza antes que lo hagan los Jedis? -Pregunto un insistente Sidius ya que luego de haber sentido ese despertar, habían puesto en alerta máxima para los Planes del Gran Plan.

Y no dejaría que alguien se interpusiera en sus planes.

-Te he dicho que NO…No iremos a buscar esa fluctuación porque si, piensa por una vez Sidious, si haces eso provocara para que la orden Jedi este en alerta máxima y harás que nos descubran-Respondió con dureza Plagueis a Sidiuos que asintió a regañadientes, pero interiormente esta enfurecido en contra de su maestro.

\- (Maldito anciano, una vez que llegue al poder, nada se interpondrá en mi camino, ni siquiera la muerte misma)-Pensó Sidious siniestramente tratando de controlar su ira ante su maestro, había que ser paciente, muy paciente para eliminar a su maestro.

-Bien continúen con su entrenamiento aprendices porque el tiempo apremia-Ordeno Plagueis a los dos siths y estos asintieron continuando con su entrenamiento con sables de luz rojas.

 **-Varias semanas después-**

 **-En el planeta tierra-**

 **-Valle del fin-**

Han pasado más de 4 semanas o mejor dicho durante 1 mes completo luego de que los Jedis junto con las mandalorianas habían llegado al planeta Tierra donde descubrieron que en este planeta esta deshabitado pero se dieron cuenta que aún hay vida, ya que se toparon con el causante de la Fluctuacion de la fuerza en un joven adolecente de 17 años (1017 años) llamado Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido como el Ultimo Shinobi y junto con Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o mejor conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos uno de las ultimas deidades existentes en el mundo.

Mientras que Yoda y Hagoromo continuaban meditando, por el otro lado los droides, ya que cierto astrodroide mecánico verde decidió acompañar al Droide Medico que seguía monitoreando la condición del rubio que ha estado tranquilo aun en el tanque de bacta todavía en estado delicado, pero ya mucho mejor que hace algunas semanas que estaba en una condición crítica a delicada de ahí en adelante, las cosas siguieron su curso

Desde con los entrenamientos de Obi-Wan con Qui Gonn con Siri Tachi han estado dando sus frutos al notar un gran avance en Kenobi desde un control mejor en la fuerza desde el empuje y atracción de la fuerza, y combatir por un tiempo contra Qui Gonn y Siri, y eso que Kenobi dominaba la Forma IV el Ataru. Ya con Siri manejaba el estilo V el Shiien y el VI Niman que es el más balanceado para todo Jedi.

Mientras que las chicas mandalorianas por parte de Bo-Katan esta dio pequeñas exploraciones por su cuenta para entrenar en su manejo de su pistola blaster y otras habilidades esenciales para una guerrera Mandaloriana, mientras que, con su hermana mayor, la Duquesa Satine Kryze, esta continuaba escuchando una radio-escucha de onda corta escuchando las noticias sobre cómo está la situación en su planeta natal Mandalore, y las cosas no iban muy bien.

Ya que la situación en Mandalore se han complicado más debido a movimientos separatistas de rebeldes que se oponían en contra de las políticas pacifistas de la duquesa Satine considerando un Sacrilegio para la cultura mandaloriana que debería sentirse orgullosa por su pasado sangriento y glorioso, de hace milenios.

Aunque le gustaría luchar por su país, tendría que mantenerse en Exilio por el bien de todos, ya que, si ella llega, de seguro seria asesinada e impulsaría a una Mandalore más Militarista que desestabilizaría la galaxia por las acciones de Mandalore.

Su única esperanza para Satine, sean los Jedis estableciendo sus políticas pacifistas que impulsarían un gran cambio revolucionario en Mandalore, esa era la única opción que tiene por parte de Satine.

Mientras eso ocurría la situación, hace algunas semanas el maestro Yoda se había contactado con el Consejo Jedi mediante con la ayuda de su Droide R2R4 donde pudo avisarles que ellos están bien, pero continuando investigando sobre esa fluctuación de la fuerza, y que estaría en tiempo indefinido alejado de Corursant y que por el momento el segundo al mando el maestro Mace Windu estaría a cargo del consejo Jedi, cosa que tuvo que aceptar Windu.

De ahí en adelante, han estado tranquilo las cosas desde el planeta Tierra, aunque se refugiaban dentro de la Nave de Yoda por cortesía de Hagoromo creo una casa para varias personas con el jutsu de Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu-Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares. Con la comida no hay problema alguno ya que, en la nave, había comida para un largo tiempo desde comida deshidratada a rehidratada que solamente necesitara agua caliente para hidratarla y aparte que, en el Valle del Fin, había frutas, verduras y animales por donde podrían cazar convirtiendo en un lugar para sustentarse por un largo tiempo por parte de los Jedis.

Mientras todos convivían en armonía por parte de los Jedis y las mandalorianas con compañía del Ootsutsuki, en otro lado en donde estaba el Tanque de Bacta, el droide medico seguía monitoreando los signos de vida de Naruto y pudo notar que este comenzaba a moverse.

-Listo, el paciente ya está en perfectas condiciones-Dijo el droide medico con una señal de satisfacción junto con R2R4 que había unos pitidos de alegría.

Mientras eso ocurría, dentro de la mente de Naruto había algo que ocurría

 **-mientras tanto con Naruto-**

-Hmm en donde estoy…por cuanto he dormido, hmm que extraño esa sensación que tengo, es algo viscoso y húmedo…solamente rezo que no esté dentro de otro estomago de una serpiente-Pensó el rubio sintiendo esa sustancia viscosa en su cuerpo.

\- (tranquilo Naruto estas dentro de un contenedor, pude notar que estos sujetos están con el viejo Hagoromo a su lado, así que son de fiar)-Dijo Kurama tranquilizando a su compañero, y este logro su cometido tranquilizando al rubio.

\- (Vale, ahhh no sé porque, pero esa sustancia me ha estado curando rápidamente, mucho mejor que los jutsus curativos)-Pensó el rubio ya más tranquilo al saber que no está en peligro.

\- (Bueno Naruto, es hora que despiertes el viejo hagoromo te está esperando)-Dijo Kurama despidiéndose temporalmente del rubio y este se alejaba de su subconsciente

y volvía a la realidad que sentía algo en su boca y nariz, y era un respirador y notaba que solamente estaba en Boxers, por suerte no le quitaron su ropa interior.

-brgrer brgere (pero en donde diablos estoy)-Pensó el rubio sumamente agitado al tener un respirador y estar sumergido en una sustancia húmeda y viscosa mientras era observado por el droide médico que se exalto al ver al paciente despierto.

-R2 avisa a los Jedis que el paciente ya se despertó-Ordeno el Droide medico al astrodroide menciano y este haciendo unos pitidos de afirmación se fue literalmente corriendo como alma que le lleva al diablo, mientras que el droide medico observaba al paciente.

-Paciente uzumaki, tranquilícese, está a salvo en el tanque de bacta, sus heridas ya se han sanado al 100%, así que mantén la calma ya que vendrán los maestros Jedis para que hablen-Dijo el droide Medico con tono monótono con voz masculina ordenando al rubio en que se controle.

Y lo logro, ya que, a pesar de ser una voz robótica, se notó que no notaba ninguna malicia.

Pero había unos pensamientos que ahora tenía naruto luego de que se había despertado en esa situación tan particular.

-(que es el tanque de bacta, que es R2, pero lo más importante que son los Jedis)-Pensó de manera seria ya un poco más calmado, pero no entendia esas palabras sobre lo que decía ese ser robótico.

 **-Mientras tanto con lo Jedis y Hagoromo-**

Nuevamente con los Jedis y con Hagoromo y las chicas mandalorianas se encontraban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas de ellos, desde entrenar por parte de Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan y Siri, mientras que otros seguían meditando como Yoda y Hagoromo bueno todo eso fueron interrumpidos ya que el astrodroide de Yoda llego hacia Yoda haciendo pitidos a su dueño

-Tranquilo…hmm con que ya está consciente-Dijo Yoda a R2R4 que este hizo nuevamente unos pitidos de afirmación a lo cual le marco una pequeña sonrisa en el gran maestro Yedi.

-Hm me alegra saber que el chico ya este recuperado, hay que verlo de una vez-Dijo Hagoromo a Yoda y a los demás que interrumpieron sus actividades ya que lograron escuchar que Naruto ya está despierto y en perfectas condiciones, muy buenas noticias.

-Vamos, debemos presentar al muchacho-Dijo Yoda comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba Naruto junto con el Droide Medico.

Y no solo Yoda, sino que también el Sabio junto con el Astrodroide, los Jedis y las Hermanas Kryze se dirigieron hacia el tanque de bacta donde pudieron notar a Naruto todavía en el tanque de bacta pero ya vacío de dicho liquido viscoso que lo ha estado curando desde hace un mes. Y ahora solamente estaba en ropa interior que provoco que se sonrojaran mucho las hermanas Kryze en especial con Bo-Katan que esta está sumamente sonrojada al ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo del rubio y debía admitir que no estaba nada más para un joven adolescente, en especial con el ''tatuaje'' que tiene en su estómago con forma de espiral con varias inscripciones alrededor suyo.

Naruto estaba sumamente confundido al ver tantas personas y sumamente desconocidas para él, podría notar a varias personas, desde una especie de enano verde con bastón (Yoda), a un adulto mayor (Qui Gonn), a un joven adulto (Obi-Wan), unas jóvenes adultas rubias (Satine y Siri), una adolescente de 15 de edad (Bo-Katan) y por ultimo unas especies de robots mecanizados muy modernos a los que ha visto el rubio (el Droide Medico y el Astrodroide)

Pero había alguien que si conocía muy bien perfectamente y no lo había visto desde que derroto a la Diosa Conejo kaguya

-Viejo Hagoromo/Padre-Dijeron tanto Naruto y los Bijuus estos últimos en el interior del rubio sorprendidos en ver nuevamente al sabio, pensaron que nunca lo volverían a ver luego de ese ese encuentro.

-Me alegra ver que tú y los demás estén bien luego de ese tiempo que has estado durmiendo, veo que ya estas totalmente recuperado-Respondió Hagoromo con una leve sonrisa hacia el rubio que se sintió aliviado al ver una persona conocida.

-Igualmente viejo Hagoromo, ya me siento mucho mejor, es más me siento mucho mejor desde la última vez que me curaron en la guerra-Dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos y piernas que provocara más sonrojos en las hermanas Kryze y ahora también Siri que tiene un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y en eso Naruto pudo notar el porqué de los sonrojos y vio que estaba semi desnudo y también se había sonrojado por la poca ropa que llevaba puesta

-Pero primero… ¿podrían devolverme mi ropa? -Pregunto Naruto apenado a Hagoromo que este asintió, y le enseño en donde estaba su ropa hecha a jirones, pero le serviría para cubrir algo de su cuerpo.

Luego de haber tomado su ropa de shinobi le tomo algunos minutos para cambiarse y solamente le quedaba su camisa de cota de malla, pantalones ya hecho a jirones y unas sandalias negras.

Ya una vez cambiado de vestuario pudo notar en ese instante Naruto pudo notar que el valle del fin estaba sumamente cambiado, y mucho más reparados que el que había estado luego de su último encuentro contra Sasuke.

-Como veo el lugar se ha recuperado del 100% de todo del daño causando en la guerra, ya me imagino que ya todo volvió a la normalidad ¿verdad? -Pregunto el rubio con una leve sonrisa a Hagoromo que provoco que el sabio y los demás tuvieran expresiones de preocupación y serias, aunque no pudieron evitar que se le marcar la tristeza en saber que tendría que revelar la última parte de la verdad.

Y no solo el, sino que también los demás Bijuus también sentía que algo no iba nada bien

\- (Algo aquí huele muy mal)-Pensó Kurama con un tono de preocupación que también lo noto sus demás hermanos y hermanas a la expresión de su padre y de los demás.

\- (Si, es muy raro ver a nuestro padre sumamente serio. Algo debió ocurrir y muy serio)-Pensó también ahora Son Goku también notando el aire de tensión por parte de su padre.

\- ¿Viejo Hagoromo, que es lo que está pasando aquí? -Pregunto Nuevamente Naruto al sabio que seguía callado con una expresión de tristeza que seguía pensando en cómo le diría dicha verdad,

Y con un largo suspiro, Hagoromo dio una mirada de resignación viendo que era hora de la verdad, y no solo el, sino que también los Jedis y las Mandalorianas también sabían que tendría que ser fuertes lo que escucharan.

 **Yo les recomendaría este OST de star wars para esta escena**

 **Star Wars: A New Hope Soundtrack - 09. Burning Homestead**

watch?v=wolFdVti3nY

-…Antes de continuar, quiero que seas fuerte lo que te voy a decir lo que ocurrió en realidad-Pregunto Hagoromo que sorprendió al rubio junto a los Bijuus también se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de preguntar hagoromo.

Y ante un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, Hagoromo decidió decirlo de una vez para quitarse ese peso encima que ha estado soportando por mucho tiempo.

-Ahhh….luego de que pusieras fin a Sasuke Uchiha y poner fin al linaje de Indra, logre ponerte a salvo sellándote dentro de una capsula debajo de la laguna del valle del fin ya que estabas en peligro de muerte, y no llegarían a tiempo los médicos para salvarte….luego hice lo que tenía que hacer y primero fue liberar a mis hijos del Genjutsu y disipar el Tsukuyomi infinito en todo el mundo y los afectados del Genjutsu fueron liberados y los últimos zetsus blancos murieron cuando se secó el Árbol Shinju se pensó que ya al fin luego de siglos de guerras y enfrentamientos sin sentidos, se llegara la anhelada Paz y se logró lo que tú, tu padre minato, Hashimara y mi hijo Ashura lograron…se llegó a una nueva era llena de paz aunque al principio si fue complicado en los primeros años ya que las secuelas dejadas por la cuarta guerra fueron catastróficas, se logró una estabilidad en la gran alianza shinobi, en especial cuando Sakura, Kakashi junto con algunos shinobis, encontraron la Flor de tiempo que habías dejado junto al cuerpo del Uchiha se puso saber del mensaje que dejaste antes de partir, aunque algunos no aceptaron la decisión que habías hecho desde asesinar al último heredero o dejar a los bijuus en la otra dimensión, muchos honraron el ultimo sacrificio en hacer que las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis junto con las aldeas menores se formaron una gran confederación de países….pero luego llegaron los tiempos oscuros….ya que años después la gran confederación fue golpeada severamente debido a ataques de nuevos enemigos que aprovecharon de la debilidad de las aldeas, entre ellos Toneri Ootsutsuki, Shin Uchiha y los hermanos Momukishi y Kinkishi Ootsutsuki fueron los causantes de caos y destrucción en todo las naciones elementales ya que te buscaban a ti y a tu poder….pero debido que no dieron tu paradero…eliminaron cualquier resistencia alguna y me temo que la era de los Shinobis….ha caído-Dijo Hagoromo con mucho pesar diciendo la revelación a Naruto y a todos, eso incluyendo a los Jedis, las hermanas Kryze y de manera interna a sus hermanos que nunca se esperó ese final para la era de los ninjas.

Pero el más afectado era Naruto ya que este apenas está procesando todo lo contado por Hagoromo y todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía terrible, fatal…se sentía que les había fallado a todos en no quedarse en ese tiempo para detener estos nuevos enemigos…pero había algo que temía preguntarle y algo en su interior le decía que eso dolería…y mucho

-… ¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo en la capsula Viejo Hagoromo? -Pregunto con una mirada sombría y sin emoción ya que estaba preparando mentalmente para no colapsar en una crisis.

-…has dormido en tu largo sueño por más de mil años joven Naruto-Respondió con una expresión de tristeza el Ootstusuki sabiendo que eso le dolería mucho a Naruto y no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

Y al igual que el Ootsutsuki, también los Jedis y las hermanas Mandalorianas sentían ese pesar y mucho dolor emocional que debe estar sintiendo ahora el joven shinobi, de como todos los seres que ha conocido le fuera arrebatado en un instante, en que todos los que había conocido, ya no existiera más y peor aun sintiendo todo el peso de ser considerado el ultimo de su planeta, era una sensación que nadie la quiere sentir. Tanto Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui Gonn y Siri miraban a Naruto con sumo pésame por haber soportado tal infierno y que no haya sido quebrantado, muchos caerían fácilmente al lado oscuro o corrompido por su oscuridad, y al ver cómo había sobresalido adelante durante toda su vida, y logrado cosas que para alguien le fuera imposible, para el fueran posibles de realizar es por ello que tanto Yoda y Qui Gonn sabían lo que tendrían que hacer.

-… ¿qué fue de esos malditos responsables? -Pregunto con un tono de frialdad el rubio queriendo buscar justicia a estos dos que causaron tal caos y destrucción en su hogar. Y no solamente él quiere justicia, sino que también los Bijuus aunque estos todavía resentidos por el trato dado hacia ellos o a sus Jinchurikis en el pasado, estos también reclaman justicia por lo acontecido.

Hagoromo suspiro nuevamente y cerrando los ojos sintió un nuevo pesar que lo noto Naruto, y algo sabía que esto iba ser mucho peor.

-…Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por estos…ya que estos perecieron cuando en un cierto tiempo se toparon con una entidad tan maléfica y oscura que apestaba a maldad Pura y solamente su esencia era la muerte en persona…y esta entidad nunca la había visto pero cuando la vi, vi que estos dos fueron asesinados de lo más brutal posible en un santiamén cuando fueron decapitados y y cercenados sus extremidades con una hoja de color carmesí. Y luego vi que estaba devorando su esencia de los dos Ootsutsukis y quedando casi nada de ellos ni siquiera su esencia quedo luego de ese suceso-Respondió Hagoromo sumamente estremecido al acordar ese traumante acontecimiento luego de presencias la más horripilante muerte de esos malandrines sobre esa entidad oscura, que seguía traumando al sabio.

Y tal hecho provoco que Naruto junto con los Bijusu quedaron totalmente anonadados y sumamente preocupados en que esta entidad vil y maligna mataría sin ninguna misericordia estos dos sanguinarios ootsutusikis que no tuvieron una muerte decente, no se imaginaban del terror que habían vivido al enfrentarse tal presencia.

Pero para los Jedis, al escuchar que este sujeto porta una espada de luz roja, les preocupo mucho ya que solamente una facción usaba sables de luz de rojo carmesí

Pero por ahora lo pasarían ya que necesitarían más indagaciones si en verdad ''ellos'' habían regresado luego de su extinción luego de su última batalla hace más de mil años

Ya una vez enfriando su furia y tristeza, Naruto este decidió alejarse de aquí para aclarar mejor su mente.

-Viejo Hagoromo y a los demás…lo siento, necesito estar a solas por ahora-Dijo Naruto aplicando chakra cercas de aquí ya que quería estar un momento alejado y ver con sus propios ojos si en verdad había desparecido la era de los shinobis

Y en un instante había desaparecido en un flash naranja enfrente de los demás que quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad dada por el rubio a excepción de Hagoromo que monstro una pequeña sonrisa triste en el

-(He, veo que has dominado perfectamente el Hiraishin no Jutsu sin la necesidad de las Kunais especiales de tu padre)-Pensó Hagoromo aliviado en que Naruto aun poseyera en su poder las habilidades entre una de ellas el Hiraishin no Jutsu

Mientras que Hagoromo seguía en sus pensamientos del chico, los Jedis tienen la dicha preocupación, el maestro jedi Qui Gonn se acercó a hagoromo con una expresión de preocupación por parte del Jedi.

-Lamento si lo Interrumpo señor Hagoromo…pero no se preocupa a donde fue el muchacho-Pregunto Qui Gonn un tanto preocupado por la situación que está viviendo el Uzumaki en especial con la situación emocional que está viviendo ahora.

-Tranquilo maestro Jedi, el chico fue a ver a su antiguo hogar, quiere ver si en verdad fue el final de la era de los shinobis, y aparte de que quera estar a solas-Respondió Hagoromo a Qui Gonn que asintió, pero al igual que él y Yoda seguían preocupados por la condición emocional del chico

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue viable que lo dejaras solo para desahogarse? -Pregunto nuevamente Qui Gonn aun sabiendo que era fuerte en superar perdidas, aun le preocupaba que tuviera un punto de quiebre del no retorno.

-Maestro Qui Gonn conozco muy bien al Joven Naruto, y sé que le está doliendo y mucho, pero no estará solo ya que mis hijos estarán cuidando de él, y aparte, conozco al chico y es fuerte y siempre me ha demostrado que sabe recuperarse ante las perdidas, y cada vez que caiga, se levantara con mucha más fuerza. -Respondió Hagoromo sonriendo a los Jedis dando un mensaje que el chico estará bien a lo cual calmo un poco a los Jedis.

Mientras que la mayoría están aliviados en ver que el chico estaría bien, había otra pregunta que tenían pendientes, y es ahí donde Yoda se acercó al Sabio.

-Honorable Hagoromo ¿Hacerle una pregunta puedo? -Pregunto Yoda a Hagoromo nuevamente asintiendo al gran maestro Jedi.

-Adelante-Fue lo que dijo el sabio a Yoda

-el ser oscuro que viste… ¿Cómo era exactamente? -Pregunto Yoda de manera muy seria que capto muy bien Hagoromo que al parecer sabía algo sobre ese sujeto que destruyo a los últimos Ootsutuskis de la manera más vil y cruenta.

-hmmm…lo que recuerdo de ese sujeto era de apariencia de un humano ya delgado esbelto con una túnica negra que lo cubría en todo su cuerpo, lo único notable fue su máscara que era parecida a la de una Calavera en la parte superior que se podría mostrar dos rayas rojas sobre los ojos y un adorno en la frente-Respondió Hagoromo al describir el ser oscuro que había asesinado a Momokishi y Kinkishi Ootsutsuki como si fueran moscas.

Y para Yoda y Qui Gonn como maestros Jedis ya veteranos, sabían de quien se trataba…un Lord Sith…y uno de los más temibles en la antigüedad que por suerte este murió ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Ahhhh así que era cierto…ahhh difícil ver el lado oscuro…nuestros temores se hicieron realidad-Dijo Yoda suspirando de preocupación y no solo el, sino que Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Siri también estaban sumamente preocupados y alertados en ver que hubo un Lord Sith en este lugar que exterminara a los Ootsutsukis.

Solamente esperaba que este fuera el último de ellos en esa época.

 **-De regreso con Naruto-**

 **-Varias horas después-**

 **-En el territorio del País del Fuego-**

 **-Konohagakure no Sato-**

En las afueras de donde estaban lo que una vez fue una de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, la famosa Konogakaure no Sato se encontraba un Naruto que estaba cerca de las puertas o lo que quedo de ellas ya que pudo notar un gran cambio radical en él.

Las murallas que una vez protegían la aldea, desaparecieron al pasar el tiempo, y el rubio decidió a buscar la verdad y Naruto junto con Kurama y los demás Bijuus sintieron el lugar y no había rastros de vida humana en el lugar, y que lo que una vez fue Konoha fue borrada de todo rastro de civilización.

Y así Naruto entro en las puertas de Konoha y vio todo el lugar repleto arboles de roble, secoya, Fresno, Olivo, Pinos y demás tipos de árboles junto con cientos de arroyos cruzando por lo que una vez fueron calles y caminos, todas las casas, negocios, mansiones y otras edificaciones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, ya no estaba los distritos de los clanes Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuga, Senju, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Kurama y otros clanes menores, ni siquiera otras edificaciones sobrevivieron al paso del tiempo.

Ya no podía ubicar la Academia Ninja, Barba Q, La biblioteca, la tienda de flores Yamanaka, el Hospital de Konoha, Tienda Dango, pero lo que más le dolió fue que ya no pudo ubicar lo que una vez fue Ichiraku Ramen desapareció ante la mirada sumamente dolida por parte de Naruto.

\- (Esto no me puede estar pasando ahora…en verdad…soy el ultimo shinobi que queda aquí)-Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba de lo que queda de Konoha, y pudo ver todos los edificios remplazados por los frondosos y profundos estoposo Bosque, y para Naruto pudo llegar de lo que quedaba de la Torre del Hokage, por lo menos aún era visible por la Kanji de Konoha. Y de ahí la roca del Hokage que pudo ver que los rostros que aún eran visibles y se podrían ver los rostros de Hashimara, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade y de manera sorprenderte Kakashi.

\- (bueno por lo menos algo de aquí aún no se ha borrado…)-Pensó Naruto con cierto alivio al ver que todavía quedaba algo de las ruinas de Konoha un tanto dañada pero aun visible….

Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir en su caminata…sintió una brisa en su cabello y una extraña sensación de una energía que ya la había sentido en su tiempo cuando estaba meditando.

Pero esta vez la sentía como si algo lo llamara.

\- (¿pero qué…que es esa sensación…hmmm es algo extraño…es como si me llamara)-Pensó Naruto al sentir tal sensación inusual, que también Kurama y los demás Bijuus también estaban sintiendo esa sensación de esa energía.

\- (Síguela Naruto, no perdemos nada al buscarla)-Dijo Kurama a Naruto y este asintió y siguió la brisa junto con la sensación, y la pudo visualizar en donde estaba y la ubico arriba en la Torre del Hokage.

Y sin dudarlo el rubio camino en las paredes con chakra en la planta de sus pies y camino como si no hubiera un mañana mientras seguía el rastro de esa energía, y le tomo algunos minutos para llegar en la roca, justamente sobre la cabeza del rostro de su padre.

De ahí pudo sentir esa sensación debajo de sus pies había algo debajo que le llamaba la atención.

Y sin más naruto hizo varios sellos y aplicando chakra y golpeo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza del rostro de su padre.

\- (Lo siento padre), Doton: Ton'neru kensetsu gijutsu-Elemento Tierra: Técnica de Construcción de Túneles-Dijo/Pensó Naruto al abrir un túnel debajo de la cabeza de su padre y pudo notar una pequeña cajita de madera todavía en buen estado con el símbolo de su clan Uzumaki sobre una mesa de Piedra.

Ahí Naruto abrió la cajita para rebelar su contenido y era un pequeño cristal Azul celeste o Zafiro con un brillo intenso junto con una pequeña nota y de ahí naruto comenzó a Leerla

 _-Para el nuevo dueño del cristal-_

 _-Este cristal azul celeste brillante, tiene propiedades de emanar una energía muy desconocida, es muy parecido al cristal que llevo mi hermano Hashimara, no sé por qué, pero al sentir este cristal me siento con más valentía y determinado, es algo que no he encontrado respuestas y es de ahí que le dejo ese cristal a un usuario que sea digno de usarlo._

 _PD: Hay otro cristal con un brillo tenue transparente cerca la torre del Hokage, está en una bodega oculta en una caja fuerte debajo del Emblema de Konoha._

 _-Que la voluntad de fuego siga ardiendo en su interior y que la fuerza lo guie…siempre-_

 _Nidaime Hokage: Senju Tobirama_

Ahí naruto pudo sentir este cristal con mucha más fuerza y sentir su energía muy fluida y tranquila que le daba tranquilidad y paz a Naruto junto con Kurama y los Bijuus.

Ya una vez puesto el cristal en un bolsillo de su pantalón, Naruto volvió a la superficie bajando para dirigirse ahora a la Torre del Hokage.

Ya una vez llegado a la torre del Hokage que por suerte su infraestructura aún se mantenía en pie se dirigió a lo que una vez fue la Oficina de varios Hokages como Hiruzen, Minato y Tsunade.

Ahí se dirigió a un lugar específico, hacia el emblema incrustado en su pared y pudo sentir nuevamente esta sensación de energía, y pudo ver una caja fuerte que le requiere una llave especifica. Pero el rubio no tenía el tiempo y creo un pequeño rasengan y destruyo la caja fuerte para abrirla y de ahí conseguir el otro cristal escrito por el Nidaime Hokage.

Y pudo ver otro collar de un cristal parecido al que tiene, pero con un blanco resplandeciente como si fuera un diamante transparente, y sin dudarlo lo agarro para ponerlo junto con el cristal azul. Y de ahí se salió afuera a contemplar su amada Konoha, en Ruinas

 **-Varias Horas después-**

 **-En la Piedra de los Héroes-**

Se encontraba un joven rubio contemplando aun intacta la roca de los héroes, un lugar donde se enmarcaban los héroes caídos de Konoha, y anteriormente había comentado que quería estar inscrito en este lugar…y ahora tiene más sentido en haber querido poner su nombre ahí, por lo menos hubiera luchado hasta su ultimo respiro.

Ver que su amada Konoha, ya había desaparecido, sintió un pesar enorme en su interior al ver cuánto ha cambiado este lugar por el pasar de los años que la madre naturaleza este borrando rastros de lo que una vez fue una aldea, no se imaginaba cuáles fueron los destinos como Nami, Suna, Yuki o Kiri

\- (Debí haber estado con los demás,.ojala hubiera hecho algo para cambiar ese futuro)-Pensó Naruto agarrando los dos cristales con ambas manos viendo que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sin que este lo supiera, una Nave clase Corelian descendía del lugar viendo que había espacio para aterrizar donde se pudo ver nuevamente a las personas misteriosas que había visto.

De pronto sintió nuevamente esta brisa, pero una familiar que provoco que naruto cerrara sus ojos al saber de quien se trataba

-No hubieras podido hacer nada Joven aun estando allí Joven Naruto. Te habrían matado junto a los demás Bijuus-Dijo Hagoromo junto con sus compañeros los maestros Jedi Yoda y Qui Gonn.

-Aun así, pude haber hecho una diferencia...no hubiera dejado que este lugar…este en el olvido, Ya nada me ata a mí era-Dijo Naruto con mucho pesar en ver que no solo Konoha, sino las naciones elementales hallaran perecido por haber desparecido.

-Puede ser cierto, pero a veces el futro de muchos es incierto y nada esta tallado en piedra, de alguna manera por azares del destino, sigues aquí con nosotros por un nuevo comienzo que puedes forjar…sé que es doloroso al no tener tus seres queridos, pero hay veces que tienes que dejar todo el pasado, vivir en el presente y mirar a un mejor futuro-Dijo Hagoromo tratando de discernir en su culpa interna y animando para que pudiera tener un nuevo comienzo en esta época actual.

Naruto le tomo algo de tiempo, pero lo pudo comprender las palabras explicadas por el sabio y si tiene razón en que tendría que seguir delante de ahora en adelante y poder vivir en este comienzo y buscar un nuevo futuro para él y sus amigos Bijuus.

-Y aparte, estas equivocado a medias, puede que nada te ate a este lugar, pero hay algo que aun te pueda atar a tu antigua era con la actualidad-Dijo Hagoromo creando un sello de almacenamiento donde este revelo un huevo de tamaño considerable de color rojo naranja con amarillo con un esquema de llamas en el huevo.

Y el sabio le dio el huevo en las manos del rubio algo extrañado por ese huevo

-Pon chakra de este Huevo y veras porque te dijo esto-Ordeno Hagoromo a Naruto y este con cierta duda Absintio y puso en su mano con algo de chakra azul y de manera instantánea, el huevo comenzaba a eclosionar con un fuerte brillo rojizo que llamo la atención de los demás pasajeros de la nave, entre ellos Obi-Wan, Siri, Satine, Bo-Katan junto con los droides.

Y lo que acaban de ver, superaron toda expectativa de lo que es fantasía y la propia realidad

Del huevo eclosiono una pequeña ave con las patas y el pico dorado, sus garras de sus patitas son de color negro azabache, ojos azules y las plumas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, ya en su cabecita se podría mostrar plumaje amarillo entre los dos ojos de su cabeza. Ya por ultimo su cola de sus plumas es de un color rojo con naranja y amarillo.

(Imaginen a un Recién Nacido de una ave mitológica y lo sabrán bien)

La pequeña Ave fénix abrió sus ojos desde que había eclosionado y la primera persona que vio fue a Naruto que veía desconcertado al ver la pequeña ave, podria sentir que tiene chakra y al igual que la otra energía que había sentido al buscar los cristales.

De pronto la ave se le acercó al rubio y le acaricio de forma de cariño haciendo unos pequeños gruñidos de cariño hacia Naruto, que provoco ternura por parte de las femeninas y alegría por parte de los demás, en especial Yoda.

-Bueno Naruto veo que te ya eres oficialmente su padre y Tutor…su nombre es Ravel, la última Phoenix usuaria del Chakra y de la Fuerza con vida, y como te dije y te aclaro, todavía hay algo que sigue atándote a tu era y es esta pequeña Ravel-Dijo Hagoromo llamando la atención de Naruto y de los Jedis al saber que esta pequeña ave es una de los míticos y legendarios aves fénix, ahora extintos a lo cual Naruto seguía sorprendido al sentir la tranquilidad y armonía en la pequeña ave mítica.

pero había alguien quien sabia de esa leyenda de las aves fénix y era el maestro Yoda, ya que luego de haber vivido por más de 800 años supo de la leyenda luego de su experiencia con su maestros y demás compañeros, supo que los Fénix eran sensitivos a la fuerza se creían haber desaparecido en la antigua república hace más de 3000 años, y nunca creyó que viera al último ejemplar de dichas aves, por un lado está feliz en ver que esta pequeña ave seguía con vida, pero por el otro lado esta triste en ver que al igual que Naruto, ella también era el último de su especie en el planeta.

Ante esto, el rubio tenía una pregunta a los maestros que seguían acompañando a hagoromo.

-Lamento si me tuve que irme sin saber sus nombres…tenía que estar a solas a aclarar toda la situación que estoy viviendo…en verdad lo siento…soy-Se había disculpado Naruto a los maestros Jedis pero estos le interrupiron.

-Uzumaki Naruto…bien sabemos. Yoda soy-Dijo el maestro Yoda presentándose al rubio que quedo sorprendido por la forma de hablar un tanto particular, pero en especial por su piel y su tamaño, pero podría sentir mucha energía en él.

-Mucho gusto también, soy Qui Gonn Jinn y él es mi padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi-Dijo Qui Gonn también presentándose junto con su padawan que este asintió a la presentación una sutil sonrisa.

-Siri Tachi encantada en conocerlo joven uzumaki-Dijo la Dama Jedi también con una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto que se sintió un poco apenado al ver una mujer muy bella, pero retuvo dicho sonrojo.

-Es un honor y un placer en conocerlo joven Naruto, Soy la Duquesa Satine Kryze-también se presentó la duquesa a Naruto con una pequeña reverencia.

-También es un gusto…Bo-Katan Kryze-Dijo la pelirroja mandaloriana con un gran sonrojo por parte de ella y no solo ella, sino que también Naruto también se había sonrojado también al verla, era muy parecida a ciertas pelirrojas que había conocido en su antigua vida.

-y los droides que conociste mientras te curábamos, el primero es el droide medico TB-2 y el astrodroide mecánico R2R4-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn presentando a los dos droides que conoció Naruto.

Ya una vez presentándose todos, el rubio todavia seguía con ciertas dudas y muchas preguntas que Hagoromo, Yoda y Qui Gonn lo notaron

\- ¿Pregunta tienes joven uzumaki hmm? -Pregunto el maestro Yoda a Naruto que solamente asintió mientras seguía sosteniendo ambos cristales y la recién nacida Ravel.

-Sí. ¿qué es esa energía que he sentido desde que he despertado? ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente? Y ¿Por qué vinieron a este lugar ya desolado? -Pregunto Naruto queriendo llegar al grano a los Jedis que estos se miraron entre si y asintieron lo que tenían que hacer

-Lo que has sentidos es la Fuerza joven Naruto…La Fuerza es lo que le da al Jedi su poder. Es un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes. Nos rodea, nos penetra, y mantiene unida la Galaxia-Dijo Qui Gonn a Naruto que quedo sumamente anonadado por esa energía que había sentido, y no solo el, sino que también Kurama y los demás bijuus también se quedaron anonadados por esta nueva energía llamada Fuerza

-Mientras que los Jedis, somos los guardianes de la paz y de la justicia de la Republica Galáctica, somos un selecto de usuarios de la fuerza que servimos al Lado Luminoso de la fuerza en contra de las fuerzas del mal, como el lado oscuro de la fuerza y cualquiera que amenacen la paz de la galaxia-Dijo Obi-Wan a Naruto ahora si llamando mucho la atención por los Jedis, y vaya al ser los guardianes de toda una galaxia, ya se imaginaban la responsabilidad que debían tener al ser los defensores de la paz y de la justicia, con esa descripción le gustaría ser un Jedi

-y por ultimo…sentimos tu despertar de la fuerza y hemos sentido y visto todo lo que has vivido, un largo y difícil camino has tomado, pero veo una fuerza inquebrantable de ti veo…la fuerza nos llamó a ti para que te conviertas en un Jedi harás, porque confió en la voluntad de la fuerza-Dijo Yoda finalizando las dudas de Naruto abriendo completamente los ojos y sintiéndose sumamente anonadado y sin palabras…el convertirse en un Jedi…eso si no se lo esperaba.

Pero al ver que ya solamente Ravel, Hagoromo junto con los Bijuus son las únicas personas que quedan de la antigua época, ya no tenía nada que perder si aceptaba.

\- ¿Creen que yo pueda convertirme en un Jedi?, sé que el camino será difícil y duro, pero estaré superando cada prueba que me pongan, no importa la situación que este, luchare por proteger a la galaxia y a todo que amenacen-Pregunto Naruto a los Jedis con fuerte convicción y determinación pura viendo que los Jedis podría ser ese nuevo comienzo que estaba buscando luego de más de mil años dormido

Con esa determinación y compromiso, Hagoromo, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui Gonn, Siri junto con las hermanas Kryze sonrieron ver que el chico había logrado superar su crisis y tomando la mejor decisión que ha tomado.

Yoda se le acerco a Naruto y saco su sable de Luz shoto de color verde en frente de Naruto.

-Joven Naruto arrodíllate y mírame-Ordeno Yoda al rubio y este asintió a la orden poniéndose de rodillas mientras sujetaba a Ravel y los cristales.

Ya viendo esa acción, Yoda con su sable de luz hizo algo que nunca había hecho por hace siglos,

-Por el derecho del Consejo…Por la voluntad de la fuerza…ponte de pie-Dijo Yoda haciendo que golpeara en los hombros izquierdo y derecho y posterior en la cabeza con su sable y este se puso de pie aun mirando a Yodas y a todos los espectadores.

Sin más yoda apagaría su sable diciendo lo último que marcaría para siempre para la vida del Joven Shinobi

-Naruto Uzumaki serás mi aprendiz de ahora en adelante…y con ello tu camino Jedi Ha comenzado-Dijo el maestro Yoda con una leve sonrisa de anciano a lo cual Naruto sonrio al ver que comenzaría una nueva aventura y un nuevo comienzo en esta era.

Con ello una era por fin ha terminado y ha comenzado otra para el Joven Naruto ahora como un Padawan Jedi.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los Reviews

 _ **GDS. DragonGodSlayer**_

 _ **Si ya con eso se dio el comienzo de la historia para Naruto y en cuanto a las preguntas veamos**_

 _ **Ya veré si agrego a otros personajes y algunos son buenos como Rei, Bastila Chan y Talon, pero habrá otros nuevos personajes como el Escuadrón delta, Jan Ors, Dash Rendar, Satele Shan, Juno Eclipse, Kyle Katarn y muchos más personajes y ya tomé las preocupaciones que tienes en cuanto a jutsus y la invocación, pero todo fue fríamente calculado.**_

 _ **Y ya más adelante podras ver ya el romance entre Obi-Wan con Siri y la Duquesa Satine**_

 _ **Ya verás lo que tengo planeado para los próximos capítulos amigo, tan solo espéralo.**_

 _ **dlmauricio19**_

 _ **buenas amigo gracias por el review, y tomare en consideración esa opción.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review ya verás lo que le pasara a Naruto con su encuentro con los Jedis, y veras muchas más sorpresas.**_

 _ **Alfedro203**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, muchas gracias por el review, y si hago mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir adelante con los fics, y espero seguir continuando para mejorarlos, y si ya se vio uno de tantos romances que tendrá Obi-Wan y claro también lo tendrá Naruto con Bo-Katan y ya verás lo que pasará en este capítulo cuando naruto se entere de la verdad. Y en cuanto las preguntas**_

 _ **Si yo también veo complicado que la orden y el consejo no acepten a naruto por la edad ya que deben seguir con el Código Jedi. Al igual que las opciones de los maestros, pero te sorprenderás de la decisión que he tomado. Interesantes opciones de planetas como entrenamiento, lo tomare en cuenta. Y ya verás para la misión de mandalore y posteriores antes de los sucesos de Naboo. Y ya por ultimo te vas a sorprender cual fue la opción que elegí como invocación de animal.**_

 _ **.90834**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Me alegro que te gustará ese momento épico y creeme habrá muchos más momentos que te quedaras boquiabierto y tu tranquilo que ahora no existe el imperio…por ahora, solo hay que preocuparnos por la Federacion de Comercio y los Siths. Y tranquilo que naruto será fuerte ante la revelación dura que recibirá, pero seguro que estará bien.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Bueas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya espera las sorpresas que veras en este, incluso te sorprenderás con nuevos elementos al fic.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y el apoyo dado al fic y buenos vamos a las respuestas, muy buenas, tomare en consideración las respuestas dadas, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en especial en los próximos capítulos a futuro.**_

 _ **Anonimo (x2)**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y tomare en consideración esa opción, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, hmmmm creo que si llego**_

 _ **Brandon631**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, y espero que lo sigas disfrutando mucho más en los próximos capítulos que habrá más adelante y bueno en cuanto a las preguntas veamos…**_

 _ **La mayoría le acertasteis, pero otras hmmm dejare en el beneficio de las dudas a excepción del Doujutsu, asi lo tendría que negar ya que no lo quiero volverlo demasiado poderosos de lo que ya es, para con eso le bastara a Naruto y aparte de que manejara la fuerza ya verás lo que aprenderá naruto en su estancia como aprendiz de Yoda, ya lo veras y quedaras boquiabierto hehe, y tranquilo amigo, te encantara con las habilidades que tendrá naruto, te lo aseguro.**_

Ufff vaya que escribi mucho en este capítulo hehe y eso que perdí la noción del tiempo luego del ultimo capitulo que hice hehehe lo siento, pero me dejé llevar por la emoción y escribí lo más que pude para escribí y bueno se vio un poco de todo.

Como vieron ya Hagoromo les explico en como estuvo la situación tras los mil años en que Naruto cayó en su profundo sueño y les explco como fue el final de la era shinobi y claro desde su pequeño tiempo de paz y su caída gracias a varios antagonistas que aprovecharon la debilidad ahora sin Naruto, pero también fue notorio también su caída gracias a que llamarn la atención de un Lord Sith del pasado.

Y tranquilos que este Sith ya fue eliminado por una Jedi de la antigüedad, asi que ya no representa peligro alguno para la Republica.

Al igual que pudimos notar ya cierta relación entre Kenobi y ciertas rubias como Siri Tachi y Satine Kryze, más adelante se verá más sobre ese romance más en especial cuando sea la situación de Mandalore, ya lo verán

También vimos sobre lo que están haciendo ciertos lords Siths que por ahora no pudieron ubicar muy bien el planeta tierra, ya que tienen otros planes principales, asi que por ahora pueden respirar los Jedis.

Y como notaron Naruto de forma indirecta ya puede sentir la fuerza ya que pudo guiarse de varios cristales especiales para el que usara de ahora en adelante, pero ojo, usara otros tipos de cristales en toda su vida como Jedi, así que dé comienzo usara el cristal azul y el blanco.

Y ahora si de forma informal y temporal, Yoda tomará a Naruto como su aprendiz, no lo hará de forma formal ya que aún sigue atado por el código Jedi del consejo que querrá respuestas sobre de las acciones de su gran maestro y también sobre la situación ahora del joven Jedi.

Antes de irme les hare las siguientes preguntas

¿les parece bien si Ravel tenga forma humana y defintiviva?

¿Qué planeta vendría bien para aprender mejor los caminos de la fuerza sea en Ach-to, Jedha, Tythot, Ossus o Corurscant?

Buenos amigos y amigas estaré con el próximo capítulo escribiendo así atentos.

Sin más me despido

Hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

El Regreso del Shinobi y rumbo hacia Mandalore

 _ **Dos años después**_

 _ **En una parte del sistema del borde Exterior**_

 _ **Planeta Tierra**_

 _ **En una parte de los restos de Konoha.**_

De nuevo en los restos de lo que fue una vez una de las aldeas más poderosas política economía, social y militarmente hablado, ahora están en ruinas donde la madre naturaleza había reclamado su lugar por toda la aldea borrando toda existencia de civilización de que alguna vez estuvo Konoha.

Pero es ahora en donde cierto lugar conocido como el bosque de la muerte o antes conocido como el campo de entrenamiento #44 un gran bosque frondoso y tupido cubierto con grandes árboles de roble, arce y caoba. El bosque cubre unos 20 kilómetros de diámetro abarcando un área de 314 kilómetros cuadrados. Posee un río que lo atraviesa de norte a sur, ya no estaba tanto las cercas metálicas, las señales de advertencias y en el centro del bosque que se erguía la torre principal se había derrubiando siglos atrás, solo para ser tapado por nuevos árboles borrando todo rastro de que hubo alguien viviendo. Lo único habitable de este lugar eran los animales que habían acogido el bosque de la muerte como su hogar, desde felinos, lobos, osos, aves, venados, serpientes y cualquier tipo animal que habitan por los bosques.

Aunque este lugar pareciera desolado y deshabitadle en teoría, se podría notara simple vista varias rocas de diferentes tamaños levitado sobre el suelo, desde rocas grandes de tamaños de un humano a pequeños guijarros y también se podría notar que también comenzaba a levitar gotas de agua, y partículas de aire alrededor de dos sujetos que están en profunda meditación

El primero es en la pequeña criaturita verde ya de avanzada de edad llamado Yoda, el Gran maestro de la Orden Jedi que está meditando con los ojos cerrados junto a su nuevo aprendiz que también está en una profunda meditación como la de su maestro

-Sí, si concéntrate mi joven padawan...la fuerza en ti es más intensa hmm-Dijo Yoda con voz tranquila aun cerrando sus ojos sentía la fuerza en gran amplitud en su aprendiz que este siguió callado al seguir la clase de meditación por yoda

Este aprendiz era nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumki Namikaze, el ultimo shinobi existente de este planeta que ahora ya cuenta con 19 años de edad (pero en realidad tendría unos 1019 años de edad), donde el rubio supo de la verdad por parte de Hagoromo y aunque si le dolió mucho por el final que tuvo sus seres queridos y por todo el planeta, sabe que, en su corazón, que ahora están descansando en un mejor lugar.

Para comenzar un nuevo comienzo, tendría que cambiar su apariencia ya que su antiguo vestuario ya muy desecho, fue cambiado por una camisa negra sin botones (Uwagi) de manga larga con un cinturón de color naranja junto con su hebilla metálica, unos pantalones negros de tela junto con unas botas negras con las suelas naranja. Ah si también porta dos dijes de cristales uno de color azul y otro de color blanco transparente atados a su cuello.

 _ **(Imaginen el vestuario de Luke Skywalker de una nueva esperanza solo de color negro con detalles naranjas)**_

 _ **(y no se preocupen por estos dos cristales, ya que más adelante se les usara como Lightsabers)**_

Ahora viendo que había un nuevo mundo o mejor dico un nuevo universo por que recorrer y más que se había topado con nuevas personas que ahora los considera como familia y compañeros. Esta ahora entrenado para ser un Jedi como su maestro Yoda y sus compañeros/as, Siri, Obi-Wan y Qui Gonn incluso ya consideraba como amigas como las mandalorianas a Satine y su hermana Bo-Katan Kyrze y los droides como el astrodroide R2-R4 y el droide medico

Tanto el maestro y su nuevo padawan no eran los únicos testigos, sino que también, eran vistos por Hagoromo Ootsutsuki en su forma espiritual, la dama Jedi, Siri Tachi, el maestro jedi Qui Gonn Jin y su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi observando el entrenamiento del chico, y estaban sumamente sorprendidos por el avance que ha tenido durante estos dos años que ha estado con Naruto y en este planeta tan remoto como en otros planetas de otros sistemas.

Mientras que las hermanas mandalorianas Satine y Bo-Katan Kryze están cerca donde están los Jedis junto con una pequeña Ave de unos dos años ya un poco crecida del tamaño de un niño de 5 años junto con su pico dorado y sus patas de color dorado y sus uñas negro azabache. Eso junto con sus hermosos ojos azules. ahora con un hermoso plumaje amarillo, rojo y naranja en la mayoría de su cuerpo, y en la de su cola ya tiene más plumas de colores amarillo, naranja y rojo.

 _ **(Imaginen a Fawkes de la franquicia de Harry Potter, más específicos en la segunda película: La Cámara Secreta)**_

Bueno estas tres _**(también Ravel, aunque es una ave, también es hembra por si tenían dudas de su género, solo para aclararlo)**_

Luego de completar un sencillo entrenamiento del uso de la fuerza donde apilo una columna de rocas de poco a poco, el maestro Yoda abrió uno de sus ojos donde pudo contemplar la serenidad y tranquilidad de su joven aprendiz y vio que ya había hecho mucho por el día de hoy, se merecía un buen descanso bien ganado.

-Descansa joven aprendiz, mucho has hecho hoy, descasar te mereces-Ordeno con voz tranquila el maestro Yoda a Naruto donde este dejo de concentrarse dejando que las pilas de piedras se cayeran al suelo

Ante tal orden dada de su maestro, Naruto abrió los ojos donde este estiro sus extremidades luego de un buen rato de meditación vio que ya había logrado mejorar en su manejo de la fuerza

-Si maestro Yoda. Ya con suerte puedo manejar la fuerza-Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro que este le devolvió el gesto

-Avanzando lo estás haciendo, paciencia joven aprendiz, la fuerza falta que la manejes-Dijo el maestro Yoda al milenario shinobi donde este asintió.

Y ambos Jedis caminaron hacia en donde están los demás Jedis, las hermanas mandalorianas, droides y el propio Ootsutsuki donde seguía muy pensativo en como unos simples dos años, Naruto ha entrenado día y noche con el gran maestro Yoda aquí en la Tierra.

\- (Es difícil de creer que solo han pasado por lo menos dos años luego de que comenzara en su entrenamiento con Yoda. Y su progreso es increíble)-Pensó Hagoromo sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el hijo de su descendiente entrenando con un maestro Jedi.

Y no era de menos, desde el principio que Yoda tomo a Naruto como su nuevo Padawan (temporal) comenzó un entrenamiento formal y directo donde Yoda entrenaría a no más poder con Naruto para ser el mejor Jedi que halla existido.

Para naruto sería un nuevo reto para su siguiente aventura ahora que se ha unido en la Orden Jedi, tendría que dar lo mejor para demostrar que Naruto Uzmaki también puede ser un Jedi

Y para la sorpresa de los maestros jedis (Yoda y Qui Gonn) y de otros Jedis como Siri y Obi-Wan, este joven es una esponja de conocimiento, aunque era más practico que Teórico. Yoda junto con Qui Gonn y con alguna ayuda de Siri y Obi-Wan se las ingeniaron como entrenar de forma más completa y definida a Naruto.

Lo más básico que empezaron es el idioma galáctico que todos deben dominar, cosa que al principio Naruto se le dificulto al tener que aprender un nuevo dialecto y escritura mucho más diferente que al suyo que tenía (Kanjis e Hiragana) aunque con una pequeña ayuda de Siri y de Yoda le tomo como unos meses en manejar y comprenderlo, eso con algo de suerte con ayuda de los Kage Bunshin que agilizaron el aprendizaje.

Luego del idioma también le fue incluido, parte de historia, geografía galáctica y cartografía donde también le tomo algo de tiempo por parte de Naruto en manejar geografía, ya que, en las primeras clases, vio lo amplio que es el Universo basto y en verdad lo dejo boquiabierto yo no solo el, sino que también los demás bijuus que estaban sumamente sorprendidos junto con Hagoromo que estaban sin palabras al ver que su planeta, es solo una canica Verdi azul comparando con toda la galaxia. Y pudo aprender desde los sistemas del núcleo central, del borde medio y borde exterior, y los planetas que hay desde Coruscant, Naboo, Dagobah, Jakku, Jedha, Tythot, Ossus, Yavin, Alderan, Hoth, Geonosis, Zaloris, Kassiyyk. Eso solo nombrando algunos planetas.

También pudo aprender algo sobre el idioma de los droides que es el código binario que hablan comúnmente los droides, gracias a que pudo convivir un poco con los droides que había bueno solo el astrodroide de Yoda y el Droide Medico

De ahí en adelante luego de aprender lo teórico, a lo practico comenzando con el manejo de los caminos de la fuerza. Comenzando con una breve teoría de lo que es la fuerza, luego comenzando lo más básico, desde sentirlo, percibirlo, levitar, empujar, jalar, sea rocas, objetos, pequeños arboles hasta algunos clones de sombra fueron usados como muecos de prueba, eso por cortesía del rubio quien tuvo que negociar con los clones que aceptaran ser levitados, empujados, jalados y lanzados como muñeco de prueba.

Le tomo varios meses dominar lo esencial del control de la fuerza, pero estaban sumamente sorprendidos en que el rubio los manejara sin problema. Estos entrenamientos le tomaron varios meses incluso años para los jóvenes Padawan e iniciados. Pero para naruto al estar en perfecta armonía gracias a años de entrenamiento con el senjutsu le han beneficiado con creces al rubio. Por eso el manejo excelente con la fuerza. Incluso para Yoda y Qui Gonn se sorprendieron por la habilidad nata con el control de la fuerza, y eso que apenas es un padawan.

Luego de ese tiempo de entrenamiento con la fuerza, comenzó con el manejo del sable de luz, donde durante estos dos años con el maestro Yoda estuvo aprendiendo el manejo del Arma ideal de todo Jedi, con un sable de luz de entrenamiento de color blanco, también conocidos como sables de práctica, eran sables de luz reales que poseían un campo electromagnético muy intenso que hacía que fuera más difícil herir al contrincante que con un sable de luz estándar. Así, el plasma de energía que formaban la hoja era más contenido y capaz de hacer mucho menos daño, y daría lugar a hematomas, contusiones y quemaduras leves en lugar de la amputación o la muerte. Esta característica podía ser reajustada por un Jedi capacitado para permitir que un Caballero o Maestro utilizara el arma de un alumno en situaciones de emergencia. Estos tipos de sables de luz eran comúnmente usados por los Iniciados Jedi, pero para este caso para Naruto al ser un padawan que aún no crea su sable de luz, era compresible que tuviera por el momento un sable de luz de entrenamiento.

Y desde el comienzo que obtuvo el sable de luz de entrenamiento. Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Yoda al igual que el maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn, junto con Siri Tachi y Obi-Wan Kenobi entrenando los 6 de los 7 estilos de combate Jedi que pueden aprender cada Jedi en su modo de combatir y así poder adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia

Desde _**la forma I (Shi-Cho), Forma II (Makashi), Forma III (Soresu), Forma IV (Ataru) Forma V (Shien/Djem So) y Forma VI (Niman)**_ _,_ donde naruto le tomo desde 1 mes completo en manejar dichas formas de combate Jedi y vaya que fue un reto para el rubio

Si en su anterior vida como Shinobi apenas podía manejar alguna espada y usar una variante del Kenjutsu, las formas de combate Jedi sí que lo exigieron hasta el límite, desde los fundamentos del Shi-Cho, el elegante del Makashi, el Defensivo del Soresu, el Ofensivo del Ataru, la Defensa/Ataque de Shien/Djem So, el Balanceado de Niman. Cada uno tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas cada una es más fuerte, pero tiene una debilidad, donde cada Jedi usan desd formas de combate, como es el caso del maestro Yoda que usa el Shii Cho y el Ataru.

Aunque había un estilo particular que el maestro Yoda no le puede enseñar ya que este estilo no lo maneja por su máxima dificultad, aun mas para el incluso para los otros Jedis como el maestro Qui Gonn, Siri y Obi-Wan no lo manejan por su peligrosidad.

Y se trata de la _**Forma VII (Juyo/Vaapad)**_ que es la combinación de las seis formas de combate Jedi en uno donde lucha con más fiereza y en el uso de las emociones más profundas del usuario de la fuerza. Aunque efectiva, es bastante peligrosa por su alta concentración constante en el manejo de las emociones sin caer misma al Lado oscuro de la fuerza. Algo en el cual se le tiene prohibido enseñar la forma VII por la seguridad de los jóvenes Jedi

Y solamente dos maestros Jedi tienen el conocimiento y autorización de usar la séptima forma sin caer en la oscuridad. El primero es el maestro jedi y jefe de los guardias del templo Jedi Cin Draling era el especialista en el manejo del Juyo Original. Mientras que el segundo al mando del consejo Jedi el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, este último será mucho más difícil que el maestro Draling, ya que Mace se había autoprohibido enseñar la séptima forma de combate por su alta peligrosidad

Y eso lo ha vivido en carne propia al ver que su primera aprendiz Deppa Bilaba comenzar a sentirse tentada al lado oscuro, por eso la mando al exilio para mantenerla controlada con sus oscuras emociones.

Y viendo la alta peligrosidad al tratar de enseñarle la séptima Forma, el maestro Jedi Mace no permitió que el u otro maestro Jedi enseñaran este combate efectivo pero peligroso por su alto índice de máxima concentración y en las tentaciones de caer al lado oscuro de la fuerza

Pero bueno nos estamos desviando del tema. Ya Naruto luego de dos años de entrenamiento con el sable de luz (junto con los caminos de la fuerza, el idioma galáctico, cartografía, geografía, historia e idioma binario), también aprendió por un tiempo de 1 año en el manejo básico de manejar naves estelares

Aunque por este caso solo pudo manejar el YT-1760 bajo el asesoramiento del propio Yoda y de esta ocasión por parte de Obi-Wan y de Siri ya que estos manejan muy bien las naves estelares, sobretodo la Dama Jedi, ya que esta se ha entrenado con cazas estelares y cazas de la republica volviendo a una candidata ideal para ser una As Jedi.

Y por suerte gracias a estas clases extraoficiales de manejo de naves le sirivio de mucho ya que les pudo enseñar las otras aldeas o mejor dicho de lo que queda de cada una de las aldeas y para el alivio de Naruto y de los Jedis y Mandalorianas pudieron conocer las otras aldeas.

Desde una Suna semienterrada por la arena _(Imagen la ciudad de Kolmanskop, Namibia)_ donde la mayoría de sus edificios aún siguen intactos, pero todo fue enterrado por las constantes tormentas de arena donde solamente se puede ver desde lo lejos los techos aun visibles y la mitad de la torre del Kazekage. Kumo al igual que Suna sus edificios aún se conservaban a la excepción de las ventanas de algunos edificios en especial en la torre del Raikage ya habían desparecido hace un tiempo y algunos edificios demacrados por el pasar del tiempo _(imaginen a la ciudad de Detroit, Estados unidos_ ), Kiri fue más demacrada por la edad y gracias a su cercanía con el mar no ha tenido misericordia alguno con la antigua aldea, ya que la mayoría de sus edificios están sumamente desgastados y algunos fueron cayendo de sus cimientos, pero hay algunos a pesar de estar golpeados, aun se mantenían en pie como la torre del Mizukage _(Imaginen la ciudad de Hashima, Japon)_ , ya por ultimo Iwa, esta es la mejor conservada de todas las aldeas ya que el pasar del tiempo Iwa aún conserva la mayoría de sus edificios, bueno salvo que algunas fisuras y grietas por el tiempo pero nada grave _(imaginen la ciudad de Craco, Italia)._

 _ **(La mayoría de esas ciudades están abandonadas y para dar una referencia de cómo se ven las aldeas luego de un mileno bueno me inspire en la serie de La tierra sin Humanos)**_

También este tiempo pudieron ver otras aldeas aun demacradas como lo fueron Nami, Yuki/Haru, El país del Hierro, Amegakure, Otogakure, Kusagakure, Takigaure y Nadeshiko aunque había un lugar particular que Naruto quiso entrenar durante un tiempo.

Su antigua patria de su clan…Uzushio.

La antigua aldea escondida del Remolino, antiguo hogar y patria de los legendarios y poderosos shinobis y kunoichis del clan Uzumaki, donde los Jedis y las Mandalorianas se establecieron en un islote donde están las Ruinas de Uzushio, es ahí donde pudieron establecerse un pequeño campamento donde podrían pasar la noche en esta isla.

Y asi de pasaron las semanas que estuvieron en dicha isla donde pudieron explorar un poco de las Ruinas esta legendaria aldea, entrenamiento Jedi por parte de Naruto, Obi-Wan y Siri y un tiempo de descanso cuando era necesario, cosa que aprovecharon bien por parte del maestro Yoda, Qui Gonn y de las hermanas Kryze hasta incluso Raven disfrutaba mucho de este lugar, como si se sintiera que este fuera su hogar, cosa muy curiosa por parte de su padre (Naruto) en ese comportamiento de la Fénix

En una noche luego de que casi todos se fueron a dormir, a excepción de dos personas que eran Naruto y Ravel que esta ultimo sintió algo debajo de las runas de lo que fue una vez la Torre del Uzukage y ambos fueron a explorar por su cuenta. Y gracias a que Naruto junto con su hija Fénix sintieron muy parecido a la fuerza, como si algo le llamaran…nuevamente en este caso para el rubio ya que había sentido esa misma presencia con sus dos cristales azul y blanco, pero esta vez era muy diferente y al parecer que Ravel estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él había sentido.

Mientras hacían su expedición nocturna en los restos de la Torre del Uzukage, donde padre e hija sintieron la presencia de lo que al parecer es un cristal Kyber junto con muchos de los secretos escondido por los Uzumakis donde pudieron accederla gracias a unas puertas ocultas con sellos del clan uzumaki que necesitaban desbloquearlos

Por suerte Naruto los pudo desbloquearlos gracias a su vasta experiencia con el Fuinjutsu desbloqueo la puerta subterránea y pudo desbloquear cada trampa de los sellos que estaban aún activados luego de la caída de Uzushio.

Ya una vez dentro de la cámara subterránea, tanto Naruto y Ravel pudieron encontrar todo el legado escondido por los Uzumakis, desde pergaminos, libros con un gran conocimiento que fue salvado de la caída de Uzushio, jutsus sea elementales, de fuinjutsu y de otra rama especializada, armamento sean kunais, shirukens, sellos explosivos, y demás herramientas necesarias

Pero había una cosa que Ravel capto la atención mientras que Naruto sellaba todo su legado en sellos de almacenamiento especiales, donde tan solo un pergamino, había sellado por completo todo lo encontrado por parte de Naruto, dejando que la pequeña Fénix buscara dicho objeto que ha estado buscando

Y era Una pequeña cajita de madera en un pedestal había un cristal de color dorado que en la cual capto la atención de Ravel que voló hacia la cajita picoteándolo con sumo interés algo que le llamo la atención por parte de Naruto que acaba de sellar todo su legado de su patria…bueno con ayuda de sus clones que están terminando de vaciar por completo la cámara subterránea y todos sus secretos.

Al ver el interés de Ravel por este nuevo cristal, Naruto lo tomo del cristal y este ante el asentimiento de su hija, lo guardo en otro pergamino, pero uno especial para cuando esté listo la Fénix, podrá usarlo, pero por ahora lo tendrá oculto hasta que llegue el momento indicado

Bueno ya una vez recolectado todo su legado con ayuda de su hija y de los clones, le tomo toda la noche, pero valió toda la pena del mundo ya que todo el secreto que estaba oculto, ya fue recolectado por el ultimo shinobi existente en este planeta y era mejor tenerlo de una vez, antes de que la madre naturaleza lo borrara definitivamente su lado.

Ahí pasaron algunos meses entrenando en la antigua aldea del remolino junto con Yoda con los entrenamientos de los caminos de la fuerza y del manejo del sable de luz.

Pasaron los meses viajando, conociendo y entrenando para ya luego regresar a Konoha, donde nuestros héroes decidieron aterrizar al bosque de la muerte donde pudieron establecerse gracias a Naruto y Hagoromo pudieron hacerle casas provisiones con _**el Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu- (Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares)**_ donde pudieron construir un par de casas para los hombres y las mujeres (estas últimas querían tener más discreción)

De ahí en adelante en el trascurso de los meses a años donde Naruto fue entrenado hasta el cansancio llego a los niveles para un joven padawan o incluso más de un caballero Yedi, pudiendo dar cierta pelea a un habilidoso Obi-Wan Kenobi y su adaptable forma IV Ataru y a Siri Tachi con su forma VI el Niman.

Pero es siempre vencido en segundos por el maestro Yoda y su gran agilidad y veloz forma IV del Ataru donde esta pequeña criaturita verde le daba entr ataques incapacitando a su joven Padawan

Y con el caso del maestro Qui Gonn este al igual que su aprendiz Obi-Wan era u habilidoso maestro con él en la forma de combate IV Ataru con algunos elementos de Soresu y Niman, pero ese habilidoso maestro Jedi, donde Naruto podría soportar solo un minuto por lo máximo ante el maestro Qui Gonn.

Aunque no solo naruto también ha tenido su actividad en su entrenamiento Jedi, sino que también los Jedis en este caso por parte de Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan que reanudaron con su entrenamiento y hay alunas ocasinoes que el entrenaban junto con Yoda y Naruto complementando el entrenamiento de Ambos Padawans, eso le daban alivio tanto a Naruto y a Obi-Wan ya que podrían mejorar sus fortalezas y reforzar sus debilidades en cada uno, hasta ya es el caso de que ambos padawas luchan codo a codo en entrenamientos más intensivos para satisfacción de Yoda y Qui Gonn.

Al igual que cierta Dama Jedi Siri que también aprovecho el tiempo de entrenar tanto el nuevo padawan Naruto bajo la autorización dada de Yoda en las clases de las naves estelares, y con Obi-Wan en sus duelos amistosos, donde poco a poco Kenobi puede aguantar más los embates de la Dama Jedi y eso es algo bueno por parte de Obi-Wan ya que por parte de la opinión de los maestros Jedis y en la Dama Jedi vieron que ya muy poco le faltaba para tomar las pruebas de ascenso.

Y hablando entre Obi-Wan este durante estos dos años la relación entre la Duquesa Satine Kryze y la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi. Bueno las cosas iban bien a su ritmo de poco a poco para el alivio de Kenobi ya que el pasar de los dos años en el planeta, la relación entre la Duquesa y la Jedi mejoraron un poco, primero con la Duquesa de Mandalore mejoraron gracias al tiempo en que Obi-Wan estuvo cuidando de cerca a la duquesa y conviviendo mejor con la rubia, y había logrado forjar un lazo de amistad sincero entre el Jedi y la Mandaloriana, donde pudo abrir un poco la seriedad de Satine mostrando sonrisas sinceras en ella, mientras que ella también logra cnocer mejor a Obi-Wan y aunque el fuera un Jedi logro sentir algo más por su guardián Jedi, algo que no había sentido hace tiempo...y eso era el Amor. Mientras que con la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi estos dos mejoraron sus lazos de amistad donde el Kenobi pudo ver con otros ojos en su amiga donde esta se mostraba un poco más afectiva hacia él, y ella se alegra en que Obi-Wan ya lo viera de otra manera que solo una compañera o amiga. Solo había el problema que tendrían que ser muy discretos ya que tanto Obi-Wan y Siri no podrían demostrar su afecto al público y en su riesgo en romper el código Jedi, al igual que con Satine, Obi-Wan no quería arriesgarla a que las facciones mandalorianas o enemigos de la Duquesa como la Guardia de la Muerte, por el momento solamente serían amigos, hasta que la situación se calme…por ahora.

Aunque había algunas cosas que seguían tensa la situación por toda la galaxia y al parecer se agudizaron peor la situación.

Desde la situación de la crisis en Mandalore, las cosas se pusieron más intensas, ya que cada mes parte de los nuevos Mandalorianas contactaban a la Duquesa Satine con transmisiones en la nave de Yoda y pudo entrenar que las cosas en Mandalore van en mal a peor

Desde los clanes mandalorianos que se unieron al grupo terrorista Guardia de la Muerte. Un grupo bélico que se oponía a las políticas pacifistas de la duquesa Satine y que se orgullecía de su herencia guerrera y bélica. Y la facción de los Nuevos Mandalorianos pacifistas, están tratando de soportar los continuos ataques furtivos y devastadores que cada vez merman la moral y la voluntad de los ciudadanos de Mandalore, cosa que la Duquesa Satine y su hermana Bo-Katan les afecto mucho en ver que sus compatriotas y ciudadanos que han jurado proteger, estén sufriendo y estas no puedan hacer nada debido a su auto-exilio impuesto, ellas querían restablecer la paz en su planeta pero también no quería derraban sangre inocente en esta guerra civil, tendrían la esperanza de que los Jedis y la Republica pudieran establecer una paz entre la guardia de la muerte y los nuevos mandalorianos.

Eso, por una parte, por el otro, en Coruscant, por el consejo Jedi este sintió un poco la ausencia del Maestro Yoda luego de que este fuera acompañado por la Dama Jedi SIri Tachi pudo avisarles mediante con proyecciones holográficas dentro de la Nave de Yoda pudieron contactar con el Maestro Windu y los demás maestros jedis del consejo. Y durante estos meses al consejo Jedi y sus avistamiento de esa fluctuación de la fuerza, y tanto el maestro Qui Gonn y Yoda tuvieron que hacer una pequeña mentira piadosa (por la seguridad de Naruto y de Hagoromo) donde estos dijeron que aún no encontraban esa perturbación de la fuerza, pero aún seguían investigando junto con la misión de proteger de las hermanas mandalorianas, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo el consejo Jedi, y sin más le desearon éxito a los Jedis en su búsqueda de la fluctuación de la fuerza y en la misión de paz en Mandalore.

Si las cosas iban bien en el planeta tierra.

Eso a lo que nos lleva a esta situación

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **En el campamento provisional de los Jedis**_

Nuevamente ya de noche donde luego de entrenar nuevamente en los caminos de la fuerza, ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban cenando desde frutos de algunos árboles del bosque, con carne de venado, peces y algunas aves. Y la cena estuvo tranquila donde tanto Jedis, Shinobis/Sabios/Fenix, Mandalorianas y Droides cenaban tranquilamente bajo la fogata.

-Es increíble saber por tanto tiempo que ha estado oculta este planeta. Es un lugar muy bello por donde vivir-Opino la Duquesa Satine para aligerar el ambiente que estaba callado y estos captaron su atención.

-Cierto, me sorprende que no estén en los mapas de la galaxia, es como si alguien hubiera borrado sus datos o nunca fuer explorado completamente-También comento Obi-Wan llamando la atención de los maestros Jedis y del Ootsutsuki ya que todavía no encontraban respuesta alguna del porque estuvo todo este tiempo en perfil bajo el planeta tierra.

-Buena pregunta joven padawan, o puede ser que no halla muchos registros completos del planeta tierra o escasos registros de usuarios de la fuerza desde los tiempos de la antigua república-También había comentado Qui Gonn proponiendo también esta teoría donde puede ser que estuvo olvidada o nunca fue explorada.

-Cualquiera de esas teorías, todavía es un misterio que tomara tiempo en que se resuelva-Dijo Hagoromo sentado al lado del maestro Yoda donde este asentía mientras tarareaba.

-De todas maneras, este lugar ha sido uno de los más bellos y diversos que hemos conocido, me sorprende que tan solo dos años hemos explorado y tengo el presentimiento que aún falta mucho por explorar

Pero había alguien quien no había hablado mucho y era Naruto que comía callado dejando un poco dudosos en ver al padawan de Yoda serio, y eso le preocupaba, inclusive Ravel que está a lado de su padre está la miraba un poco preocupada por su situación y podía sentir las emociones de él.

\- ¿Algo Ocurre padawan? -Pregunto su maestro Yoda a Naruto donde este se desconcentro por la pregunta de su maestro.

-Ahh no, no es nada maestro, solo estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero no se preocupen-Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica que supieron identificarla que algo tenia

En ello el maestro Yoda se le acerca al joven aprendiz junto con su bastón le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-Tu vida antigua…la extrañas hmmm-Pregunto Yoda a su joven aprendiz que le dio el clavo al rubio que solamente pudo asentir.

Y soltando un suspiro de resignación asintió a la pregunta de su maestro.

-Si…todavía los extraño y sé que no debo atarme al pasado y que el pasado no me persiga aun asi pienso en ellos aun en mis sueños, no sé si este haciendo lo correcto recordarlos o dejarlos ir-Respondió finalmente Naruto mirando las estrellas con una sonrisa triste que si les dio también esa empatía por parte de los Jedis y las Mandalorianas viendo que el ex shinobi aún recuerda a los que dejo atrás luego de más de un mileno

Y antes de que el maestro Yoda pudiera dialogar más, el maestro Qui Gonn decidio intervenir.

-Sé que es doloroso al recordarlos y es compresible. y es bueno en recordarlos pero también es parte del proceso de dejarlos ir y que pienses que todos tus seres queridos y están en un lugar mejor, debes sentirte sin esa culpa ni arrepentimiento de que paso en el pasado, y debes ver tu presente para un futuro mejor, y yo como al igual que el maestro Yoda junto con Obi-Wan y Siri vemos nuevo comienzo para ti y sé que tus seres queridos estarán apoyándote en la decisión que has tomado-Dijo Qui Gonn con una sonrisa sincera en el rubio que este se sintió un peso menos que cargaba en su conciencia y este les dio una sonrisa ya más sincera y verdadera a los Jedis.

-Tienes razón maestro Qui Gonn, le agradezco sus palabras y si debo pensar que mis amigos ya están descansando, ya debo pensar en el presente, y hare lo que este mi alcance para ser un Jedi y mantener el equilibro en la Galaxia-Dijo Naruto a los Jedis ganándose las miradas de felicidad en los Jedis hasta en los propios droides emitían pitidos de alegría.

Pero no solo ellos/as estaban felices, sino que también su hija Ravel se le acercó al hombro del rubio y emitió unos chillidos de alegría ahora sintiendo los sentimientos de Naruto que ya están calmos y más serenos, algo que le agrada a la Fénix.

Pero el que está más satisfecho era el propio Hagoromo que ya Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante dejando el pasado atrás de su antigua vida, y dio el salto de fe necesario para su siguiente

\- (Has hecho lo correcto Naruto, ya puedes dejar tu duelo atrás, y ver por un nuevo comienzo)-Pensó Hagoromo sonriendo al ver que el aire que antes estaba tenso y calado ya hay más alegre y tranquilo que se podría disfrutar mejor la cena junto con la fogata

Y nuevamente reanudaron con su cena nocturna donde todos se la pasaron bien en compañía, sean shinobis, sabios, jedis, mandalorianas o droides, todos eran como una familia que se cuidan del uno del otro, como debe ser.

Y cada uno volvió a las casas provisionales de madera donde tendrían que descansar para otro día más de entrenamiento y de descansar.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **Medianoche**_

Nuevamente en el bosque de la muerte, donde la mayoría de nuestros héroes dormían plácidamente en las casas provisionales, había ciertas personas que no tenían mucho sueño y uno de ellos quería seguir entrenando y es por ello que se adentró en el bosque de la muerte, pero antes de dejar un Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra) en la cama para despistarlos en caso en que alguien descubra que no está dormido.

Ahora si por parte de Naruto está entrenando con su sable de luz de entrenamiento con la forma I el Shii Cho, una técnica muy básica, pero al a vez complicada en mejorarla, ya que es la técnica que todo padawan, puede aprenderla, y aunque pareciera simple ese estilo, es la más efectiva en combates de campo abierto y ante cantidad de grupos.

\- (Bien, debo mejorar el Shii-Cho y luego el Makashi)-Pensó Naruto tomando posición para la forma I y este prendió su sable de luz mostrando un color blanco azulado y comenzó con las katas básicas del Shii Cho.

Primero imaginando a un rival uso el sable de luz para atacar en 7 puntos para incapacitar a tu oponente, desde cabeza, torso, espalda, brazo izquierdo y derecho junto a pierna izquierda y derecha, puntos donde puede incapacitar y noquear y en casos de último recurso, matar.

Le tomo con unos 15 minutos para repasar el Shi Cho desde con un árbol hasta con un clon de sombra (con consentimiento para que fuera un muñeco de prueba) ya se sentía un poco más fluido con la primera forma. Ahora le toca dominar la forma II el Makashi

La forma más elegante y especializada para duelistas de sables de luz, un estilo de combate fluido, rápido, y mortal para los mejores especialistas con sables de luz, aunque muy buena para combatir con otros usuarios de sables, era bastante pobre en defensiva y ante grupos numerosos, solo los más veteranos y especialistas en esta forma, han mejorad para serla la más mortífera.

En este caso el Makashi le tomo como unos 20 minutos de entrenamiento con esta forma, ya que este estilo necesita la menor cantidad de esfuerzo, y más concentración con el manejo del sable en los puntos vitales, desde torso, cabeza, extremidades sea para incapacitar o eliminar. Algo que Naruto tiene un poco de dificultad con ese estilo refinado y elegante, pero debía admitir que ese estilo es el mejor para combatir contra otros usuarios de sables, sabiendo cuando hay que atacar en la mejor oportunidad

\- (Bien ya repasé con el Makashi, ahora falta el Soresu para mejorarlo)-Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo que ya practico con las dos formas de combate Jedi, ahora va por la tercera forma de combate Jedi.

Y antes de que se pusiera en posición defensiva del Soresu una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ahora? -Pregunto la voz femenina que exalto un poco el rubio, y este apago de inmediato su sable del uz de entrenamiento para darse la vuelta mostrando la identidad de la voz

Y se trataba de la hermana menor de la Duquesa Satine, Bo-Katan Kryze, ahora que cuenta unos 18 años de edad y se veía mucho más hermosa desde que la vio por primera vez desde que despertó de su capsula y vaya que el tiempo ha mejorado por parte de la mandaloriana

Se ve más bella con su cabello pelirrojo su cabello corto que le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, pero aun conservando su figura y aun lleva su armadura de batalla mandaloriana de color azul con detalles blancos.

-Ehh Hola Bo-Katan ammm yo solo estaba…repasando las primeras formas de combate…pero también me pregunto a ti no también deberías estar descansando junto con tu hermana? -Respondió y pregunto ahora de forma de pregunta el Padawan Rubio a la pelirroja Mandaloriana que esta se sonrojo en que él le dijera su nombre, ya que por lo común le decían con otros títulos como Condesa debido a su status como miembro del Clan Kryze

Aunque para la pelirroja prefiere que le llamen con su nombre Bo-Katan ya que detesta los títulos honorarios.

-Tampoco no pude dormir y quise caminar por la noche y descuida, mi hermana Satine está siendo cuidada por el droide de Yoda que da su vigilancia nocturna y me sorprendí al escuchar que seguías despierto entrenando a estas horas de noche-Respondió ahora la Mandaloriana a Naruto y este comprendió que solo quería despejar su mente.

Viendo que ya no podría entrenar más sin llamar la atención, Naruto invito a Bo-Katan a sentarse cerca de un troco que había tirado el rubio en su entrenamiento con su sable de luz de entrenamiento.

Ya una vez sentados, tanto el Ex-Shinobi/Jedi y la Mandaloriana estuvieron mirando las estrellas juntos donde ambos pudieron relajarse con la risa de la noche y la hermosa panorama de cientos de estrellas que deambulan por la noche.

Mientras seguía mirando las estrellas, Naruto pudo sentir algo que le inquieta y pudo presentir cierta preocupación en Bo-Katan, pero no quería incomodarla sabiendo que no debía meterse en asuntos personales.

Pero en ello que seguían mirando, Bo-Katan se quedó mirando al rubio queriendo saber algo de el, algo que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo.

-Naruto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Pregunto la pelirroja al joven Jedi que dejo de mirar las estrellas para mirar a la mandaloriana que se sorprendió un poco en que quisieran hablar o mejor dicho respuestas.

-Claro, no tengo problemas en responderte Bo-Katan-Respondió a la petición de la mandoriana dando un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que tendría algunas respuestas

-Son ciertos esos rumores de que los Jedis…No les importan formar lazos afectivos, que son indiferentes a los demás por seguir sus tradiciones que deben llevarla-Pregunto finalmente Bo-Katan a Naruto ya que había oído sobre su hermana Satine que los Jedis suelen ser cerrados, indiferentes en cuanto las emociones y en que siempre deben seguir el Código Jedi

Naruto se le marco una ceja alzada con un ceño fruncido al recordar una de tantas reglas estrictas que tienen los Jedis y una las que más le molestaba era la de cero lazos afectivos

Para la orden Jedi era mal visto de que sus miembros tuvieran lazos afectivos desde la amistad, la familia y el amor estaban prohibidos porque esos lazos ya que según las palabras del maestro Yoda.

Los lazos afectivos y los sentimientos más oscuros desde la tristeza, la ira, el odio y el sufrimiento son sentimientos que no se le permiten que tengan ya que sino…son los caminos directos al lado oscuro de la fuerza, y es algo en que Naruto comprendía bien ya que vivió en carne propia en su antigua vida de que estas emociones descontroladas corrompieron a varias personas como Obito, Madara, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Nagato, Yahiko, y otros más que no supieron controlarlas

Pero para Naruto en que no se le permitirán las 3 cosas más importantes para él, era intolerable ya que para él y otros quienes tengan una mirada determinada e inquebrantable como la de el puedes quebrantar esas reglas aun sin caer a la oscuridad.

Para el junto con hagoromo y los 9 bijuus, el amor, la amistad y la familia, son lazos donde te puedes hace mucho más fuerte, ya que sin estos, aun si tienes odio ira y tristeza solamente será un camino sin fondo que será muy difícil de que alguien se reponga

-Por supuesto que no, sé que el maestro Yoda me instruyo con el código Jedi de no tener lazos afectivos, pero yo romperé esa regla. Tengo a mi familia sea a Kurama, al viejo hagoromo y mi hija Ravel, amigos como los maestros Yoda, Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Siri, Satine, los droides, hasta tu Bo-Katan yo los considero como mis amigos y los protegeré hasta mi último aliento-Dijo Naruto que en la cual quedo totalmente anonadada Bo-Katan por la convicción con tono de cumplir esta promesa hacia sus seres queridos, pero nunca se esperó que ella también la incluyera como un ser querido cosa que provoco un gran sonrojo por parte de la Mandaloriana.

No esperaba que el joven Jedi estuviera dispuesto a romper el código Jedi para el bien de todos. Y como veía durante estos años, no dudaría en ningún momento en que Naruto sería uno de los pocos Jedis con esta nueva filosofía tanto de pensar y como en ser un nuevo Jedi.

Naruto al ver el sonrojo de la pelirroja se preocupó un poco pensando que estuviera enferma

-Bo-Katan… ¿Te encuentras bien? ... ¿Tierra a Kryze? -Pregunto el rubio a Bo-Katan pero esta todavía seguía en su mundo todavía recordando las palabras dadas de Naruto

En que lo considera alguien muy importante para el Jedi

Y justo que iba a seguir hablando, la pelirroja sale de su trance volviendo a la normalidad mirando nuevamente al rubio.

-Sí, si estoy bien…solo sigo sorprendida por ver que serás un Jedi sin seguir sus tradiciones, es algo difícil de creer-Dijo Bo-Katan aun sorprendida por las declaraciones firmes de Naruto y es algo que por el interior de ella se emociona en ver que será uno de esos Jedis opuestos a las viejas tradiciones estrictas

-Respetare la orden Jedi pero yo seguiré mi camino Jedi a mi manera y sé que un día, la orden tendrán que evolucionar de sus viejas costumbres. Esta es una promesa que nunca la romperé y que la fuerza me estará guiando hasta mi objetivo-Dijo Naruto a Bo-Katan sonriéndole que provoco un nuevo sonrojo, pero uno más controlado pero emocionada.

-(Eres alguien muy único de ti Naruto, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento que cumplirás esta promesa, no cabe duda que serás un Jedi Exepcional)-Pensó Bo-Katan sonriendo internamente al sentir una tranquilidad y seguridad cuando está cerca de Naruto y solamente se había sentido a si cuando está cerca de su hermana Satine.

Al ver que ya la mandaloriana se sentía ya tranquila ahora Naruto quería saber la dudas que tenía el sobre ella.

-Ahora que respondí tus dudas, quisiera preguntarte algo Bo-Katan-Pregunto Naruto a la Mandaloriana.

Y esta asintió al instante

\- ¿Te noto algo preocupada y triste? ¿Ocurre Algo? -Pregunto Naruto lanzando el dardo directo a Bo-Katan donde esta quería negarlo, pero sabiendo que este fue sincero con sus respuestas, tendría que ser justa con él y aparte, parte de ella piensa que esta pueda resolverlo.

-Sí, aunque me cueste decirlo, pero si algo me preocupa, y es por parte de Mandalore y su situación que cada vez es más peor las cosas-Respondió Bo-Katan con tono de preocupación que pudo notarlo tanto el rubio y los bijuus.

-Dime Bo-Katan... ¿cómo va la situación? -Pidió Naruto a la pelirroja y esta se levantó del tronco que estaba sentada, y le hizo señas para que la siguiera

-Ven conmigo, hay un mensaje que te explicara mejor la situación-Respondió Bo-Katan a Naruto donde este también se levantó del tronco para seguir a la Mandaloriana llevándolo dentro de la Nave de Yoda que seguía estacionada cerca de las casas provisionales.

Ya una vez dentro de la nave, Bo-Katan la llevo a la sala de mando de la Nave, y esta tecleo algunos comandos y esta agarro una especie de chip en el centro de proyección holográfico mostrando así el mensaje para Naruto.

 _ **Transmisión 0147-MD**_

 _ **-Mensaje para la Duquesa Satine Kryze de Mandalore-**_

 _ **Ubicación: Sistema de Mandalore**_

 _ **Transmite: Primer ministro**_

 _ **Aquí el Ministro de gobierno Zix Farr**_

Mi señora, Mandalore está en un punto sin retorno, las aldeas de ataques brutales de la guardia de la muerte junto con algunos miembros del clan Vizsla y otras casas mandalorianas están a punto de derrocarnos en la capital de Mandalore, es de suma importancia su presencia junto con los Jedis, el tiempo apremia mi señora, cada con cada tiempo que se acaba, la guardia de la muerte se acerca más a su objetivo final que será desatar una próxima guerra en contra de la república, empezando con la orden Jedi…..Le imploro Duquesa Satine y Condesa Bo-Katan, deben regresar pronto a Mandalore…

Fin de la transmisión.

Al ver el mensaje de Auxilio por parte del ministro de los nuevos Mandalorianos, vieron que la situación iba en mal en peor, y al notar el tono del ministro, era de cosa de tiempo en que la facción rebelde llamada la guardia de la muerte dirigida por la Clasa Vizsla es la que está dirigiendo esta facción.

No solo todo, el tiempo corría y sabía bien que si las hermanas Kryze, iban a Mandalore para levantar la moral, serian blanco final de la guardia de la muerte que quieren ver muertas a ambas y a todo aliado que se opongan a estos Rebeldes Mandalorianos.

-Sé que no debo entrometerme, pero no han pedido ayuda a la Republica, bueno en este caso a la Orden Jedi para que intervengan-Pregunto Naruto a Bo-Katan que solamente dio una sonrisa triste por ver la cruda realidad que están viviendo.

-Lamentablemente, el Senado Galáctico, no nos apoya mucho por el historial oscuro y sangriento que nos hemos ganado de mala manera, y si nos apoyan….tardaran de meses a años para una audiencia para solicitar la ayuda humanitaria debido a la corrupción profunda en los senadores burócratas y el Supremo Canciller Valorum apenas si puede dirigir al Senado, mientras que el consejo se les ordeno en no intervenir directamente en la crisis ya que se arriesgarían a un estallido de una guerra entre Mandalore y la orden Jedi-Respondió Bo-Katan con un tono de frustración al ver las cosas no iban bien para su pueblo, y aunque tuvieran el apoyo de los Jedis y de la Republica, las cosas se pondrían peor si se intervienen.

Lo último que quiere ver su hermana y ella es ver a Mandalore nuevamente en una guerra cruenta

Naruto este se quedó pensativo y vaya situación mucho más problemática (tal como Shikamaru o cualquier Nara) esto está más difícil que la Cuarta Guerra mundial Shinobi, y viendo que se enfrentaría a una facción bélica dispuesta a una guerra sin cuartel, era el momento de atacar rápido antes de que ellos reacciones, pero había varias contras.

La orden Jedi no permitirán que un Jedi de su orden entrar a ese conflicto, El senado galáctico se verá mal visto que un Jedi actué con o sin autorización y por último, las secuelas que dejaría si las cosas se salen de control.

Pero aun había una esperanza, y esperaría que Bo-Katan la apoyara.

-Hay una manera Bo-Katan-Dijo Naruto a la pelirroja llamándola la atención a la mandaloriana que talvez halla encontrado una solución para esta crisis

-Pues dila Naruto-Respondió Bo-Katan mirando a los ojos del rubio quien este también miro sus ojos de la pelirroja.

-Soy un Jedi…pero aun no formal en la orden Jedi, ni la republica aun no me han reconocido, asi que tenemos el factor sorpresa si me dejan participar en este conflicto, y si sé que estarás preocupada en que un Padawan Jedi este en una guerra, pero eso no te mide el nivel de status, es la esencia del guerrero que se mide, y yo estaré dispuesto a ayudarles en este conflicto, por el bien de Mandalore y de la Galaxia-Dijo Naruto a Bo-Katan dejándola sin palabras por lo que acaba de escuhar.

Un Padawan Jedi que apenas está entrenando durante solo 2 años, estaría dispuesto a luchar en una guerra civil a favor de la causa de su hermana y por el bien de una paz en Mandalore

Aunque no quiere exponerlo en este conflicto y más el temor de que el muriera, esta pudo sentir que todo iría bien, si le depositaras su confianza en Naruto, y este no te iba a decepcionar.

-Eres alguien impredecible Naruto, pero tienes mi apoyo y el de mi hermana para esta situación, de alguna manera vez algo que es imposible a algo posible-Dijo Bo-Katan dando su apoyo a Naruto en la cual se le marco una sonrisa sincera en el rubio ver que ya podrá ayudar sea como sea posible.

Ya Naruto viendo que tendría el apoyo por parte de la hermana de Satine, había otra más que quería por parte de Bo-Katan.

-Ahora que estamos aquí. Hay algo que quiero pedirte Bo-Katan…si me lo permites-Pidió Naruto a la pelirroja que asintió sin dudarlo, ahora que confiaba en él.

Y en un santiamén prendió su sable de luz de entrenamiento apuntando a las pistolas blasters de bo-Katan sorprendiéndola

-Enséñame a usar los blasters por favor-Respondió Naruto a Bo-Katan que reacción de forma sorpresiva, pero se le marco una pequeña sonrisa en la mandaloriana

Nunca había creído que un Jedi querían usar un Blaster

Ante esto ella le arrojo de su cinturón una pistola blaster y naruto la agarro con su otra mano.

-Ahora tu ven conmigo, entrenaremos por un rato cerca del bosque y espero que sepas manejarlo Jedi -Dijo Bo-Katan al rubio que este se quedó un poco embobado por esa sonrisa de la Mandaloriana vaya que es hermosa.

Pero segundos después se sacudió la cabeza evitando pensar por ahora eso, ahora quería entrenar con los blasters

-Yo te sigo compañera-Dijo Naruto siguiendo a la mandaloriana hacia un lugar alejado del campamento provisional para poder entrenar una arma que todo jedi rechazaría…los blasters

Quien diría que un Jedi portaría una arma ''incivilizada'' y poco ''refinada''…bueno Naruto comenzaría rompiendo una de tantas normas al portar un blaster

 _ **Varias semanas después**_

 _ **En el sistema del borde exterior**_

 _ **Aun en el planeta tierra**_

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato, Pais del Fuego**_

Nuevamente en el planeta tierra donde han pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenar de noche con la hermana mandaloriana, Bo-Katan Kryze con el manejo de las Armas Blasters donde tuvo que aprender lo más básico desde apuntar, calibrar, recalibrar, limpieza, mantenimiento, como apuntar a puntos vitales para incapacitar o matar.

Y durante estas semanas que entrenaba con Bo-Katan pudo aprender lo esencia de las pistolas blasters sorprendiendo aún más a la Mandaloriana Bo-Katan, ya que Naruto aprendía muy rápido cuando se le proponía, es mas en tan solo d días ya naruto maneja el blaster como cualquier arma, ante el orgullo de Bo-Katan ya que nunca se imaginó enseñarle el manejo del blaster a un Jedi, y más que este Jedi se había ganado tanto su respeto, su amistad e incluso mucho más de lo que ya está sintiendo la Mandaloriana.

Aparte del entrenamiento dado por Bo-Katan con los Blasters, aun continuo con su férreo entrenamiento básico completando las otras formas de combate Jedi, el Soresu, Ataru, Djem So y Niman, junto con entrenamiento físico y meditación profunda junto con los maestros Yoda y Qui Gonn Jinn, también se le sumo al entrenamiento Obi-Wan Kenobi y Siri Tachi.

y asi transcurrieron los últimos días ya que ahora se encontraban todos desde los Jedis, Shinobis/Sabios, y las Mandalorianas en la Nave de Yoda viendo un nuevo mensaje por parte del consejo Jedi, enviado por el Maestro Mace Windu.

 _ **-Mensaje codificado para el maestro Yoda-**_

 _ **Enviado por el Alto Consejo Jedi,**_

 _ **Transmite el maestro Jedi Maestro Mace Windu.**_

-Maestro Yoda, sé que han pasado dos años de su búsqueda, pero me atrevo decirle que necesitamos de su presencia, algo ha ocurrido y necesitamos que venga….es por el caso de Mandalore, las cosas se están saliendo de control y es momento de tomar decisión de que hace en este sistema planetario, espero que todo salga bien en su regreso a Coruscant…que la fuerza le acompañe Maestro Yoda

Fin de la Transmisión

Luego de que terminaran la transmisión del consejo Jedi, nuestros héroes se quedaron pensativos con una expresión seria y preocupada por la situación que ha dado un giro de 180 grados para la situación en Mandalore ya está empeorando y ante el tono de seriedad del maestro Mace Windu, ya necesitaban tomar cartas en el asunto y necesitaba de la sabiduría del maestro Yoda y de algunos maestros Jedis del consejo.

También para remarcar que en Mandalore, las facciones rebeldes manejadas por la guardia de la muerte, la mayoría de ella miembros de la familia del clan Vizsla que están dispuestos a asesinar a la Duquesa y todo quien represente como ''amenaza'' a las políticas pacifistas en Mandalore. Y tenían una enorme enemistad y una relación de Odio entre los Mandalorianos bélicos en contra de la orden Jedi.

Ante dicha problemática el maestro Qui Gonn decidió intervenir

-Maestro Yoda, si me lo permite, yo y mi padawan Ob-Wan continuaremos con nuestra encomienda en proteger a la Duquesa Satine y Bo-Katan de las fuerzas rebeldes-Dijo Qui Gonn al maestro Yoda donde este comenzó a tararear esta opción un tanto viable pero difícil.

Hmm…decisión difícil maestro Qui Gonn, pero viable-Respondió El maestro Yoda a los Jedis que ellos también no le gustaban la situación que están metidos y era peor para as mandalorianas en ver que su hogar, familiares y su pueblo sufren por su ausencia forzada.

\- ¿pero que pasara con el entrenamiento del joven Uzumaki, aún es demasiado pronto en que se presente ante el consejo Jedi? -Pregunto la Dama Jedi SIri Tachi al maestro Yoda dejando otra pregunta más para los Jedis

aún tenían al joven uzumaki que desde hace dos años que fue tomado como apnrediz por pare del maestro Yoda, y aunque ha hecho excelentes avances en tan solo dos años, aun no es suficiente en caso de que lo envíen a misiones de más exigencia y nivel y es algo que el maestro Yoda no quería arriesgarse.

-Preparado esta…ante el consejo, debemos ir-Dijo el maestro Yoda son simpleza a los Jedis donde les dejo en claro que no había opción

Tanto Yoda, Ravel, Naruto y Siri irán a Coruscant ante el consejo Jedi mientras que Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan irán a Mandalore para la misión humanitaria junto con las hermanas Kryze para detener la guerra civil mandaloriana y a la guardia de la muerte de una vez.

Algo que no le gustaba para nada a Bo-Katan y a Naruto, la primera porque irían tan pronto a su hogar y sabía que, si pisaban su hogar, la guardia de la muerte querrán matarlas a la mínima oportunidad que tuvieran. Y en cuanto a Naruto este último no quería dejar sola a la pelirroja ni a los otros Jedis haciendo esta misión sumamente peligrosa, y se sentía tan mal en dejarlos, el no aceptaría con los brazos cruzados y haría todo lo que fuera posible para ayudarles

Aunque fuera desobedeciendo órdenes dadas a sus superiores, el hara lo necesario para ayudarlos…como sea posible.

-Entonces...llego el momento de irnos-Dijo Naruto cual rompo el aire tenso que había entre los maestros Jedis que voltearon sus cabezas para ver al joven padawan Uzumaki que vio que esa conversación le afectaría.

\- ¿Melancólico joven padawan? -Pregunto el maestro Yoda a su aprendiz donde este asintió.

-Un poco maestro Yoda…es solo que…se siente…raro en dejar lo que una vez fue tu hogar para ir a otro nuevo rumbo, es ese sentimiento que tengo ahorita-Respondió Naruto al Maestro Yoda que soltó una pequeña risa en el gran maestro al igual que se le marco en los Jedis y las Hermanas Kryze

-Naruto, tu hogar siempre lo será, pero también como todos, dejar el nido de tu hogar es también importante-Dijo el maestro de forma Sabia a lo cual asintió de buena manera

Al igual que muchos de sus amigos sean de la otra vida como shinobi y ahora como Jedi, sabe que haiba un momento de la vida que había de dejar tu lugar de nacimiento para explorar nuevos rumbos para buscar otro lugar que sea considerado como hogar y conocer más experiencias que nunca pensó verlas en primera persona.

-Cierto maestro Yoda solo espero que un tiempo podramos volver a este planeta y no quedar en el olvido-Dijo Naruto ya un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que ya pronto tendría que despedirse de su planeta y embarcarse a otro mundo.

-No deberías preocuparte Naruto, ya hemos tomados datos cartográficos y hemos estado creando un mapa tridimensional hecho por nosotros donde actualizamos este sistema del borde exterior con la ubicación de la Tierra-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn mostrando una pequeño Holorpoyector mostrando en todo su explendo al planeta Tierra.

Luego de activarlo por unos minutos el maestro Qui Gonn lo guardo entre su túnica para tenerlo sano y salvo esa valiosa información.

-Bien, hay que prepararnos para nuestra partida, Padawan Naruto, prepara tus cosas porque en poco tiempo partiremos hacia Coruscant-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto donde este asintió Preparando las cosas para su despedida.

Pero había una pregunta que se tenía el rubio

¿Qué seria del Hagoromo Ootsutsuki?

Aunque fuera una deidad, el solo es un espíritu que solo está por momentos en el mundo Terrenal y algunas veces tendría que volver al mundo astral para descansar y estar con los suyos

Para Naruto quisiera que lo acompañara hacia Coruscant junto con su maestro para seguir entrenándolo, pero también seria egoísta de su parte al retenerlo ya que también se merecía un descanso eterno por todo lo que vivió en más de un milenio.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa provisional de Madera, Naruto seguía pensativo al ver que muy pronto dejaría su vida atrás para comenzar otra, y aunque extrañaría su hogar también sentía entusiasmo en conocer nuevos mundos, tal vez podría seguir avanzando en su camino para ser el mejor Jedi y quizás con más suerte…buscar su preciado Ramen.

Sin nada más que hacer los Jedis fueron a recoger sus pertenencias al igual que las Hermanas Kryze hacían lo mismo recogiendo sus cosas y demás objetos para el viaje.

En ello el rubio, fue a la habitación de la casa creada por el Ootsutsuki, y este recogió las cosas necesarias entre sus cosas era un conjunto de pergaminos (recolectados por él y su hija Ravel desde hace un tiempo en Uzushio y de otras aldeas sean de las 5 grandes aldeas y de las menores), su sable de luz de entrenamiento, y los tres cristales Kyber, dos eran suyos y uno por parte de Ravel.

-El final de un comienzo, quien lo diría dentro de poco me ire de este planeta, espero y que todo salga bien en mi viaje-Dijo para sí mismo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica sabiendo que pronto dejaría su planeta natal

-Todavía preocupado por el viaje joven Naruto-Pregunto una voz conocida por el rubio donde este miro nuevamente al viejo Hagoromo también con una sonrisa nostálgica para su antiguo descendiente.

-Uno poco…solo estoy preocupado por usted viejo Hagoromo-Dijo Naruto al Ootsutsuki sabiendo lo que se refería tal preocupación

-Te preocupa en que ya no podre acompañarte hacia coruscant o por este…Lord oscuro-Dedujo en forma de pregunta Hagoromo a Naruto donde este asintió

-Sí, lo veo difícil en que nos acompañe, aunque fuera difícil, aceptaría que es mejor que se quedara aquí y así podrá descansar viejo Hagoromo.

-Tienes razón en que puede que este atado a este mundo terrenal y ya merezca un descanso luego de todo este tiempo, pero…aun me queda un poco de energía para estar con ustedes por un tiempo más-Dijo Hagoromo a Naruto donde este cobro un poco de su alegría.

-al menos que se transporte con nosotros a LA Nave del maestro Yoda, será difícil que esté con nosotros-Dijo Naruto siendo un poco realista viendo la dificultad que tendrá el viejo Ootsutusiki que este en el viaje a Coruscant-Dijo Naruto soltando una pequeña risa en el a lo cual Hagoromo asintió ante la sorpresa de este.

-Si hay una manera joven Naruto, y creo que lo reconocerás al instante esta opción viable-Dedujo Hagoromo Ootsutuski sacando de la manga de su túnica un pergamino algo rustico y que se veía que ya fue muy usado y este tiene el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki junto al Ootsutsuki, Uchiha, Senju y Hyuga algo que le llamo bastante la atención Naruto al igual que los nueve bijuus al ver dicho pergamino en pertenencia de Hagoromo

-Esto Naruto es un antiguo pergamino que podrá sellar mi espíritu para poder estar en tu viaje hacia Coruscant, pero necesito un usuario del Fuinjutsu para que tu logres sellarme en este pergamino, y sé que tu podrás hacerlo-Dijo Hagoromo dándole el pergamino a Naruto donde este seguía sin palabras por lo que acaba de escuchar

Un pergamino junto con un jutsu de Fuinjutsu que pudiera sellar al Sabio de los Seis Caminos como si fuera un sellado común…eso es de locos o cosa Difícil de Creer

Pero para cualquier un Uzumaki, en especial Naruto esto no sería imposible ya que, gracias al entrenamiento de sus padres, su padrino y de Mito sabia los junutusus necesarios y había uno en particular que le podría servir bien

Nunca creyó que lo usaría en alguien, pero viendo la oportunidad única, lo usaría.

-De acuerdo Viejo Hagoromo, prepárense tal vez se sienta un poco extraño al estar sellado-Dijo Naruto poniendo el pergamino el suelo mientras lo habría preparado para el Sellado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, estaré preparado para el viaje a Corsucant y en tu próxima aventura-Dijo Hagoromo sentado en el suelo esperando el sellado por parte de su decente.

Naruto viendo que Hagoromo ya había aceptado ir con ellos, el rubio comenzó a hacer sellos en las manos donde este comenzó a brillar sus manos con un ligero manto de chakra dorado (por influencia de los 9 bijuus y del chakra de Ashura).

- _ **Fūinjutsu: Supiritto No Fūin-Técnica de Sellado: Sellado de Espíritu-**_ Dijo Naruto donde este se desplazó rápidamente con sus manos hacia el Ootsutsuki sujetándolo con la mano derecha al sabio mientras que este no oponía resistencia para sellarlo rápido con la mano izquierda hacia el pergamino.

Ya una vez sellado a Hagoromo en el pergamino, Naruto este dio un suspiro de alivio al haber sellado con éxito al Ootsutsuki, tendría un buen presentimiento que Hagoromo le ayudara una vez que lleguen a Coruscant y en muchos otros planetas más.

\- (Bien ya está hecho viejo Hagoromo, solo espero que no se maree en el viaje estelar hehehe)-Pensó el rubio soltando una pequeña risa esperando que no se arrepintiera en pleno viaje.

Y una vez recogido el pergamino junto con el de otros muchos lo guardo en su ropa, Naruto continúo empacando sus cosas bueno las pocas cosas que aún le quedaba ya fueron guardadas.

Ya una vez fuera de las casas provisionales vio que ya estaban fuera los maestros Jedi Yoda, Qui Gonn, la Dama Siri Tachi, el Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi y las hermanas mandalorianas Satine y Bo-Katan Kryze ya con las cosas empacadas y listas.

Pero había algo quien faltaba y el propio Hagoromo.

\- ¿y el sabio Hagoromo Naruto? -Pregunto el maestro Qui Gonn al rubio y este pensó rápidamente para dar una cuartada.

-El viejo Hagoromo se despidió de mí no sin antes entregarme un pergamino suyo, y nos deseó éxito en nuestro viaje a Coruscant-Respondió de manera tranquila y serna Naruto evitando levantar sospechas para todos en especial para los Maestros Qui Gonn y Yoda.

Pero notando la sinceridad de Naruto (fue una verdad a Medias) estos asintieron viendo que el sabio había optado por despedirse del ultimo shinobi era lo más viable,

-el sabio Hagoromo se despidió de nosotros-Pregunto el maestro yoda al rubio y este asintió con la cabeza afirmando que al menos el sabio se había despedido indirectamente de ellos/as.

-Sí, él ya tuvo que partir hacia el mas allá dejándome ya por mi cuenta junto a mi hija Ravel a mi lado para que viaje con ustedes hacia Coruscant y continuar con mi entrenamiento para ser un Jedi-Dijo Naruto a los Jedis indiciando que ya Hagoromo partió de buena manera de este mundo dejando por su cuenta a Naruto

Y que a partir de ahora estará con la Orden Jedi y con la Republica Galáctica

-Hmmm (Algo Ocultas aprendiz padawan…lo pasare. Por ahora)-Pensó el maestro Yoda indiciando por parte de la fuerza que su aprendí ocultaba algo, pero al ver que puede confiar en el, lo pasaría ya que por algo les debió ocultar.

-Bueno primero hay que ir al sistema de Hanoon, donde tomares el crucero clase consular de la Republica que sigue establecida en el sistema ahí tanto mi aprendiz y las hermanas Kryze partimos al sistema de Mandalore, mientras que el maestro Yoda junto con Siri irán con el joven Naruto y Ravel a Corsucant hacia el templo Jedi, ¿preguntas?-Explico/Pregunoto el maestro Qui Gonn a todos y estos asintieron (algunos a regañadientes sea Naruto y Bo-Katan por obvias razones) y todos fueron hacia la compuerta de la Nave de Yoda.

-Todos vayan a la compuerta-Ordeno ahora la Dama Jedi Siri y la mayoría de ellos se dirigieron hacia la compuerta de la Nave preparando para salir del planeta tierra

Solo a excepción de Naruto que estaba cerca de las dos casas de maderas hechas por Hagoromo y el, junto con su hija Ravel que está en el hombro de su padre.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo por parte de Tachi, Naruto toco ambas casas con la palma de sus manos, y estos al instante comenzaron a encogerse y desconstruirse donde le tomo por lo menos de 30 segundos y estas grandes construcciones de madera, fueron desapareciendo ante el asombro de Siri.

-Ya que no estaremos aquí por un buen rato, es mejor que nadie sepa que hubo alguien habitándola, para que siga este planeta con el perfil bajo-Respondió a la duda que tenía Siri y esta solamente pudo asentir, pero sonriendo por ver lo precavido y discreto que es.

-Sabia decisión por tu parte Padawan Uzumaki ya hay que irnos a la Nave lo más pronto posible-Dijo Siri invitando al rubio y a la Fénix.

Y estos les siguieron hacia la Nave de Yoda y viendo por última vez hacia el bosque de la muere y los restos del Monumento de los Hokages, Naruto seguía con ese pensamiento.

\- (Nos veremos otra vez…y gracias por todo lo que me has ofrecido planeta Tierra, pero debo seguir con mi nuevo rumbo)-Pensó Naruto cuna leve sonrisa mientras que la compuerta de la Nace se cerraba por completo.

Tanto el rubio y la fénix tomaban asientos de la Nave y a su lado está el padawan de Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan Kenobi que vio la expresión del rubio y este decidió tranquilizarlo

-Sereno Naruto, el viaje puede ser turbulento, pero te acostumbras, hasta te gustara sentir esta sensación-Dijo Obi-Wan al rubio que este pudo suspirar un poco.

-Gracias por el apoyo Obi-Wan-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba en las ventanas de la nave viendo como esta comenzaba a levantar vuelo gracias a sus hiperpropulsores.

Ya una vez levantado el suelo, la Nave YT-1760 comenzó a volar hacia arriba al cielo donde estos penetraron de la atmosfera, estratosfera e iosfera terrestre y viendo por primera vez las estrellas del espacio exterior.

-Wooow-Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Naruto y Ravel totalmente sorprendidos al ver el espacio estelar con miles y miles de estrellas y de otros planetas que hay.

Era algo que nunca se ven todos los días por parte de un Ex-Shinobi y de una Fénix.

-Te va agradar lo que sigue después Naruto-Dijo Obi-Wan al rubio y este se quedó pensativo a lo que se refería

Mientras eso pasaba, en la sala del piloto, el maestro Yoda junto con Qui Gonn y Siri estaban preparando los cálculos de la computadora de Navegación para así preparar el salto del hiperespacio estelar-

-Ruta cruzada hacia el sistema de Hanoon, listo-Dijo Siri Tachi al maestro Yoda.

-El hiperpropusor ya está listo para el salto del hiperespacio-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn.

-Preparaos todos, de inmediato saldremos-Dijo el maestro Yoda a todos y estos asintieron mientras se sujetaban de sus asientos.

Esto será un viaje un tanto turbio.

Ya con todos los preparamientos el maestro Yoda jalo de la palanca y en un satiamen saltaron hacia el hiperespacio ante la sorpresa de Naruto y Ravel viendo como es el hiperespacio ante la sonrisa de Kenobi.

\- (Te va a gustar esto Naruto, tengo un buen presentimiento que todo saldrá bien)-Pensó Obi-Wan mientras cerraba los ojos meditando un poco ya que sería un largo viaje para llegar a Hanoon.

Y al igual que Kenobi, Naruto también decidió hacer lo mismo, no había mucho que hacer y decidió descansar también junto la compañía de Ravel que decidió dormirse.

 _ **Varios días después**_

 _ **en una parte del sistema del borde exterior**_

 _ **Sistema estelar de Krant**_

Cerca de un anillo de asteroides, había un pequeño planeta satélite que está cerca a miles de kilómetros del planeta más cercano Krant, nos encontramos en Hanoon.

Un planeta poco habitado de algunos habitantes que eran procedentes de su planeta Vecino Krant y a pesar de lo complicado que era vivir este lugar, es un buen lugar donde quisieran vivir tranquilo sin los problemas entre Bandidos, Mercenarios o de otros usuarios buscapleitos. Pero de ahí nada grave.

Y a pesar de que eran neutrales, aun se mantenían con el apoyo hacia la Republica, debido que Krant era un aliado álgido de ella del Senado. Y por ello tanto como Kran y Hanoon son planetas estacionarios para las Naves de la Republica quien quisiera restablecerse.

Es por ello que nos encontramos con esta situación.

Luego de irse del planeta, tierra les haya tomado varios días en el viaje del hiperespacio estelar, y para la opinión de Naruto fue mucho más veloz que sus habilidades con su modo Ashura, ver cómo era el espacio entre los saltos dimensionales, lo dejo anonadado.

Y al igual que este cuando vieron por primera vez el planeta de Hanoon, y su planeta cercano de Krant, aunque pareciera un poco desolado el lugar, tenían con lo básico para subsistir y vivir cómodamente.

Y en el puerto espacial aún está el Crucero carguero de la Republica C70 junto con dos pilotos mandalorianos al igual que dos guardias reales de Mandalore armados con picas y ahí estaban esperando a los Jedis y Las hermanas Kryze.

Al ver ya el crucero de la republica estacionado, la nave YT-1760 También había aterrizado alado del crucero estelar, y tanto los jedis como Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan están esperando a la Duquesa Satine junto a su hermana Bo-Katan

Aunque esta última está en una sección de la nave despidiéndose de Naruto.

-Espero que todo se solucione en tu planeta Bo-Katan-Dijo Naruto en tono de consolación a la Mandaloriana donde esta le daba una leve sonrisa.

-Igual espero yo, aún tengo la esperanza en que todo se solucione y halla un nuevo comienzo para Mandalore-Dijo Bo-Katan preparando sus cosas para ir con su hermana.

-Ten fe que todo estará bien, mantente fe con tus ideales y no dejes que la adversidad te consuma, tengo el presentimiento que habrá un amanecer nuevo en Mandalore-Dijo Naruto a la pelirroja

Y esta al instante le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio donde este no se sorprendió y se dejó llevar por el momento que necesita la mandaloriana ya que podría sentir un tanto preocupada.

Luego de unos segundos, tanto Naruto y Bo-Katan se separaron del dulce abrazo que se estaban dando, pero tenían que hacer para que nadie pudiera ver ese momento afectivo.

-Este no es el adiós, es solo un hasta pronto-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Bo-Katan de forma temporal a la mandaloriana

-Espero verte en otra ocasión Naruto esta no será la última vez que nos veamos-Dijo la mandaloriana también despidiéndose del rubio mientras se iba hacia su hermana y los dos jedis.

Mientras que la Mandaloriana se iba hacia el crucero de la república, Naruto estaba en la sala de mando de la Nave esperando al maestro Yoda y la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi para partir directo hacia el sistema del borde interno, al Corazón de la república, Coruscant.

Pero para el rubio viendo como sus amigos Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan y su amiga Bo-Katan luchan en una guerra que será muy cruenta, no permitirá que mueran ellos, no en su guardia.

\- (No permitiré que mis amigos pasen lo mismo que yo…sé que debo estar al lado del maestro Yoda y conocer al consejo Jedi…hmm…. ¿qué hago?)-Pensó Naruto pensando las opciones que le daba las cartas, y cada decisión cambiaría el rumbo de esto.

En ello cierta fénix se coloca de nuevo en el hombro de Naruto dándole una mirada de complicidad sintiendo lo que quería hacer, a lo cual Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio

Uno donde se quitó las dudas que tenía, ahora lo tenía más claro y sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

-Ravel, esto puede hacer incómodo para ti, así que prepárate para esto-Dijo Naruto a Ravel que esta asintió a la orden de su padre.

Al ver que Ravel esta de su lado, hizo un sello particular en sus manos.

\- (Que la fuerza me acompañe)-Pensó el rubio al haber usado un poco de su chakra para su plan.

Divide y Vencerás.

 _ **Varios minutos después.**_

 _ **En el puerto espacial de Reech, Hanoon**_

Nuevamente en el puerto espacial ya se encontraban los maestros Yedis Qui Gonn Jinn junto el maestro Yoda conversando mientras que las hermanas Kryze de mandalore están esperando a los jedis para abordar al crucero de la republica

Y en otra parte del puerto están Obi-Wan y Siri tuvieron una breve platica

-Bueno Siri espero verte pronto en el templo Jedi luego que acabe con esta misión-Dijo Obi-Wan a su amiga donde esta asentía tranquila viendo que ahora si está listo para esa clase de misión

-Más te vale que salgas de aquí con vida Kenobi, espero que con eso estés preparado para las pruebas Jedi, porque estaré ahí para verte-Dijo Siri a Kenobi en tono de que cumpla con su misión cueste lo que cueste.

-No te preocupes, saldré de esta Siri, y también cuida del joven Uzumaki mientras no estamos-Dijo Obi-Wan en tono de favor a su compñaoera

-Descuida Kenobi, Naruto estará cuidando de su hija fénix, solo espero que no halla problemas en el consejo-Dijo Siri también aceptando la responsabilidad en cuidar del joven padawan

-Bien yo me retiro Siri y que la Fuerza te acompañe-Dijo Obi-Wan despidiéndose de su compañera con una pequeña reverencia

-Igualmente que la fuerza este de tu lado-También había dicho Siri despidiéndose de Kenobi

Y ambos partieron en rumbos distintos, mientras que Kenobi se reunía de nuevo con su maestro, Siri esperaba al maestro Yoda mientras miraba a Naruto sentado esperándolos, pero también a un guardia real caminando hacia el crucero de la republica…este último muy raro en ver al guardia real separado de la nave.

-Oh Naruto ¿todavía esperando al maestro Yoda? -Pregunto la Dama Jedi al Ex-Shinobi y este asintió

-Si sempai, ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Coruscant? -Pregunto Naruto a la rubia y esta se quedó pensando calculando el tiempo.

-Si no me equivoco en una semana con dos Parch de velocidad-Respondio Siri a Naruto contemplando que si le tomara un tiempo

-Ya veo aun así gracias por aclararlo, iré a ver a Ravel en la habitación-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la Dama para dirigirse a la habitación.

La dama Jedi solamente suspiro sabiendo que una vez que llegue al templo Jedi, recibirá un buen regaño por parte de su maestra Gallia y del consejo, pero por suerte si la fuerza esta de su lado, el maestro Yoda la ampara de su decisión.

Y al ver al maestro Yoda dirigrisendose a su nave, espero en la compuerta de la Nave.

-Vamos Siri, ir debemos a coruscant no hay que perder tiempo-Dijo Yoda alentado a entrar a la nave, pero también se quedó mirando a Kenobi a la distancia con una pequeña sonrisa

-De acuerdo maestro Yoda… (Cuídate mucho Obi-Wan)-Dijo/Pensó Siri ya una vez que cerraron las compuertas de la nave

Y sin más la Nave YT-1760 despego del puerto espacial rumbo hacia Coruscant dejando solo el Crucero de la Republica.

-Bueno hay que irnos también, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a Mandalore-Ordeno el maestro Qui Gonn a todos y tanto su aprendiz, las hermanas Kryze junto a Piloto y los tres guardias reales de Mandalore.

Ya una vez tomado sus posiciones, los pilotos encendieron la nave prendiendo sus hiperorpulsores y comenzaron a despegar luego de haber pedido el permiso de despegar de la torre de control

-Bien pasajeros, nuestro próximo destino es la región de Mandalore, sujétense bien todos porque será un viaje largo-Dijo uno de los pilotos en el altavoz dando un aviso a los tripulantes del crucero.

Y a si ya una vez dentro de la órbita, tanto el piloto y el copiloto del crucero trazaron con las computadoras de Navegación pusieron como punto de Partida a Mandalore.

-Prepárense para el salto del hiperpropulso porque llegaremos a Mandalore-Dijo ahora el Copiloto en el altavoz-

Y al instante el crucero entro al hiperespacio abandonado la órbita de Hanoon.

Mientras eso ocurría, los dos guardias están protegiendo la sala de mando el tercero está cerca de las hermanas mandalorianas, algo que le llamo la atención de los Jedi y de los propios guardias

Se supondrían solamente habría dos guardias reales de mandalore en la nave…porque esta uno tercero, hasta los dos otros guardias están un poco anonadados por ver un ''Camarada'' y peor aún muy cerca de su líder/Duquesa.

Pero no querían hacer un escándalo que se les saldrían las manos, por ahora esperaran…por ahora.

-Bueno primero lo primero, se sabe que la situación en Mandalore se ha agudizado mucho en estos años, y el gobierno de los nuevos Mandalorianos están en un punto muerto donde la facción de la guardia de la muerte ha ganado impulso siendo apoyados por la Casa Vizsla y su líder, no tenemos muchos guardias o miembros que resistan ante un grupo más organizado y más hostiles. ¿Qué nos recomiendas maestro Qui Gonn? -Explico/Pregunto la Duquesa Satine al maestro Aquí Gonn donde este puso su mano en su barbulla acariciando contemplando las opciones viables que les daban.

-Para ser francos Duquesa Y la verdad hay muy pocas desde la intervención de la republica que solo agudizaría las cosas en su sistema, si enviamos más Jedis en su planeta, los mandalorianos tomaron eso como un acto de guerra que eso es lo que buscan para iniciar una guerra civil, la mejor opción posible es de manera sutil y cauta, resistamos y capturemos a las cabecillas de cada facción, sin sus líderes, se acabara la rebelión-Recomendó el maestro Jedi a la Duquesa que se notaba el ceño fruncido por las pocas opciones viables pero viendo que la única opción que queda es poner a la defensiva y poder atrapar de a uno, eso tomara tiempo y muchas vidas.

-No tenemos muchas opciones sin usar la fuerza letal en la facción, y no podemos pedir más ayuda sin provocar a un más a la facción de guardia de la muerte, así que nos iremos con su recomendación maestro Qui Gonn, espero y que todo resulte maestro Jedi-Dijo la Duquesa Satine a los Jedis con un asentimiento sabiendo que había muchas cosas en juego

Desde la estabilidad en la galaxia, y miles de vidas en riesgo por la guerra civil mandaloriana.

Y el guardia real que está cerca de las hermanas Kryze apretó fuertemente la mano en señal de enojo cosa que lo pudo notar el maestro Qui Gonn y le hizo una sutil señal de ojos a su Padawan que este también asintió levemente y le dio el mensaje directo con sus ojos a Bo-Katan que lo capto.

-Esa es la única opción viable para la diplomacia y en casos extremos, nosotros y algunos pocos guardias podremos detener esta ola de caos antes de que todo se salga de control duquesa Satine-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a la Duquesa que tuvo que asentir a regañadientes por la única opción viable y vio al otro guardia que está cerca de su lado y nunca lo había visto y decidió ver si era uno de los suyos o un asesino oculto

-Guardia, sé que no debo preguntarle, pero necesito de una opinión aleatoria… ¿Qué recomiendas para esta situación? -Pregunto de manera casual al guardia real (Naruto y Ravel) y estos se erizaron al ver el tono profesional que puede ser Satine.

-Ammm bueno Duquesa Satine…aunque nos instruyó en no usar la fuerza letal para mostrar que podremos ser un pueblo pacifista, pero ante estas circunstancias ya difíciles de controlar, nuestro último recurso seria enfrentarnos y con un poco de fe vencer a las cabezas de las facciones, con ellas las demás tropas se desmoralizaran y se rendirán ante tu causa-Recomendó el ''guardia'' real en tono formal a la Duquesa Satine que esta asintió un tanto cautelosa, sabiendo que este guardia fue instruido para no usar la fuerza letal.

Pero este guardia le había recomendado usarlo como último recurso, algo completamente innecesario, cosa que le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su guardia Obi-Wan que capto la advertencia de ese ''guardia'' real que no eran usual en él. Pensaría que uno también seguía la misma ideología de su lideresa, no la de un extremista.

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu opinión guardia, pero hay una cosa que quiero saber de ti-Pregunto nuevamente la Duquesa Satine ahora mirando directamente a los ojos del ''guardia'' que se sentía más nervioso en ver esa mirada seria y fría de la Duquesa, les recordaba mucho a ciertas mujeres de su antigua vida.

Y uno se pensaba que la vida en una guerra lo habían endurecido, pero veo que eso lo superaba.

\- ¿Tion gar gai? - (¿Cómo Te llamas)-Pregunto en el idioma mandaloriano al guardia descolocando por completo a este ultimo

Todo mandaloriano sabe hablar su idioma, y asi descubrían a los falsos o impostores que tratan de infiltrarse, y esto era lo esencial para detectar.

Y naruto ahora si no sabía que decir o hacer…jamás había escuchado ese idioma, o era una pregunta o un comentario…ahora si estaba perdido.

\- ¿Ehhh perdón? -Pregunto de manera inocente y descuidada el ''guardia'' a la Duqiesa Satine que ahora ya más tranquila sabiendo que era un impostor.

y en eso Obi-Wan activo su sable de luz Azul apuntándolo en el torso con una mirada amenazante al pobre ''guardia'' que se sobresaltó por el acto hecho por Kenobi

y no fue el único que reacciono así de manera instintiva y hostil

sino que también ambas hermanas Kryze sacaron de sus ropas pistolas blasters, en el caso de Satine una pistola compacta blaster, y Bo-Katan sus pistolas duales apuntado en torso y sien del pobre guardia que ahora si está comenzando a sentirse muy nervioso.

Y para rematar, los dos guardias que custodiaban la sala salieron de su posición y pusieron sus picas en los costados del guardia ahora si tragando duro…ahora si se ha metido en un buen lio

\- (Demonios…esto me da mala espina)-Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando al sentirse acorralado de tantos aliados que lo ven de manera hostil y defensiva.

-Sera mejor que te rindas…Asesino, un movimiento falso y tu misión acabara en este instante-Ordeno Kenobi con una mirada afilada al guardia junto a eso su ''pica'' comenzaron a temblar cosa que les descoloco ahora por parte de los Jedis.

Un asesino no temblaba de miedo…mucho menos su arma.

Qui Gonn al no tener su arma encendida aun sentía las emociones del ''guardia'' y todavia no era hostil sino de alguien más tranquilo y de una naturaleza amigable.

-Si no eres un Asesino…o un guardia real de mandalore… ¿quién eres en realidad? -Pregunto de manera diplomática Qui Gonn al guardia que aun a pesar de estar nervioso, pudo dar un suspiro de alivio

-De nuevo ayudándome en el momento oportuno…Maestro Qui Gonn-Respondio el ''guardia'' provocando que le llamara la atención del propio maestro Jedi y de los Involucrados

Como es que lo conocía tan bien.

-Si me permite maestro Qui Gonn, quitare mi Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)-Dijo el ''guardia'' a lo que los Jedis y las mandalorianas les abrieron los ojos por escuchar Jutsu…solo alguien usaba Jutsus

¿Acaso era…Naruto?

-Kai (Liberación)-Dijo el ''guardia'' donde este mini creo una explosión de humo donde la transformación del ''guardia'' real, se está comenzando a desvanecerse para revelar al verdadero polizón

Y al instante pudieron notar una cabellera rubio largo y puntiagudo junto con su ropa estándar de Jedi de color negro con detalles anaranjados junto a un sable de luz atado en su cintura y la ''pica'' que se movía, en realidad resulto ser la Fénix Ravel que este poso en el hombro de Naruto.

Nunca se esperaron que Naruto junto con Ravel estuvieran en el crucero de la Republica y vaya que todos reaccionaron de diferentes maneras

Por parte de los dos guardias reales seguían todavía sorprendidos y anonadados en que este ''polizón'' resultara ser un joven Jedi…aunque se vio que no era una amenaza continuaba siendo un extraño para ellos ya que aún no bajaban sus picas, al menos de que recibieran ordenes sean de Satine o de su hermana menor.

Por Obi-Wan esta incrédulo por unos segundo sin saber que hacer ya que sentía varias emociones desde feliz por ver nuevamente a su amigo pero molesto por ver que también había desobedecido órdenes directas del maestro Yoda…y de nuevo miro a su maestro Qui Gonn para ver que acción tomaba.

Por Qui Gonn está muy sorprendido, pero aun conservando la calma ya que seguía esperando que todos se recompongan del shock ya que tendría muchas preguntas al rubio en porque está aquí.

Satine no sabría en que pensar o hacer. Pero viendo que Obi-Wan y su hermana que era el joven rubio Jedi decidió guardar su blaster viendo que era un amigo suyo, por suerte por parte de la Duquesa.

Y en cuanto a la Pelirroja Bo-Katan ella todavía seguía en shock…todavía recordaba sus conversaciones importantes con el rubio Jedi. Y esta retiraría sus armas en sus fundas en la cintura…aunque tendría que hacer una pequeña nota mental…Mas tarde ella le dará un…''Castigo'' por semejante sorpresa por parte de su amigo.

Al ver la expresión de muchos, el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa genuina en el pero todavía bastante nervioso en que todavía lo seguían apuntando.

-Si no es mucha molestia…dejen de apuntarme con sus Armas-Pidió el rubio en tono de súplica sutil ya que todavía le seguían apuntado tanto el sable de luz, pistolas blasters y picas.

Ante esto tanto Obi-Wan, las hermanas Kryze y los guardias reales dejaron de apuntarle al rubio soltando un gran suspiro de alivio al igual que su hija Fénix que también se alivió.

-Guardias, si no es mucha molestia, quiero que nos dejen a solas-Ordeno Satine a sus guardias que estos asintieron a la orden dada de su Duquesa, e hicieron una reverencia de forma respetuosa hacia ella alejándose de la sala de mando donde había muchas cosas en que explicar.

Pero había una pregunta que todavía resonaba en todos

¿Cómo es que Naruto está aquí en el crucero, si debería estar con el maestro Yoda en camino a Coruscant?

-Naruto, ¿sabes en los líos que te meterás si el maestro Yoda sepa que has desobedecido sus indicaciones, y aparte esto es demasiado peligroso para ti? -Pregunto en tono de Regaño el maestro Qui Gonn con una expresión seria en él, algo muy poco usual.

El también desobedecía, pero solo cuando la fuerza le guiara el camino.

-Si…Lose. Sé que me afrontare a las consecuencias de mis acciones imprudentes, pero no me importa lo que me hagan, se hice mal en no estar con el maestro Yoda, pero deje un clon de sombra para dejarle el mensaje de mis motivos justificados mientras que yo estaré con ustedes-Respondió Naruto a los Jedis donde estos se quedaron callados pero sorprendidos por la actitud desafiante pero justificada de el en querer ayudarlos.

-Aun así, Naruto, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, esta misión será demasiado peligrosa, aunque deba admitir estamos en un territorio que talvez no saldremos con vida-Dijo con dureza Obi-Wan a Naruto donde este le dijo una verdad que el peligro que se está metiendo

Mandalore tiene un historial oscuro y sangriento en contra de los Jedis donde por más de tres milenios estuvieron en guerras contra la orden Jedi y la Republica tuvieron grandes matanzas entre ambas facciones, no por nada la Orden Jedi querían tener el perfil bajo para evitar que se encendieran la mecha de antiguos rencores.

-Miren, se lo que Mandalore tiene un odio hacia nosotros, y las tensas relaciones diplomáticas entre la Republica y Mandalore están en un punto muerto donde la facción del a guardia de Muerte ganaran la guerra…bien pues no lo permitiremos que esto pase. Mandalore quiere ser provocada si intervienen directamente sea alguien de la Republica o de la Orden Jedi, bien qué tal si yo como un Ninja/Shinobi sería su ''Mercenario'' contratado por alguien terciario y así evitaría que la Guardia de la muerte o algún afiliado a su facción acuse a la Republica y a la Orden Jedi se su intervención sin que supieran de que fue un ''Jedi'' Disfrazado-Respondió también con una mirada serena pero dura a la del Padawan y a todos viendo otro motivo razonable que no se lo esperaban

Que un Shinobi que es el equivalente a la de un Mercenario que este de manera independiente en la guerra no lo podria involucrar directamente con la Republica y la Orden Jedi, asi que aun mantendrían la paz necesaria en Mandalore con la ayuda de Naruto siendo este disfrazado como un Mercenario.

-puede ser un motivo noble de tu parte Padawan Naruto pero aun así no puedo pasar por alto en que tú y la joven Ravel estén en un conflicto muy peligroso, en especial para Ravel al ser muy joven peligra más su vida-Dijo en tono de Regaño el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto ahora por un motivo justificable por traer a una joven como es Ravel a un conflicto muy peligroso.

Y la joven Phoenix se puso de su lado y este le lanzaba unos gritos al maestro Jedi en tono de regaño también y de explicación y el rubio pudo entender los gritos de la Fénix.

-Maestro Qui Gonn, lo que Ravel quiere decir que ella está aquí por propia voluntad y quiere está aquí para ayudarnos en la misión en Mandalore, como ustedes sabrán Ravel puede decirnos quien es aliado y quien enemigo por su habilidad innata de sentir las emociones y sentimientos al igual que yo Poseo dicha habilidad. Si no estoy, Ravel podrá apoyarlos en detectar sea infiltrados o espías capacitados en esconder sus emociones y sentimientos y sentir los más oscuros a miles de Kilómetros, yo le tengo fe a Ravel y sabrá leer también los sentimientos del corazón algo que pocos usuarios de la fuerza no pueden hacer-Dijo Naruto de nuevo con esta firmeza que no se le había visto ahora defendiendo a su hija Fénix a los Jedis que de nuevo se quedaron callados junto con las Mandalorianas que comprendieron el porque el rubio decidió llevarse (aunque fue por voluntad propia) a Ravel

Ravel puede apoyarlos en la misión en Mandalore, cosa que les será de gran ayuda en caso de que haya afiliados de la guardia de la muerte o de la Casa Vizsla. Aun así, el factor de que Ravel fuera muy joven en una guerra, todavía les preocupaba mucho.

Y antes de que pudieran objetar por parte de Qui Gonn o Obi-Wan …la mirada de Naruto le dio una mirada penetrante a todos que este no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-Se lo sé ustedes están pensando…y no me importa si muero o no, no dejare a ustedes solos en este conflicto, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Se lo que es una guerra sin cuartel se que no será nada agradable lo que haremos aun así lo hare porque no me perdonare si ustedes mueran en este conflicto...me jure una vez no ver a nadie más morir, porque ustedes son mi familia y amigos que los valoro como lo más importante de mi….y si tengo que desobedecer ordenes por salvar vidas, pues adelante….no le tengo miedo a la muerte-Dijo Naruto con una voz que dictaba que estaba destinado a luchar hasta su último aliento por una causa justa, una en donde buscaba la paz ante cualquier costo, incluso en el suyo.

Y al ver que no iba a ceder es más había aumentado so fuerte convicción de ayudar a los demás sin importar las consecuencias para él, tanto el maestro Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan, Satine y Bo-Katan se les marco una sonrisa sincera en ellos.

-Si es así…pues tienes mi apoyo, Joven Jedi-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn con una sonrisa sincera dando su apoyo en el rubio.

-También con el mío, y será un honor en luchar a tu lado amigo mío-Dijo Obi-Wan también sonriéndole dando su apoyo en su amigo.

-Eres todo un caso joven Naruto, pero siempre estás en el mejor momento en los tiempos más oscuros-Dijo la Duquesa Satine de Mandalore también con una leve sonrisa en la rubia.

-Me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros Naruto, espero que estés listo para esta batalla-Dijo Bo-Katan con una pequeña sonrisa con un sutil sonrojo en la pelirroja que le pudo notar el rubio sintiéndose cómodo en la compañía de ella.

Y para Naruto y Ravel se le marco una sonrisa zorruna y un grito de alegría por parte de la Fénix al ver que podrán continuar con su misión ahora con el apoyo recibido de sus amigos.

Esperaba que su presencia y sus actos podrían dar equilibro a favor de la Republica, los Jedis y de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, haría todo lo necesario para evitar una nueva guerra mundial o universal, aunque le costara su vida.

\- (Si tengo que derramar sangre para proteger a mis seres queridos, que así sea)-Pensó Naruto de forma determinada apretando fuertemente la mano sabiendo que esto sería el comienzo de muchas aventuras en toda la galaxia estelar.

Qui Gonn al ver la mirada determinada del rubio, se le marco una sutil sonrisa en él, le recordaba mucho a él y su maestro Dooku en su forma de pensar, sus decisiones y en la inquebrantable voluntad de proteger a sus seres queridos…talvez este sería el indicado

Sin decir a nadie Qui Gonn le lanzo el Holoproyector a las manos del rubio con ayuda de la fuerza.

-Quédatelo Joven Padawan es mejor que tú lo tengas en tus manos y lo sepas guardar este secreto-Dio el maestro Qui Gonn con una pequeña sonrisa al padawan uzumaki que también se le marco una sonrisa en el rubio.

-Lo protegeré con mi vida y muchas gracias por este detalle maestro Qui Gonn-Respondió Naruto guardando el holoproyector del Mapa de la tierra en uno de los sellos de almacenamiento en su muñeca.

-De acuerdo joven padawan, será mejor que descanses, dentro de poco tiempo llegaremos a Mandalore y pondremos fin a esto-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto y este asintió y se dirigió hacia una habitación del crucero junto con su hija Ravel preparando física, mental y emocional su próxima batalla.

Rumbo hacia Mandalore.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews

 **.90834**

 **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado y ya tomé en consideración las opciones de los planetas que plante, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas.**

 **Buenas amigo como has estado, gracias por el review, y me alegro el apoyo que me has dado, en verdad muchas gracias, y en ese tiempo que he tenido para aprender nuevas cosas sobre Star Wars, y tome en consideración la opción de Ach-To y hehehe veo que también te agrado los Porgs, bueno son los nuevos Ewoks Kawais.**

 **Y tranquilo que poco a poco se ira desenvolviendo la trama entre Ravel, La fuerza y el chakra, y sobre el futuro de Naruto una vez que termine la situación en Mandalore y sobre el consejo Jedi en Coruscant y en cuanto a lo de Envejecer, recuerda que al ser un Uzumaki, Senju y ser parte de una descendencia divina, le dan ciertas…ventajas de vivir por muchos y muchos años sin cambiar mucho su edad, al estilo de Revan que vivio 300 años y aún se mantenía Joven. Y bueno amigo espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas y en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Alexzero**

 **Buenas amigo, muchas gracias por el review, y si alfin logro despertar Naruto de su sueño, y tranquilo que Naruto tendrá una vida un poco mejor ahora que será un Jedi y tome en consideración sobre el Planeta, espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas**

 **dlmauricio19**

 **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y tomare tu opinión en cuenta, pero aun así gracias por comentarla y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Zafir09**

 **Buenas amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y si vaya golpe que recibió Naruto pero por suerte de las caídas, puede levantarse, y toma en consideración de Ravel como una Fénix, más adelante cuando tenga una edad necesaria ya tendrá la forma humana pero aun así podrá cambiar de forma Fénix para disimular su apariencia y su fuerza. Ya que hay enemigos ocultos como es el caso de Palpatine y de Darth Plagueis que es el maestro de Sidius y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo amigo.**

 **Guest**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir sorprendiéndote.**

 **Alfedro203**

 **Buenas amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si es muy difícil ver fics que mencionen a Darth Nihilus, es poco común este temible Lord Sith, y si ya se pudo ver mejor sobre el huevo de Ravel, los cristales Kyber de Naruto junto con otra mini historia entre el triángulo amoroso entre Satine y Siri por Kenobi. Tranquilo que todo irá bien en su romance…eso espero, y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo mío.**

 **Anónimo**

 **Buenas amigo, ya está el capítulo y se queme tomo el tiempo necesario para hacer oerlo ya quedo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Neopercival**

 **Buenas bro como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo…por esta vez…pero bueno así es Naruto será u Jedi y uno d los mejores que han tenido en toda la Galaxia y si…..Nihilus es mucho más temible y peligroso que Vader o Kylo Ren juntos, tan solo la presencia de Nihilus es muerte garantizada, algo que les toco a los dos Ootsutuskis ante ese Lord Sith, y tranquilo con Naruto ya habrá mas humanos en toda la galaxia circundante, así que estará bien….hmm en cuanto a los cristales, en un futuro se resolverá esas preguntas y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más bro y gracias por el apoyo que siempre das, lo agradezco.**

 **SuperSonic2018**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y ya tomé en consideración Ach-To.**

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul**

 **Buenas amiga como has estado, me alegro saber que todavía sigues viva en Fanfiction, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti pero bueno a lo que venimos ammm bueno Naruto tendrá su sable de luz y algunos manos y me alegro que te haya gustado los fics que tengo, igual t tienes muy buenos fics, y en cuanto a la habilidad de usando hmmmm no sería demasiado…solo dijo, bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote compañera y gracias por apoyarme.**

Estos por una parte de los reviews…porque tengo algo pendiente con un…Lector

Si estás leyendo esto, solo te diré que me importa un Rábano de tus ''criticas'' si no te gusta el Fic pues no los veas y ya, no estaré para jugar a tus jueguitos, yo lo hare a mi manera y de manera justa y razonable sobre Naruto y su poder en la fuerza, si eso no te agrada, pues velo o vete, yo continuare con lo mío….sin más yo me largo.

Bueno antes de irme si se que me he tomado el tiempo pero también tenia que hacer otros fics pendientes y otros nuevos, pero bueno aun asi me di vuelo en este capitulo que quería mapliaro aun mas en la batalla de mandalore, pero tranquilos que esto se vera en el próximo capitulo en contra de la Guardia de la Muerte y miembros de la Casa Vlizla, al igual que en ontra parte por parte del Clon que ira ante el Consejo Jedi y las consecuencasi que habra luego de la batalla de mandalore

Si va todo bien en los próximos capítulos ya estaremos en el Arco de lo acotecido del Episodio 1 La Amenaza Fantasma

Y antes de irme les hare las siguientes preguntas

 **¿Cómo Crees que le ira a Naruto (Clon de Sombra) ante el Consejo Jedi?**

 **¿Quiere que Naruto obtenga el Sable Oscuro en su repertorio?**

 **¿Qué Ravel sea una Jedi como Naruto?**

 **¿Que Use Henge o una máscara (sea Anbu o de un Mandalorian como la de Revan)?**

 **¿Qué tipo de Jedi ven a Naruto, Guardian, Centinela, Sombra o Cruzado?**

Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y espero sorprenderlos mas amigos/As

Sin mas me retiro

Hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Rumbo hacia Mandalore y El Consejo Jedi

 **Varios días después**

 **En una parte del sistema del borde Medio**

 **En la órbita del sistema de planeta de Mandalore**

De regreso en el crucero de la republica han pasado por lo menos 5 días luego de que el grupo de jedis dirigidos por el experimentado maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi se dirigían acompañados por las hermanas reales de mandalore, la Duquesa Satine Kryze y su hermana la condesa Bo-Katan Kryze y claro de un invitado de último minuto que es nada mas i menos que el Padawan en entrenamiento Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y su hija adoptiva Ravel Uzumaki.

Ambos se habían colado de último minuto luego de suplirlos con unos Kage Bunshin hacia la Nave donde partirían con el maestro Yoda y la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi ya que estos dos en especial el maestro Yoda es su presencia física ante el Consejo Jedi, ya que las cosas se han puesto más tensas, ya que necesitaban de Yoda de su infinita sabiduría, en las enseñanza en los nuevos Jedis Iniciado y en el ascensión de los Padawan y Caballeros Jedi y demás cosas que debe hacer el gran maestro de la orden Jedi.

Pero por suerte para la familia Uzumaki-Phoenix pudieron engañar por ahora al maestro Yoda y a Siri, ya que en su interior o por los designios de la fuerza que Naruto y Ravel fueran a ayudar a los Jedis y las hermanas Kryze.

Sabían de las consecuencias que le traerían en el futuro por desobedecer las órdenes de su maestro Yoda, y claro de la Orden Jedi y estaba preparado de las repercusiones que le esperaba en el templo Jedi en Coruscant

Pero ahora solo quiere ayudar a este lugar que en verdad peligra, y sabia en primera persona lo que la población de los Mandalorianos es pasar una guerra, y rezaba que con su intervención y la de los Jedi equilibraran al favor de ellos, y esperaba evitar derramamiento de sangre

Pero si la situación empeorara de lo que ya estaba en Mandalore, Naruto usara todas sus habilidades tanto de Jedi y como de Shinobi (junto con habilidades de sabio, Jinchuriki y del modo Ashura) y otras más aprendidas por su amiga Mandaloriana en usar la fuerza letal ante guardia de la muerte.

Hablando de ellos, mientras seguía navegando en el crucero de la república, en la sala de mando, donde se encontraba el junto con su hija Phoenix junto el maestro y aprendiz Jedi y las hermanas Kryze donde inteligencia por parte de los Nuevos mandalorianes les habían enviado información valiosa desde el crucero de la república por una transición de mensaje.

Por parte del primer ministro …Les había comunicado que Guardia de la muerte dirigida por el Clan Vizsla ha reunido a las demás casas de clanes mandalorianos desde el Clan Fett, Clan Lok, Clan Saxon, Clan Varad y el Clan Ordo junto a demás clanes que se oponían a las reformas pacifistas de Satine y que tenían una fuerte aberración a la Republica y a la orden Jedi. Mientras que por la parte de la facción de los nuevos mandaloriarons otros clanes se habían aliado con Satine desde el Clan Kryze compuesto por Bo-Katan, el clan Wren, el Clan Skirata y otros clanes más, pero había más clanes que decidieron mantenerse neutrales evitando tener bajas en sus miembros, pero había una preocupación latente que de poco a poco esos clanes que se mantenía neutrales, se estaban uniendo al bando de Guardia de la muerte

Al ver a lo que se enfrentaban por parte de los Jedis, ya estaban planeando estrategias en como vencerlos sin necesidad de expandir el conflicto a nivel intergaláctico que era lo menor que querían.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Mandalore? -Pregunto Naruto al piloto del crucero de la republica que seguía navegando esa colosal nave en pleno salto del hiperespacio.

-en media llegaremos a la capital de Mandalore Joven-Respondió el piloto de manera profesional al rubio donde este daría un ligero suspiro de frustración algo que noto el maestro Qui Gonn.

-Tranquilo Naruto sé que estas deseoso en participar, pero ten paciencia, necesitamos planear una estrategia. Guardia de la muerte no es un enemigo que hay que tomarnos a la ligera-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto de manera sincera, y este logro convencerlo en que fuera paciente.

No por nada, Guardia de la Muerte eran unos habilidosos guerreros conformados por Mercenarios, Cazarrecompensas y soldados más experimentados de todo mandalore, y necesitaran más que tres jedis, junto con varios voluntarios y milicia para enfrentarse ante ellos, y por ello deben planear una estrategia sólida para vencerlos.

\- ¿tiene una estrategia en cómo hay que vencerlos sin evitar daños colaterales en Mandalore? -Pregunto ahora la duquesa Satine al maestro Jedi donde este puso su mano en su barbilla meditando.

-Entre las opciones seria capturar o eliminar a las cabecillas principales de guardia de la muerte, cualquiera de las dos opciones viables, guardia de la muerte se desmorona-Respondió el maestro Jedi a la Duquesa donde esta hizo una mueca en ver que las pocas opciones para llegar la paz, es con el conflicto.

-Duquesa Satine, tanto mi maestro y yo no estamos a favor de ese conflicto y del derramamiento de sangre, pero si con esa medida se puede logar, muchas vidas tanto la de tus compatriotas y cientos de miles de habitantes de la galaxia si evitamos que ese conflicto se expanda-Opino Obi-Wan a su amiga mandaloriana donde esta se quedó mirando al padawan en señal de gracias por su consideración.

Se sentía muy bien cuando su guardian Kenobi le apoyaba, aunque el fuera un Jedi, siempre estará apoyándola en las buenas y malas

-Gracias por sus recomendaciones Maestro Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan, lo tomare en cuenta cuando lleguemos al palacio en Mandalore-Dijo Satine con una ligera sonrisa hacia los Jedis donde alegro tanto a su hermana y al joven Shinobi donde poco a poco iba controlando el mando para dirigir un conflicto.

Viendo que la duquesa aprobaba un poco la idea de usar la fuerza letal para detener el conflicto en su planeta, Naruto decidió intervenir.

-Duquesa Satine, quisiera saber ¿cuantos miembros de su facción tiene actualmente? -Pregunto Naruto a la Duquesa donde esta miro a su hermana dando un guiño en que pueda responder a la respuesta del Jedi Rubio.

-De los miembros que tengo aun en la actividad tenemos menos de 500 miembros y algunos voluntarios de milicia instalado en la capital-Respondió la duquesa a Naruto donde mostro un poco su ceño fruncido al ver los pocos que tenía la duquesa.

-También tenemos miembros activos de nuestras clases aun fieles a nuestra causa sumando por lo menos 2500 a 3000 miembros dispuestos a luchar a nuestra causa-Respondió también Bo-Katan al rubio donde este suavizo un poco el ceño fruncido, viendo que, con esa cantidad de guerreros, podrían hacer una balanza a favor de los nuevos mandalorianos.

-Muy bien, tal como está la situación tenemos aún una oportunidad, no dejemos que la adversidad nos supere, ante todo saldremos victoriosos-Dijo Naruto de manera optimista ahora sabiendo de los recursos que tiene las hermanas mandalorianas, junto con los voluntarios, mas con los Jedis, y claro el mismo tendrían una esperanza para derrocar a guardia de la muerte.

Y viendo el optimismo que tiene Naruto ante la situación muy turbia que esta, eso les alegro un poco la autoestima los que están dentro de la salda en especial en las hermanas Kryze viendo que hay una oportunidad de que ese conflicto termine para bien de todos.

\- (Veo que fue una buena decisión en que el joven padawan se quedara, este lograr levantar la moral y mostrar la frente en alto ante la adversidad, la fuerza es más intensa en el que desde que lo conocí en la cúpula)-Pensó el maestro Qui Gonn observando al Jedi shinobi donde vio el optimismo y seguridad que necesitaban en las hermanas Kryze

Ya arreglando eso, tanto Satine y Bo-Katan se levantaron de la sala de control acompañado de sus guardias.

-Estaremos en las habitaciones, les recomendaría que descanses ya que falta dentro de poco en llegar a Mandalore-Recomendó la duquesa Satine a los Jedis, y tanto ella junto a su hermana menor y los guardias se despidieron por ahora de los jedis, mientras estos junto a la Phoenix Ravel que esta aun lado de su padre (Naruto) viendo toda la conversación.

Al ver que las chicas ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones al igual que los guardias reales mandalorianos, el maestro Qui Gonn miro tanto a su padawan y al joven jedi en entrenamiento con una mirada serena.

-Bien, mientras esperamos el próximo aviso de la llegada al planeta, Obi-Wan y Joven Naruto vamos a la sala de entrenamiento-Ordeno el maestro Qui Gonn a su padawan y a su invitado que cosa llamo mucho la atención a ambos Jedis, en especial en su padawan.

Era muy raro en que el maestro Qui Gonn en que fueran a entrar ahora, por lo común era dejarlos descansar y si iban a entrenar seria en un momento más tranquilo, pero viendo la situación, era mejor prepararse ante la situación que les tiene preparados.

-Si maestro/maestro Qui Gonn-Respondieron tanto Kenobi e Uzumaki y al igual que el también Ravel los acompañaba hacia una sala de entrenamiento del crucero estelar.

 **Varios minutos después**

Aun dentro del crucero estelar tipo consular ya en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban 1 maestro Jedi (Qui Gonn Jinn) junto a dos Padawans (Obi-Wan Kenobi y Naruto Uzumaki) y una Phoenix (Ravel Uzumaki) esperando que es lo que tiene planeado el maestro Jedi.

Ya una vez dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, el maestro Qui Gonn se puso en frente de su padawan y del padawan temporal de Yoda con dos mini esferas que ambos padawan reconocieron.

\- (Otra vez con esas cosas)-Penso Obi-Wan con un suspiro de frustración al ver que su maestro trago esas cosas y pensaba que ya las había pasado

\- (No de nuevo)-Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto ya que esas cosas sí que duelen cuando te disparan, por suerte sus disparos de esas esferas provocan leves quemaduras y hematomas pero que te disparen a cada rato, ya le dolía.

Aun cuando Kurama y los demás Bijuus le curaban las heridas.

Tendrían que entrenar nuevamente con los Remotos (Esferas de entrenamiento).

-Mientras esperamos, entrenaran nuevamente con los remoto, ahora en su máxima dificultad para prepararlos ante guardia de la muerte u otro peligro que nos tiene preparados-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a los Padawans donde estos a pesar de que no les agradaba esa prueba en su interior sabían que necesitarán mejorar para enfrentarse ante los mandalorianos.

Y tanto Obi-Wan y Naruto sacaron sus lightsabers y prendieron sus hojas plasmas de color azul (Obi-Wan) y Blanco (Naruto) esperando las siguientes indicaciones del maestro Qui Gonn.

-Sé que no les agrada ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero he estado pensando que hay que hacer un último calentamiento previo y que mejor que hacer un último repaso con los remotos en su máxima dificultad, tengo la fe en que dominen muy bien sus defensivas-Comento el maestro Jinn hacia sus estudiantes donde estos asintieron a las precauciones justificadas por el maestro Jedi, eran justas

La guardia de la muerte de mandalore, es la más temida y más si portan blasters y estos no dudaran en matar a cualquiera que se opongan en sus objetivos. Y es por ello que el maestro Qui Gonn lo está instruyendo en cómo defenderse de los blasters desde desviarlos y contrarrestarlos.

-Estoy listo maestro-Dijo firmemente Kenobi poniendo su posición de combate en Soresu

-Igual yo maestro Qui Gonn-También dijo Naruto también con la misma firmeza que la de su compañero Jedi que provoco que el maestro Qui Gonn sonriera.

Viendo la fuerte determinación de ambos padawan, el maestro Jedi se acercó a una mesita donde había un par de cascos de piloto con visor opaco, dándoles a ambos Jedis

-Póngaselos y dejen que la fuerza les guie-Dijo el maestro Jedi a sus estudiantes y estos asintieron a la orden.

Tanto Obi-Wan y Naruto asintieron poniéndose los cascos de pilotos que estos con una visera la tiene opaca la visera, así minizando su visibilidad. Aunque para muchos principiantes y nuevos eso sería una gran desventaja

Pero gracias a las enseñanzas dadas por el maestro Yoda y de Qu Gonn, tenían que confiar en sus instintos, sus reflejos y sobretodo en la fuerza, esta era vital para desviar y contrarrestar los disparos blasters.

-Bien dejen que la fuerza les guie en este entrenamiento y todo irá bien-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn mientras activaba las dos esferas de entrenamiento poniéndose hacia un par de metros a la distancia de los padawan.

Y sin más que decir, el maestro Jedi se alejó un poco del área de entrenamiento para acompañar a la joven Phoenix que está viendo qué tal le ira a su padre.

Mientras comenzaba la tortu…ehh mejor dicho el entrenamiento de último minuto para Obi-Wan y Naruto donde estos comenzaron a desviar todo os disparos a diestra y siniestra esquivando por parte de Kenobi mientras que Naruto entre desviarlos y contrarrestando los disparos blasters

Mientras observaba como los padawan desviaba los disparos, vio la expresión de la pequeña Phoenix en ver como entrena su padre desviando cada disparo de ese Remoto (también se le puede llamar Simulador) y decidió hacer una platica

-Tranquila Ravel, tanto Obi-Wan y tu padre saben lo que están haciendo y la fuerza es más intensa en él, así que pronto acabara esto y podrán descansar el tiempo que sea necesario-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a la Phoenix que pudo asentir mientras seguía mirando las habilidades de su padre en desviar cada disparo en cualquier posición, y al igual que Naruto también Obi-Wan también adaptara muy bien la forma defensiva del soresu

Viendo que ahora se tranquilizó la Phoenix, el maestro Jedi continúo observando el calentamiento de los padawan, necesitaría todo el tiempo que les queda para estar preparados.

Guardia de la muerte era un enemigo muy peligroso que no debe tomarse a la ligera, y el maestro Jedi Qui Gonn se asegurara en que sus aprendices sobrevivían a esta misión de alta peligrosidad y si saldrán airosos de Mandalore…les tendría esperado una gran sorpresa para ambos Jedis.

 **Mientras tanto con Naruto (Kage Bunshin)**

 **En otra parte del sector de la galaxia**

 **en un lugar del hiperespacio entre el sistema del borde medio**

de regreso en otra parte del sector de la galaxia, en una nave coreliana marca YT 1760 donde durante varios días al igual que la contraparte crucero republicano, este se dirigía mucho más rápido hacia la capital de la Republica Coruscant. Donde en esta nave carguera de marca Coreliana estaban conduciendo el gran maestro Yoda junto con la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi y con sus invitados especiales que se tratan del aprendiz provisional de Yoda Naruto Uzumaki y la Phoenix Ravel Phoenix, donde estos dos seguían ''dormidos'' en una de las habitaciones de la nave.

aunque en el vuelo pensaban que el viaje seria tranquilo, eso era en apariencia por parte del maestro Yoda y de Siri, pero para cierto shinobi rubio y cierta Phoenix eran solo unos Kage Bunshin creados por el Rubio Original y de la Phoenix (esta última enseñada por el Naruto Original), ya que este en un momento oportuno uso su característico Jutsu de clones de Sombra.

Y el ambiente de la nave es tranquilo en la recamara ya sea leyendo un libro del código Jedi dado por Siri y entrenando meditaciones dadas por el maestro Yoda siguiendo al pie de la letra

Pero había algo que no podía evitar y era ese frio, frio en espacio exterior que sentía en la nave, y aun con varias cobijas en la habitación dada por Yoda, sentía mucho frio.

No había sentido ese frio en su misión a Yukigakure cuando estuvo en misión con la Princesa Koyuki o en Sunagakure visitando a Gaara o a Temari. Pero hacía un gran intento en evitar el tiritirteo del frio.

Él era un Jedi, y un Shinobi y sabia como sobreponerse ante tales sensaciones, solamente debía evitar pensarlo y seguir resistiendo hasta lo más que pudiera.

Aunque también había algo que lo distraía del intenso frio, y eran las vistas en la ventana del espacio exterior.

Seguía aclarando que eso le fascinaba ver todo el espacio exterior, desde ver cientos de estrellas, constelaciones y otros planetas sea en el borde exterior y medio, a pesar que eran unos Kage Bunshin, no podían seguir más que sorprenderse por lo infinito que es el espacio, y estaba planteado que tiempo después cuando hallara acabado su entrenamiento Jedi, iría a conocer a cada planeta de toda la galaxia.

Solamente debía seguir entrenando lo básico en cómo manejar naves estelares y cualquier tipo de vehículo sea Estelar, Terrestre u acuático para si logra su siguiente cometido.

\- (Espero que el jefe este bien con Ravel, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda engañarlos)-Pensó el Kage Bunshin mientras seguía mirando el libro del Código Jedi, y comprendiendo las palabras sagradas de la Orden Jedi aunque sabias no se adaptaban a su estilo de ideología de un Jedi.

Él era más abierto, más flexible y más directo como persona, y no se sentía a gusto ver como un Jedi debía cerrarse, ser apático. Esperaba que un día pueda cambiar el código Jedi para el bien de todos.

Y antes de que pudiera continuar seguir leyendo el libro, alguien tocaba la puerta de la Nave quitando la concentración por parte del clon.

-Adelante-Dijo el clon rubio esperando que fuera el maestro Yoda que entrara

Pero se topó la sorpresa que era Siri, la amiga de Obi-Wan que entraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Todo bien Naruto? -Pregunto la dama Jedi al rubio y este asintió.

-Aquí bien Siri leyendo el código Jedi y viendo las estrellas y... brrrrrrr-Respondió el rubio a la Dama Jedi donde pudo notar que no está acostumbrado al frio del espacio

Cosa que causo unas pequeñas risitas por parte de la Rubia.

-Te acostumbraras al frio del espacio y aparte te gustara la sensación cuando estés piloteando en la nave-Opino Siri a Naruto donde este pudo asentir tratando de evitar en sentir ese frio que, si congelaba, pero lo contuvo.

-Ya espero hacer eso, y cuanto crees que terminemos en llegar al templo Jedi-Pregunto ahora el Clon a la Rubia donde este camino hacia la cama del rubio.

-El maestro Yoda analizo que llegaremos en una hora, ya estamos por entrar en el hiperespacio para llegar lo más pronto posible a Coruscant-Respondió Siri a Naruto donde este dio un suspiro de alivio, ya faltaba poco por llegar.

Y al ver el suspiro, la dama Jedi quiso indagar un poco más y a la vez hacer un poco de platica para socializarse con él.

\- ¿Nervioso por llegar Naruto? -Pregunto de manera curiosa la Dama Jedi al clon donde este pudo asentir.

-Un poco Siri, sería la primera vez que llego a un nuevo planeta muy distinto al que conocía en la tierra y no sé qué sorpresas me depare en Coruscant-Respondió de manera sincera Naruto a Siri donde esta pudo ver que seguía un poco preocupado de que llegara a un nuevo planeta y justamente que es la capital de la Republica.

-Sé que se siente ir a nuevos mundos dejando tu hogar, pero ten seguro que Coruscant es la capital de toda la galaxia, te va a fascinar en especial en el templo Jedi-Dijo Siri animando a Naruto en que no se preocupara en su llegada.

-Espero que sí y ¿qué tal el ambiente en el templo Jedi? -Pregunto ahora de manera curiosa el Clon a Siri donde esta hizo una mueca de una sonrisa en la dama Jedi

-Te va a gustar estar ahí, desde conocer nuevos compañeros, compañeras de cientos de miles de razas existentes en la galaxia, podrás hacer muchas actividades apartes del entrenamiento, desde estar en la biblioteca, estar en misiones con tu maestro Jedi o en solitario y convivir sea con los iniciados padawan, Padawan, Caballeros o Damas hasta con los maestros Jedis, aunque nos vean apático fríos y cerrados, somos toda una hermandad donde nos protegemos del uno y del otro en las buenas y en las malas-Respondió con cierta nostalgia la rubia narrando como es el ambiente del templo Jedi con gran detalle a lo cual le agrado mucho a Naruto.

Si así era como la Narra Siri, ya estaba ansioso en conocerlo, aunque tendría que soportar un poco más porque nadie sabía de qué él será un clon para cubrir al Original.

-Me gustara estar ahí, gracias por aclarar mis dudas Siri-Dijo Naruto en tono respetuoso a su compañera Jedi donde esta le sonrió de manera fraternal.

-No tienes que agradecerme Naruto, estamos para apoyarnos y yo con gusta te ayudare a que no te pierdas en el templo Jedi. Si Obi-Wan termina la misión, tanto él y yo te daremos un tour completo en el templo Jedi y parte de Coruscant-Prometió al rubio donde el clon con gusto la propuesta dada por la rubia.

-Eso me gustaría mucho Siri, y espero el tour ya que ahora si me dio más ganas de conocer el templo Jedi-Comento Naruto a Siri donde esta sonrió en ver el entusiasmo viendo que logro su cometido en disipar las preocupaciones, y lo iba necesitar estar tranquilo

Sobre todo, cuando este en medio con el Consejo Jedi, y solamente rezaba por parte de la Rubia de que su maestra fuera un poco más abierta, ya que su maestra Adi Gallia está entre los 12 miembros del consejo Jedi.

-Bien Naruto debo ir a mi cabina a acompañar al maestro Yoda, deberías descansar junto a Ravel-Recomendó Siri al rubio donde este dudo ya que quería ver un poco más el espacio y que mejor que sea en la cabina del piloto.

-Ya descansé suficiente, y quisiera acompañarte con el maestro Yoda en la cabina para seguir aprendiendo mas sobre manejar naves estelares-Pregunto Naruto a Siri donde esta vio y que mejor que tener al maestro Yoda y a Siri Tachi que no solo tiene el rango como Dama Jedi (equivalente al rango de caballero Jedi) sino que también una As Jedi.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un asiento para que nos acompañes mientras manejamos. Pero qué hay de Ravel-Respondió/Pregunto ahora Siri a Naruto aceptando la petición de este en querer aprender aún más de manejar naves, pero también pegunto sobre ''ravel'' que seguía dormida en otra parte de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Siri, Ravel sigue dormida y estará bien mientras duerme y aparte de que estuvo conmigo durante la cabina, así que es mejor dejarla descansar-Respondió Naruto de manera instantánea a Siri donde esta vio a la Phoenix durmiendo plácidamente y viendo que esta no sufría del frio del espacio, se tranquilizó.

-Muy bien vamos Naruto el maestro Yoda y yo te enseñaremos lo esencial de cómo manejar en una cabina de piloto-Dijo la Dama Jedi mientras caminaba junto al rubio donde dejaban sola por ahora a la ''Phoenix'' mientras este había escuchado el clon de Ravel y solamente continúo descansando.

Y ambos Jedis habían ido hacia la cabina donde está manejando el maestro Yoda donde vio a su aprendiz provisional con una pequeña sonrisa

-Todo bien joven aprendiz-Pregunto el maestro-Pregunto la criatura verde al rubio donde este asintió.

-Si maestro Yoda, ya descansé lo suficiente y quiero acompañaros para aprender más sobre de manejar naves-respondió Naruto a su maestro donde este le señalo un asiento vacio aun lado del asiento del copiloto que se había sentado Siri.

-Aquí estarás con nosotros, ayudara Siri en el viaje-Dijo el maestro Yoda a Naruto donde este tomo asiento aun lado de Siri.

-Tranquilo Naruto, tu solo ve como lo hacemos y te acostumbraras al viaje y si te sientes seguro te enseñaremos en cómo funciona la nave-Dijo Siri al joven Padawan y este se sentó viendo lo que harían el par de Jedis.

Ya viendo que Naruto tomo asiento, el maestro Yoda junto a Siri trazaron en la computadora integrada a la cabina las coordenadas para llegar rápido a Coruscant.

-Prepárate Naruto, porque daremos un salto al hiperespacio ah, por cierto, que no te maree en el salto-Dijo Siri advirtiéndole al rubio sobre los saltos del hiperespacio y este asintió preparándose en su asiento.

\- (algo me dice que estos saltes serán de todos los días, pero si pude acostumbrarse a los saltos del hiraishin y de mi velocidad, podre acostumbrarse eso también)-Pensó Naruto mientras observaba como la cabina del piloto entraba al túnel del hiperespacio viendo como todo se distorsionaba y la Nave entraba a una velocidad hipersónica casi muy parecida a la velocidad de la luz.

Y sin más la YT-1760 desapareció hacia la ruta del Hiperespacio hacia la capital Coruscant.

 **De regreso con los Jedis**

 **En una parte del crucero de la republica**

Nuevamente ahora a pocos kilómetros de llegar a Mandalore, han pasado las siguientes horas en una sala de entrenamiento donde un par de Padawan Jedis entrenaban arduamente con las formas de combate Jedi y viendo que había una manera de defenderse y a con la forma III, EL Soresu.

El Soresu es la forma más defensiva y casi impenetrable para defenderte de todos los disparos de armas blasters, y la mayoría de los Jedis de la república adaptaron junto con otras formas de combate Jedi de manera defensiva por el periodo que viven.

Y tanto Obi-Wan Kenobi y Naruto Uzumaki utilizaron la Forma III y su defensa ante los disparos blasters de los simuladores fueron imparables, todos los disparos fueron desviados o rebotados por sus sables de luz.

Se notaba que su defensa no se quebrara aun con los cientos de disparos que les hizo los simuladores, en cualquier ángulo, ambos Padawan cubrieron ambos huecos sin problema ante la mirada del maestro Qui Gonn Jinn que está sumamente tranquilo pero feliz en que sus estudiantes ya estén aptos para esta misión.

\- (ya están listos ahora. Falta poco para que pongan todo en práctica en esta misión)-Pensó el maestro Jinn viendo que tanto su padawan y Naruto están preparados tanto física y mentalmente para esta misión.

Y no solo él lo pensaban ya que también ciertas personas vieron el calentamiento entre ellos estaban la joven Ravel que esta aun lado de Qui Gonn junto con ciertas hermanas.

Debido al ruido que provocaron, ambas hermanas que habían logrado descansar por un poco de tiempo fueron a ver el paradero del ruido y pudieron notar el calentamiento de ambos Jedis quedaron sumamente sorprendidas y con un ligero sonrojo en ambas Kryze en ver como estos no se rendían, ni se doblegaban ante nadie. Estos dos le daban una nueva esperanza para ellas y para su pueblo de Mandalore.

Qui Gonn al notar las presencias de las hermanas Kryze este decidio parar el entrenamiento de sus aprendices.

-Obi-Wan y Naruto el entrenamiento ha terminado-Dijo en tono de orden Qui Gonn mientras este desactivaba los dos simuladores con la fuerza.

Y ambos Jedis apagaron sus Lightsabers poniéndolo en su cinturón al igual que se quitaban los cascos donde estos tenían rastros de sudor por tanto entrenador arduamente.

Y para el alivio de ellos, vieron que ningún disparo blasters le dieron en sus cuerpos y vieron las demás marcas sea en el suelo, paredes con leves golpes.

-Buen dominio en sus defensas, el Soresu les vino muy bien en este entrenamiento-Comento de manera positiva Qui Gonn a sus estudiantes y estos sonrieron por el halago merecido por el maestro Jedi.

Viendo que sus estudiantes necesitaban descansar en especial en su Padawan fue el que más se esmeró entrenando con el Soresu, una forma que Kenobi al principio no dominaba debido que se adaptó al Ataru pero viendo que la forma III le queda más ese estilo.

-Obi-Wan ve a descansar y acompaña a la Duquesa y su hermana a las recamaras-Ordeno de manera tranquila a su padawan donde este asintió.

-Con su permiso maestro-Respondió Kenobi a la orden de su maestro acompañando de las hermanas Kryze a sus habitaciones para que ambas y el descansaran dejando solos a Qui Gonn, Ravel y Naruto.

-Yo igual me retiro maestro…-Dijo el rubio también preparando para descansar

-Espera un momento. Me permites hacer una charla Joven Naruto-Pidió el maestro Jedi a Naruto donde este se quedó unos segundos sorprendió por la petición del maestro Qui Gonn.

Aunque sorprendido, no dejaba de preguntarse porque quería charlar con él, pero es una de las pocas oportunidades de platicar en privado con un maestro Jedi del calibre de Jinn.

-De acuerdo maestro Qui Gonn-Dijo Naruto sentándose en una silla incorporada a la Nave, la misma acción imito el maestro Jinn sentarse frente a frente del joven padawan.

-Primero que nada, estoy sumamente sorprendido en ver que de poco tiempo has dominado sin problema alguno las habilidades necesarias para ser un Jedi, cada día me sorprendes más de lo que eres capaz de hacer-Elogio de manera sincera Qui Gonn a Naruto, cosa que se sintió honrado el rubio al recibir tal halago y más de alguien como el maestro Qui Gonn Jinn.

-Gracias maestro Qui Gonn, me prometí desde el dia que desperté en convertirme en el Mejor Jedi que halla existido en la galaxia y proteger a la galaxia ante cualquier cosa-Dijo Naruto a Qui Gonn donde este sonrió sintiendo en el que él puede cumplir su sueño, mejor dicho, un nuevo sueño para el en esta nueva aventura.

-Y lo seras, en cuanto te unas formalmente a la orden Jedi y estes bajo la tutela de un maestro Jedi a tiempo completo podrás avanzar más en tu camino como un Jedi joven Naruto-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn que estaba contemplando en un futuro a Naruto en el templo Jedi entrenando por un maestro Jedi y que le caminara en los caminos de la fuerza.

-Eso es lo que más me gustaría. También me gustaría felicitarlo por el arduo esfuerzo en dedicación en que este enseñando a Obi-Wan, es uno de los mejores Jedi que he conocido, bueno aparte de usted, del maestro Yoda y de Siri claro-

-Obi-Wan, ha sido uno de mis mejores estudiantes y uno gran padawan, me siento muy orgulloso y agradecido en tenerlo bajo mi tutela, y estoy seguro que a su tiempo superara incluso a mí y al maestro Yoda-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto viendo su fuerte aprecio y fraternidad que tiene con Kenobi

Pero había un dato que Naruto capto y le llamo la curiosidad

¿uno de sus estudiantes? Acaso hubo otros aprendices aparte de Kenobi.

-Maestro Qui Gonn… ¿acaso tuvo otros aprendices aparte de Kenobi? -Pregunto de manera directa Naruto al maestro Jedi que cambio de una expresión serena a una seria cosa que detecto rápido en Naruto como si ese tema le fuera uno incómodo.

-Eres alguien muy atento a los pequeños detalles Naruto…y si acertasteis en que Obi-Wan no ha sido mi único aprendiz, de hecho, es el tercero que tengo en mi vida como maestro Jedi-Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn aun con el rostro serio, pero ya más calmo en ver que el ex-Shinboi quería saber sobre de los demás aprendices

Viendo que este no aceptara un NO, como respuesta. Qui Gonn decidió responderle a la pregunta.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo desde más exactos cuando tuve 20 años de edad me convertí en Caballero Jedi, se me asigno a un joven padawan iniciado llamado Feermor, un hijo de un granjero de familia humilde que le pude adoctrinar bien lo mejor que pude y gracias a que logre que ascendiera a caballero Jedi, se me otorgo el rango de Maestro Jedi…de ahí se me asigno a otro…padawan llamado Xanatos, hijo de una familia de aristócratas y heredero del planeta Thelos IV, al igual que él lo entrene como a Feermor pero detecte que sentía atraído al lado oscuro, una llamada de alerta que no tome en cuenta, pero no medí las consecuencias cuando Xanatos decidió traicionarme luego de culparme por haber asesinado a su padre, ya que el represento una amenaza tanto a la orden Jedi y la república, llego al tal extremo en asesinarme a mí y a Feermor en un duelo ''amistoso ´´por suerte pude detener las intenciones de mi aprendiz caído y de ahí fue expulsado de la orden Jedi y siendo buscando como un criminal de alta peligrosidad…de ahí no se supo más de Xanatos-Narro de forma descriptiva Qui Gonn a Naruto en cómo fueron sus dos primeros padawan de Qui Gonn, desde el primero alguien humilde y ordinario a uno peligrosos y volátil, le recordaba a ciertos personajes en su vida pasada como Shinobi (Sasuke, Obito, Madara, Nagato, Orochimaru) y en como termino las cosas, no fue nada bonito como se lo pensaba Naruto.

Pero tenía una duda del otro Padawan de Qui Gonn

\- ¿Y qué fue de Feermor maestro Qui Gonn? -Pregunto Naruto a Jinn ahora cambiando a una expresión un tanto decaída en él.

-Luego de la expulsión de Xanatos, Feermor ya no me dirigía la palabra lo ocurrido ya que en su contra el resultó gravemente herido. Y un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, y es por ello que me prive por un largo tiempo en no tener padawan por mis errores en el pasado-Respondió el maestro QUI Gonn con una expresión melancólica la recordar a sus primeros aprendices y en los errores que había cometido. Dejando un poco sorprendido en ver que tampoco Qui Gonn la tuvo fácil en su vida como Jedi.

Pero aún tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza

A pesar de lo ocurrido con Feermor y con Xanatos… ¿Por qué volvió a aceptar a un nuevo padawan en esta ocasión a Obi-Wan?

Y antes de que naruto le preguntara, el maestro qui gonn se le adelanto

-y si te preguntas en porque acepte a Obi-Wan como mi padawan. Hehe es una historia que ocurrido una década atrás cuando fui a ver con el maestro Yoda y otros compañeros Jedis a los nuevos iniciados Padawan, me topé con un joven adolescente de unos 12 años de edad que mostro su valía y fuerte determinación tal como la tuya, y me quede sorprendido por el talento que tiene, este me busco para que me aceptara como su padawan. Aunque al principio negué en aceptarlo, es persistente, terco y determinado en no aceptar un No como respuesta, hasta que el maestro Yoda nos envió a mí y a el padawan en una misión, y bueno tuvimos que unirnos para vencer a unos criminales de poca monta en un planeta del borde exterior. Y si te preguntas quien es ese padawan que me siguió y me pidió ser su padawan…bueno resulto ser mi actual padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi-Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto quedando sumamente sorprendido por esta sorpresa.

Ese joven chico que logro convencer a un maestro que se había prohibido volver a enseñar a alguien, en verdad Obi-Wan logro lo impsible y vaya que ha dado sus resultados.

-Hehehe quien diría que Obi-Wan fuera alguien tan persistente y decidido-Dijo Naruto a Qui Gonn ganándose una sonrisa en el maestro Jedi

-Sí, gracias a Obi-Wan me encendió de nuevo esa llama que la tenía apagada y me ha devuelto con más fuerza a enseñarle y ser un mejor Jedi…y debo admitir que tú también te pareces mucho en cuanto a determinación, voluntad, terquedad y sabiduría en obi-wan, maestro Yoda o en mi maestro, tengo el presentimiento que serás un extraordinario Jedi-Dijo Qui Gonn a Naruto dando aliento en que continuara su camino como Jedi.

-Le agradezco mucho maestro en que me de esperanza ya lo vera, Seré el Jedi más poderosos de que nadie halla existido-Dijo Naruto al maestro Jedi donde estos dos sonrieron mientras caminaban junto a Ravel que se puso en el hombro de su padre.

-Bien Naruto, ya falta dentro de poco para llegar a Mandalore, es mejor descansar mientras podamos-Recomendó Qui Gonn al rubio y este asintió ahora si con gusto.

 **Mientras tanto en la Nave YT-1760**

 **En el túnel del hiperespacio cerca del sistema núcleo**

 **A unas cuantas millas al planeta Coruscant**

De regreso en la nave clase carguera coreliana, luego de pasar por el tunerl del hiperespacio, el viaje fue tranquilo para la suerte de ambos Jedis.

Mientras aprovechaban en el viaje en el hiperespacio tanto el maestro Yoda y la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi cumplieron con su parte en reanudar con el entrenamiento de manejar Naves y tanto el maestro Yoda le instruía de manera teórica lo esencial desde manejar los controles, controlar los hiperpropulsores, manejar bien los mapas cartesianos tridimensionales, saber predecir todos los movimientos de manera interna y externa con la fuerza. Mientras que con Siri esta fue practica en su modo de enseñar, ya que cuando la Dama Jedi le daba clases siempre lo ponía la práctica lo enseñado y Naruto lo ponía a prueba a sí mismo y para la satisfacción de Yoda y Siri, su aprendiz rubio aprendía muy rápido pero muy bien y viendo que aprendió lo esencial para volar una nave estelar por su cuenta.

De ahí en adelante luego de las clases de pilotaje, Naruto se quedó en la cabina aun lado de Siri durmiendo a petición del maestro Yoda en que descansara.

Ya que de pronto saldrían del hiperespacio hacia la órbita de la Capital de la Republica…Coruscant.

-Maestro Yoda, ya hemos llegado a Coruscant-Dijo Siri afirmando en su próxima llegada a Coruscant a lo cual el maestro Yoda asintió y vio a su aprendizaje durmiendo en la silla de la cabina a lo cual le dio una pequeña risita en el gran maestro Jedi

-Llegamos hmmm despertar a Naruto lo haces Siri-Dijo el maestro Yoda a SIri y esta vio al rubio dormido que también dio una pequeña risa en la rubia, pero obedeció a la orden de Yoda.

Y acatando a la orden de Yoda, Siri movió del hombro suavemente para despertar al rubio sobresaltando un poco por la manera de despertar.

Ehhh…pero que paso-Pregunto un adormilado Naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos para ver mejor y vio a Siri sonriendo.

-Nada Naruto, el maestro Yoda me pidió que te despertaras de tu siesta-Respondió Siri al rubio que ahora se levantaba de la silla de la cabina mientras estaba sus extremidades.

\- ¿Ahh bueno, gracias Siri por despertarme? ¿Y ya llegamos a Coruscant? -Dijo Naruto agradeciendo a la rubia y esta asintió y le mostro en la ventana de la cabina lo siguiente.

-Velo por ti mismo Naruto-Respondió Siri al rubio y este se quedó sumamente sorprendido por ver dicho planeta de tonalidad oscura con marcas de color naranja rojizos, pareciera ser un mundo oscuro y vacío.

Pero vaya que se equivocó ya que una vez que entraron a la atmosfera de Coruscant, se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que vio.

Todo el planeta es una Megalópolis futurista hasta tal punto que no hay rastro de vida vegetal, sino rascacielos, edificios de gran altitud, cientos de miles de naves volando en espacio aéreo, cientos de plataformas de aterrizaje, de espectaculares digitales.

-Awwww esto es…Coruscant-Pregunto un anonadado Naruto al ver toda esa ciudad que no tenía fin al ver tantos y tantos rascacielos que dejarían en vergüenza a su aldea o las demás 5 grandes aldeas.

Así es, esto es Coruscant joven aprendiz-Respondió con una Risita de Yoda a su estudiante viendo la incredulidad del chico

Y debía estarlo, esta es la capital de la república y la ciudad Cosmopolitan más avanzada de toda la galaxia.

-Tal como dijo el maestro Yoda. Coruscant, el planeta entero es toda una mega ciudad-Complemento por parte de Siri al rubio dejando aún más boquiabierto.

\- (Esto es de otro mundo…uffff algo me dice que esto es solo la punta del iceberg)-Pensó Naruto al ver en la ventana de la cabina en como la Nave carguera Coreliana se dirigía hacia el este dejando un poco sorprendido en ver que se dirigían que en vez de aterrizar

-Amm Maestro Yoda, no debíamos aterrizar abajo? -Pregunto de manera dudosa Naruto al maestro Yoda y tanto él y Siri se rieron un poco.

-Al hangar del templo, es nuestro punto de llegada-Respondió el maestro Yoda a Naruto al ver que se dirigían hacia el norte donde pudo ver desde lo lejos al Templo Jedi.

y todavía no le podía quitar la sorpresa por parte de Naruto al contemplar, los edificios que parecen gigantescos a lo que fue una vez la torre del hokage pero antes de seguir contemplando, una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió.

-Naruto, ve por Ravel, dentro de poco aterrizaremos en el hangar-Pidió Siri al rubio y este acato la orden yendo hacia la ''Phoenix'' que seguía ''dormida'' y fue directamente a la habitación.

Una vez que se retiró a la habitación dejando solo al par de Jedis donde se quedaron mirando al saber lo que le depara en el templo Jedi

\- ¿Listo para lidiar ante el consejo maestro Yoda? -Pregunto Siri a Yonda donde este suspiro sabiendo lo que espera.

-Listo estoy el consejo debo estar. ¿Y tú ante la maestra Gallia? -Respondió/Pregunto Yoda ahora Siri donde está también suspiro preparándose ante su maestra.

-También lista maestro, estoy preparada para sus regaños-Respondió con un suspiro esperando regaños por parte de la maestra Jedi en el consejo.

-Muy bien…tener fe que todo irá bien-Dijo el maestro Yoda a Siri y estos siguieron en su camino hacia el templo Jedi y esperar que le trae de sorpresa ante el consejo Jedi

 **Varios minutos después**

Luego de haber llegado finalmente a Coruscant, el viaje continuo con normalidad para sus tripulantes, ahora que Naruto (Kage Bunshin) fue a buscar a su hija ''Phoenix´´ y este le comunico que habían llegado a la capital de la Republica y sabían que ya faltaba poco para llegar al templo Jedi y ante el consejo.

Pero por ahora ambos clones todavía les quedaba un poco más de tiempo para avisarles a su jefe que también está por llegar en Mandalore, y poner notificar lo ocurrido en Coruscant.

Eso, por una parte, pero por ahora querían distraerse lo mejor posible y fueron a la cabina de piloto donde seguían navegado tanto Yoda y Siri con tranquilidad y vieron a la pequeña ''Phoenix' 'todavía somnolienta, aunque no le duro mucho han seguir contemplando los enormes rascacielos imponentes que hay en coruscant, como el edificio del Senado de la Republica, Plazas, monumentos, y una infinidad de edificios que no tenían fin.

Tanto Naruto y Ravel (aunque fueran Kage Bunshins) estaban con la quijada abierta por ver el panorama mientras seguían volando ante las miradas de gracia por Yoda y Siri al ver que estos se quedaron maravillados por ver lo enorme que es Coruscant, ya se imaginaban como se pondrán cuando vean en primera persona el templo Jedi.

de ahí varios minutos después luego de evitar el pesado tráfico de la hora pico en Coruscant, la Nave carguera coreliana había llegado por fin hacia el templo Yedi, donde Yoda y siri aterrizaron hacia abajo del templo Jedi ya que debajo de su templo están sus hangares para sus naves estelares, sean cazas para los propios Jedis o cruceros pequeños como la YT-1760, la nave personal de Yoda.

Tanto Naruto y Ravel todavía seguían sin habla al ver la dimensión tan extensa en el hangar al ver tantas naves, tantos droides astromecanicos y varios mecánicos, ingenieros y reparadores y claro también de Jedis de cientos de razas diferentes que pudo identificar el rubio.

De ahí la nave comenzó a descender lentamente apagando sus motores e hiperpropulsores y poco a poco la nave descendió hacia la pista de aterrizaje del hangar luego de que Yoda activara los trenes de aterrizaje de la nave para tener un aterrizaje más controlado y seguro.

Ya una vez en tierra firme, la compuerta de la nave a un costado suyo comenzó a descender para que ambos Jedis y Phoenix bajaran de la Nave pisando tierra firme luego de varias semanas navegando por el espacio exterior.

-Bien hemos llegado Naruto y Ravel-Dijo Siri llamando la atención tanto a ambos Clones y estos asintieron al ver con sus propios ojos lo que había

Desde las Starfighters Jedi (Nave estelar Jedi) de varios modelos, Fragatas de la república, varios pequeños cruceros junto a varios Speeders, Moto-Speeders, y todo siendo asesorado por otros pilotos Jedis, Mecánicos, reparadores, guardias de seguridad, de limpieza y demás personal que están en el hangar

Desde los padawan, caballeros y uno que otro que maestro Jedi miraron con gran alivio a su maestro Yoda, luego de 2 años y medio de que el junto a la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi partieron hacia un rumbo desconocido, volvieron sanos y salvos y claro con un par de acompañantes nuevos que llamaron la atención de muchos Jedis

En especial en las usuarias femeninas sean Humanas, Twi'leks, Togrutas, Zabrakas y de otras razas conocida en la galaxia a lo cual capto tanto la Dama Jedi y Yoda causándoles algo de gracia en ver que el chico nuevo ya hallara captado la atención.

-Naruto no distraerse, el consejo nos espera-Ordeno el maestro Yoda a Naruto llamando la atención tanto del Ex-Shinobi y de la Phoenix y ambos continuaron con su recorrido mientras eran observando por los Jedis y del personal de seguridad en el templo.

Y pudo oir muchos comentaros mientras caminaba hacia una de las torres donde está instalado el Alto Consejo Jedi.

-Es un alivio en que halla regresado el maestro Yoda-Dijo un maestro Yedi de la raza Kajain'sa'Nikto (Ima-Gun-Di) de manera respetuosa

-Me alegra ver que está a salvo maestro Yoda-Dijo una maestra Jedi de la Raza Mirialans (Luminala Unduli) junto a su joven aprendiz padawan de unos 6 años de su misma especie.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo compañera-Dijo una Joven padawan de la Raza Twi'lek de unos 15 años de color azul (Aayla Secura).

Y eso y muchos más comentarios mientras que los Jedis continuaban con su rutina diaria, eso por una parte ya que tanto el maestro Yoda y Siri seguían caminando junto con Naruto y Ravel donde tuvieron que pasar desde un recorrido donde se veía la explanada, varias arenas de entrenamiento, salas de meditación, la biblioteca, salas de investigación hasta llegar hasta el ascensor donde esta una de las 4 torres del templo Jedi

Es ahí donde un par de Jedis enmascarados cubiertos con una túnica blanca que le cubría todo su cuerpo y llevaba consigo unas Picas Lightsabers junto a un maestro Jedi de unos 36 años de edad de cabellera marrón claro de ojos azules que tenía la mirada serena en el hasta que vio el maestro Yoda y a Siri sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto verlo nuevamente maestro Yoda-Dijo el maestro Yedi haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto al igual que los otros Yedis imitaron la acción haciendo una reverencia.

-igualmente verlo me alegra maestro Cin Draling-Dijo el maestro Yoda sonriendo al jefe de los guardias del templo Jedi.

-el consejo lo está esperando maestro Yoda-Dijo el maestro Cin Draling a Yoda y este asintió y continúo caminando hacia el ascensor mientras era seguido por Siri junto con sus dos invitados (Naruto y Ravel)

-Me da gusto verla de nuevo Siri. Y bienvenidos al templo Jedi Chaval (Joven)-Dijo Cin Draling a Siri que le devolvió el gesto al igual que le daba la bienvenida forma profeisonal al rubio que también le devolvió el saludo.

Ya una vez dentro del ascensor, tanto Naruto y Ravel pudieron respirar luego de mucha atencion por parte de los Yedis hacia ellos, hace mucho tiempo que para Naruto se sentía observando, y ahora se preparaba para otra interrogación ahora por parte del consejo Jedi.

y justamente que llegaron al último piso donde están los 11 de los 12 miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi antes de que el maestro Yoda pudiera avanzar miro a su joven aprendiz Naruto que seguía un tanto nervioso al entrar.

-Relájate, ira todo bien la fuerza te acompañara siempre-Dijo el maestro Yoda a Naruto y este dio un suspiro de alivio para prepararse la reunión.

Y sin más entraron al salón donde los 11 miembros más respetados y condecorados de la orden Jedi los estaban esperando y claro tanto Naruto y Ravel pudieron observar mejor la habitación donde se encontraban, había en total unas 12 sillas donde se hacía un circulo alrededor de la habitación, con iluminación y ventanas que daban una vista panorámica de la ciudad de coruscant, y de ahí pudo observar las diferentes tipos de razas que forman parte del consejo Jedi, desde zabrakas a Togrutas, por suerte había un humano en el consejo Jedi.

\- (Entonces, con que es el Alto Consejo Jedi que dirige Yoda…uffff ya al sentir su fuerza ya noto tan fuertes como Yoda)-Pensó de manera cauta el rubio al estar rodeado de poderosos maestros Jedi pero luego disipo esos nervios

Y no por nada ya que están entre ellos se encontraban el segundo al mando el maestro jedi Mace Windu junto con Ki-Adi-Mundi, Ploo Koon, Eth Koth (Remplazo temporalmente a Ager Kolar), Saeesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Yarael Poof, Evel Piell, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti y Oppo Rancisis esperando pacientemente a su líder y gran sabio, el maestro Yoda, donde este camino tranquilamente hacia su silla vacia aun lado de los maestros Windu y Mundi.

Mientras que Naruto junto a Ravel están aún lado de los asientos de Yarael Poof y de Shaak Ti al igual que Siri está aún lado de su maestra Gallia que le daba una mirada severa en decirle ''ya hablaremos más tarde'' a lo cual la rubia solo asintió.

Ya una vez que todos los 12 maestros del alto consejos están reunidos nuevamente, el maestro Mace Windu decidió iniciar con la reunión.

-Maestro es un verdadero Alivio en que este nuevamente en el templo Jedi ileso, ¿Cómo le fue en su expedición junto con Siri Tachi? -Pregunto de manera cordial el maestro Windu a Yoda y siri con una leve sonrisa en el que era poco usual en el

Siempre era inexpresivo, con la mirada seria o fría, pero esta vez era de una expresión de alegría ya que el maestro WIndu tiene un fuerte respeto y compañerismo en Yoda.

-Hmm bien estoy. Maestro Windu-Respondió el maestro Yoda también con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a cada compañero suyo en el consejo.

-También estoy bien maestro Windu, me alegra de verlo-Respondió también Siri de manera respetuosa ante el maestro Jedi que dio un suspiro de alivio a la maestra Gallia en ver que Windu se preocupó por el bienestar de su ex-aprendiz (recuerden que ya no es su padawan luego de su ascenso)

Mientras todos miraban con alivio la llegada del maestro Yoda y de la ex aprendiz de la maestra Gallia, no pudieron quitar la mirada hacia el joven rubio y la criatura en forma de ave que tenía aun lado del chico.

Será ese chico el que provoco toda esa perturbación de la fuerza. Al igual que le llamo mucho la atención de esa pequeña ave postrada en el hombro del chico, se parece una ave mítica narrada en crónicas escritas en tiempos de la antigua república, acaso no se habían extinguido en los tiempos oscuros por parte de un Lord Sith hace mas de 3000 años

-Si no es mucha molestia maestro Yoda. ¿él es el responsable de la Fluctuación? -Pregunto de manera directa Mace Windu mirando diletante al rubio y se sintió intimidado por esa mirada que le daba.

-Sí, el, discutirlo más adelante, imagino que hay cosas que discutir-Respondió el maestro Yoda al consejo donde estos asintieron a la petición de su líder.

-De acuerdo…no tienes problemas en esperar un poco joven-Respondió ahora el maestro Plo Koon al rubio que seguía parado detrás de los asientos de los maestros Yarael y Shaak.

-No hay problema, puedo esperar-Respondió Naruto al maestro de la Raza Kel Dor a lo cual el maestro Koon miro al maestro Yoda y a Mace asintiendo estos dos para continuar.

-Y bueno…actualícenme la situación-Pregunto el maestro Yoda al consejo Jedi en ver que es lo que se ha perdido durante estos 2 años que estuvo ausente en la orden Jedi.

Y por donde comenzó el consejo Jedi

Veamos…desde la llegada de nuevos usuarios descubiertos de la fuerza por parte de varios maestros y caballeros Jedis donde ellos llevaron a los nuevos usuarios al templo Jedi para su selección e inducción a la orden Jedi, y todos los nuevos usuarios están entr años de edad como máximo del requisito, los ascensos de nuevos padawan, caballeros/Damas Jedi y de maestros Jedis, al igual que las transferencias de los rechazados padawan al cuerpo de servicio especial Jedi.

Eso en la parte positiva ocurrida durante estos años

En la parte negativa ocurrieron muchas cosas que en verdad preocupaba mucho la orden Jedi en toda la Galaxia

Desde conflictos en algunas partes de la galaxia, como el conflicto en el Planeta Kalee entre la raza de los Kaleesh y los Yam'rii (hombres Mantis religiosa), tensas situaciones entre la Republica y la fuerte y amenazante Federación de Comercio, el auge de los esclavistas Trandosanos junto con otros sindicatos del crimen organizado como el Cartel de los Hutts.

Pero lo que más peligraba aún más era la crisis en Mandalore, donde por parte del supremo canciller Valorum les informo que en este sistema la situación está en un punto crítico donde es posible que la facción de guardia de la muerte ganara ante la duquesa Satine y los nuevos mandalorianos,

Les preocupaba mucho tanto la Republica y la orden jedi ya que si Los nuevos mandalorianos junto a su símbolo de esperanza que son las hermanas Kryze mueren en Mandalore. Provocara que el movimiento Bélico de Guardia de la muerte impulse a mas planetas y facciones bélicas en rebelarse ante sus gobiernos y a la república.

Y peor aún en que la guardia del a muerte impulse su nueva cruzada ante la orden Jedi y así provocar otra nueva guerra más sangrienta entre ambas facciones.

Era algo en que no debía permitir, pero había un inconveniente que no podían por parte de los Jedis.

-La situación, critica es más grave de lo esperado-Dijo el maestro Yoda soltando un suspiro de preocupación que noto muchos de sus compañeros y en su aprendiz provisional.

-y lo es maestro Yoda, y sin un ejército de la republica que tenga el Canciller Valorum, empeora más las cosas-Comento el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi a su antiguo maestro Yoda preocupado, ya que Mandalore tiene un historial sangriento ante la república y la orden Jedi.

\- ¿Podemos enviar a un grupo de caballeros y maestros para solucionar esa crisis? -Pregunto ahora la Maestra Togruta Shaak Ti al consejo donde muchos se planteaban como una posibilidad, pero era bastante peligrosa

-Imposible, no podemos arriesgarnos más en enviar a mas Jedis a una situación ya de por si explosiva y si provocamos por lo menos un incidente que estén involucrados los Jedis, los Mandalorianos tendrán justificación en provocar más destrucción-Respondió de manera realista el maestro Oppo Rancisis ya que no quería peligrar aún más a compañeros suyos y empeorar más la crisis en Mandalore.

Y al igual que él, varios Jedis opinaban lo mismo, ellos velan por la paz, no por la guerra.

-Maestro Yoda, ¿cree que posible una solución en mandalore en estos momentos oscuros? -Pregunto ahora el maestro Yarael Poof a Yoda y este cerro los ojos mientras tarareaba.

-Difícil es la situación, pero no imposible para Qui Gonn y Obi-Wan-Respondió el maestro Yoda aun con la adversidad de que no deben intervenir de manera directa, aun podrán resolver la situación.

\- ¿Tiene que haber una solución sin provocar más secuelas? -Pregunto el maestro de la raza Zabrak Eth Koth ante el consejo y su preocupación que es la de muchos.

Hay muy pocas posibilidades en que esta misión termine bien para la Republica o la orden Jedi, pero hay esa esperanza en que la situación se resolverá.

-Maestro Yoda no quiero cuestionar en su confianza ante el maestro Qui Gonn y su padawan, pero veo como factible la opción de que envié a un segundo grupo de maestros Jedis a Mandalore lo más pronto posible-Recomendó el maestro Mace Windu de manera seria a la orden Jedi, aunque nunca dudaba de las habilidades de Qui Gonn y de Obi-Wan, necesitaran más refuerzos para evitar que la crisis aumentara.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar o responder la propuesta de Mace Windu, alguien se interpuso.

-No podrán llegar a tiempo-Respondió una voz nueva que era reciente y todos incluyendo Yoda y Siri miraron al responsable de la respuesta inesperada

Y este era la de Naruto que tenía los puños apretados al ver que la Orden Jedi tenía las manos atadas, sabía que la orden Jedi tiene buenas intenciones en ayudar, pero estaban atados por motivos políticos y militares y con la decisión de Mace, aunque accesible, sería demasiado tarde en llegar, ahora sabiendo la información de su amiga Bo-Katan que el tiempo se le está acabando.

Pero esa respuesta repentina provoco que las miradas de algunos maestros fueran de ceños fruncidos y de seriedad tales como Mace Windu, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia y de Eviell Piell por el atrevimiento de interrumpir en un momento muy incómodo.

Y otros como Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Yarael Poof y Shaak Kit, estos se sorprendiendo por lo audaz y valiente del joven chico en intervenir en plena discusión delicada.

Y el maestro Yoda mantuvo su serenidad y esperaba una justificación razonable por la interrupción de aprendiz.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir que no podrán llegar a tiempo? -Pregunto el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi de manera neutral a Naruto queriendo calmar las miradas afiladas hacia el rubio que no se inmuto.

-Tengo entendido por parte de la hermana de Satine que recibió un mensaje de emergencia por el ministro de defensa que varios clanes mandalorianos se están uniendo a guardia de la muerte donde dirige el clan Vizla y planean atacar a la capital de Mandalore. Si cae la capital aun sin atrapar a la Duquesa, caerá Mandalore a manos de guardia de la muerte, es por ello que no podrán llega a tiempo si eso ocurre maestro Jedi-Respondió Naruto con un tono serio hacia la orden Jedi pero en especial al maestro Mace Windu que proceso la respuesta del chico y esto cada vez se pone peor la situación en Mandalore y aun llegado a la ciudad no podrían detener ahora un grupo más grande como es guardia de la muerte.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esta información es de fiar muchacho? -Pregunto ahora Mace Windu cambiando de una expresión severa a una serena a Naruto.

-Completamente-Respondió Naruto sin titubeo a lo cual mace puso su mano en su barbilla sintiendo que el chico está diciendo la verdad en lo que decía, y se quedó mirando al maestro Yoda,

Y no solo el, sino que también algunos maestros también se quedaron mirando tanto él y el maestro Yoda, querían saber quién era ese chico.

\- ¿Maestro Yoda tiene algo que decir respeto sobre el chico? -Pregunto ahora el maestro Kit fisto y el maestro Yoda sonrio y le dio el gesto a su joven aprendiz donde este se puso al centro del consejo llamando la atencion de muchos.

-Si, en lo correcto estas maestro Fisto. Él es mi padawan provisional-Respondió con simpleza el maestro Yoda causando un gran revuelo por parte del consejo.

Acaso el gran maestro Yoda rompió una de las reglas de la orden Jedi en tener un joven padawan ya ''mayor'' de edad de lo permitido…sin notificarle al consejo Jedi sobre ese hecho y claro…del poco conocimiento que tienen sobre el chico.

\- ¿esto es inaceptable? -respondió con enojo el maestro Oppo rancisis, el cumple con las reglas al pie de la letra y en que su superior rompiera una de esa regla…eso le descoloco

-Esto no me lo esperaba maestro Yoda-Comento también una desconcertada maestra Gallia que se había quedado callada…hasta ahora

Aunque otros como los maestros Koon, Fisto, Mundi y Tii estos de estar molestos están sumamente sorprendidos en que su líder decidiera hacer tal decisión hacia el muchacho, y sonrieron en ver que podría hacer si está en la orden Jedi.

-Maestro Yoda, en verdad no quiero cuestionar su decisión, pero el muchacho ya es demasiado mayor para…-Dijo el maestro Mace Windu ya que no quería dudar de las decisiones, pero había unas reglas de que no se pueden romper tan fácilmente.

Pero de nuevo Naruto lo interrumpió, pero ahora con más firmeza y miro directamente al maestro Mace Windu sin inmutarse ahora la mirada severa de él y este aumento su esencia de la fuerza, pero emanando una aura dorada en su alrededor suyo causando de nuevo una gran conmoción en los del consejo a excepción de Ravel que esa en el hombro de su padre…

-…Demasiado viejo…para ser un Jedi. Esas viejas costumbres de la edad limitada para los nuevos me tienen fastiado… La edad no determina el sujeto…yo he aprendido de la manera difícil de que la edad no es un requisito para convertirse en alguien por que luchar…yo a los 12 años me convertí en un Shinobi y so no me ha detenido y nada me detendrá. Vine aquí junto con el maestro Yoda a conocerlos, y los respeto por todo lo que han hecho por la Republica y por la Orden, yo luchare con ustedes a su lado y me convertiré en el Jedi más poderosos de que halla existido, porque la fuerza está conmigo-Dijo Naruto mirando a cada miembro del consejo Jedi expresando lo que opina sobre la orden Jedi y en su ''absurda'' regla de la edad limitada. Y eso dejo muchos sin habla

Mientras que algunos como Yoda, Siri estuvieron serenos, por su interior estaban satisfechos en que el chico se hallara defendido bien, otros como Koon, Fisto, Koth, Poof, Tii y hasta la propia Gallia se quedaron sorprendidos y sonriendo en que el chico lograra callar al maestro Windu y en su inquebrantable determinación.

Algunos como Rancisis, Piell, y el propio Mace Windu están sin palabras de alguna manera de contradecir o replicar…en verdad ese chico logro algo que nadie había podido hacer…callar a los miembros más conservadores del consejo Jedi.

Y al ver que todos se quedaron callados, el maestro Yoda decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

-Maestro Windu…mi padawan se convertirá en un Jedi lo hará. Porque confió en la voluntad de la fuerza-Dijo el maestro Yoda a su compañero de manera tranquila al maestro Windu en que confiara en el chico y que no lo miraba de mala manera.

Mientras que el maestro Windu aún tenía sus dudas sobre el muchacho, no podía negar que el chico mantiene un perfecto balance entre la luz y oscuridad y si el maestro Yoda dice que lo ha entrenado en ese tiempo…talvez él podría usarlo…pero había una cosa más que quería averiguar.

-Hmmm dime muchacho… ¿quisiera hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto ahora más tranquilo, pero sin quitar la mirada en el rubio.

-Adelante-Respondió Naruto al maestro Mace Windu ahora más calmo luego de haber expresado hace unos minutos atrás.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto el maestro Mace a Naruto donde vio la mirada discreta del maestro Yoda y le asintió levemente en que le dijera su verdadero poder ante el consejo Jedi.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, una presencia, turbia y oscura sintieron todos, desde Naruto, su Hija Phoenix y todos los miembros del consejo Jedi les marcaron una expresión de seriedad y preocupación en la mayoría de los maestros Jedis,

-Sintieron eso-Pregunto el maestro Plo Koon con el ceño fruncido apretando con fuerza su asiento.

-Todos lo sentimos Maestro Koon, esta presencia es más oscura, llena de odio e ira…una conocida desde hace 12 años atrás-Respondió el maestro Mace Windu con el ceño fruncido, esa presencia oscura la había sentido, cuando tuvieron la misión de derrocar a un dictador tiránico que peligraba la república.

\- ¿Saben en donde esta esa presencia oscura? -Pregunto el maestro Yarael Poof mostrando estar calmo a pesar de la pertubacion de la fuerza.

-Mandalore-Respondió el maestro Yoda con los ojos cerrados, causando una conmoción al consejo Jedi, ya que es el lugar de la crisis por parte de la guardia de la muerte, ahora con esa presencia oscura ahí…las cosas se ponen más difíciles para Obi-Wan y Qui Gonn.

\- (Ahí esta Bo-Katan y el jefe. Tengo que avisarles del peligro inminente)-Pensó el Kage Bunshin haciendo un gesto de frustración, viendo que había otro peligro más en Mandalore.

-Maestro Yoda…Envíenos a nosotros…-Trato de decir el maestro Mace WIndu al maestro Yoda, pero cierto rubio lo interrumpió Nuevamente

-No será necesario…yo me ofrezco para esta misión-Respondió de manera instintiva Naruto dejando nuevamente mudo a todos….

\- ¿Esto no es tiempo para Bromas Muchacho…no sabes a lo que te enfrentas? -Regaño de manera fuerte el maestro Oppo Rancisis pero se calló al mirar del rubi que no estaba bromeando.

-No es una broma…maestro Jedi. Maestro Yoda debo disculparme por lo que les diré…Yo soy un Clon de Sombra y el original esta con Obi-Wan y el maestro Qui Gonn que van rumbo a Mandalore Respondió Naruto al maestro Rancisis dejándolo callado nuevamente creando conmoción dentro de los miembros del consejo Jedi

¿Acaso acaba de decir Clon y que el original esta con el par de Jedis que están con las hermanas Kryze?

Viendo que todos se quedaron callados…una vez más, el maestro Yoda dio un suspiro entre de frustración y de alivio hacia su joven aprendiz provisional.

-Kage bunshin eres, ¿Cuándo fue eso? -Pregunto el maestro Yoda de manera tranquila a su aprendiz y esto llamo la atención de la mayoría (a excepción de SIri y de Ravel)

-En el puerto espacial de Hanoon donde nos separamos, hice un kage bunshin para ir con ustedes, al igual que Ravel es una Kage Bunshin, mientras que los originales están con Qui Gonn y las hermanas Kryze-Respondió Naruto a su maestro con sinceridad.

\- ¿Pero porque hicisteis eso, eso fue algo insensato de su parte y arriesgado-Dijo en tono de regaño ahora Siri que ahora está un poco molesta por que su compañero que ahora es un clon estuviera aquí mientras que los originales están en una misión ahora mucho más peligrosa?

-Sé que no debí haber hecho eso y comprendo las consecuencias que traerá por mi decisión, pero mírenlo desde mi respectiva hay una opción viable y la única que veo- Respondió Naruto a Siri de manera más serena preocupando un poco a la Dama Jedi por la tranquilidad del clon.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu opción? ¿y que esl o que tiene que ver en que estés aquí? -Pregunto el maestro Mace Windu de manera serena al rubio.

-Maestro Windu. La situación en Mandalore es grave luego de sentir esa presencia y se entiende que los Jedis no pueden intervenir por el historial sangriento entre los mandalorianos y la orden Jedi…pero si interviene un terciario, un mercenario que esté dispuesto en manchar su sangre por el bien de la Republica y la orden Jedi-Respondió Naruto al consejo Jedi llamando a atención de que hubiera un terciario dispuesto a ayudarles.

\- ¿Me imagino que el terciario serias tú? -Pregunto el maestro Yarael Poof a Naruto y este asintió.

-Correcto-Respondió Naruto al maestro Yedi provocando varios murmullos de preocupación en que el chico quiera luchar en un conflicto altamente peligroso.

\- ¿Sabes de los riesgos que te enfrentas?, Guardia de la muerte no es un enemigo que hay que tomar a la Ligera…y peor aún en que hallas expuesto a una joven criatura en una misión-Pregunto/Regaño el maestro Mace WIndu a Naruto por ese hecho que quiere hacer.

-Lose y comprendo los riesgos que hay, pero lo estoy haciendo porque no quiero más vidas en riesgo, y yo ya tengo experiencia para combatir ante enemigos de gran magnitud, porqué yo ya estuve una gran guerra y sobreviví y sobreviviré en esta. Y aparte, necesitan a alguien que no esté relacionado ni con la republica ni la orden Jedi, es donde yo entro, yo aún no soy un Jedi Oficial, así que si la misión será un éxito, guardia de la muerte no podrá culparnos de intervención por parte nuestra, y no se preocupen por Ravel, ella puede detectar potenciales amenazas infiltradas al sentir las emociones puras y oscuras y estará con el maestro Qui Gonn en un lugar seguro y por mi parte yo cargare esa responsabilidad por el bien de todos-Respondió Naruto a todos de manera directa su propuesta creando un gran silencio en toda la sala.

No esperaba que el chico aceptara de manera incondicional esa misión de alta peligrosidad aun sabiendo de los riesgos y de las consecuencias que traería, pero el chico parece seguro con fuerte voluntad y determinación en terminarla, algo que el maestro Yoda, Siri sonrieron en ver que el chico comenzaba a actuar como un verdadero Jedi.

Luchar por la paz, velar por la seguridad y dar el último sacrificio para el bien de todos.

Y de poco a poco, aunque preocupados, tenían la fe de que el chico puede lograrlo, no por nada la fuerza es intensa y está a su lado.

-De acuerdo joven…en representación del consejo Jedi, yo Mace Windu apruebo que ayudes a la Duquesa Satine y termines esa guerra civil de una vez por todas, toda la república y la orden dependen de tu victoria-Dijo el maestro Windu al rubio con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que el chico aún desconocido, era de fiar.

Tras decir cada uno de los miembros del consejo Jedi se miraron entre sí, y cada uno asintió también sonrieron, incluso el cascarrabias Oppo rancisis, dio una leve sonrisa, dando su apoyo en el rubio.

-Muchas gracias maestros/as Jedi, les juro que esta guerra terminara de una vez porque este es mi camino del Jedi-Dijo Naruto mirando a cada miembro del consejo Jedi sonriendo de manera genuina prometiendo esa misión.

-Muy bien joven pero antes de que te vayas debo aclarar. Aunque termines la misión con éxito, aun tendrás tu castigo por desobedecer las órdenes del maestro Yoda y de exponer a una joven criatura, estás de acuerdo con eso-Aclaro de nuevo el maestro Mace Windu ahora de manera seria advirtiéndole que le espera un castigo nada prometedor al rubio.

\- (Awww que la fuerza se apiade del jefe) Lo entiendo-Respondió Naruto aceptando las futuras consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-Una vez terminado la misión se te recompensara con el anuncio de tu próximo maestro Jedi una vez que regreses a Coruscant, éxitos en su misión y que la fuerza te acompañe-Dijo el maestro Windu al rubio alegrando un poco al rubio al saber que tendrá finalmente un maestro a tiempo Completo.

-Gracias maestro Windu. Maestro Yoda, Siri…nos veremos nuevamente y que la fuerza les acompañe-Se despidió Naruto con un leve saludo a su maestro.

Sin más tanto el clon de Naruto y Ravel desaparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo dejando solos a todo el consejo Jedi y una Dama Jedi esperando que harán.

\- ¿y bien algún voluntario? -Pregunto de manera inocente el maestro Yoda a los demás miembros del consejo Jedi.

Y nuevamente comenzó un fuerte debate entre los maestros en quien debería ser su maestro Jedi inclusive Siri está interesada ver quién sería el indicado en tal responsabilidad.

 **De regreso en la Fragata de la Republica**

Nuevamente aun en la fragata se encontraban todos en el comedor luego de que pudieron descansar en sus habitaciones luego de entrenar mucho por parte de Qui Gonn, Obi-Wan y Naruto, mientras que con las hermanas Kryze estas estuvieron planeando nuevas estrategias una vez que llegaran a la capital y preparar sus tropas que aún le son fieles a su causa, mientras que Ravel esta quedo observando el progreso de esta misión con tranquilidad.

Pero las cosas cambiar cuando ellos también sintieron la misma presencia oscura que en Coruscant, y todos estuvieron en alerta en especial el maestro Qui Gonn que se estremeció al sentir la misma presencia d hace años atrás…no esperaba toparse nuevamente con él, pero si él está aquí…significa que los problemas están por comenzar.

Mientras que el rubio (Original) también sentía esa oscuridad y ver la expresión de Qui Gonn, presentía que había alguien esperándolos en Mandalore

Pero le cambio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en él ya que recibió de inmediato la información recolectada por parte de su clon en Coruscant desde clases de vuelo con Siri y Yoda, la llegada a la capital de la república Coruscant, la llegada del templo Jedi y claro conocer al Alto Consejo Jedi y su acalorada discusión.

Por suerte pudo convencer al consejo Jedi en permitir participar en la misión a Mandalore como un Mercenario, así evitando comprometer tanto a la Republica y a la Orden Jedi, ya en la parte diplomática, lo dejaría para Qui Gonn y Satine, el junto a Bo-Katan, Obi-Wan y voluntarios quien se les uniera, será bien recibido para vencer a guardia de la muerte y todos sus clanes.

Ante la sonrisa del rubio el maestro Qui Gonn le llamo la atención de ese cambio de gesto por parte del chico.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto? -Pregunto Qui Gonn de manera curiosa al rubio por el cambio de expresión.

-Sí, ya tengo la autorización por parte del consejo Jedi en que participe en el conflicto en Mandalore, pero claro lo hare como un participante terciario-Respondió Naruto todavía sonriendo al maestro Qui Gonn y los demás en saber lo que quiso decir como Terciario

\- ¿Entonces aceptaron que seas Terciario? -Pregunto ahora la duquesa Satine al joven jedi.

-Sencillo, el consejo Jedi aprobó mi idea de ir como un Mercenario, sin vinculación ante la republica ni la orden Jedi, yo luchare a su favor, pero con el perfil bajo-Respondió Naruto a la Duquesa respirará tranquila, porque al final sabe que habrá menos muertes por parte de su bando y queriendo evitar daños colaterales en el conflicto.

Viéndolo de un punto de vista, sería ideal ya que luchará a su favor (aunque no quiere más vidas en riesgo), tendrá éxito y sin provocar más repercusiones a futuro.

-Ahora lo que pienso con ese vestuario, no pasaras con el perfil bajo Naruto-Dijo Obi-Wan a Naruto donde este mostro una sonrisa zorruna a su compañero Jedi mientras hacia un sello con su mano.

-Descuida Obi-Wan. Déjamelos a mí en esa parte, Henge no Jutsu/Jutsu de Transformación- Respondió Naruto mientras esté en su alrededor cambiaba de apariencia ante la presencia de los dos Jedis y de las hermanas Kryze.

Y en frente suyo, aparecía un joven adolescente de 21 años de tez claro, tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Junto con una camisa negra, pantalones oscuros y un par de botas de combate con una expresión neutra hacia los invitados.

 **(Imaginen la apariencia de Itachi Uchiha en Shippuden solo que sin la capa de Akatsuki)**

-Mientras tenga esa apariencia llámenme ''Kitsune''-Dijo ''Kitsune'' (Naruto) con voz grave de cierto Uchiha, hacia los demás que en la cual, ya no sabían si sorprenderse o quedarse anonadados.

En verdad ese chico era una caja de sorpresas, y una muy buena para dar equilibro hacia el favor de los nuevos mandalorianos y por la Republica.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews del capítulo anterior

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustará y si tranquilo Naruto podrá ser entre un guardián o una sombra Jedi, ya verás las sorpresas que tengo para ti amigo.

 _ **Santosrivera**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te agrade, espero sorprenderte más en próximos capítulos.

 _ **CHRISTOFELD**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y tranquilo que Naurto adaptara parte de las habilidades anbu ahora como un Jedi.

 _ **Alfedro203**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y el apoyo que me das, y claro que veras muchos más capítulos, espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo mío.

 _ **dlmauricio19**_

buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tomare en consideración los tips y espero que te agrade este y el próximo capítulo.

 _ **ShirouEmiyaUBW**_

Buenas amigo como has estado, muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo dado durante estos meses, y si veras muchos más avances de Naruto como Jedi y creeme habrá sorpresas una vez que lleguen a mandalore y su encuentro con el consejo Jedi. Y tranquilo que de poco a poco irán conociendo a más chicas y personajes conocido que aparte del Canon, también habrán de Legends, desde Kyle Katarn, Starkiller, Mara Jade, y más elementos de legends y canon. Y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo mío.

 _ **Guest**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.

 _ **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul**_

Buenas amigoa como has estado, espero que bien ehh. Gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y como veras tanto Ravel será una Jedi al igual que su padre y claro que manejara el Hiraishin y mucho mas Jutsus, y en cuanto a que sea una Sombra Jedi, lo tomare en cuenta, y por supuesto que te ganastes una galleta compañera, bueno sin mas me retiro compañera, felices vacaciones.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Buenas amigo como has estado, gracias por el review y el apoyo que me has dado y si ya Naruto avanzo en su proceso para ser un Jedi y mas adelante le acompañara Ravel en un futuro, y gracias por contestar a mis preguntas, y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas, sin mas me retiro amigo y gracias.

 _ **SuperSonic2018**_

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y tomare en consideración las propuestas y gracias.

 _ **Anonimo2000 (x2)**_

Buenas amigo como has estado y gracias por los reviews de los capítulos y bueno gracias por las respuestas de mi encuesta y la mayoría lo veras ahí, y espero que sea de tu agrado como la platica del consejo Jedi, sobre Ravel y tranquilo que ya veras mas adelante que tipo de Jedi será Naruo, y tomare en consideración las opciones de la raza de Predator y de los 3 aprendices (aunque no le guste nada al consejo Jedi) y claro sobre la Nave que apenas la vi por las películas de Marvel.

Buenas amigos y amigas ocmo han estado en estos meses que estuve ausente de fanfiction, y si estuve un tiempo fuera, pero ahora estuve en un semestre bastante ocupado aun para mi fue tedioso por practicas profesionales, planeanciones, secuencias y demás materias un tanto atareadas de lo común, pero nada grave ya que las he pasado todas.

Ahora a epserar el próximo semestre que tal me va, pero aun asi aproveche las vacciones para ya liberarme para continuar escribiendo mas capítulos y algunos nuevos pero por ahora quería centrarme en este de Star Wars y bueno a lo que venimos

Si, lose esta capitulo se supone que debía ser la llegada y la batalla por Mandalore, pero mientras escribia debía escribir parte de la llegada del consejo Jedi, la llegada en Coruscant, y la breve autorización por parte del Alto consejo Jedi a Naruto en que participe en el conflicto como un Mercenario Shinobi.

Al igual que una parte de una interesante charla entre el maestro Qui Gonn y Naruto y sobre la historia de sus primeros dos aprendice (por parte del universo Expandido o Legends), y un calentamiento sobre la forma III de combate Jedi, el Soresu.

Al igual que vimos varios Jedis sean del canon o Legends y cada uno tendrán interaccion con Naruto, bueno alguno que otros en especial sobre el Consejo Jedi

Y ya para acabar para mantener el perfil bajo por parte del rubio hizo un nuevo Henge pero ahora en cierto Uchiha pero que uno tiene confianza por parte de Naruto y era uno que mantendría muy bien su perfil bajo ante guardia de la muerte y de esa presencia oscura en Mandalore.

Para el próximo capitulo ahora si se librara la batalla por Mandalore, sea en plena ciudad, en el desierto o en escaramuzas, y es por ello que debo planear muy bien como serán dichas batallas y claro uno que otro que mantanzas por parte del rubio, al igual de las habilidades que empleara dicho conflicto.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo dado durante este 2019 en especial a varios amigos de fanfiction que sigo en contacto y les quiero agradecer muchas gracias por la ayuda bien recibida, cada mano de buena fe es recibida por aquí en este cross.

Nose cuanto tiempo me tarde ya que en este tiempo de 2019 estare viendo sobre ahhhh las tesis, servicio social y las ultimas prácticas, cosa que me darán muchos dolores de cabeza al futuro y es mejor apresurarme en hacer algunos capítulos (aun confidenciales) y descansar lo mejor que pueda en las vacaciones y prepararme para el siguiente semestre en la universidad.

Y antes de irme les planteare las siguientes preguntas

 **¿Debera toparse con cierto ''Fett´´ en la misión de Mandalore?**

 **¿Cuál será la elección del nuevo maestro Jedi para Naruto?**

 **¿Cuál o quien será esa presencia oscura localizada en mandalore?**

 **¿Les gusto la implementación de combinación del Canon y Legends?**

 **¿Qué tipo de castigo le impondrán a Naruto luego de su misión?**

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos, felices vacaciones de verano.

Hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

La selección y preparativos por la libertad de Mandalore

 **-De nuevo en el templo Jedi en Coruscant-**

Regresamos nuevamente en el gran templo Jedi en la capital de la Republica, Coruscant, donde se está situando un intenso debate en la Sede del alto consejo Jedi, donde sus 12 grandes maestros Jedi junto a una Dama Jedi estaban debatiendo de un tema particular

Y no es sobre de Política en caso de la crisis en Mandalore (cosa que ya se aclaró en el capítulo anterior), sobre de los nuevos iniciados Jedi, los nuevos niños sensitivos de la fuerza y de nuevos ascensos sean para para caballeros o Dama Jedi…nada de eso

Hoy están debatiendo sobre el próximo destino del nuevo Jedi no Oficial de la Orden…el ultimo shinobi del planeta tierra, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Responsable de la Fluctuación de la fuerza liberada hace años atrás en un plantea desconocido y que provoco un gran cisma por parte del maestro Yoda en tomarlo como su aprendiz provisional.

Aunque para la orden Jedi no estaba permitido hacer tal cosa, las circunstancias se vieron forzados en aceptarlo, pero viendo que el chico es digno de ser un Jedi, y más que este sigue en Mandalore para poner Fin a la crisis provocada por Guardia de la Muerte y el Clan Vizla. Pudieron sentir que la fuerza es muy intensa en él, pero mantenía un perfecto equilibrio entre el lado Luminoso y el Oscuro de la fuerza, muy pocas veces visto en Jedis con ese perfecto equilibro.

y luego de que el gran maestro Yoda pusiera como punto de partida en quien sería el voluntario en ser el nuevo maestro Jedi para enseñar a Naruto, el consejo Jedi comenzó a debatir en una intensa deliberación sobre de los 12 maestros Jedis.

Y el maestro Yoda estaba viendo a tres voluntarios que levantaron su mano para dar su opinión de su propuesta en tomar al joven Rubio como su próximo aprendiz padawan.

El primer voluntario es el maestro Jedi Plo Koon de la Raza Kel Dor, uno de los maestros con más experiencia (junto con Yoda, Oppo Rancisis) ya era un maestro experimentado y veterano que forjaría a cualquier iniciado bajo su tutela. Él era conocido como el Maestro de Orden y Justicia. El instruiría al joven Naruto bajo el código Jedi, pero también dejaría que su criterio permitirá intervenir ante cualquier injusticia que habita en la galaxia y convertiría en el joven Rubio en un Jedi de Honor.

La segunda voluntaria era la maestra Jedi Shaak ti de la Raza Togruta una de las maestras Jedi más recientes al entrar en el alto consejo Jedi por sus habilidades natas de liderazgo, diplomacia y en su control de la fuerza, no por nada ella opto en ser una cónsul Jedi, siempre buscando la paz y el orden, y siempre buscar opciones antes que pelear.

Y por último el tercer voluntario era nada más ni menos que el segundo gran maestro Jedi Mace Windu de la Raza Humana Korunnai, era el maestro más experimentado y el más temido en el combate con Lightsaber y siendo de los pocos que supero sus propios límites permitidos al crear una versión más perfeccionada de la séptima forma de combate Juyo a su versión del Vaapad, una técnica tan peligrosa que solo muy pocos Jedis pueden dominarla y sin caer consumida por ese estilo de combate. Y el maestro Windu la maneja muy bien a la perfección sin consumir por sus propias pasiones.

Ante todo, esto el maestro Yoda mientras tarareaba cerraba sus ojos al pensarlo de manera analítica y metódica de estos tres voluntarios Jedi que se ofrecieron a ser el nuevo maestro del aun No Jedi Naruto, tuvo que ver que los tres tenían tantas cosas positivas y a la vez negativa en cómo sería su proceso para ser un gran Jedi.

En primera con el maestro Plo Koon, sería un maestro estricto pero accesible a la vez que permitirá forjar aún más la inquebrantable determinación y sentido de Justicia de Naruto, por lo negativo seria que estaría bajo el código Jedi, cosa que habrá fricciones entre Naruto y el Código Jedi. Mientras que con Shaak Ti, ella le enseñaría al ser más diplomático y más paciente, cosa que Naruto puede serlo, pero conocía muy bien a su joven aprendiz provisional y era más de la acción y del combate, cosa que serían contraproducente tanto para Naruto y la maestra Tii. Y en cuanto al último y su compañero Mace Windu este sería muy severo y pragmático su enseñanza hacia Naruto aunque no negaría que ambos estilos combinarían muy bien y seria indicado que Naruto aprenda del estilo de combate que le falta y seria el indicado en manejarlo y quien sabe a futuro poder evolucionarlo y mejorar aún más el Vaapad de Windu, por lo negativo sería una enseñanza tardía y practica que pondrá a prueba a Naruto en su etapa como Padawan….pero si lograba ganarse la confianza y el respeto del maestro Windu, se ganara su apoyo incondicional de él y de la Orden Jedi.

Pero también se preguntaba por parte del Maestro Yoda de los otros, maestros Jedis que también serían potenciales maestros para enseñar a Naruto, ya que aquí en la Sala, no podría porque algunos aún tenían sus padawan en entrenamiento como los casos de Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, otros siempre están en viajes largos y duraderos como los casos de Yarael Poof, Eth Koth, Saeesee Tiin, Evel Piell. Y otros apenas recién habían graduado a sus propios padawan ya sea caballeros o Dama Jedi como los casos de Adi Galia otros ya son más permanentes como Oppo Rancisis.

Y viendo que el maestro Jedi ya iba a dar su veredicto de quien sería el próximo maestro quien enseñara al Rubio Shinobi, cierta Dama Jedi levanto su mano llamado la atención de Yoda y de su propia maestra

\- ¿Algo que opinar joven Tachi? -Pregunto el maestro Yoda a la Rubia Jedi y esta asintió a su petición.

-Si maestro Yoda. Quisiera dar mi opinión sobre de las habilidades y las cualidades que tiene Naruto como un candidato con potencial enorme como Jedi, si me lo permite claro Maestro Yoda-Respondió con sinceridad la Joven Dama Jedi al consejo Jedi llamando aún más con atención de los maestros Jedis que seguían debatiendo de las opciones dadas de los voluntarios y ante la petición dada al maestro Yoda, asintió levemente con la cabeza

-Entonces adelante aprendiz Tachi-Dijo su maestra Adi Gallia a su ex padawan y esta vio su expresión que cambio de una Severa a una de apoyo.

-bueno durante los dos años que estuvimos en un planeta aun desconocido, el joven Naruto, era en su tiempo un antiguo Shinobi, que según nuestras investigaciones, era un antiguo Mercenario muy capacitado donde podría Infiltrarse, aceptar misiones de alto riesgo en cualquier área sea en el reconocimiento, recolección de datos, refuerzos y en combate en primera línea, y en su majeo perfecto en técnicas mucho más avanzadas que algunos no lo manejar, como es el manejo de Jutsus como son el _Jutsu de Transformación (Henge no Jutsu)_ y el _Kage no Bunshin (Jutsu clones de Sombra_ junto con unas habilidades más que maneja el joven Naruto-Comento Siri de manera narrativa al consejo Jedi que se quedaron callados al oír la opinión de la Dama Jedi, y vaya que el chico era un chico sumamente capacitado y si el chico ya ha tenido experiencia como mercenario, pudieron notar algo de preocupación, pero también se debatía como el chico siendo un mercenario, aún mantenía un perfecto equilibro entre la luz y la oscuridad.

\- ¿y cómo es posible que el joven Uzumaki lograra tener un perfecto equilibro? -Pregunto el maestro KI-Adi Mundi de la raza Cereano a la joven Jedi con cierta duda, ya que aún es imposible que el chico a su corta edad (aparente) lograra tal hazaña que muy pocos pueden lograrlo.

-bueno maestro Mundi en cuanto a su pregunta. Le diré con la aprobación del maestro Yoda ya con el manejo perfecto que tiene con el chakra que es una energía muy similar y a la vez distinta de la Fuerza, cuenta con también con los 5 elementos existentes como el _Elemento Fuego (Katon) Agua (Suiton) Tierra (Doton) Raiton (Eléctrico) y Fuuton (Viento)_ junto a otros elementos secundarios más complicados. Y el años atrás nos comentó de primera persona que Naruto pudo hacer todo eso en un entrenamiento exhaustivo y brutal de que tuvo que vencer su parte interna oscura, cosa muy complicada por todo lo que tuvo que vivir pero ante todo logro vencerla y poder acceder aún más para poder expandirse mas, y es por ello que pueden sentirá su presencia en perfecto equilibro entre el Lado Luminoso y el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza-Respondió Siri de manera sincera a los miembros más respetados del alto consejo Jedi dejando a la mayoría anonadados (a excepción clara de la propia Siri y del Maestro Yoda)

Si es todo cierto lo que había contado por parte de Siri y con el Asentimiento por el Maestro Yoda, ahora el consejo Jedi comenzó nuevamente a debatir sobre quién sería el maestro Ideal para Naruto ahora con las habilidades, y cualidades que tiene Naruto los mismos tres maestros que se había propuesto como voluntarios para ser el maestro Jedi para el joven Uzumaki eran los indicados

Por un Lado, Ploo Koon lo reforzaría siendo un formidable Guardián Jedi, que estaría dedicado a proteger los más débiles y enfrentar a cualquier injusticia por el resto de la galaxia y en nombre tanto del a Republica Galáctica y la Orden Jedi. Mientras con Shaak Tii lo reforzaría aún más en el Sigilo, Historia y sobre el Código Jedi pero desde otra respectiva más accesible. Y por último con el maestro Mace Windu este lo ampliaría mucho más sus técnicas y su estilo de combate que al parecer es bastante similar y mejor aún que el chico pudiera manejar su oscuridad sin ser consumido por ella, cosa que el Maestro Windu lo conocía muy bien.

De cualquiera de las tres opciones como posibles maestros Jedi sería el mejor maestro para Naruto, aunque claro el último en decidir y quien tendría la última palabra de la decisión sería el maestro Yoda que seguía meditando al igual que tarareaba en sus opciones.

Y antes de que otro maestro pudiera decir algo, el maestro Yoda abrió los Ojos sabiendo que ya había optado su decisión

-maestro Windu, Su aprendiz será Uzumaki Naruto, confió en la fuerza que será un gran Jedi, sus habilidades del Vaapad, y su estilo de personalidad, serán tal para cual-Declaro el maestro Yoda eligiendo su decisión que el maestro Mace WIndu fuera el maestro de Naruto una vez que terminara la Misión de Mandalore…al igual que terminara su castigo impuesto por el Consejo Jedi.

Y antes de que el maestro Windu pudiera cancelar la sesión de Hoy, de nuevo el maestro Yoda lo interrumpió

-Un momento maestro Windu que aún no termino de hablar. Aunque el maestro WIndu fuera el maestro de manera Oficial de Naruto, también los maestros Koon y Tii también instruirán al joven Naruto. Y ustedes dos son los más capacitados y los dos únicos que aún no tienen ningún padawan bajo su tutela, les permitiré que enseñen a Naruto en ciertas áreas que todavía les faltan dominar como el camino del Jedi en base a las bases, diplomacia, historia, sigilo y estrategia, y ustedes son los más indicados en esas áreas, serán sus maestros de manera provisionales hasta que ustedes bajo su aparición de cada uno que esté listo-Dijo el maestro Yoda a los dos maestros Jedi que no cabía ante la sorpresa dada que les había dado su compañero Jedi.

Ya había aceptado la decisión por parte de Yoda en que el maestro Windu también compañero suyo y fiel compañero que el fuera el maestro del su próximo padawan Jedi Naruto Uzumaki, y aparte de que sabía que las cualidades dadas del rubio combinarían con la forma de enseñanza pragmática de Windu. Pero nunca se esperaron que también el maestro Yoda también concediera que los otros dos grandes maestros Jedi también pudieran ser maestros de manera temporal a Naruto pero solamente en otras áreas que todavía les dificultaba como la medicina, mecánica/reparación y diplomacia.

\- ¿aceptan la misión maestra Koon y Maestra Tii? -pregunto nuevamente el maestro Yoda a los maestros de las Razas Kol der y Togruta y ambos se quedaron mirando con una expresión neutra y serena mientras asentían.

-Aceptamos maestro Yoda-Dijeron al unísono tanto Ploo Koon y Shaak Tii al maestro Yoda y este sonrió y noto que nadie objeto a la petición de su compañero, esperaba que el maestro Windu o Rancisis (este mas siendo un cascarrabias) objetaran, pero nadie objeto.

-yo también aceptare y me dedicare en tiempo y esfuerzo a enseñar lo mejor que pueda al joven Uzumaki para ser un gran Jedi y quien sabe talvez sea un formidable Jedi que logre superarme-También comen to el maestro Jedi con una ligera sonrisa hacia sus compañeros Jedis.

Viendo que todos quedaron satisfechos, había otra última petición más y se dirigió hacia otra mirada hacia cierta Rubia que seguía aun lado de la Maestra Gallia.

-ha terminado la sesión, descansar debemos-Ordeno el maestro Yoda finalizando la larga sesión en el consejo y la mayoría de los maestros Jedis se retiraban de la sala yendo sea a sus habitaciones, entrenando, meditando o continuar con otras misiones.

Y antes de que la maestra Galia y Siri pudiera moverse, el maestro Yoda camino.

-un momento maestra Gallia, permitiría unos minutos más-Pidió el maestro Yoda a la maestra de la raza tholothiana y esta asintió.

-Ve Siri, tengo que hacer unas clases de entrenamiento con jóvenes iniciados y…Me alegra de verte de nuevo aprendiz-Dijo la maestra de Siri con una leve sonrisa hacia su antigua aprendiz y le daba una mirada de aliento mientras se retiraba hacia afuera dejando solos a Siri y el maestro Yoda en la Sala.

-Dama Siri Tachi al frente la necesito-Pidió en tono de orden el maestro Yoda sonriendo a la Rubia que se quedó un poco sorprendida por la petición, pero asintió a la orden y se puso al centro de la sala.

\- ¿Sucede algo maestro Yoda? ¿fue por decir las habilidades que tiene Naruto ante el consejo Jedi? -Pregunto la Rubia al maestro Yoda y este lo negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no Siri, hiciste bien en que el consejo Jedi supera de las habilidades y la historia de Naruto, no tendrán menos dudas esperemos que sí. Pero quería pedirte un favor y no como líder del consejo y de la Orden Jedi, sino como tu compañero-Respondió de manera sincera el maestro Yoda a Siri Tachi invitándola a caminar fuera de la sala del consejo Jedi.

\- ¿Por supuesto maestro ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? -Respondió/Pregunto Siri al maestro Jedi mientras caminaban fuera de la sala y este al caminar tarareaba.

-Serás la guardiana de la Phoenix de Naruto, la joven Ravel y que en un tiempo más adelante una vez que crezca, serás la próxima maestra de la Phoenix-Respondió el maestro Jedi soltado otra bomba a la rubia Tachi, en verdad que eso no esperaba que en poco tiempo luego de su ascenso de Padawan a Dama Jedi, fuera tan drástico, de tener una misión larga de 2 años y ahora tener otra misión y esta vez de prioridad de ser una guardiana de una criatura legendaria. En verdad que la fuerza siempre le daban muchas sorpresas.

Pero viendo que sería un reto que la pondrá a prueba y sería algo interesante en conocer mejor a la joven Phoenix, no lo dudo al instante.

-Acepto la misión maestro Yoda, me comprometeré en cuidar como si fuera mi propio familiar a Ravel-Respondió Siri mostrando una mirada firme y convencida en aceptar tal misión cosa que alegro al maestro Yoda.

-Alegra saberlo que estés convencida, y yo confió que serás una buena guardiana Siri, mientras ve a descansar-Dijo el maestro Yoda con una leve reverencia de respeto por parte del a rubia, ambos tomaron caminos distintos, con Siri ir a la Biblioteca a saber un poco más, mientras que el maestro Yoda iba a su habitación a meditar.

 **-De regreso en la Fragata de la Republica-**

 **-A unas millas de distancia en el sistema estelar de Mandalore-**

 **-Territorios del Borde Exterior (aún sigo debatiendo si es en el territorio del borde Medio o Exterior)-**

De regreso en la Nave republicana en la Sala de mando de la Fragata se encontraban reunidos los Jedis Qui Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi junto con las hermanas Kryze la Duquesa Satine y Bo-Katan Kryze junto ahora el llamado ''Kitsune'' (Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze) y su hija Ravel Phoenix-Uzumaki junto al personal mandaloriano leales a las hermanas Kryze y el ideal pacifista.

Todos seguían sorprendidos en que Naruto ahora llamado como Kitsune pudiera negociar ante el Alto consejo Jedi y lograra que este participara en el Conflicto internacional en Mandalore siendo un Terciario, técnicamente será un mercenario anónimo que luchara a favor de los Nuevos Mandalorianos y la causa de la casa Kryze.

Aunque al principio estaban preocupados con la intervención directa por parte de Kitsune, pero al saber de las intenciones dadas al consejo, que estaría como un terciario, podría evitar conflictos entre Mandalore con la Republica y la Orden Jedi, ya Kitsune había prometido hacer todo lo posible en terminar este conflicto y traer la paz a Mandalore.

Y ahora con esta nueva apariencia de alguien más maduro y profesional y con esa mirada estoica e inexpresiva, sí que le daba ese aire de ser un Mercenario muy experimentado, vaya apariencia que se le ocurrió por parte del rubio Jedi.

-Debo admitir naruto que esa apariencia será imposible que alguien te identifique y más con ese Alias-Comento Obi-Wan sumamente sorprendido al mirar de pies a cabeza a ''Kitsune'' y este dio una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache.

-No hay cuidado Obi-Wan, como me habían pedido que fuera un terciario y que estuviera con el perfil bajo, elegí esa apariencia como la indicada para esta misión-Dijo Kitsune de manera tranquila a su camarada Jedi, por lo menos logro dar confianza a Kenobi.

-Pues ahora si pasaras con el perfil Bajo, debo admitir que el consejo Jedi tomo la mejor decisión-Dijo también el maestro Qui Gonn observando bien la apariencia física del rubio ahora de un Azabache.

-Gracias maestro Qui Gonn, solamente debo tener una mejor vestimenta para tener aún mejor el perfil bajo-Dijo Naruto mostrando una camiseta negra con una camiseta debajo de cota de malla ligera, pantalones negros de pescador que le llega a las rodillas y unas botas negras de combate negras.

 **-(imagen la apariencia de itachi sin la capa de Akatsuki)-**

-de eso me encargare una vez que aterricemos en Mandalore, te daremos una vestimenta mejor para ti Joven Kitsune-Dijo Bo-Katan poniendo su codo en el hombro del Azabache con una sonrisa que ya estaba deseando como vestirlo de un guerrero Mandaloriano.

-bueno Kitsune, maestros Jedi debemos sentarnos porque de poco aterrizaremos a la capital de Mandalore- Recomendó la Duquesa Satine a los involucrados y estos asintieron y fueron a sus asientos esperando ya el pronto aterrizaje.

Y aprovechando que todos se iba a sentarse, Ravel se fue a aterrizar en el hombro de Kitsune para descansar, y la duquesa se le acercó al azabache.

-de nuevo quiero agradecerte por ser un mercenario a nuestra causa Kitsune, no sé cómo pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras-Dijo la Duquesa al azabache con una sonrisa sincera en tono de agradecimiento.

-Como he dicho antes, no dejare que cargues tu sola la responsabilidad, y también es mi deber ayudarte y apoyare tu idea de una nueva Mandalore- Respondió Kitsune también con una pequeña sonrisa a la Duquesa que se alegraba que alguien apoye su ideología pacifista.

Y ambos se sentaron en los asientos mientras esperaban instrucciones de los politos de la fragata Republicana.

-Su atención a todos llegaremos a Mandalore en 5 minutos, ajusten bien sus cinturones y preparan para el aterrizaje en la pista-Dijo en el altavoz el piloto a los involucrados, y todos habían sujetado bien sus cinturones y preparando un aterrizaje decente.

-mientras que la mayoría están tranquilos, otros como Kitsune (Naruto) y Ravel seguían Nerviosos (aún no están acostumbrados en lo del vuelo) miraban la ventana de la Nave notando a lo lejos un gran planeta de color caqui pálido sin nada de agua, cosa que le llamo la atención por parte del Azabache.

-Vaya conque esto es Mandalore, y vaya que el planeta ha sufrido mucho durante estos años)-Pensó Kitsune al notar el planeta sumamente Árido y con pocas áreas verdes y marítimas.

\- (ni que lo digas, esto está mucho peor que Suna, no sé cómo los habitantes de Suna pudieron vivir en este lugar Árido ehh Shukaku)-Dijo Kurama en el subconsciente de Kitsune a su hermano menor y este solamente bufo.

\- (bueno Kurama, como sabrás que aquí era mi lugar donde vivía plácidamente y los habitantes del país del Viento ( _Kaze no Kuni_ ) se adaptaron a vivir a estas condiciones que para la mayoría sería imposible, pero para ellos no, y estoy seguro que ellos se adaptaron a esas condiciones)-Dijo Shukaku tanto para Kurama y para Kitsune, donde estos comprendieron que eso no debería preocupar para los Mandalorianos.

\- (Solamente espero que eso no les afecten)-Pensó el azabache con un leve suspiro al ver como la Nave entraba en Órbita sin problema alguno y pudo notar las nubes densas y calientes que hay en Mandalore y en todo su lugar

Ya que puramente había desierto y más desierto con algunas ciudades de gran tamaño en formas de Domos metálicos, era parecida a Konoha, pero mucho más tecnológica.

Y antes de que pudiera comentar más en sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el altavoz de la fragata republicana

-Su atención maestros Jedi y su alteza, hemos regresado a la capital de Mandalore….Sundari-Dijo el Piloto avisando a los Jedis y las hermanas Kryze y sus invitados (Kitsune y Ravel)-

Y Naruto y Ravel miraron nuevamente en la ventana de la Nave y pudieron observar muy bien que se acercaban a una especie de muelle metálico con una plataforma metálica y varios edificios metálicos aun lado de la plataforma junto con torres de vigilancia y varios soldados esperándolos.

-Bueno al parecer tenemos una comitiva esperándolos-Dijo Obi-Wan observando igual que Naruto en la otra ventana el grupo de personas esperando en el Muelle.

-Bueno desde hace minutos hemos estado comunicado a la torre de vigilancia que estaríamos llegando a Mandalore y este es la comitiva leal a la duquesa-Dijo uno de los pilotos a Kenobi y este asintió, viendo que no había peligro para su compañera.

\- ¿Algún rastro de guardia de la muerte o de algún miembro de la casa Vizsla? -Pregunto el maestro Qui Gonn al Piloto y este lo negó.

-Negativo maestro Jedi, estamos al tanto con el radar y en comunicaciones y no hay rastros de ellos-Respondió el piloto observando el radar de la nave y el maestro Jedi se quedó tranquilo, pero aun no puede bajar la guardia.

Varios minutos después luego de que llegaran por fin al muelle de la ciudad-capital de Mandalore, Sundari, las compuertas de la nave comenzaron a desplegarse mientras que la fragata comenzaba a aterrizar mientras desplegaba los trenes de aterrizaje de la fragata, y el piloto comenzaba a descender lentamente la nave hasta que finalmente tocaron la pista de aterrizaje llegando sanos y salvos luego de mucho tiempo en el espacio.

Ya una vez aterrizados, comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la compuerta de la nave y ahí se encontraban el maestro Jedi, Qui Gonn Jinn con su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi y cierta Phoenix que se posó en los hombro del maestro Jedi y este le sonrió al acariciar el suave plumaje de la Phoenix y aparte de ellos tres estaba las hermanas de la casa Kryze, Satine y Bo-Katan junto a cierto invitado especial (Kitsune) y este último se quedó atrás y vio que también se les acerco los dos guardias Mandalorianos poniéndose a los lados de las hermanas Kryze por su Seguridad mientras que él también era Rodeado en sus lados por los maestros Jedis escotándolo también por su seguridad.

Y Kitsune dando indicaciones indirectas a su hija que seguía en el hombro del maestro Qui Gonn, este puso una mano sobre su cuerpo de la Phoenix y con la otra mano hacia unas posiciones de sellos en las manos cosa que Qui Gonn se quedó mirando por la acción del azabache.

-Disculpe maestro Qui Gonn aunque mi hija es una Phoenix, no podemos permitir que los del exterior sepan de su existencia, y es mejor tenerla oculta, hay alguna opción de una Ave conocida en la Galaxia-Pregunto Kitsune al maestro Jedi y este asintió por suerte.

-Hay varias especies, pero creo que la más conocida y que estaría con perfil bajo seria que Ravel se transforme en un Halcón blanco con rayas negras en sus alas y en su cola con plumaje rayado y que sea un tamaño poco pequeño-Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn a Naruto y este con esa descripción y al imaginarse a los halcones que hay en el planeta Tierra

Ya Kitsune con un sello en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha ponía una mano en el cuerpo de Ravel hacia un _Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de transformación_ ) y está en una cortina de humo aparecía un halcón blanco con rayas negras en sus alas y era de un tamaño de un halcón pelegrino.

-Nada mal para describir a un Halcón Coreliano Kitsune- Respondió Qui Gonn a Kitsune y este se sorprendió un poco que pudiera transforman en su hija en una nave nativa del planeta de Corelian, en verdad no esperaba eso. Pero por o menos Ravel ya tiene un perfil bajo

.ya que estamos hablando para cubrir el perfil bajo, ya que tengo mi Alias como ''Kitsune'' también hay que darle un nombre falso para Ravel y le quedara mejor como ''Hikari'' ya que creo les vendrá bien si Ravel esta con ustedes en el conflicto en el área de detección de posibles espías e infiltrados tan solo sentir las emociones de los usuarios y esta puede atacarlos para indicar al posible espía oculto y ustedes entraran en acción-Dijo Kitsune a los Jedis y estos aceptaron el nuevo Alias de Ravel y esta le gusto su nombre Falso ya que esta aceptaba ayudar a los Jedis en ciertas áreas que les vendría muy bien para este conflicto.

-Me parece perfecto joven Kitsune, tu hija nos vendrá muy bien su ayuda en estos momentos de crisis, y tranquilo que tu hija estará en buenas manos-Dijo el maestro Qui Gonn sonriendo al Halcón y este le acaricia la cabeza por parte del maestro Jedi.

Y en ese momento que Naruto seguía mirando a su hija transformada en Halcón, Qui Gonn hacia señas de sus manos a su Padawan y este asintió. Y en un movimiento instantáneo, Obi Wan le quita el Lightsaber de entrenamiento del cinturón del Azabache cosa que lo noto extrañando la acción de su compañero.

-Lo siento Kitsune, si serás un mercenario, es mejor que no tengas nada relacionado con los Jedi y eso incluye con los Lightsabers y para que tengas un mejor el perfil bajo-Se disculpó Kenobi al azabache tras quitarle su arma y colocar el lightsaber en su cinturón junto al Suyo este comprendió que lo hizo por una razón justificada.

\- (bueno ahora si tengo que buscar con que defenderme, ya que aún no quiero revelar mis técnicas…aun no)-Pensó con cierta molestia Kitsune, pero comprendió y sería lo mejor, pero sí que lo dejo en una mala situación.

Pero ya se las arreglaría más adelante, aún puede usar blaster…solamente debería conseguirse el suyo y otra arma a distancia.

Y antes de que pudiera continuar pensando, la compuerta de la fragata se abre dejando entrar los primeros rayos de luz en el muelle de Sundari.

-finalmente hemos llegado-Dijo Bo-Katan mientras pisaba la pista de aterrizaje del muelle mirando la comitiva de sus leales mandalorianos.

-Si hermana…hemos regresado a nuestro Hogar-Dijo Satine con una leve sonrisa al mirar la ciudad-Domo de Sundari y sus fieles mandalorianos que la miraron de forma optimista al verla sana y salva durante estos años que estuvo en el Exilio.

Y mientras que las hermanas caminaban hacia el comité de bienvenida de sus leales Mandalorianos, los Jedis y cierto Azabache caminaban observando al comité de bienvenida y la ciudad-capital de Sundari, por lo menos se mantiene en una pieza.

Y ahí en el comité de bienvenida se encontraban varios sujetos uniformados sean con ropas de gala, con armaduras mandalorianas de color gris y azul oscuro entre hombres y mujeres sean jóvenes a adultos, estaban aquí para resguardar y dar su vida a las hermanas Kryze.

-Nos alegra que lleguen sanas y salvas Duquesa Satine y Condesa Bo-Katan-Dijo el ministro de gobierno Zix Farr con una leve sonrisa hacia las chicas, por lo menos le daban un rayo de esperanza para el pueblo de Mandalore.

-También es un alivio en verlo a salvo Ministro Farr, y lamentamos las decisiones que tuvimos que hacer, pero ya no puedo permitir más que nuestro pueblo siga sufriendo y es hora de enfrentarlo de una vez-Dijo Satine a la comitiva y estos se sorprendieron en verla ya más decidida y sin temor ante la muerte. Al parecer los años de exilio la fortalecieron para el bien.

-Es un honor en escuchar de sus palabras duquesa, y como veo trajo refuerzos bastante interesantes-Comento el ministro Farr a Satine al mirar a los tres sujetos que están detrás suyo de la duquesa.

-oh cierto, les quiero presentar al maestro Jedi Qui Gonn Jinn, y su Padawan aprendiz Obi-Wan Kenobi, y su halcón coreliano Hikari y por ultimo el reciente miembro de un mercenario que se unió a nuestra causa de los nuevos Mandalorianos Kitsune- Respondió Satine al ministro y los demás invitados que se aliviaron en que 2 jedis vinieran por ayudar en esta situación, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese apático joven de cabellera azabache

pero si este chico se ofreció para la ayudar a la duquesa y su hermana, sería bien recibido por ellos, mientras más ayuda, mejor para acabar el conflicto

-Pues ahora con su presencia, tenemos una señal de esperanza para Mandalore, ahora que en estos meses se han detenido los ataques a nuestras bases, tenemos que atacar ahora y más con el apoyo de los Jedis-Dijo el ministro Farr a los dos Jedis y estos Negaron.

-lamentamos informar que solamente podemos protegerla la seguridad de la duquesa y su hermana, pero en caso que sea necesario, intervendremos si la situación amerita-Respondió Qui Gonn al ministro que suspiro al ver que también la orden Jedi estaban con las manos atadas tal como el senado de la republica…por lo menos la orden Jedi hacía con lo que podía.

-De acuerdo, pero nos alegra que nos apoyen en estos momentos oscuros maestro Jedi-Dijo el ministro con una leve sonrisa de optimismo al maestro Jedi y este le devolvió el gesto también sonriendo dando un monumento de esperanza a los nuevos mandalorianos.

-Ministro sera mejor que nos dirigíamos al cuartel y me actualicen la situación que estamos viviendo-Ordeno Satine al ministro y este le mostro una lanzadera/Transbordador clase Aka'jor junto con 3 caza/lanzadera clase Kom'rk ambas de color azul con gris metálico y negro.

-Muy bien en marcha-Ordeno Satine al comité de bienvenida junto a los Jedi y estos acataron a la orden dada de la duquesa, mientras que la mayoría del comité se abordaron a las lanzaderas clase Kom'rk, Satine junto a su hermana y los Jedio junto al Ministro y varios guardias con sus armaduras mandalorianas en la Lanzadera clase Aka'jor rumbo hacia dentro de la ciudad-capital de Sundari.

Ya una vez dentro de las 3 naves estelares ambas comenzaron a volar rumbo hacia la ciudad lo más rápido posible antes de que guardia de la muerte comenzara a investigar sobre ellos y comenzaran su última ofensiva en contra de las hermanas Kryze.

 **-Media hora después-**

Han pasado por lo menos media hora luego de que aterrizaran en los muelles de la cuidad al igual que fueran escoltados por el comité de bienvenida de los nuevos mandalorianos que por seguridad de los recién llegados, fueron trasladados hacia dentro de la ciudad-domo de Sundari donde estarían mejor resguardados y mientras volaban pudieron observar las colosales edificios que desafiaban a la propia gravedad por suerte la guerra aún no ha pegado a este último baluarte de los nuevos mandalorianos.

Y antes de que pudieran disfrutar de ese mini tour, y las 3 naves están comenzando a aterrizar hacia una especie de base al norte de la ciudad donde sumamente custodiada por mas guerreros con armadura mandaoriana y ahí se notaba a la vista unas atalayas y campamentos improvisados donde estaban la mayoría de los defensores de los nuevos mandalorianos.

Una vez ya en tierra firme, la mayoría que eran soldados regresaron a sus barracas y cuarteles para descansar, mientras que las hermanas Kryze junto a los Jedis acompañaban al ministro de gobierno junto con otros sujetos armados que al parecer eran los líderes de las otras casas mandalorianas que aún le eran Leales a la Duquesa van al cuartel general de casa Kryze.

-Bien ministro Farr, actualícenme como está la situación-Ordeno Satine a su primer ministro y este activaba en una pantalla táctil con un holograma tridimensional mostrando el planeta de Mandalore y las ubicaciones que hay actualmente,

-La situación no está a nuestro Favor Duquesa Satine. Durante los años tras su exilio apenas hemos soportado los asaltos y ataques por parte de guardia de la muerte, y empeoro tras los meses y años tras las alianzas de los clanes Saxon, Ordo y Fett aumentando más la fuerza de la Casa Vizsla, junto con los ataques a ciudades hermanas de la capitán han debilitado tanto en las milicias, y voluntarios de los nuevos mandalorianos- Respondió el ministro de manera seria mostrando las ubicaciones del mapa tridimensional los ligares que habían caído por parte de guardia de la muerte y de otros clanes rivales. Y pudieron notar las otras ciudades domos que habían caído también junto a otros edificios militares que fueron capturados por guardia de la muerte.

\- ¿Qué han estado haciendo en estos meses guardia de la muerte? -Pregunto ahora la hermana menor de Satine, Bo-Katan Kryze al primer ministro de gobierno y este le enseño en el mapa un campamento poco más organizado que el suyo.

-bueno mi señora como vera en el mapa, no han atacado debido que han preferido debilitarnos lentamente atacando nuestras rutas comerciales con pequeñas escaramuzas de miembros de guardia de la muerte por los ataques sorpresas con sus cazas estelares y emboscarnos 2 veces por semana en las afuera de la ciudad y algunos intentos de sabotajes-Respondió nuevamente el primer ministro con cierto pesar al contarles más malas noticias a la hermana de Satine y esta provoco un gruñido de molestia que o pudo escuchar el azabache.

\- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que la republica nos den el apoyo que necesitamos-Pregunto el jefe de la casa mandaloriana del clan Skirata llamado Kal Skirata.

-Imposible, siguen en sus discusiones burocráticos los del Senado y el canciller Valorum apenas pudo enviarnos a los caballeros Jedi y eso porque Valorum pidió ayuda a la Orden Jedi, pero estos también están limitados-Respondió Satine de manera pesimista al líder de la casa Skirata y este gruño por ver que también los Jedis estaban atados de manos.

\- ¿Limitados? -Pregunto con cierta duda la líder de la casa Wren, Livi Wren a la Duquesa y esta le dirigió una mirada al maestro Qui Gonn que intervino.

-Como dijo la duquesa Satine, la orden Jedi nos envió como sus guardaespaldas y solamente podemos protegerla, pero no podemos participar en el conflicto sin causar daños coleteras tanto a la orden Jedi o la república en Mandalore- Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn causando molestias a los líderes de los clanes mandalorianos al ver las pocas oportunidades que le han dado la república.

Viendo que las discusiones no iban a ninguna parte, Kitsune vio el mapa tridimensional y pudo notar varios lugares alrededor de la ciudad de Sundari y pudo notar una concentración dividida en miembros de guardia de la muerte en esos puntos

\- (hay no…esto es malo…planea asediar la ciudad en distintos puntos)-Pensó Kitsune con preocupación notoria cosa que noto la pelirroja Kryze y el maestro Jinn.

\- ¿Ocurre algo joven Kitsune? -Pregunto el maestro Qui Gonn al azabache ya que este se quedó mirando de manera más detenida el mapa tridimensional y con unos segundos más al verlo mejor se quedó mirando también.

\- ¿Lo vio verdad maestro Jedi? -Pregunto en tono de afirmar a su duda y este asintió cosa que los líderes de las casas mandalorianass y el primer ministro notaron las preocupaciones del joven azabache y del maestro.

-Si…cada vez….es más inminente que guardia de la muerte quiere provocar una guerra intergaláctica-Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn con el ceño fruncido al ver que la situación era más imposible en detenerlos de forma diplomática.

Y al ver esa expresión del maestro Jedi vieron de mejor forma el mapa y notaron varios puntos en alrededor de la ciudad que vieron que guardia de la muerte estaban preparando el asalto final a la capital.

-Ministro Farr…ordena a cada civil de la capital a resguardarse en los refugios-Ordeno de manera seria Satine al ministro y este acato la orden de su duquesa.

-Enseguida duquesa satine-Respondió el ministro saliendo de la base rumbo al capitolio.

-Kal Skirata, Livi Wren…reúna a cada miembro quienes puedan luchar y portar un blaster de su clan y voluntarios dentro de 24 horas-Ordeno nuevamente Satine a los dos líderes de las casas mandalorianas y estos también asintieron.

-Enseguida mi señora-Respondieron ambos líderes y estos se volvieron a poner sus cascos y se retirar junto a las demás tropas mandalorianas para ir a los demás complejos de las casas Wren y Skirata.

Y antes de que Qui Gonn pudiera decir algo, la duquesa se levanta de su silla para mirar a su hermana menor.

-Hermana…como nueva líder de la Caza Kryze y de los búhos Nocturnos también traerás a todos los que tengas disponible sea hombre o mujer los necesitare ahora-Ordeno de manera firme Satine a su hermana pelirroja y esta Asintió con una leve sonrisa en ver a su hermana ya tomar el mando de su planeta, y más que está tomando decisiones importantes.

-Entendido Hermana-Respondió la pelirroja tambien poniéndose su casco mandaloriano y dejando el lugar para buscar a sus tropas en la ciudad Sundari.

-en cuanto a ti Kitsune, sé que me habías comentado que estarás para apoyarnos como mercenario y aunque no quiero que estés en el conflicto, aceptare tu ayuda, pero…no puedo permitirte que uses tus técnicas como los jutsus por tu seguridad y de los demás-Ordeno Satine al Azabache que tuvo que aguantarse de decir, pero, pero comprendió que lo hacía por su seguridad y de los demás, así que está justificado que si estará algo limitado sin el uso de los Jutsus.

-Sí, duquesa Satine-Respondió de manera profesional Kitsune, y este se dirigió hacia la salida

pero no sin antes un alto por parte de la hermana Kryze.

-Espera un momento Kitsune, ten la llave de tu habitación, está cerca de la casa Kryze no muy lejos de aquí-Dijo la Rubia mandaloriana al lanzarle una especie de tarjeta d plástico con el emblema de la casa Kryze que tiene el perfil de la mirada de un Búho.

-Gracias Satine…yo los veo al rato maestros Jedi y también tu Hikari que descanses bien-Dijo KItsune al salir de la base, pero noto una seña del maestro Qui Gonn que lo espere en la Salida, que lo cual asintió y regresaba a la salida con la llave.

La Rubia al ver que solo le quedaban los Jedis que velarían su seguridad y el joven azabache, decidió hablar ahora de manera más tranquila y serena.

-Por ahora mañana discutiremos lo que harán aquí, maestro Jinn y padawan Kenobi les mostrare sus habitaciones cercas de aquí-Dijo la duquesa invitando a los dos Jedis a acompañarla hacia sus habitaciones para descansar lo mejor que se pueda.

Ya una vez que salieron de la base el maestro Qui Gonn vio a Kitsune esperándolo sentado en un trozo de metal mirando a los demás guerreros mandalorianos haciendo su guardia rutinaria.

-Obi-Wan, lleva a la duquesa a su habitación y estate en guardia con ella en la noche-Ordeno su maestro a Kenobi y este asintió a la orden de buena manera.

-Si maestro-Respondió Obi-Wan mientras se llevaba a la duquesa a su habitación y ambos se quedaron mirando con una leve sonrisa y suave sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

Mientras que la pareja iba a la habitación, el maestro Jedi se dirigía hacia el joven azabache donde este seguía sereno.

\- ¿Qué me necesitaba maestro Qui Gonn? -Pregunto Kitsune al maestro Jedi ahora que los dos estaban solos afueras de la base de los nuevos mandalorianos.

-Kitsune, sé que quieres ayudar a la duquesa y estás dispuesto a ayudarla, y creo que te recomendaría que Uses los jutsus que tengas disponible para este conflicto-Respondió el maestro Qui Gonn al azabache sorprendiéndolo por ver que de nuevo el maestro desafiaba una orden más.

-Pero maestro… ¿porque quiere que use los jutsus? ¿no sería demasiado si los uso? -Pregunto nuevamente ahora con cierta duda Kitsune al maestro Jedi.

-Tú no te preocupes Kitsune, tienes libertad en usar tus jutsus sin preocupación. Y comprendo la preocupación que tiene la duquesa por parte de que algunos mandalorianos avariciosos querrán buscarte y hacerte de tus poderes. Pero ahí entra el de porque debes usarlo, ya que cuando el conflicto termine…todos buscaran a un Pelinegro Azabache de 21 años de ojos negros llamado Kitsune…y no a Naruto un joven rubio de 19 años de ojos azules-Respondió Qui Gonn con una sonrisa al Azabache captando la idea llo cual provoco que Ktisune provocara una sonrisa en ver que podrá usar los jutsus ante guardia de la muerte.

-Oh si, como me encantara ver a estos tipos ver que Kitsune jamás existió hehehe-Dijo Kitsune riéndose un poco a lo cual también le provoco cierta gracia en el maestro Qui Gonn.

-Igual yo me gustaría ver sus expresiones joven Kitsune, por ahora te recomiendo que descanses y estés listo para cualquier situación, la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar-Dijo Qui Gonn a Kitsune donde ambos se despidieron tomando diferentes habitaciones distintas.

Mientras que ambos tomaban a sus habitaciones, no se dieron cuenta que había una sombra viendo al joven Azabache y decidió seguirlo.

 **-Mientras tanto con Kitsune-**

Nuevamente con Kitsune (Naruto) se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del campamento principal de los nuevos mandalorianos y este se quedó pensativo y en pensar como poner fin al conflicto sin exponer mucho de sus técnicas, ahora que no contaba con su lightsaber de entrenamiento, se encontraba desarmado.

Anteriormente o que más le preocupaba era que se vería forzado en usar algunos de sus jutsus y lo último que quería hacer es llamar la atención innecesaria y evitar empeorar las cosas. Pero ahora con una breve charla dada con el maestro Qui Gonn Jinn en que tenía permitido el uso de sus jutsus ante guardia de la muerte, ya se sentía más seguro en usarlos. Aunque aún seguía desarmado y estaba planeado en como adquiría, aunque fuera para la defensa personal.

\- (¿tiene que haber una manera de conseguir armas en este lugar?)-Pensó el azabache mientras caminaba hacia afuera del campamento

Y justamente que salía del lugar, se topa con un tipo de la mediana edad vestido con una capucha negra y gabardina del mismo color, junto con un traje negro, botas cafés desgastadas, un paliacate morado sujetado en su boca. Y una mochila café.

(adivinen quien es el sujeto, y es uno reconocido para muchos gamers de Resident evill)

-Por aquí extranjero-Dijo el sujeto haciendo señas con la cabeza que lo siguiera hacia un lugar desconocido.

Y el azabache notando en sus emociones que no había nada hostil, sino de neutralidad, decidió seguirle la corriente y seguirlo hacia una tienda de campaña improvisada donde estaba el parado con una mirada inexpresiva que le daba el encapuchado el junto a una mesa de madera rustica esperándolo.

-Tengo algo que podría interesarte extranjero hehehe-dijo el encapuchado soltado unas carcajadas que pusieron el guardia al azabache.

Y en un instante este revelaba bajo su gabardina una docena de armas escondidas en el dejando anonadado a Kitsune.

-Tranquilo chaval que no quiero robarte sino todo lo contrario. Tengo buena mercancía que podría ayudarte en tu misión…por el precio justo-Dijo el sujeto de manera serena al azabache y este bajo un poco la guardia al notar que solamente le quiere vender sus mercancías (armas)

-bueno si es el caso… ¿qué tienes a la venta…ehhhhh? -Pregunto con cierta duda ya que ni se sabía su nombre del encapuchado

-ohh disculpa si no me he presentado extranjero. Soy un Buhonero simple que intenta abrirse camino en el universo-respondió ahora llamado Buhonero ya dejando aliviado al azabache.

-bueno…pues muéstrame que tienes a la venta, algo que me sirva ante guardia de la muerte-Pidió Kitsune al Buhonero, y este vio contra quien quería luchar y este buscaba algunas de sus armas en su gabardina

-veamos extranjero si lucharas e contra de guardia de la muerte, necesitaras uno de estos-Dijo el Buhonero sacando algunas armas blasters en una mesa de madera para que Kitsune las viera.

-Bien extranjero tengo desde una DH-17, in Dl-48 blaster, un blaster DE-10, un X-8 o las Westar 34 y 35 usadas por todo mandalorianos- Recomendó el Buhonero sacando varios tipos de pistolas blasters, y el azabache pudo reconocer uno de tantos como la llamada Westarn 35 (ya que es el blaster que usa Bo-Katan) y otras le fueron interesantes en algunas armas, pero no veía como ideales para el conflicto.

\- ¿tienes otras armas aparte de las pistolas blaster? -Pregunto Kitsune curioso al saber si tenía mas mercancía por parte del Buhonero y este se asintió sacando otras armas a la mesa de madera como carabinas, rifles de asalto, detonadores térmicos, vibrohojass (dagas o cuchillos) y otros accesorios como una especie de binoculares,

-aquí lo tienes extranjero. Cualquiera hara bien su trabajo si le das un buen uso en cualquier situación que se la acredite-Dijo el Buhonero al azabache con cierto orgullo al mostrar su mercancía y esperar cual compraría.

-Veamos…quiero un par de Westar 35, una docena de Detonadores térmicos, unos electrobinoculares y algunos paquetes de raciones de comida-Respondió Kitsune al Buhonero y este asintió sacando un par de pistolas Westar de color negro, una mochila blanca con sus docenas de detonadores térmicos esféricos, unos electrobinoculares de color negro que tienen visión tanto normal, nocturna y térmica, y unos paquetes de raciones de comida (no se sabe si habrá que comer)-

-Ohohoho, vaya extranjero sí que quieres ir a la guerra con estos paquetes, nada mal, realmente nada mal, aunque creo que viendo tu armamento te vendría bien estos objetos que tengo reservados para usuarios más capacitados, pero en tu caso creo que te vendría bien como anillo al dedo-Dijo el Buhonero sacando un par de guanteletes extraños para el azabache

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -pregunto el azabache al Buhonero extrañado por esos objetos que no los había visto antes y le llamo la atención.

-Esto extranjero, son brazaletes mandalorianos, hechos para repeler en caso que no tengas armas a la mano, es una versión mejorada de la herramienta multiusos y esta tiene desde un repulsor, una línea de agarre, dardos paralizantes, un escudo de energía, mini blaster junto con misiles, lanzallamas, y un lanzador de cuerda-Respondió el Buhonero al azabache sorprendiendo de lo que ese objeto tiene muchas cosas útiles para esta guerra, y vaya que dejo interesado el azabache.

-quiero ese par también Buhonero-Dijo Kitsune también adquiriendo esos pares de brazaletes mandalorianos.

Viendo que ya tenía armas de apoyo, de media y larga distancia, aun le faltaba algo para combate de corta distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, y sabía bien que la vibrohoja y una que otra que Kunais que tenía aun en su poder, no le serian utilices o viables ante guerreros mandalorianos que llevan sus armaduras metálicas.

-Por curiosidad, ¿tiene un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo que no sea una vibrohoja?, ¿tienes algo especial? -Pregunto Kitsune ahora de manera seria al Buhonero y este saco una caja de madera con bisagras con un símbolo mandaloriano de color negro.

-esto es especial Extranjero, un arma poco usuada en estos tiempos, pero la reservo para gente especial, con habilidades especial y talvez sea ese usuario ideal-Respondió el buhonero al abrir la caja de madera mostrando una espada negra con detalles negranja en la empuñadura y se notaba que se parecía a cierta espada que había empuñado antes.

Y en verdad Kitsune se quedó anonadado por esa arma, nunca creía que también en esta época aún se usaban espadas de hojas de metal que las ya estándar lightsabers.

-Tómala Extranjero y siéntela en tu mano-Dijo el Buhonero invitando a Kitsune a que tomara la espada y el azabache la acepta y la empuña y siente su peso que es sumamente ligero y nota lo resistente y duradero que está hecho.

\- ¿de que esta hecho esta espada Buhonero? -Pregunto Kitsune al Buhonero y este se quedó mirando viendo que en verdad se interesó en dicha arma.

-Según lo investigado por vuestro servidor extranjero, está hecho de una combinación de metales como el Cortosis, un metal sumamente duradero y por ultimo un material extraño llamado Vibranium.

\- ¿Vibranium? -Pregunto Kitsune con cierta duda, al escuchar ese metal que estaba hecho junto con el cortosis.

-Según en información poco recolectada, el vibranium, más fuerte y duradero que el titanio y pesa 1/3, absorbe la vibración de cada golpea sea en corte, disparo e impacto, es una casi arma perfecta-Respondió el Buhonero al kitsune ahora si sorprendiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer ese material junto con el cortosis.

-Me la llevo también buhonero-Dijo Kitsune queriendo comprar lo que ha seleccionado dejando satisfecho al Buhonero en tener un cliente satisfecho y se alegrara en que le paguen en efectivo.

Y justamente que iba a hacer el conteo, el rubio vio una pequeña caja con una extraña pistola de un modelo distinto que no había visto y parecía ver que era antigua.

-un momento buhonero…y esta caja-pregunto Kitsune agarrando la caja mostrando otra pistola blaster solo que la culata es de color naranja oscuro con la parte metálica de color negro con mira telescópica incluida.

-Hohoh esto mi querido Extranjero es una DL-44, un arma potente, portátil, elegante y confiable arma digna de cualquier guerrero que la porte-Respondió el buhonero mostrando la pistola blaster DL-44 lo cual el azabache la agarro con su mano derecha y le apunto a la pared viendo que era potente el arma y bastante versátil.

-también me la llevo Buhonero… ¿cuánto por todo? -Pregunto ahora si de manera seria el Kitsune al buhonero ahora si sacando una especie de calculadora haciendo todo el conteo de todo lo que comprado el azabache en cuanto a armas y accesorios

 **-Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Duquesa Satine-**

De regreso en la habitación principal de la duquesa Satine, esta última estaba descasando en su cama mientras que Obi-Wan protegía afuera de la habitación la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos a esperar de un posible enemigo.

Pero pudo sentir la presencia de alguien conocido y abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver que entraba su maestro Qui Gonn con ''Hikari'' en su hombro izquierdo con el disfraz de un halcón Coleriano.

\- ¿Todo bien Obi-Wan? -Pregunto Qui Gonn a su padawan Jedi, y este asintió-

-Si maestro, ya la duquesa Satine esta en cama revisando informes sobre de la situación en mandalore en privado, y una vez que termine se ira a descansar-Respondió Obi-Wan a su maestro y este vio que todo iba bien, por ahora.

-muy bien, iré a hablar con la duquesa Obi-Wan, mientras te dejo a Hikari para que te haga compañía-Dijo Qui Gonn a Kenobi y este solo asiente mientras que Hikari vuela hacia el hombro de Kenobi, mientras que el maestro Jedi va a la puerta a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-Dijo Satine mientras que esta continuaba leyendo informes de las demás ciudades y ubicaciones que han sufrido de asaltos por parte de guardia de la muerte.

Y la puerta se abrió para revelar al maestro Qui Gonn ante la duquesa.

-Duquesa satine, me permite avisarle algo-Pregunto n tono respetuoso el maestro Jinn a la rubia y esta se quedó mirando al maestro con cierta duda, pero viendo que era un maestro Jedi, seria de algo importancia.

-Si maestro Qui Gonn… ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? -respondió/Pregunto la duquesa Satine al maestro Jedi

-Bueno duquesa seré breve con vos…le di permiso al joven Kitsune para que use sus jutsus y su mejor arsenal ante guardia de la muerte-Respondió de manera franca a la duquesa cansando un ligero ceño fruncido.

\- ¿y porque le autorizaste que use sus habilidades? ¿es bastante peligroso si las usa y causa daños colaterales? -Pregunto en tono de molesta al maestro Jedi y este continuaba sereno

-No debería preocuparse duquesa, el tendrá libertad de usarlos sin miedo alguno y cuando esta crisis termine buscaran a un joven de 21 años, cabellera Azabache de ojos negros y no a un joven de 19 años de cabellera rubia y ojos azules…o me equivoco Duquesa-Respondió Qui Gonn lanzando la indirecta a Satine que comprendió a lo dicho del maestro Jedi.

-Ya veo…si es así, no tengo problema que los use-Dijo Satine aceptando que el chico use los jutsus en plena vista de Mandalore.

De todos modos, cualquiera sea de su grupo de los nuevos mandalorianos y por si unos sobrevivientes de guardia de la muerte querrán buscar a Kitsune con otros fines. Y se llevarán la gran decepción de ver que Kitsune jamás existió en realidad.

-bueno solamente quería decirle eso duquesa, yo me retiro a hacer guardia en los alrededores-Dijo Qui Gonn haciendo una leve reverencia a la rubia mandaloriana y este dejo la habitación de Satine para que esta volviera a reanudar sus actividades.

Mientras dejaba la habitación de la duquesa Satine, vio nuevamente a su Padawan acicalando el plumaje de Hikari, y esta aceptaba con gusto esas caricias y vio a su maestro qui gonn y le comento que este haría guardia en los alrededores cosa que acepto Obi-Wan y ambos hicieron guardia nocturna en los alrededores para proteger a Satine y su hermana.

 **-De regreso con Kitsune-**

Nuevamente en las afueras de la base de los nuevos mandalorianoss, se encontraban el joven Kitsune (Naruto) y el Buhonero haciendo todo el monto total de lo comprado, y es por ello que el encapuchado había sacado una especie de calculadora haciendo todo el montaje total, y esperaba que el joven tuviera dinero para pagarle.

-Veamos extranjero, según lo contado con el armamento que has comprado desde las dos pistolas Westar 35 con sus fundas (2000 créditos) una carabina Westar 35 (2500 créditos), una docena de detonadores térmicos con su mochila (1500 créditos), unos electrobinoculares (500 créditos) un paquete de raciones de comida (1000 créditos) los brazaletes mandalorianos (10,000 créditos), la pistola blaster DL-44 (3500 Créditos) con su funda y la Vibro-espada (15,000 créditos) en total de todo lo comprado serían unos 36,000 Créditos que me tienes que pagar extranjero-Dijo el Buhonero a Kitsune dejando al azabache anonadado por el monto total que se había gastado en todo esas armas.

\- (Hay carajo, ni siquiera en mi estadía en Konoha había gastado tanto dinero en mi vida, pero bueno, todo gasto valdrá la pena…espero)-Pensó Kitsune tragando saliva al ver que tendría que ver si aceptaba otra cosa a cambio, ya que no tenía en sus bolsillos Créditos de la república.

-Bueno Extranjero, como será el pago-Pregunto el buhonero hora si hablando como comerciante a Kitsune y este aún tenía su mochila puesta que tenía algo especial en caso de emergencia.

-no tengo créditos…pero ¿aceptas otro tipo de objeto aún más valioso? -respondió Kitsune llamando la atención del buhonero que al principio se decepciono que el chico no tuviera créditos, pero le llamo la atención de que tiene algo más valioso con que pagarla, así que le dio el beneficio de la duda.

-pues ¿qué tienes en mente Extranjero? -pregunto el buhonero con cierta duda hacia el joven Azabache ver que le pagaría.

Y en ese momento Kitsune saca varios pedazos de cristales de color verde esmeralda cosa que dejo boquiabierto el Buhonero al ver dicho objeto.

\- ¿Cómo eso es posible…tienes cristales novas? -Pregunto de manera anonadada el buhonero ya que también los cristales Nova eran los objetos más valiosos de la galaxia

Era el equivalente el Oro de la tierra o incluso muchos más objetos valiosos en la galaxia.

-las obtuve en una breve visita al planeta de Hanoon, y tome unas muestras de cristales-Respondió Kitsune de manera tranquila ya que estos cristales eran mucho más valiosos y le serviría en una situación, tal como esta

Y las había obtenido en su estadía breve en la luna de Hanoon cerca del sistema estelar de Krant en el sistema del borde exterior, bueno él había escuchado a unos mineros que recolectaban cristales nova en un procesador para fundir el cristal para hacerlos lingotes, y el aprovecho que había un yacimiento de menor tamaño para cortar unos pedazos pequeños de los cristales nova y los puso en su mochila y esperaba darle un buen uso para los cristales.

-Bien extranjero, estás diciendo la verdad y no puedo negar que con estos cristales te podrás pagar las mejores armas en un buen armero, pero aceptare con gusto estos pedazos como moneda de cambio-Dijo el Buhonero aceptando los pedazos de cristales nova y este le entrego todas lo comprado al azabache.

-Para mí, esto me viene como anillo al dedo, y no me importa de dónde provenga las armas, les dare un buen uso para proteger a mis seres queridos y pondré fin al conflicto de una vez y para siempre-Dijo Kitsune al Buhonero dando sus verdades intenciones en el uso de las armas y dejo sorprendió al encapuchado al saber que este querrá usarlas de manera correcta para un bien común, y era el de proteger de sus amigos

-Sabes extranjero, eres el primer cliente en decirme que usaras mi mercancía para un buen uso, un buen objetivo que es el de proteger a alguien preciado…y viendo que con estos pedazos de los cristales aun te queda dinero para tener unos accesorios y veo que podrás darle un mejor uso que cualquiera de aquí-Dijo el Buhonero entregando un pequeño maletín al azabache y este le abrió mostrando lo que contendía dentro

Y en el maletín contenía una culata de madera, una pieza de un cañón removible de gran tamaño y una pieza extra de una mira telescópica.

 **(imagen la pistola blaster en modo Rifle de Tobías Beckett de la Película Solo: Una historia de star wars)**

-gracias por ese detalle Buhonero-Dijo Kitsune en forma de agradecimiento al encapuchado y este solamente asintió.

-Espero y tengas éxito en la liberación de Mandalore Extranjero. Si sales vivo de este conflicto, ya sabes en donde buscarme para más mercancía-Dijo el Buhonero despidiéndose del azabache al caminar hacia el norte en la ciudad.

\- (tengo el presentimiento que o será la última vez que lo vea)-Pensó Kitsune con una leve sonrisa al ver como se iva de la vista al buhonero.

Ya una vez solo, Kitsune recogió todo lo comprado poniéndolo en su mochila salvo las pistolas y la espada con su funda incluida poniéndolo en sus piernas por parte de las pistolas Westar 35, y en su costado la dl-44 y en su espalda la Espada negra con su funda. Y en su otro costado la mochila con los detonadores térmicos y demás accesorios que ha comprado y sin tiempo que perder regreso a su habitación para descansar.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien lo detiene al azabache.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Kitsune? -Pregunto una voz femenina a lo cual el joven azabache ya sabía quién era y se dio vuelta.

-a mi habitación a descansar Bo-Katan, ¿ocurrió algo? -Respondió/Pregunto Kitsune a la pelirroja y esta noto el bulto de armas que se había comprado y es le marco una sonrisa en la mandaloriana.

-veo que te has comprado buenos pertrechos para la misión-Respondió Bo al señalar todas sus armas recién compradas desde las postilas hasta la espada.

-bueno, que podría hacer Obi-Wan me quito el lightsaber por seguridad y aunque ya tengo autorización del maestro Qui Gonn en usar jutsus, aun debo tener unas buenas armas para defenderme y protegerlos-Dijo Kitsune a la pelirroja mandaloriana y esta le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

-bueno sea lo que sea que halla pasado, has tomado una buena decisión en comprarte estas armas y demás indumentarios, pero te falta algo más para que estés completo-Dijo Bo-Katan mostrando a Kitsune una armería dentro de la base y ambos jóvenes entraron a la armería.

Ya una vez dentro de la armería, la pelirroja encendió las luces mostrando en un estante una armadura mandaloriana de pies a cabeza de color Gris oscuro con detalles de color negro metálico. Junto con una mini capa en el hombro derecho. Y de ahí junto con una camiseta de manga larga de color gris, pantalones largos hasta los tobillos, botas grises de combate, guantes con dedo y un jetpack con lanza misil incluido.

-Esta es tu armadura mandaloriana Kitsune, no puedes ir asi con estas fachas, así que me tome la libertad de elegir esta armadura para ti-Dijo Bo-Katan con un leve sonrojo y Kitsune este también se sonrojo por el gesto dado por la pelirroja.

-Gracias por el gesto Bo-Katan, déjame unos minutos para vestirla completamente-Dijo Naruto a la pelirroja y esta con un leve asentimiento salió de la armería para dejar a Kitsune a vestirse con su nueva armadura mandaloriana

 **-Varios minutos después-**

Luego de unos 5 minutos de espera por parte de la pelirroja, se abre la puerta de la armería donde Bo-Katan se quedó sumamente sorprendida lo que veía en sus plenos ojos.

Ahí veía a Kitsune con su armadura mandaloriana de color gris y negro, y su capa en el hombro derecho junto con los brazaletes mandalroianos en cada antebrazo y ahí portaba sus pistolas blaster duales Westar 35 en cada pierna, y la DL-44 en el costado izquierdo oculto en su funda. Y detrás suyo tenía su espada atada a su espada en el lado derecho. Con su funda de color negro junto con su cinturón ahí porta en cada lado 6 detonadores térmicos y una mochila blanca con el resto de los detonadores térmicos y esta porta una carabina Westar 35 y los demás accesorios lo tiene guardado n una mochila incluida. Y claro por ultimo un Jetpack.

(Imagen la apariencia del Mandaloriano de la Serie The Mandalorian solo que con una armadura gris y negro)

\- ¿y bien ¿Cómo me veo? -Pregunto Kitsune a la pelirroja Kryze y esta aumento su rubor al verlo con es armadura.

-Como un digno guerrero Kitsune…ven conmigo, te presentare a los Buhos Nocturnos-Respondió Bo-Katan llevándose a Kitsune hacia la guardia de su grupo de elite de guerreros.

Y ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hacia la guarida mientras que Kitsune seguía pensando que este es el comienzo de la liberación de Mandalore.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Buenas amigo como te encuentras y me alegro que te guste el capítulo y si por suerte tuvo una buena experiencia en su primer y de muchos viajes al viaje al espacio exterior y po r suerte le fue mejor n la reunión del consejo Jedi, y ya pronto veras la batalla por la liberación de Mandalore.

 **Zafir09**

Buenas amigo como te encuentras y me alegro que te guste el capítulo y si por suerte ya paso lo de la reunión y claro de su aceptación, aunque eso si no se le escapara de su castigo, y ya verás pronto lo que ocurrirá en Mandalore.

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul**

Buena compañera como te encuentras y me alegro que te halla gustado y sip, nadie se esperaba de que el consejo aceptare y eso fue por la ayuda del maestro Yoda y de otros que tienen una mente más abierta que la mayoría, y tu tranquila con Ravel que tendrá una mejor participación. Y no te me adelantes que si Naruto será una Sombra Jedi pero eso sera para más adelante y tomare en cuenta ese nombre como alias. Y bueno nadie se esperó que Naruto usara el henge de itachi.

 **Guest**

Buenas amigo gracias por el review

 **DRACDRAKO**

Buenas amigo gracias por el review

Bueno primero que nada…wooow varios meses sin escribirlo ya me estaba preocupado y en verdad lo siento por no escribirlo pero me topé con un semestre complicado sea de tesis, practicas por tu cuenta en un colegio, estar ya viendo lo de mi último semestre y lo del a graduación eso espero y otras materias que fueron un dolor de cabeza, pero bueno ya eso ya las pase y ahora puedo centrarme mejor en las historias que me dieron tiempo para desahogarme,

Pero bueno en el tiempo que no estuve escribiendo historias estuve pensando cómo desarrollar y debo admitir que este capítulo hubiera sido mucho más largo ya que lo dividiré en 2 partes porque la batalla será más extendida por como será la liberación de mandalore y una que otras que escenas que se tiene planeado introducción

Si va bien todo lo planeado ya comenzaremos los preparativos para los capítulos del episodio 1: La Amenaza Fantasma, y posteriormente serán del canon y legends.

Tal como vieron ya Naruto tendrá a su maestro Jedi de manera oficial que sera nada ni menos que el maestro Jedi Mace Windu, y si sé que muchos me dirán que el ideal sería Qu Gonn o Yoda, pero tengo mis novitos de que el seria el indicado porque manejara otro estilo que únicamente él lo puede manejar, pero eso sí tendrán otros maestros provisionales como Plo Koon y Shaak Tii en otras áreas que Naruto tiene dificultades.

Al igual que pudieron notar que el rubio ya se compró nuevo armamento con ayuda de cierto personaje reconocible para los jugadores de Resident Evil 4

Mientras que por una parte ya vieron la situacion en Mandalore y ahí para la siguiente parte será puramente en batallas, fuera de la ciudad, o en algunas ocasiones en la ciudad para derrotar de una vez a Guardia de la muerte y las casas mandalorianas y de otro personaje extra que los está esperándolos, ya sabran contra quien lucharan

 _ **Y actualmente es el siguiente armamento que lleva Naruto**_

 _ **Armadura Mandaloriana (color gris y negro) con su funda negra**_

 _ **Vibroespada (compuesto con Cortosis y Vibranium)**_

 _ **2 pistolas blaster Westar 35 con su funda**_

 _ **1 Carabina Blaster Wesstar 35 con mira telescopica**_

 _ **1 pistola blaster DL-44 (con sus modificaciones) con su funda**_

 _ **Electrobinoculares**_

 _ **12 detonadores térmicos (con su mochila)**_

 _ **1 Jetpack Z-6**_

Más adelante se verán más sorpresas en batallas y acontecimientos importantes.

Por cierto, también se verá más adelante que Ravel tendrá el Byakugan para la curación y que Naruto tenga cierto Doujutsu y es por ello que habrá votaciones para el próximo capítulo y me gustaría que participen y esperar que con sus votaciones podrían cambiar o no en el transcurso del fic.

 _ **1: ¿Naruto debe tener el Sharingan?**_

 _ **2: ¿Ravel use el Byakugan también para solo rastreos, solo peleas o las dos?**_

 _ **3: ¿Qué Naruto tenga el sable Oscuro en la guerra?**_

 _ **4: ¿les parecio bien la selección del consejo Jedi?**_

 _ **5: ¿les gusto la aparición del Buhonero de Resdient Evil 4?**_

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que me han apoyado y espero retribuirles con próximos capítulos y también desearles a todos un gran 2020 para todos y que hallan más fics y mejores para que todos lo disfruten

Al igual que les recomiendo mucho que vean si tienen tiempo la película de Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker y la serie the mandalorian que se puso muy buena en su primera temporada.

Se actualizará algunos capítulos más adelante, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero los hare a su debido tiempo ya que en este 2020 estare en servicio social en la universidad

bueno sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


End file.
